The Reflection of Oneself
by The White Wanderer
Summary: When he dies, Naruto leaves behind an unexpected legacy that will affect the world. Twelve years later, a penitent Sasuke finds atonement for his sins by training and protecting young Kyuuzano Nanikato, the innocent creation of a madman's war. DISCONTINED
1. Requiem

**Title: **Za Utsurikomi no Wagami - The Reflection of Oneself

**Summery:** With his death, Naruto leaves behind an unexpected legacy that will affect the world. Twelve years later, a penitent Sasuke finds atonement for his sins by training and protecting young Kyuuzano Nanikato, the innocent creation of a madman's war.

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to **Belletiger**, whose plot bunny that had brought it to life - you're the best!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto**. If there should ever try to claim him as my own, may evil clowns eat me in my sleep! _Shudder!_ And the song **'Darkening of the Light' **belongs to **Concrete Blonde**.

**Revised 03/05/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 1: Requiem_

_Death._

_It was so blunt that it seemed to mock him in its simplicity._

_Like trying to catch wild butterflies, it always escapes your reach when you are longing for its embrace, and like trying to escape a consuming darkness, it always finds you - ready or not. Death defines the very existence of nature, the never-ending cycle, and taunting all those around it with the vastness of its almighty power. Death has the ability to be both merciful and merciless._

_But most of all it was, in itself, emptiness incarnate. _

Knowing all this, Sasuke stared down at the still form that lay before him and couldn't help but feel dead inside. He had killed - an act that had been so painfully simple. It had been what he had wanted - _what he thought he wanted _- the next step in his lifelong goal of having his revenge upon his brother. Because of it, he had attained the fearsome and most coveted form of his clan's kekkai genkai: the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Yet even though he had it, the tri-bladed wheel spun listlessly in his dulled eyes as he began to feel the weight - _the guilt _- of what he had done setting in. Naruto was dead now because of him. The blond, once so vibrant, so spirited, so _annoying…_ was gone. All that remained of the boy he had once known, the first person he had dared to call his friend, was nothing more then a slowly cooling corpse.

_His fault…_

The raven-haired youth shivered, rocking back on his heels as he felt the rain beginning to fall. He coiled his fingers into his dampening hair and raised his crimson eyes to the heavens, very much aware that he was forever forsaken as the downpour washed away his tears. The heavens were crying for Naruto - weeping in sorrow because Sasuke had snuffed out the light of one of their brightest stars.

"Sasuke-sama…"

The teen turned his head slowly, looking up as his gaze fell on Kabuto. The gray haired medic only stood a few feet away, looking something like a wraith in the pouring rain. The older boy looked at him quietly, taking note of the newest Sharingan his eyes possessed. He knew exactly what they meant, and he somberly looked away from Sasuke, then down at Naruto.

For a villain and traitor, the medic truly looked regretful. Sasuke wistfully remembered the blond fervently telling him of a fight between the pair - when the younger boy had traveled with the Toad Sannin in their mission to bring Tsunade back as the Godaime Hokage.

Apparently Kabuto had held more respect for his fallen teammate then he had.

"So you've killed Naruto-kun," it was more a statement rather than asking a question, "Such a shame. He had so much power, and if he had been tempered accordingly, he could have made a very formidable weapon."

_Power? _Was Kabuto talking about that strange power Naruto had called upon during their battle? It would have to be. After all, Naruto had been able to heal that Chidori wound to the chest he had inflicted upon him…

But then Kabuto shook his head. "Unfortunate, yes, but we must go now. Orochimaru-sama sent me to escort you to Oto. Are you able to walk?"

Sasuke looked at him, still shivering. From the second Naruto had breathed his last breath to this very moment, the weight had been setting in. His mind felt heavy, sluggish. After having fought, having lost… he didn't want go anywhere. He just wanted to let the darkness on the edge of his vision to consume him.

Unable to answer, Sasuke tipped forward and crumpled into the mud, his consciousness fading to black.

Kabuto looked down at the boy and sighed. Sloshing through mud to the Uchiha's side, he bent down and performed a quick diagnostics check, "Chakra exhaustion."

He looked back at the lifeless form of the blond next to the now unconscious Sasuke. Such power. It was an absolute shame that Sasuke had killed Naruto. The things that could have been done with the jinchuuriki had he lived…

"Hmm…" he muttered, pondering a sudden thought for a moment. "What if…?"

Reaching into his supply satchel, the young medic rummaged briefly before withdrawing a large syringe. Leaving Sasuke's side, he knelt next to the deceased boy and rolled his head to the side, baring the neck. Inserting the sharp tip deeply into graying flesh, he began to pull the plunger back, watching as the cylinder began to fill itself with the dark reddish blue liquid that was Naruto's blood. Thankfully it was still fresh, as Naruto had only been dead for at the most five minutes.

"**Onzon!"**

After performing the pair of seals that went with the jutsu, a pale greenish blue light surrounded the vile, preserving the precious blood within. Once that was done, he returned the syringe to his satchel. Although the turn of events today was most unfortunate, things had definitely made a shift in his favor.

Smirking lightly, Kabuto patted the boy's cold whiskered cheek.

"Even in death, you are still of some use. Rest in peace Naruto-kun, while you can."

Standing, Kabuto walked back to the unconscious Sasuke and picked him up, tossing the limp boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Uchiha grunted softly, mumbling something about being sorry.

Kabuto shook his head. It wasn't something to dwell on. He had completed his mission and more today, which was really all that mattered. Giving Naruto one last furtive glance, he turned and began his long walk back towards Sound.

-.ooOoo.-

Kakashi cursed as the rain began to fall and cursed some more when it began to fall harder. The jounin quickened his pace, Pakkun at his side doing the same. They couldn't lose track of the scent. Without it, they would never have a chance at reaching Naruto and Sasuke on time.

But nonetheless, the trail was growing weaker.

That very fact left the man with a feeling of dread deep within his stomach. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he continued to run and continued to pray that he would reach his two students on time before anything drastic transpired.

"This way!" Pakkun barked, taking a left, "I can still smell their scent, but it's stronger this way."

"Lead on."

Kakashi took a deep breath and grit his teeth.

The pair continued on in silence. Their trek lasted only a few more minutes, ending when they had finally arrived at the border of Fire Country and the edge of the Valley of the End. Sliding down one of the rocky embankments, Kakashi noted with unease that a great battle had recently taken place, the pockmarks from explosions doting the cliff face.

As he arrived at the base of the grand statues that overlooked the valley, he found only one of the two boys he was searching for. He could see Naruto lying upon the ground in the distance, drenched from the rain. On the top of the boy's vivid orange jumpsuit was a fist sized tear, indicating that he had taken a massive blow to the chest, though the skin below remained unmarred.

Pakkun stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, looking down at his summon.

The small dog whimpered.

"I… I smell death."

Those words chilled the silver haired jounin to the bone, as though an icicle had pierced his heart. Turning back to gaze at Naruto, it was only then that he noticed the blond wasn't breathing.

Clearing the distance between them in seconds, the older man knelt next to his student and pressed two fingers to the side of his neck. He winced, drawing his hand back sharply. Although he had known Naruto wouldn't have a pulse when he checked, the iciness of the boy's flesh still caused him to shudder.

Naruto was dead.

Standing back, Kakashi was forced to bite down on the back of his gloved hand to keep from crying. Even after all these years of torment and heartbreak, he still wasn't able to hold it back. The blond may have been annoying, but he was his student and someone who had become important in his life this past year, even if he hadn't shown it.

'_I've failed again…' _he thought miserably, choking on a lump that had begun to form in his throat. _'Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei - but mostly you sensei. I let your son die - I let __my__ student die.'_

Swallowing painfully, he knelt back down and took the small body into his arms.

'_He was so much like you Obito. He had the same heart, the same determination, the same sense of humor… the same annoying smile.'_

Glancing at the sky, Kakashi felt the burning in his eyes slowly subside as he began to walk. As he reached Pakkun's side, the little dog looked up at him mournfully.

"Why do you hold it back?"

"Nani?"

"Why do you refuse to cry?"

"You know a ninja does not show emotion."

Pakkun glared at him.

"Showing emotion and showing weakness are two entirely different things - _you_ should know that by now. Naruto was a good kid, he deserves as much."

But Kakashi just shook his head, "No. By the time we return to Konoha, there will be enough people crying for him."

The dog simply sighed.

"If you say so, Kakashi. But remember, when a ninja breaks under the pressure, it's their own fault it happened in the first place."

With that said, Pakkun vanished, leaving the silver haired man to travel back to Konoha alone. However as he left, he didn't even notice the tiny pinprick on the side of Naruto's neck.

-.ooOoo.-

**Like a ghost - is the curtain **

**In the white light of the morning - **

**Dancing in the morning **

**Are you there - are you there?**

**And a shadow - like a sadness**

**Falling across the garden**

**Dancing in the garden**

**Are you there - are you there?**

**Shine on, friend. Goodnight**

**Why then the darkening of the light**

**And the leaves at my feet **

**Whisper sounds so familiar**

**Whisper so familiar - **

**Are you there? Are you there?**

**Shine on, friend. Goodnight**

**Why then the darkening of the light**

**Where the clouds pull apart **

**And the moon changes faces **

**In the quite secret places**

**Are you there? Are you there?**

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 1, 748**

**Usagi-chan: **Hey guys! So what do ya think? I personally think this story has a lot of potential, but it all depends on what you readers think. So yeah, I don't plan to make this fic itself very long, but then again, that too is still debatable. Now that I've stated the obvious, I'd really like to know all of your opinions and suggestions, so please drop a review before you leave!

**Translations/Original Jutsu:**

**Onzon**/_Preserve_ - lower B-rank ijutsu. Creates an airtight bubble of chakra around the chosen containment, keeping whatever is it cast upon locked within suspended animation. This technique is used by field-medics to preserve blood and/or tissue samples for testing at a later date - its ranking may rise to mid S-rank should it be used to preserve an entire living body, depending on the size.


	2. Revitalization

**Author's Note: **Hey ya all! I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how giddy I was getting to read so many for a single chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to jump ahead in time right quick_ (meaning if you want to see things that happened directly after Naruto's death, they'll be featured in flashbacks)_. Also, this story will NOT be yaoi. I had briefly considered the option, but then I'd loose to many readers so I changed my mind. Thanks for reading!

And a big thanks going out to **Fallen Angel X**,** V**,** Tenkyougan Master**,** Dragon Man 180**,** Really Bad Fanfiction**,** LiMiYa**,** FireFly25**,** Infinite Freedom**, **Vegeta the 3rd**,** Kage Mistress of Shadows**,** Belletiger**,** Daniel14541**,** IceDragon012990**,** Sir Graq**, **Gohon SSJ4**,** Kanadajin **and **BakaHammerGirl**!!

**Revised 03/08/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 2: Revitalization _

_Guilt._

_It is one of the most hated emotions._

_Even after all these years, it can bring you down, leaving you the telltale signs of a beast eating away at your heart - little fangs that would gnaw at you while your mind wanders back to the days when things had been simpler, trivial. _

_Back before you did whatever you have come to regret. _

_But guilt isn't an emotion easily escaped, even for the shinobi who are trained to be killers from a very young age. Sometimes it makes you feel the pain in order to make you see the wrongs you have committed in life, so that you can try to make them right before you die. Everyone knows that karma can be a bitch, and really, who needs debts after they kick the bucket?_

_So before making some ill-fated decision, be wary of the repercussions before it is too late. If you don't, then you should never expect the outcome to be anything less than ominous. You'd very well be selling your soul to the devil. Because when guilt finds you and wraps you up in wickedly clawed clutches, you will only have yourself to blame for what has happened…_

"You were a fool, admit it."

His spirit ached.

Sasuke sighed, toying with a stray piece of thread that came loose from his blanket. What was wrong? Why did the pain have to hurt so much? It didn't make any sense, and he still didn't have an answer to that timeless question. He lay in bed, alone in the darkened room that had been issued to him by Orochimaru upon his awakening in Otogakure two weeks ago.

The shadowy ceiling cast a gloom upon him, forcing him to relive the final moments of Naruto's life… the moments before he had taken it. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. It was an impossible task.

'_W-was it worth it Sasuke?' _

He could still recall his last words, as if the other boy were standing next to him. Naruto's eyes, such a brilliant blue in life, had become glassy with approaching death. He had smiled and it wasn't that cheesy smile, the one that he constantly slapped on his face, but rather one of pained understanding.

'_Make s-sure you kill him t-teme. D-don't let my d-death have been in vain.'_

Naruto had known.

Their battle had been fierce, a true clash of the titans, and Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better opponent. The younger boy had given up his dreams for him, even at the expense of his own life. All of that just to bring him back to Konoha. It had been futile, but it was what Naruto believed in. He had been precious to the blond, the older brother the other boy had never had. It was only now that Naruto was dead did he realize how much they had been kindred spirits.

_He had killed his best friend - his little brother._

"No better than Itachi…"

He tossed fitfully, burying his head into his pillow to try to block the thoughts out of his mind. His forsaken journey was complete now. He was a monster as bad as Itachi. With that in mind, he wasn't sure where his life was going anymore.

There was no going home. Even if Orochimaru let him go, which he wouldn't, there was no hope in hell that he would survive going back to Konoha. With Naruto dead by his hands, the dobe would no longer be there to protect him from Tsunade's wrath. It was well known that the Godaime Hokage had considered the blond a brother. She would smote him the moment he came within reach and as much as he cursed his existence these days, there was no way he was going to let that old lady kill him now, not after this. He still had to pay Naruto back. He owed the other boy that much.

Closing his eyes once more, the young Uchiha finally allowed the darkness of sleep to consume him. As he was fading into oblivion, only one last thought crossed his mind.

'_I promise I'll repay you somehow dobe, whether it's in this life or the next.'_

-.ooOoo.-

**Twelve Years Later**

It was the moment he had been waiting twelve long years for.

Yakushi Kabuto paced in front of a small incubator, feeling impatient for the first time in a very long while. Ever since he had taken the blood from young Naruto's corpse all those years ago, he had been waiting to see the fruits of his labor.

Any minute now and he would become the world's best medic-nin. Even with his past exposits, his talents as a medic were still famous throughout the Elemental Countries, at a level that people said was on par with Tsunade's.

Tapping his fingers on the clipboard he held in his hand, Kabuto smirked knowingly. Described on the clamped pages of the clipboard were the details of exactly what the incubator before him held. Paper-clipped in the upper right corner was also a picture. The picture showed the slightly blurred image of what appeared to a pre-adolescent human boy.

He turned, looking back at the child within the incubator itself. There was far better detail when one looked at him in person. The strongest features on the sleeping boy were a shock of blond shoulder length hair and a set of fine whisker-like marking adorning each lightly tanned cheek.

This specimen was the only survivor of nine original experiments.

He had begun this project as soon as he had returned to Sound Village in order to deliver the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru. Dividing the blood he had extracted from the deceased Naruto into nine equal parts, he had set out to clone the young jinchuuriki.

Unfortunately, due to the modifications he had tried on them, the other eight had perished during various stages of their development due to complications. But this one was perfect. He had persisted where the others had not. It was most likely that he survived solely on the fact that he was so close to the original, since there had been no gene augmentation like with his eight older brothers.

Just a clone, a perfect copy of the boy he once was… or had been during his last life.

Uzumaki Naruto.

This boy was going to be the final blow that took Konoha down.

This project was going to change everything. It was going to make him respected. When he told Orochimaru of his undertaking, the Snake Sannin had been pleased by the turn of events. Kabuto had known right away that his master would be satisfied. Knowing Tsunade and Jiraiya's attachment to the young blond, and how his death had devastated them both, using Uzumaki Naruto's clone would be the ultimate act of psychological warfare. Soon enough, the boy would become Otogakure's greatest super weapon.

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!**

The gray haired man smiled as the beeper signifying that the specimen was about to be 'born' blared. There was a loud suction sound as the water was drained from the incubator. Still smiling, the medic reached for a nearby towel, removed the seal on the door of the glass chamber and extracted the golden haired child who had resided within it for the last twelve years.

The boy groaned, twitching slightly in his arms.

That was a good sign. Still holding the boy, the older man turned and left the laboratory, seeking out the observation rooms across the hall. Orochimaru would be pleased to know that one of his experiments had been a success.

-.ooOoo.-

'_You've gone and made a right mess of your life, you know that baka?'_

Sasuke sighed bitterly, staring forlornly up at the inky black sky. Stars dotted the ebony backdrop like flickering flames, a reminder of what he had left behind. It had been many years since he had woken up in Otogakure after Naruto's death - _no, _murder. It had been nearly twelve years to be exact.

Every night the young man would escape the confines of Orochimaru's vast estate and seek out the highest point in Oto. There he lay back and just stared at the stars for hours. While he lay there, the memories of his birth country and misbegotten childhood would haunt his waking dreams and plague him with thoughts of what might have been, had he suffered from that moment of weakness all those years ago.

He had long since come to realize that his clan would have been disappointed in him, appalled by his choice. Of all the Uchiha to come before him, they hadn't become so desperate that they were willing to sacrifice their pride and crawl to another for power. They had gotten their power on their own and had brought honor to the clan.

Even Itachi, in his own twisted way, had been a better Uchiha than him.

Sasuke muttered to himself, pulling his cloak tighter as a northerly wind crept upon his outpost. Even at twenty five years of age, he still didn't have the mind to dress warmly. Only a pair of baggy black pants and a loose fitting white shirt covered him, thus the dark cloak he wore over the top offered little protection from the elements. The early autumn winds that blew lazily through Rice Country weren't as bad as some from the colder countries like Snow, but they could still be vicious when they wanted to, chilling a person to the bone with an icy touch.

'_It's as though you're trying to freeze yourself to death, insufferable fool,' _his conscience chided.

No matter how many times that bothersome little voice bickered, he still ignored it anyway.

He tensed ever so slightly as he felt the charka signature of an approaching figure. Sitting up from his reclined position, he allowed his hands to hover over his weapons as one of Orochimaru's chuunin messengers landed on the edge of Otogakure's tallest tower next to him. He gazed coolly at the younger man, who had the decency to quail under the harshness of his impenetrable gaze.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Yes?" he asked briskly, finding himself irritated that his moment of contemplation had been disrupted.

The chuunin gulped nervously, "Orochimaru wishes your audience immediately."

"Did he say why?" The Uchiha stood.

"Not much, only that it is very important. I gather it has something to do with the war."

Sasuke nodded, "Very well. You may go."

The chuunin returned the nod, bowed and then vanished in a cloud of smoke. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke heaved a sigh. He really doubted it had anything to do with the war. After many years of ongoing war between Oto and Konoha, the two superpowers had finally reached a stalemate.

For the better part of six months, the fighting had transgressed into a cold war, with Konoha fearing when Oto would strike next. They didn't, however, leaving the Leaf Village in a constant state of apprehension. From what information he was privy to as one of the top three most important people in the village, which wasn't much, Orochimaru had returned to conducting experiments on willing and unwilling _volunteers_.

Sasuke shuddered.

He had been one of those people once.

Yet he had to admit, that was his own fault.

-.ooOoo.-

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke entered the endless corridor that led to Orochimaru's main audience chamber, wondering why the Sannin had called. He saw many whispering chuunin, jounin and ANBU. They all went deathly silent as he passed, as though they had a secret he wasn't supposed to know.

It was as though their silence seemed to be mocking him.

Focusing on the task at hand, the Uchiha continued passed them without a word or glance. Finally stopping before the large carved doors that guarded the snake's _glorified throne room_, he knocked once. Seconds later they swung soundlessly open, revealing the dimly lit room swathed in dark greens and purples.

At the opposite end, Orochimaru was seated at a large mahogany desk, currently conversing with an apparently excited Kabuto. The medic was waving his arms enthusiastically - like he had just discovered the Fountain of Youth. The fact that Orochimaru was literately hanging off his right hand man's every word meant that whatever Kabuto was saying was extremely important.

As he approached the pair, Orochimaru looked him in the eye and stared at him with a slow, revolting smile.

"Ah, I see you've finally arrived Sasuke-kun," the pale man purred.

It was rare that Sasuke ever received this smile in particular, and it usually meant that the Snake Sannin had something truly diabolical in mind. He could only imagine what.

He nodded, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The Snake Sannin stood.

"Very well then, Kabuto has some good news for us this evening. Apparently his ongoing project has finally been completed, and he's eager to show off his accomplishment."

"Oh?" Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow. "And why must I be present?"

"You will find out in time."

The Uchiha inwardly rolled his eyes at the cryptic message. The snake always did things like that, rather then giving a straight answer.

Nonetheless he followed the pair, Kabuto leading the way down the long expanse of halls, journeying towards the gray haired medic's spacious laboratory and the observation/recovery wing. As they approached their destination, Sasuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising, much like a cat's when it was angered, due to a foreboding feeling.

There was something terribly wrong, he could sense it. Orochimaru and Kabuto must have noticed his unease because the pair shared a smirk.

"Oh, come on now Sasuke-kun, why such the long face?" Kabuto mocked. "This night is going to go down in history."

Sasuke merely snorted in reply.

It wasn't much longer after, stopped only by the occasional lackey that needed directions in their duties, that they finally reached the observation wing. The young man could practically feel the waves of morbid glee coming from the two other men.

What in the world could be so important?

Kabuto paused before a large one-way window in the hall and smiled.

"Beyond this window is the outcome of my endless research. Now that I've finally completed my experiment," the medic said, then gestured into the room beyond, "I wish to present you with our newest weapon. As you already know, the first eight specimens died while the ninth specimen was the only one to survive. He just came out of the incubator ten minutes ago and should awaken in a day or so."

The Uchiha had been ignoring the older man, his arms crossed and his head turned away from whatever Kabuto was so proud of.

"Aren't you going to take a look Sasuke-kun?"

Not bothering to stall any longer, he turned around.

But when Sasuke finally looked into room, he swore his heart skipped several beats. Sleeping peacefully on the only bed that occupied the room was a young boy who couldn't possibly be there at all. Breaking free of his momentary paralysis, Sasuke turned sharply to face Kabuto, his visage a myriad of emotions. The forefront however, was anger.

He needed answers and he would have them now.

The look on the older man's face was one of smug pride. "So Sasuke-kun, do you like my little creation?

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 2, 573**

**Usagi-chan: **Well, that wraps up chapter two. So yes, I know that most of the characters, like my Sasuke for example, seems really OOC, but this a UA story after all. As for why Sasuke is so OOC, he's been suffering due to the little black monster known as Guilt for many years now - it can change a person. Anyway, coming up next will feature Naru-clone's awaken, and the beginning of 'rehabilitation'.

As for all that, Naru-clone needs a name. I have a surname planned, but I'd like his given name to be something that would suit his position. As for his awakening, he will be intelligent enough to 'relearn' everything till he's up to a twelve year old's equivalent in knowledge in a few weeks. He will also be devoid of Naruto's memories seeing as he was just 'born'. This also brings about the question of Naru-clone's personality - should he retain Naruto's cheerful behavior, become darker in nature or be a little bit of both? Well I gotta go, so please drop a review tell'n me what you think. Thanks. Later!


	3. Replica

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Well it looks like I'm back again. Thanks to glorious support you have all been giving me, I've decided that I will make this story a full-length novel style fic_ (about 35 - 40 chapters, give or take)_. Since this concept I'm writing is considered mostly pure originality, it gives me free reign to work out it's enormous potential without having to stick to the 'guidelines' of other more heavily written Naruto ideas such as _time travel_, _bloodlines that can copy bloodlines_ and _Fem!Naruto_. I've also changed the main character of the story _(as of category)_ to Sasuke, since most of the story will be based on his perspective, though Naru-clone will have almost just as much 'publicity'. I thank you all once again for reading. Please enjoy chapter three. Later!

And a big thank you going out to **BakaHammerGirl**, **Tenkyougan Master**, **DragonDancer123**, **Belletiger**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Kaytiffer**, **Dragon Man 180**, **JoseSkinner**,** Blue Fox 04**, **Geminia**, **Barely47**, **Akume**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Nightblade888**,** Cyber-Proygon**,** Mecha Vegeta**, **Shadow Eclipse**,** InvaderWeb**,** Random Reader**, **Mage-of-Souls** and **Maiya**!!

**Revised 03/28/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 3: Replica_

_Life._

_It is the essence of the world around us, the nurturer - the Mother of All. _

_It is unknown why it does the things that it does and no one has ever come close to learning its secrets, which belong only to it alone. If not for Life's gentle caress, we would remain cut off - permanently a part of the spirit world, where everything is neither living nor dead, just tightly bound within the cocoon of eternity. But while it can be as precious as a newborn babe's first smile, it is, at times, very cruel - giving only to those it sees fit, whether they are worthy of the blessing or not. _

_Though it has many names and is known in different ways by all, one thing is always the same, and that is what lies beyond the mark of passing, once Death has taken life away. Life is the eternal cradle of creation that grants being to the departed once more._

_The final link, the never-ending cycle continues. _

_So even though it can be cruel and it can be kind, Life is, in itself, freedom and power._

Sasuke stared through the large one-way window as if in a trance, staring at the sleeping boy on the other side and was almost physically sick. The child was Naruto. Although it was inconceivable, the sleeping boy possessed all the same physical traits of Naruto, he had the same hair, the same shaped eyes, the same button nose, the same skin tone and the same round cheeks adorned with even those same damned whisker-like scars.

It was Naruto, and yet it was not.

Sasuke knew for a fact that he had killed his golden haired former teammate all those years ago. So it was impossible that Naruto could be alive right now, much less not having aged a day in twelve years, and yet this boy was an exact replica of his old friend, hauntingly so.

"So Sasuke-kun," he heard Kabuto repeat from beside him. "Do you like my little creation?"

His blood ran cold.

"Creation?"

The medic laughed, "Of course. I've been working on him for these last twelve years."

Sasuke glanced at him, his dazed expression turning cold, "What are you talking about?"

"He's the only one of nine brother experiments that survived the genetic cloning process. In all but personality and memories, that boy you see before you _is _Uzumaki Naruto."

He ground his teeth, reigning in on his emotions, "How is that possible?"

"When I came to retrieve you that day," Kabuto replied, "I knew how much of a waste Naruto-kun's death would be. So I stole some blood from his corpse in order to create a clone. Like I said, I created nine but only the one you see before you survived the whole process."

The Uchiha felt sick.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. So the boy on the other side of the glass _was_ Naruto, in some twisted sense. The fact that Kabuto had stolen blood from the friend that _he_ had _killed_ made his blood boil. Naruto didn't deserve being treated like that; even after dying he was still being tormented. Sasuke had long since known the truth about the Kyuubi and its role on his dead friend's life. And he had long since come to realize his behavior towards the younger boy all those years ago had only made things worse.

He turned and looked back at the boy, _Naruto's clone_. A clone… Sasuke couldn't help feeling cheated knowing the truth. He wasn't Naruto, only his copy. The Uchiha knew that he wouldn't be the same as Naruto, seeing as this clone was only recently 'born' and would not possess Naruto's memories.

Simply seeing the blond's mirror image wouldn't make his guilt go away, it would only make things worse.

"Does he have a name?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No, I haven't named him yet, though I referred to all the clones as the Kyuuzano, which makes for a suitable surname. I thought it was fitting, seeing as there were nine of them."

"Would you like to name him Sasuke?"

Both men turned, glancing in shock at Orochimaru. Sasuke was confused, wondering why the snake would suggest such a thing and Kabuto looked slightly insulted.

"Nani?"

The pale Snake Sannin smirked, his golden eyes glinting.

"I think you should name the boy," the other man replied. "You will be the boy's sensei, after all."

"Nani? Why do I have to train this gaki?" Sasuke hissed with venom, "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Orochimaru's smirk only grew wider.

"Is that so? You would really abandon your old friend's only legacy? Leave him for the wolves to feast upon once he has been released upon the world? How _heartless_ of you."

Although Sasuke knew that the Sannin's words were only a baited trap, they still dug deep. He was right, in a way. Could he really allow the closest thing left to Naruto die? It would be like he had killed him all over again…

Sasuke growled softly, "Very well, but I must ask, why have you chosen me for this job when there must be others better suited?"

"Because you knew his predecessor," Orochimaru glanced at the sleeping boy again. "Although this boy isn't going to be exactly our Naruto-kun, there are chances that he may possess some of the same attributes, which you would be suited to deal with. Besides, you are the only one here in Oto talented enough to train this child. Don't disappoint me."

Without another word, the older man faded from existence, leaving Sasuke alone in the corridor with only Kabuto as company. The gray haired medic didn't look at all happy, but was holding back his own rage rather well.

Sighing miserably in defeat, Sasuke turned back to Kabuto.

"But why is he so important? The Kyuubi died with Naruto, so with its charka no longer at his command, what use is he to you?"

Kabuto nodded, "The demon may have died along with Naruto, as that was the purpose of the Yondaime's seal binding. But as I have come to learn, our little clone does possess the Kyuubi's power."

"How so?"

This was something Sasuke needed to know. Never jump into a situation blind.

"When you fought with Naruto-kun, he summoned up a vast amount of the demon's power to fight you with, am I right?" the medic asked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke nodded.

"There you have it. Due to the way the Yondaime had created the seal, it was causing both human and demon chakra to mix. By the time Naruto had finished puberty; his charka would have completely purified the Kyuubi's chakra and turned into his own. However, when he summoned it, he was forcing raw demonic energy through his system, thus damaging his coils and cutting off almost half of his lifespan. From the tests I ran upon the blood sample I procured, I discovered that it had caused a side effect."

"What kind of side effect?"

"Naruto-kun's blood was irrevocably changed."

"So you mean that even though he's a clone, he possesses the Kyuubi's chakra?" Sasuke asked dubiously. "And that it would be like possessing a kekkai genkai?"

Kabuto nodded again, "Very much so. The extent of what our boy here possesses is still unknown, but with time that will be discovered. While he possesses a demon's chakra, he may have the ability to take its form as well," he frowned, shaking his head. "But I have other things to do right now. I'll have one of the chuunin alert you to when he has woken up. I'm sure you'll have your hands full."

Then Kabuto was gone as well, having turned and entered the laboratory a few feet away. Now Sasuke was really alone. What had he gotten himself into? A whole lot of trouble, that was for sure.

Looking back at the clone once more before leaving, he said to the sleeping figure. "You'd better not cause me any problems."

And as he vanished, the boy smirked unconsciously in his sleep.

-.ooOoo.-

_He awoke in a world full of noise and light. Not long ago it had been a world of silence and shadows. It had been comfortable there, secure and peaceful. It hadn't lasted, however, as he had been taken from the tranquility and thrust into the unknown. _

_And when his eyes finally opened, a collage of strange sights was revealed to him, everything so unlike the images he was accustomed to. It caused him to shiver involuntarily without control at odd times, making him feel as though they had ripped him from his womb, he had forgotten something._

_This world, he hated it… and yet, he loved it…_

_The world around him seemed to move irately, without stop, driving him mad. After what seemed like hours, the small collection of strangers that had been whispering and fretting over him finally dispersed, leaving him in blissful silence before once again, there were more - this time only two. _

_His brilliant blue eyes fell first upon the figure to the right, a tall man with long gray hair, yet he was still fairly young. His eyes then wandered to the second figure and he froze. This man was also tall, although shorter than the other, and had dark hair. _

_Then the grayed haired man was speaking to him, a fake smile plastered across his face. But he couldn't understand what he was staying; the words coming out of his mouth were so foreign._

_But he refused to give that man anything. _

_Then the raven-haired man rolled his eyes, either having expected his reaction or lack thereof. Or maybe he didn't care at all. Although this dark man was intimidating, there was something oddly familiar about him, which was impossible since there had never been anyone but himself in the tranquil place. _

_Who was he?_

-.ooOoo.-

**Three and Half Weeks Later:**

"We'll be working on creating a Chakra Flame now. Try focusing your chakra into your hand while visualizing a small flame hovering an inch over your palm. If you can hold the flame for over ten to fifteen minutes, then I'll consider upping your training. Till then, you will follow the prescribed guidelines that Kabuto has described for your health. As soon as you're finished, succeed or fail, we will be done for the day. Any questions?"

A thick silence hovered over the training field that Uchiha Sasuke had been given for the private training of his new pupil. Said pupil was currently zoning out from where he sat on a nearby log, his eyes glazed as he stared intently at the sky, watching a bird's progress across the azure backdrop.

As much as he liked the silence, the boy's lack of attention was causing Sasuke to seethe.

"Hey gaki, are you even listening to me?"

The blond boy finally snapped back into reality, cocking his head to the side like an owl and frowned. Dazzling blue orbs stared blandly, yet intelligently at the raven-haired man who was standing before him.

He seemed confused.

Sasuke withheld a shudder at the boy's look. Since his awakening a little over three weeks ago, the young Uchiha was still trying to adjust to being near the clone of his former friend. The boy, still unnamed, was almost an exact opposite of Naruto. He was dressed in a basic Oto training gi, a white top with a purple sash, white pants and purple slippers. The clothing caused the boy to look at least two, maybe three years younger.

He also wielded a good learning rate. From what Sasuke could remember, Naruto had once been able to learn at an incredible pace. It was only due to the hatred of Kyuubi that the blond had been neglected when it came to the teachers' instruction. What Naruto had learned had been from watching others doing it.

After only three weeks, the boy had already learned the basics of communication (although his speech still needed improvement), the history of the Elemental Countries and physical training. But it seemed that while he could understand many things, every now and then there were words, actions and emotions that still confused him.

Sasuke watched as the boy reached into his bag and pulled out the dictionary that Kabuto-san had given him. He began leafing through the pages; most likely looking for the word that resembled the one his sensei had just referred to him as. With a smirk, Sasuke waited. He _always _referred to the boy as a brat.

Finally he stopped, his finger tracing down the page until he found what he was looking for. The older man watched as one slender golden brow twitched slightly. He was annoyed, but he was doing a damn good job at not showing it - something that wouldn't have happened if this was really Naruto…

**Brat (brat) n. **_**Derogatory**_**. A child, especially an irritating one.**

The boy frowned again and the Uchiha waited patiently for a response.

"Ahou."

Sasuke's bottomless black eyes widened at the quiet boy's first use of an insult.

"Baka!" he snapped tersely, slight waves of killing intent escaping him. But the boy was not deterred at all. "I'm trying to teach you here, so enough with the insults!"

"Same to you Sasuke-sensei," the blond replied tonelessly, crossing his arms. "You find me stupid? I not as foolish as you think."

It was the most he had spoken in one sentence. It shocked Sasuke, but he refused to let it aggravate him, and settled on a few peevish mutterings about _'baka blond look-alikes'_ and whatnot.

Then something he had muttered must have caught the blond's attention because he suddenly perked up, which was out of the ordinary compared to his normal shadowy countenance.

"Matte."

Sasuke sighed, casting a withering look his direction, "What do you want now?"

The boy smiled. A strange smile that looked so foreign on his face, Naruto had always been so bright and goofy.

"What did you just speak?"

"Huh?"

"That word. I like-" the blond repeated, "May I keep it?"

Sasuke snorted with mirth. "You mean you want _that _to be your name kid?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have no name and you not name me," he replied curtly, almost causing Sasuke to flinch. "So I name self"

The Uchiha refrained from the flinching and settled on rolling his eyes.

"Have at it then."

Now a real smile appeared across the boy's face. It was like the ones that Naruto had once possessed, so bright and shinny that it could light up a room, albeit that this one was a rather sly one. It was almost as if Sasuke could see the ghost of Naruto in the boy's blue eyes. It seemed that no matter how much he was around the boy, the youth's odd fluctuating personality seemed to be more frustrating.

Thankfully he wasn't acting like Naruto, or Sasuke wouldn't know how to react.

"Good. Then I be Nanikato, Kyuuzano Nanikato."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, dusting his hands. "I'm done for the day."

The newly dubbed Nanikato nodded, "When you be back sensei?"

There was a short silence in which both man and boy could practically hear him saying _'if it was my choice, then never'_.

"Same time as always."

Then Nanikato suddenly stood, fisting his hand and punching it into the air.

"Then I be here, dattebayo!"

What happened next, neither of them would ever forget.

Within a spit second of saying that last word (and Nanikato would later recall having no idea why he had said it in the first place since he had no idea what it meant), the blond would find himself being slammed roughly against the closest tree, his sensei's right hand wrapped dangerously tight around his fragile neck.

"Never, ever, say that again!"Sasuke spat, more fury in his voice than ever before. "You're not him so don't even try to be!"

"Like - who - sensei?"

Sasuke looked at Nanikato, watching as the boy choked while refraining from fighting back even though it was getting hard to breathe. It was in the span of those few seconds that a jolt shot through the elder of pair. As he looked into the clone's eyes, he really did see a shadow of Naruto behind them, as this very incident suddenly reminded him of when Naruto was dying in his arms.

Sasuke dropped him.

Nanikato proceeded to start coughing hard, dragging in deep breaths as a single hand clutched at his abused throat tenderly.

"Who?" Nanikato repeated, still coughing.

He gazed defiantly up at Sasuke, his damnable blue eyes demanding answers. But he wouldn't get them. Seconds later Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke, a look on his face that was too hard to discern, leaving his student to continue to gaze upon the spot where his sensei had once stood.

'_Who you speak of sensei?'_ Nanikato thought, shivering in the now deafening afternoon silence. _'And why is it I feel I already know?_

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 2, 864**

**Usagi-chan: **Thank you, thank you! _((Audience throws flowers))_ Well that was chapter three. What did you guys think? That starting monologue_ (a different one which I hope will appear every chapter) _about Life was an absolute bitch to write - it took me three days to get out just that itsy bitsy paragraph alone! NAR! Moving on, I know Naru-clone talked funny, but he was still learning to talk much like a child, so it is understandable. He will talk normally next chapter, in which you will all be fully introduced to his character - that little bit at the end was just a teaser. And as you must have deducted, there is already tension building! Sasuke doesn't like Naru-clone because he sees the boy as an imposter, a usurper. But don't worry; he'll remember his vow soon.

Anyway, its time for me to go to bed now _(writing this long before I post)_, so I'll be hit'n the hay now. Please leave me a review before you leave - I always like to know what your opinions are. Hope you liked this chapter. Have lots of fun for me. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Kyuuzano **- _Of the Nine_

**Nanikato - **_One way or another_


	4. Reflex

**Author's Note:** Well I'm back! I just knew I couldn't keep you guys waiting - that would just be too heartless! Anyway, this chapter will introduce to the reason why Sasuke hasn't lost his body to Orochimaru yet and a scene between Nanikato and Kabuto. I hope not to disappoint any of you, so when you think that I should be moving on to something else, please let me know so that I don't derail the train! Now please enjoy chapter four!

Big thanks going out to **Sierra-Falls**, **Belletiger**, **T-Dugong**, **BakaHammerGirl**, **FFz**,** FireFly25**, **Really Bad Fanfiction**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Lise**, **DragonDancer123**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Blue Fox 04**,** Maiko**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Nightblade888**,** Hoyt**, **Tenkyougan Master**,** Dragon of the Burning Flame**, **Akume**,** Field of View**, **Quathis**, **Kuroy** and **Ha-chan**!!

**Revised 03/31/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 4: Reflex _

_Pain._

_It causes a firestorm within our systems that can make us act irrationally._

_Pain is the most powerful stimulant known in existence, as it can send your pulse madly racing whether you've pricked your finger or your heart has been broken. It can cause us to do stupid things, it can make us lash out and hurt others when we are only trying to protect ourselves. _

_Some people have perished because of pain alone. _

Sasuke hadn't returned to teach Nanikato the following day like he said he would. No, the raven haired man hadn't left the compound at all that day. He remained in his room, seated at the desk next to his bed as he wrote in a thick leather-bound journal he had procured for himself not long after coming to Otogakure.

Writing in his journal seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down these days. One could say it was his diary, but then they would probably be beaten within an inch of their lives for doing so. But in actuality, it was simply just the record of his 'misadventures' since his ill-fated departure from Konoha. It detailed everything he had ever done in the last twelve years, the favorable incidents… and the not so favorable incidents.

He wrote within its pages because he didn't want to lose himself.

Unfortunately, he had doomed himself to such a fate by seeking out Orochimaru and now his days were numbered. Still, Sasuke had been determined to prolong his existence by whatever means necessary. Thus he became a Reaper, 'collecting' for his master possessors of the advanced bloodlines for the sake of new bodies. As long as Orochimaru had a new body every three years, Sasuke was safe.

He was determined to keep his body and his Sharingan, even if that meant he would have to offer up his own brother rather then have his revenge.

But placing his continued existence and Itachi aside, he was now facing an entirely new crisis.

It came in the form of a twelve year old blond boy. From what he knew about Nanikato, the young clone seemed to be a mere shadow of which he had been created from. He was calmer, quieter and lacked all of the energy that Naruto had been so famous for. He seemed almost empty; a pathetic shell of what once had been something grand. But then he could surprise you the next moment, revealing a whole new side of himself that was rash, loud and bursting with energy. It was bewildering how quickly he would transition between personas.

It was what Sasuke hated about him.

He hated the fact that Nanikato looked almost exactly like Naruto and hated him even more then he would when the boy would have moments that were so _Naruto-ish_. Even though it wasn't the quiet blond's fault at all for why he was the way he was, Sasuke couldn't help but become angry. He felt as though the boy was taking something away from him.

'_W-was it worth it Sasuke?' _

He growled, shaking his head angrily. He hadn't been plagued by Naruto's last words in over five years now.

'_Make s-sure you kill him t-teme. D-don't let my d-death have been in vain.'_

But having taken its vacation, it was back again. Sighing agitatedly, Sasuke went back to writing and let the characters flow fitfully across the page.

_I can't seem to get the voices out of my head anymore. I know Kabuto said that hearing voices is the first sign of insanity, but why should I listen to that bastard anyway? I've been hearing voices since I was eight years old, and I've survived this long without cracking. I guess twelve years of this wasn't penance enough for what I have done to Naruto and finally he's come back to haunt me. _

_Is this how Kakashi-sensei felt after Obito died?_

_If so, I guess it will never go away. Because of my actions, Naruto is dead and now Nanikato has been born. I don't know what exactly it is, but I just can't seem to stand the very presence of the boy. I loathe him… and yet I find myself seeing flickers of Naruto in his eyes more each day. While I know he isn't the dobe - he never will be - I find myself wishing he was. _

_Or maybe I have already gone mad. I certainly wouldn't put it past madness - after all, the Uchiha were never known for their stellar mentalities. But whatever the outcome, I must do something right with my life before I die. With Itachi still alive, I still have the clan to avenge. And then there's Naruto's death. I have to make sure it wasn't in vain. _

_Perhaps if I…_

-.ooOoo.-

**Two Weeks Later:**

'_I'm never going to be able to understand Sasuke-sensei…'_

It had been bothering Nanikato for the last two weeks. Uchiha Sasuke was weird. He hadn't known his raven haired sensei for very long, but he was certain of one thing and that was that he would remain a mystery.

Under Sasuke-sensei's guidance, Nanikato had fully come to understand the role here in Oto as a shinobi. He had done so much in the last month for him, but he had mood swings that would send the birds flying.

If the boy had known anything about the opposite sex, he would have compared Sasuke to a pregnant woman.

Ever since the day Sasuke-sensei had choked him, Nanikato had been cautious around the older man. But even though he was wary, his fear of Sasuke seemed to make him all the more curious. He wanted to know why the man acted the way he did. The Uchiha seemed to hate him so much and yet would stare at him with haunted eyes, as though he had seen a ghost. The more unnerved Nanikato became, the more he wanted answers to his questions.

Impediments in their student-teacher relationship aside, he was learning at an incredible rate. Within the first week of being taught the three fundamental shinobi arts; Nanikato had mastered a small handful of basic genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. He was even working on the starting phase of a taijutsu style Orochimaru-sama had chosen for him.

The only thing he wasn't able to create was a Bunshin.

No matter how hard he tried, Nanikato was unable to produce a clone- the most he got was a silvery mist that wavered in front of him for a few moments before vanishing. Kabuto had told him during his last examination that his chakra coils prohibited the creation of a clone of any type.

'_It's just a handicap I'll have to work around,' _he told himself. _'Besides, not being able to produce a Bunshin has its upside - if Sasuke-sensei was to see more of me in one place, he'd go apocalyptic!'_

The blond sighed as he walked silently down the long corridors of Otokage Tower.

He followed Orochimaru's orders and ignored the various shinobi that stopped to look at him. As the apprentice of Uchiha Sasuke and for other reasons he was not yet privy to, he was something of a legend here. The attention bothered him greatly, as he hated the feeling of everyone's eyes following him wherever he went.

Because of that, he could only stand being in the presence of Orochimaru, Kabuto and even creepy Sasuke-sensei for more than ten minutes.

At the moment, he was seeking out Kabuto-san. It was time for his next checkup and he wasn't going to be late. It didn't take him long to get there either, slipping into the laboratory/infirmary without being noticed by any of the young medics studying under the gray haired man. Their chatter was almost like the soft buzz of a colony of bees, soothing their patients into deep slumbers, it wasn't known as the Hidden Village of Sound for nothing.

He stopped at the door to Kabuto's office.

"Kabuto-san?"

The older man, who was seated at a desk covered with papers, test tubes and beakers filled with all sorts of medical potions, looked up. He put down a folder that he had been reading and stood.

"Ah, so you've come for your appointment Nanikato-kun," he smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. This way."

He silently followed Kabuto into the back, slipping his shoes off his feet as he climbed up on the examination bed. There was silence between the pair as Kabuto checked his heartbeat and did a diagnostic check of his chakra system.

The older man hummed to himself while he worked, checking the boy's eyes, throat and ears before giving him a shot of some kind. They progressed to testing his intelligence and his pain response soon after. Once it was all done and over with, Nanikato crossed his arms.

"So what's the verdict?"

Kabuto laughed. "You make it sound as if you're dying, Nanikato."

The blond shrugged.

"Well, your muscles are developing well as are your chakra reserves. For someone who's just begun training their body under such demands, you have come very far. In all my years, I have never seen a child progress at such a rate. But you do seem far more stressed than you were during your last checkup, though I guess that's to be expected with your training."

"Harrumph…" Nanikato snorted, looking away. "It's not the training – it's Sasuke-sensei."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke-kun you say? What has he done now?"

The boy stared at his feet, not bothering to look at the medic, "It's nothing…"

"Well it's something, otherwise you wouldn't be behaving like this. So come now - out with it."

Nanikato sighed, raising his eyes to look the older man in the face.

"He hates me," the blond stated as bluntly as ever, "No matter what I do or what I say, I always seem to be doing something wrong. He's always getting angry over the littlest things and he won't give me a reason as to why. Two weeks ago he tried choking me because I 'dared' to mimic someone. I have no idea what he was talking about and when I asked, he left. He hasn't touched me since, but I know when he's angry and that's almost the entire time we're together."

"Nanikato-kun, I can't tell you much, but I do know that there is a reason behind Sasuke's behavior."

"And that reason would be?"

Kabuto smirked at the hint of sarcasm that entered his voice.

"You look very much like an old friend of his."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend, his best friend in fact. When Sasuke was as old as you are now, he had a teammate that looked like you. You see, when Sasuke was eight years old, his older brother slaughtered their entire clan, save him, and so he pushed away people unconsciously in order to protect them. But his friend was a force of nature. That boy broke down almost all of Sasuke's barriers and had given him, for a while, a sense of comradeship he had never felt before. Unfortunately, the boy died in his arms just shy of a year after they became friends. I believe it crushed him. Since you look like his friend, he must be lashing out because he feels as though you are trying to usurp his friend's place. He knows that you aren't, but it's just a reflex. So I'll advise you not to ask him about it anymore - it's a sore subject for Sasuke-kun."

"Oh," Nanikato shivered, the new insight on his sensei doing nothing to make him feel any better. "Okay. Very well."

Kabuto nodded and patted him on the back, shoeing him off the examination bed. "You're good for another two weeks. Now you have lessons with Sasuke-kun in ten minutes and we both know he'll be cross if you're late. And remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

The blond nodded, "Sayonara Kabuto-san."

"Oyasuminasai Nanikato-kun."

-.ooOoo.-

_He was surrounded in darkness._

_It wasn't at all like the comforting place he had come from, but rather it was overflowing with a mysterious energy that caused the hairs upon the back of his neck to rise in fear. He was frightened, but there was no turning back. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. _

_Stepping forward, he began his descent into nothingness, afraid for his life. A while ago, he wouldn't have cared if he were to be consumed. But he had seen too much and there were still too many things he had to learn before he could be taken away._

_Where was he?_

_As he continued to walk through the darkness, it began to lighten into eerie shadows, following him like lost souls. Whispering to him._

"_Nanikato…"_

_He turned. It was like the rustling of fallen autumn leaves, dry yet smooth - a ghostly voice calling out to him. _

"_Who's there?"_

_Silence._

"_Hello?"_

_There was a flicker of light up head, calling to him much like the whispery voice had. _

"_Nanikato…"_

"_What do you want?"_

_There was a pause, a rustling._

"_Follow me…"_

_He followed it. _

_He followed the light down the darkened corridor, enthralled by its beauty, entranced. It didn't matter where it took him because he could feel the urgency in the voice. It needed him. The light stopped then, shimmering before a large door. _

_It took form, becoming his double. _

"_Follow me Nanikato."_

_And then it vanished, walking through the door._

Nanikato awoke in a cold sweat. It was night now, though he had no idea for how long he had slept since he had headed in early after training with Sasuke-sensei. He felt clammy and chilled, yet his room was warm - too warm in fact. The heat was making him sick and he felt as though it was trying to smother the air out of his lungs.

Gasping, he struggled to escape the dampened, tangled sheets. Once released, the blond slipped out of the bed and stumbled towards his bedroom window. Opening it, he stuck his face out, allowing the winds of coming winter to cool him off.

He breathed deep.

'_It was only a dream…' _

But it had felt so real. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. He had never felt this way before. Unable to shake the feeling, he lifted himself up to the windowsill. One foot planted firmly, he turned and extended his other, channeling chakra into it and fixed it to the outer wall.

Unsteadily, Nanikato did the same with his other foot and began to scale the wall. He slipped a few times, as he hadn't totally mastered the tree climbing exercise just yet. But he had to get away. He couldn't stay in his room because it felt as though the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out into the fresh air in order to breathe - to be free.

Once on the roof, he gazed out at the stars above Otogakure. They lit up the night like a gathering of fireflies. The village below was pretty much silent, most of the lights having been turned out. Finding solitude in the night, he began leaping from roof to roof - seeking out what could not be explained.

He found it a few minutes later, atop the tallest tower in the whole village. Sitting on the far side, Nanikato simply sat back and watched the stars. After awhile he began to get cold, but he ignored it and rather curled up, shutting his eyes and allowing the energy of the night sky to lull him back to sleep.

-.ooOoo.-

That was how Sasuke found him the next morning.

The raven haired man had grown impatient when the boy had not arrived at the designated time for training. After waiting an hour, he sought out the boy's room, which was in the building running adjacent to Otokage Tower. But Nanikato had not been there.

Seeing the window wide open, Sasuke had decided the follow the 'trail of breadcrumbs' to his missing student. Much to his shock, he found the boy fast asleep upon the roof of the lookout tower – his favorite spot of retreat. The boy must have come here to watch the stars; much like Sasuke himself did nearly every night, last night being an exception.

But for what reason? Normally he only came here to be rid of painful memories. The boy had none of those, at least for now. As soon as he began training the boy to kill, there would be a reason for him wanting to seek out such a place.

The very thought caused the Uchiha to shiver.

It was also a surprise that the boy hadn't frozen to death during the night. Another similarity he had with Naruto. Looking back, Sasuke remembered that one winter when he was nine and Fire Country had played host to an unexpected blizzard. When Naruto hadn't shown up for class that morning, Iruka-sensei had become rather frustrated before becoming worried. When he left the classroom to find their deadlast, he had no idea that Sasuke and a few other boys had secretly followed him out into the cold.

What they had seen they had tried their best to forget; and many had succeeded.

Naruto had received a particularly harsh beating the night before from a group of drunk and angry villagers. They had left him to die in an ally next to his apartment building, allowing him to freeze. It had been thanks to snow falling off of the roof to bury him that had saved his life. Insulated by the snow and with Kyuubi's healing powers to keep his heart beating, Naruto had survived the night. When Iruka had found him, the blond had been on his way to becoming a human popsicle…

Sighing, he bent down and gently picked the boy up and took his minuscule weight into his arms. It was then, as the small blond instinctively burrowed closer into the warmth of Sasuke's embrace, that the raven-haired man realized how naive his young charge really was.

He may not have Naruto, but he was an innocent.

He brushed a lock of golden hair out of sleeping boy's face. "I am sorry," he whispered, thankful that the boy and no one else could hear him, "You are his legacy and I have treated you as he was treated – treated for a reason he couldn't control. He may not have chosen to have what was done to him done, but it is done. Maybe you can help me fulfill his dreams…"

Sasuke turned and watched the rising sun for a moment before taking a leap, allowing him self to fall.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 3, 140**

**Usagi-chan: **Wahoo! Another chapter complete! So now you all know why Sasuke's still in the flesh and the old pedophile doesn't have his body. This serves to have defaced Sasuke with pretty much all the other countries in the **Naru-verse**;so the boy has literately cooked his own goose. I also had people asking me to Kabuto as an almost 'fatherly' figure for Nanikato. I didn't really like that, so I choose to make the medic his confidant/elder bother figure instead. As the story progresses, Nanikato will realize the error of doing so.

I hope you all understand why I wrote out the dream sequence. I've had a few people saying that Nanikato can't have any of Naruto's memories, so I'll say it again - he doesn't. You can contribute the dreams/flashbacks to unearthly haunting, as though Naruto is trying to give Nanikato a message from the afterlife. But I'll get more into depth on that later. As for the finally scene with Sasuke and the sleeping Nanikato, I my have made that a little too mushy, but I had to have Sasuke begin to let go of some of his hate for the boy.

But I gotta go. I'll try to write out the next chapter and post it as fast as humanly possible. Once again, thanks for all the help. Have fun for me. Later!


	5. Residual

**Author's Note:** Welcome, welcome my good friends! Time once again to sit back and read yet another chapter care of yours truly! Once again I'd like to thank you all you all from such an awesome outlook - when you've received ninety reviews after only just four chapters, you defiantly that you're doing something right. I wouldn't have gotten here without you guys! Arigatou! On another note, this chapter will detail Nanikato's first interactions with the civilians, a merchant and a haunting outcome. It's kinda just an appetizer, but it really helps to thicken the plot like a nice stew, which will be eaten later. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Cheers!

And a big thanks going out to** Starlight15**, **Lady Hawke**, **BakaHammerGirl**, **Lise**, **DragonDancer123**, **Kaytiffer**, **Quathis**, **Ha-chan**, **Shuuwai**, **Monks1**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Nightblade888**, **Belletiger**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Derawr**, **Gohonzgirl**,** Adorabella**, **Blue Fox 04**, **The One Called Sugar**, **Marina-Potter**, **Maiya**,** Rago Dragovian**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Hoyt** and **Siehorse**!!

**Revised 04/03/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 5: Residual _

_Intuition._

_Everyone feels it. Sometimes it begins as that nervous twitch in your cheek that you mistake for too much stress, or that ache in the pit of your stomach you pass off as indigestion. _

_But there's no fooling yourself when it comes. We all know when it's trying to tell us something. It is your subconscious mind at work, guiding you down the fine line between right and wrong. It lets you know when something bad is about to happen, and it's the creepy sensation you get when you feel as though you're being watched._

_It is the emotion that is the mixture of all emotions. When you feel it, you either want to laugh, cry - hell, even puke your guts out! _

_Either way, it is our greatest asset - our guardian angel._

_So if you feel the hair on the back of your neck beginning to prickle, listen to that voiceless feeling deep inside you, and let it lead you towards the light. _

With a weak groan, Nanikato awoke once again tangled in bedcovers. The blond blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes. Turning to his bedroom window, he found that it was closed and the height of the sun stated that it was nearly midday.

He let out a yelp, toppling out of bed with a painful thud. Grumbling as he massaged his tender bottom, the twelve year old leapt into action, hunting for clean clothes. He was late for training and Sasuke-sensei wasn't going to be pleased at all. But while in the middle of flailing about like a ninny, his pants half on, he discovered a folded piece of paper resting on his bedside table.

Not bothering to finish pulling up his pants, Nanikato hopped over and snatched up the note.

_Gaki,_

_The next time you decide to fall asleep under the stars, make sure you bring an alarm clock with you. I don't appreciate lateness nor do I like having to retrieve missing students. If you wish to make up for the training you missed this morning, meet me at the regular training grounds at 1:00 pm. You will be studying elemental jutsu, so come prepared. _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

The blond reread the letter once more before letting it drop to the floor.

He couldn't actually believe that Sasuke-sensei had gone out of his way to bring him back this morning. He hated him, so why not let him freeze to death? Too confused to even ponder the unanswered question further, he let out a sigh and finished pulling up his pants. Retrieving his shirt and shoes, he tugged them on and gave himself a once over look in the mirror. Satisfied, he began searching his room for his alarm clock.

When he found it, he discovered that it was only 11:00 am, so that gave him lots of time before he had to meet up with Sasuke sensei - time with which to buy some different clothes.

He looked down at himself and picked distastefully at the white shirt he was wearing. With the coming winter, this thin training gi wasn't going to cut it - he'd have to go get a new wardrobe. But that also meant he would have to enter the civilian sector of the village, a place he had been dutiful to avoid.

'_I don't want to do this, but I'll have to think of it as another challenge. Orochimaru-sama told me he wants me to become fearless, so that I can do my duty as Otogakure's upcoming weapon. If I can't survive amidst a group of people for over an hour, then I'm not worth anyone's time…' _

His objective resolved, Nanikato scooped up his wallet and headed for door. Exiting his little apartment, he forwent checking out the cafeteria for anything to eat and left the complex. The air was chill as he stepped out into the open, causing gooseflesh to tingle upon his arms.

Entering the streets outside Otokage Tower and heading towards the market, he could hear the voices following him. People went silent as he passed by, but then the murmuring began.

"_That's Orochimaru-sama's newest tool!"_ One man whispered.

"_How do you know?" _Another asked.

Someone from across the street answered, "_I've heard the ANBU whispering about a boy who's supposed to bring an end to the cold war with Konoha, and bring us victory over those tree hugging fools."_

The second man frowned, _"How can you be sure that's the kid? He doesn't look like much…"_

"_The powerful ones never do. Remember, looks can be deceiving. Do you recall when Sasuke-sama first came to Oto? He didn't look like much either - just a child. Now he's one of the three strongest ninja in the whole village!"_

The three men nodded.

"_But why's he here? Shouldn't he be training?"_

"_Beats me."_

Nanikato shivered, fighting to block out the whispering voices. He hated it, as it seemed to cause an annoying buzzing noise at the back of his skull that just didn't want to go away. But he managed to persist against the worst of it.

Heading north, he kept his eyes on all the business signs, keeping note of the artillery shops and fascinatingly smelling food stalls. It had been ten minutes already and still he was unable to locate a clothing store that struck his interest.

"I'm never going to find one at this rate…"

Then he unexpectedly shivered.

He stopped, turning to glance at a wall of dyed purple and blue sheets. Following that peculiar feeling, he moved the sheets aside to discover a hidden darkened alley behind them. A person would have completely missed it if they weren't shinobi or highly observant. Nanikato, as a matter of fact, was both; or at least the latter until he had proven himself to Sasuke-sensei and Orochimaru-sama.

Glancing back and forth, he made sure no one was watching as he slipped behind the sheets and into the ally. Silently Nanikato made his way down the twists and turns before coming to a halt before a uniquely ornate door.

Reaching out, he gently slid it open and was met by the sound of jingling bells.

The first thing that hit him was the sent of exotic spices, the most distinct being nag champa. It drew him in like a moth to a flame, alluring him with its mystic touch. The second thing was the spectacular variety of clothing, ranging from the silks of Suna to the furs of Yuki. Candles illuminated the large area, casting it in an eerie, yet peaceful glow.

He had found exactly what he was looking for.

"Can I help you?"

The blond flinched slightly and turned, greeted by the sight of a middle-aged woman wearing an elegantly embroidered, golden brown kimono covered with ivy leaves. Her earthen brown and green streaked hair was tightly wrapped up in a dense bun, stray hairs cascading down to her shoulders. But it was her large, all-knowing eyes that were cast in milky bluish white- blind, but still seeing, that unnerved him.

She looked nothing short of some mystic sprite.

She smiled serenely at his mystified gaze, drifting closer as if she was floating on air. "You must be the child that the gods have sent to me."

"Nani?" Nanikato blinked, backing away, "What do you mean?"

He was thoroughly confused, and even more so when she raised a hand to gesture at her cloudy orbs.

"These eyes of mine have shown me of your coming, child," she said, bowing, "I am a clairvoyant."

"You can see the future?"

The very thought of being able to see the future fascinated the young blond. But what fascinated him more than being able to see the future was being able to see the past. Ever since waking up a month ago, he could barely remember what had once been so vivid. Without knowing exactly who he was, he felt alone and confined within wide-open spaces. He wished she could see the past and could tell him who he was…

Was he just a tool like those villagers had said?

The woman laughed softly, "Sometimes," she replied, "I have been waiting for you."

"Why? There's nothing special about me."

The woman frowned, then reached out and took his hand. She led him to a small table where they sat down and stared him.

"And how can you be so certain of that? Everyone is special in different ways, just as we are all born different. We are born, we grow, we learn, we love and we die. I'm sure you were a cute baby."

"Born?" Now Nanikato was puzzled. He couldn't remember having been born. All he could remember was Sasuke and Kabuto… and that he had never been a baby.

His question, however, went unanswered.

"I do not know yet why you have come to me," the woman said, "But I do believe that you have come for a reason that only I can help you with. Whether I help you today or some other day is still to be known. Now then, you've come to be outfitted, right?"

The blond nodded, shaking away his previous thoughts.

"Yes… umm… what's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Amaikoe Tanabata, child."

"Tanabata? Like Am-no-Tanabata-Hime?"

The blind woman laughed, clapping her hands happily.

"And a smart child you are too. Yes, I am named after Am-no-Tanabata-Hime."

"Then yes, Tanabata-hime, I have come for clothing."

"Good," she nodded, "I know just what you need."

Not questioning the woman, Nanikato stood and began following her through the many racks of clothing that lined her little store. As they walked down the aisles, Tanabata would run her hands over the clothing and pick out different articles at random - all in which he indeed found to his liking.

**1) **A double mesh shirt that's sleeves ended at mid bicep.

**2) **A dark brown armored vest.

**3) **A pair of dark brown and black cargo pants that contained many pockets and ended at mid calf.

**4) **A pair of black ninja sandals that ended just above the ankles and showed only the heel and the big toe.

**5)** A pair of fingerless brown leather gauntlets that laced up the forearm to end just below the elbow.

**6) **A dozen rolls of bandages.

The last article of clothing she picked was a dark purple hooded jacket with brown and black sleeves that matched his new pants.

"This will stay with me for now," she said, "Until you have chosen a symbol that represents yourself, I will hold onto it. When you find your symbol, come again and it will be ready for you with the marking on the back."

"Do you know what my symbol will be?" Nanikato asked curiously.

Tanabata nodded with a sly smile, "Yes, but that is for you to discover yourself. Now you go get changed while I collect some extra sets for you."

The blond did as he was told, seeking out the change rooms at the back of the store. Looking at himself in the mirror, he began to put on his new clothing.

The first piece to go on was the mesh shirt, which fit to his small and slender form like a glove. The second piece to go on was vest, topping the shirt perfectly. The third to go on was the cargo pants, which were taped down with bandages from mid calf to ankle. The fourth piece was the sandals, fitting snuggly on his feet as if they were meant for him, which they were. And the final piece was the gauntlets, adding to the new look flawlessly.

Looking at himself once more, he had to admit that the lady had picked out the perfect clothes without him suggesting anything. They made him look stronger, which was a relief from his normally scrawny appearance.

"Well now, don't you look handsome?"

Nanikato found his cheeks becoming rather hot for some reason the moment he stepped out of the change room. Not knowing what else to do, he looked at the floor to hide his now lobster-red face. Tanabata stood before him, another smile on her face, only this one was appraising - like a mother would give her child. She handed him the bag containing the extra sets of clothes, which he took graciously.

"How much do I owe you Tanabata-hime?"

She shook her head, "You owe me nothing. This is my gift to you."

"But-!"

"No buts, it is a gift."

Then she handed him two homemade fortune cookies, "One of these is for you and the other is for your sensei," she said, shooing him off towards the door of her shop, "I'm sure Sasuke-kun will like that. Now you go and train hard."

As Nanikato began to walk back down the alley, a small smile of his own graced his lips. Turning back to the blind woman standing at the door of her shop, he bowed, "Arigatou Tanabata-hime!"

He turned then, waving as he ran off. As he did though, he didn't hear her parting words or see her knowing smile as she faded completely into the darkness.

"You're very welcome Nanikato-kun."

-.ooOoo.-

When Sasuke arrived at the training field at one o'clock that afternoon, he found his blond student sitting on his favorite log, finishing off the last of a bowl of red bean soup that he had undoubtedly bought for lunch. The second thing he noticed was that the boy was wearing an entirely different change of clothes, one that better suited both a shinobi in the making and the conditions of the training that would be taking place soon. The third thing he noticed was Nanikato reaching into his backpack to pull out a fortune cookie, gnawing on its hard shell rather then breaking it open.

"What are you doing?"

Nanikato paused in mid bite, and then looked up, the rock hard cookie still wedged between his teeth. Sasuke sighed. He really _didn't _want to know.

"Trying to eat this cookie," the boy replied wryly.

"And where did you get that cookie?" Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms, "I don't know anyone here in Oto that makes fortune cookies."

"Tanabata-hime made it. She even gave me one for you."

The Uchiha didn't even flinch as it hit him between the eyes. He didn't even glare, nor admit that the boy's aim had gotten considerably better. No, instead Sasuke was standing in shock, numb with a cookie in his hand.

The color had completely drained out of his face.

"D-did you just s-say _Tanabata-hime_?"

Nanikato nodded, not even noticing that his sensei had just stuttered, fighting to break his cookie. It finally snapped, revealing the hidden fortune within. Smiling at whatever had been written on the slip of paper, the blond looked up at him.

"Yes. You know her?"

Sasuke shook his head, "But that isn't possible."

"What do you mean it isn't possible?" the blond asked, "I met her. She's tall, had brown-green hair, was blind in both eyes and owns a clothing shop in a dark alley you wouldn't spot unless you were really sharp-eyed."

But the dark haired man kept shaking his head in denial, "No, there must have been some kind of mistake…"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Sasuke ground his teeth, "Because she's _dead_!"

"Nani!" Nanikato gasped, jumping to his feet, "What do you mean dead? She looked very much alive to me!"

"No," the Uchiha hissed softly, painfully, "You must have been mistaken. Amaikoe Tanabata has been dead for just over _ten years _now. She…"

Sasuke shivered.

The image of a woman came to him, one with earthen brown hair streaked green that was wrapped in a large bun atop her head. She was wearing an elegant kimono, the one she always wore, that was golden brown and delicately embroidered with green ivy leaves. She also had ancient eyes, a pair of eerie bluish white orbs - blinded, as he would later discover, as a child.

During his first few months in Oto, he had thrown himself into training and following Orochimaru's orders in his mad quest to get stronger. He had met her after the fourth month while trying to avoid the world around him, which had inevitably led him to stumble upon the alley that led to her hidden shop. Once there, it had beckoned for him to enter, and obeying his instincts, he had followed.

The aged mystic had been waiting for him, of course. Although he had not come for clothing like most others, she had said he had come for a reason - one that only she could help with. He had scoffed at her words and had prepared to leave when she mentioned Naruto.

'_You have much sorrow in your heart, though you do well in hiding it. You feel guilty for having wronged one of the few people you considered precious. He is dead now, by your hand at that. Although he has moved on, his memory haunts you still - it always will. But you'd do best not to forget his sacrifice for you. One day you will be able to repay the debt that right now weighs heavy on your heart. Believe me, you will understand exactly what I mean when the time comes."_

She had become a lifeline for him and he had dared to consider a second mother. She had been his confidant when no other could - _she_ had become _precious _to him. Then a terrible, unthinkable tragedy had occurred.

"… she was killed in a fire that destroyed her business - burned alive. Nothing survived the blaze. I had only been in Oto for a year and half when it happened…"

The dark haired man shivered again, unable to continue.

Once deeply buried memories had once again been brought to the surface - smothering. He had been going to see her the day that it had occurred. He had known something bad was going to happen. Feeling sick, Sasuke had sought her out for counsel.

Then he saw the smoke.

Tanabata-hime had been trapped within the workroom at the back of her shop with no way out. He had risked his life to save her, not wanting yet another one of his precious people to die. By the time he had found her, she was far too gone to be saved.

"_You came. I knew you would come…" _she had whispered to him as she died in his arms, _"Remember all I have taught you my boy. When the time comes, you will know."_

Once she was gone, he had no one. And like he had done as a child- a little boy that just suffered the lose of his entire clan at the hands of his brother - he hardened his heart and moved on, devoid of what he had worked so hard to regain.

It just wasn't possible…

He looked down at the cookie in his hand. _Only _Tanabata-hime had made fortune cookies like this. Needing answers and needing them now, he crushed it in his fist. Hesitating a moment, he slowly opened his hand and removed the slip of paper from the crumbs, reading the message that had come to him from beyond the grave.

'**Ominous times approach - move forward with caution.'**

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 3, 237**

**Usagi-chan:** Yo! Well how was that chapter? Did you like that mini ghost story? I created Tanabata-hime on a whim and a thirst for something semi-spooky. I wanted her to add some more mystery to the plot _(her gift for clairvoyance and the messages/warnings she gave to both Nanikato and Sasuke)_ andI also wanted to go more in-depth into Sasuke's inner pain, thus giving and taking away from him a kindly mother figure.

And so as of now, the first Nanikato-kun's powers have been revealed! I wanted to have one of his powers be supernaturally based since what is to come will be completely different. So why can Nanikato see ghosts and interact with them as if they were real? Well I guess that's because he was made from Naruto and Naruto is dead. Well now that this lil filler chapter is done, we'll be moving on to Nanikato's extensive elemental jutsu training - that means you'll get to find out which element or elements I have chosen to give him! I hope to see you soon. Please review. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus**

**Amaikoe **- _Sweet Voice_

**Am-no-Tanabata-Hime** - _Shinto_ _Goddess of the Weavers _


	6. Reckless

Author's Note: Whoa and its Chapter Six already! Although I've had this chapter done and ready for your reading please at the normal time, I'm surprised that I could get anything done! whirlwind. But that doesn't mean it will always be that way - after all, free spirits need the chance the to fly!

**Revised 04/23/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 6: Reckless_

_Pride._

_It is the reason we have achieved our greatest victories and suffered our greatest defeats._

_On one side, Pride allows us to be strong and to believe in ourselves for a unified cause. On the other, Pride affects our state of logic and drives us to believe that we are better than others. It can make us valiant or bigoted - cruel or kind. _

_You never know when it will change from being your comrade to your enemy. When you least expect it to happen, it will turn its back on you faster then you can blink. Fickle it is, in its choice of who it helps and for how long it helps them. Pride is a dangerous predator that lies in wait for its unsuspecting pray to come along. _

_So when you look at yourself in the mirror, what do you see? An arrogant face or a dignified face?_

_You tell me._

Ten minutes later, Nanikato found himself standing before the long charred ruins of what had been a beautiful shop only an hour ago. He could hear Sasuke shifting uncomfortably behind him as he moved closer. A chill wind blew in, ruffling his shoulder length hair as he finally stepped into the burned out building. It was like a forlorn ghost, whispering into his ear as he ventured within, charcoaled wood and ash crushing under his feet.

"Now do you believe me?"

The blond turned back to look at his sensei.

"I just don't see how it could be possible," the boy shivered, "I was here and everything was new. I remember every little detail of what I saw as though someone burned the image on the backs of my eyes. And I…"

Sasuke cocked his head, "You what?"

Nanikato frowned.

"I sense a _presence_. You say that Tanabata-hime is dead - I believe you now. But I _did_ see her. She _was _here… I think she is _still_ here…"

He stood there and shivered.

"Do you think she's an Ikiryou?"

The question hadn't really been spoken to anyone in particular, but it sat right with Sasuke.

"Let's go."

He turned back to his sensei, seeing that the older man had grown rather uncomfortable standing within these ruins. Sighing softly, he nodded. Following the quickly retreating Uchiha, Nanikato gazed around the burnt shop once more.

He didn't know why he had seen what he had, but it left him disturbed and wondering just what kind of things he could do other than being able to see ghosts.

The slow trek back to their training ground was uneventful, save for the civilians that whispered annoyingly at their passing. Thinking about other things, like what he was going to be taught next, Nanikato was able to ignore them all.

"Okay now."

It had taken Sasuke at least ten minutes once they had gotten back to the training grounds to regain his bearings. The blond watched as the older man shoved his unwanted thoughts aside and decided to focus on the task at hand.

He held up what looked to be a normal slip of paper and smirked at the blond seated before him.

"Take this piece of paper and channel your chakra into it. The result will show you which elemental affinity your chakra possesses. If you have Fire affinity, the paper will burst into flames. If you have Water affinity, the paper will get soggy. If you have Earth affinity, the paper will turn to dust. If you have Lightning affinity, the paper will crumple. And if you have Wind affinity, the paper will split in two. Now while it is possible to have multiple affinities, those cases are rare."

He held up another piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it. It burst into flames.

"My affinity is Fire. I also have an aptitude for another element, but it is not an affinity. That talent is Lightning. Now you give it a try."

To say that Nanikato was confused would have been an understatement. It had been just over a month since the start of his 'new' life here in Otogakure. A little over two weeks ago, his sensei, Uchiha Sasuke, had hated him.

He had even gone so far as to attack him.

But strangely enough, the man had changed and kept changing. He was calmer now and wouldn't go apocalyptic if the blond said or did something wrong, but rather grit his teeth. It was something that bothered the boy more and more each day.

"Very well sensei."

He reached out and took the proffered piece of paper. Focusing his charka like the raven haired man had taught him, Nanikato channeled chakra into his fingertips and into the paper. For a second, nothing happened.

Then to his surprise, the piece of paper split in two.

"Umm…"

Sasuke took one the halves and nodded. "Okay, so you have an affinity for Wind. It could be interpreted in many different ways, but I'd say right now you are a gentle breeze. If given time and with more training, you could become a ferocious storm."

He gazed with interest as Sasuke reached into the small bag slug over his shoulder and began to sort through it. After a few minutes, he pulled out three scrolls.

"These scrolls contain the instructions for four different Fuuton jutsus. The first is **Kamikaze no Kodate** - C-rank; the second is **Fuuton: Mansakebigoe **- B-rank; the third is** Fuuton: Kujiku** - A-rank. Once you have learned to manipulate your element, I will let you learn these in the order of their rank. Right now, you are going to be trying to split this piece of leather."

Nanikato nearly fell over when he caught sight of the _'piece'_ of leather Sasuke was talking about. It wasn't a piece - it was chunk! At least five inches wide and one inch thick! Muttering, the boy took it from his sensei, glaring at the older man whilst he did so. The Uchiha merely smirked back.

"You'd better get started. I won't let you go until I see a decent sized cut."

This was going to be hell.

**Five Hours Later**

The sun had begun to set and Nanikato barely made progress on his _'piece'_ of leather. He was hot and sweaty, like he had just exerted himself by practicing the movements of his taijutsu style the **Hissori no Ryuuchouken**. He hurt all over and was more then a little pissed.

He had been working on manipulating his wind affinity for the past five hours and all he had to show for it was a tiny rip of about two centimeters. Inwardly cursing, he was cursing and plotting his revenge against Sasuke for having decided he wanted to revel in 'slave driver mode'.

The bastard had even left him to go have dinner - yakisoba and sushi, as he so 'nicely' pointed out afterwards.

'_That damn teme! I'll get him back for this!' _he growled silently, seething at the self-satisfied smirk on his sensei's pale face. _'Try to make a fool out me why don't you. I'll prove you wrong!'_

Focusing on the leather in his hands, he closed his eyes and focused to the point that his temples were throbbing with pain. He was about to stop when the pain suddenly faded. Opening his eyes, he gasped in shock at what he could see.

He was hovering above his own body!

Raising a hand to his face, he looked directly through it. In astonishment, he realized that he had removed himself from his body - became detached. From what Kabuto had told him about such things, it had to be some form of astral projection. It wouldn't have made any sense a few days ago, but after having met a ghost, he would believe almost anything now.

Looking down upon himself, he hovered before his body. Reaching out his senses, he felt the wind begin to whirl around him, moving to his unspoken call. Placing his ghostly hands over his flesh and blood ones, calling on the winds in the direction he wanted. To his pleasure, the leather slowly but surely began to tear apart.

"_Nanikato! Stop!"_

He cast a short glance over his shoulder. Sasuke was running towards him, his pale face even paler with fear. He shrugged it off. He wasn't going to stop now - not when he was so close to completing the exercise. Ignoring the dark haired man's frantic shouting, he continued to focus on splitting the leather.

"_Nanikato! NANIKATO!" _

Suddenly white-hot pain tore through him.

Gasping, the blond was thrown backwards. Landing on the ground, he looked up to see that Sasuke was shaking his unresponsive body. When the man received no answer, he began CPR as well as charging the body with his own chakra.

Dazed and in pain, Nanikato tried to process what was happening.

'_Chakra exhaustion…' _he thought weakly, _'Kami, I am such an idiot…'_

On his hands and knees, he began to crawl towards Sasuke and his own body. But the corners of his vision had already begun to grow dark, fading. He knew that he had to make it back to his body or else he would die.

Struggling, he fought to pull himself upright.

When he finally achieved that, he leaned over himself, reaching out with both hands as he allowed himself to fall forward into his body, everything going black.

-.ooOoo.-

"_Nanikato…"_

_The rustling of leaves was calling to him._

"_Nanikato…"_

_He stirred, but did not wake._

"_Nanikato…"_

_The urgency in the mysterious, whispery voice pushed at his conscious, pulling his mind towards wakefulness. He groaned, struggling through what felt like the deepest part of the ocean - all its weight bearing down upon him. His head throbbed painfully and his throat felt raw, while his eyelids acted like sandpaper upon the tender orbs below as he began forcing them open. _

"_Nanikato…"_

_When his eyes finally flickered open, he found himself surrounded by darkness. Sitting up, he gazed at his surroundings, finding himself in a darkened corridor. He had only experienced the likes of this once before. _

_Yesterday night, as a matter of fact._

_He was alone; starting out what had begun the night before. The light wasn't here; then again it had led him to a pair of doors and had vanished beyond them. It had been trying to tell him something - show him something._

_Struggling to his feet, Nanikato kept a hand on the wall for a guide and then, staggering forward, he began to move down the corridor. Following his memories, he walked for what felt like hours, reenacting the journey from the previous dream. _

_It wasn't long before he finally found the doors. _

_They were tall, almost menacing without the glow that had been with him before. Steeling his resolve, needing to know what was on the other side; the blond reached out and pushed the doors open, or at least tried to push them open. They were stubborn and heavy, making him put all his strength into getting them to budge. _

_It was only when they finally separated that the doors seemed as though they had been freshly oiled, swinging open silently without hesitation. _

_The chamber beyond was dimly lit by torchlight, casting much of it in shadows. _

"_So, you've finally come."_

_Nanikato gasped, whirling around to stare behind him._

_What he saw nearly took his breath away. He blinked, startled by the sight of his own reflection. _

_Before him stood a young boy his age, glowing softly. He was dressed in a simple white yukata with the kanji for Courage emblazoned over his heart, a strange green jewel adorning a chain around his neck. His hair was an unruly sunshine blond that was cropped short, falling into his eyes that were the brilliant blue of a cloudless sky that is rarely ever seen. His skin was a light tan, like toasted honey and upon each cheek was a trio of whisker-like birthmarks, giving him an almost vulpine appearance. _

_For all he knew, they could have been twins._

_His near mirror image gave him a foxy grin, "I'm glad to see you've decided to join me. I was rather disappointed when you went away yesterday." _

_Nanikato winced, backing away from the boy._

_The other blond sighed, deflating with a pout, "I know - I'm loud. Many before you have complained about its volume. But it can't be helped - it's just the way I speak." _

_Then he stepped around Nanikato and walked into the room, beckoning for the other boy to follow. Entering the chamber, the torchlight flared and bathed the room in a healthy glow. He blinked, his eyes readjusting to the change of light. Now, without the shadows, the longhaired blond was able to make out every detail. _

_Thick mosses and ivies covered the dampened wall, crawling and wrapping themselves around anything and everything they could reach. At the far end of the chamber there was a tall broken gate, and beyond that was a pillar of the most dazzling light ever beheld by the eyes of man. _

_Drawn to it, Nanikato began walking forward, the boy at his side._

_As they walked, he looked at the stranger._

"_Who are you?"_

_The blond grinned slyly, "Aren't you the inquisitive one?" He laughed, "But don't you know it's polite to give your name first?"_

"_Umm…" Nanikato frowned, "I'm Kyuuzano Nanikato." _

"_I know."_

"_Then why'd you make me tell you if you already knew?"_

_The white clad boy shrugged, "Habit, I guess."_

_Finally they came to a stop before the pillar of light._

"_This is your inheritance," the still unnamed stranger said, "My gift to you."_

"_Inheritance? Gift?"_

_He nodded._

"_Yes. When I died, it was still evil. My soul followed it, keeping it contained when it was then bestowed upon you and your brothers. I stayed, fighting against it and for all your lives. When it was completely reborn within you, your soul purified it. The evil was vanquished and it returned to its proper celestial form."_

"_Wait!" Nanikato gasped, stepping back, "You're dead? And what do you mean brothers? I don't have any brothers."_

_The other blond groaned._

"_I thought it was pretty obvious that I was dead - I guess you take after me more then I thought. As for your brothers, they all died before you were born," he gestured to the light, "This energy here was volatile once. Your brothers… I was unable to help you all at once. I did my best where and when, giving strength to their infant souls and keeping the flames alive. Unfortunately, I couldn't do enough. They died and you were the only one to survive. My precious number nine…" _

"_Nine…"_

_Nanikato murmured, instinctively reaching out and rubbing a spot on his lower back._

_He had found it a week and half ago, and would never have known of its existence if it hadn't been for chance. And with that brief glance - once he knew something was there - he had to know what it was. So he had fought with his mirror for a whole three hours, trying to see what was positioned at the odd angle. Having to get another mirror to aid him, he finally looked upon it without any more hustle. _

_It was a small brown birthmark, shaped like the kanji for the number nine. It was no bigger then his thumb._

_The stranger nodded, taking his other hand in his own. _

_He looked at him questioningly. _

"_Put you hand into the light," his ' twin' replied, "And accept this spectacular gift into yourself. Use it for the good of the world and let it guide you when you are lost, for I can be with you no longer. It is my time to move on - I have denied myself the chance to rest by making sure that you survived. Not that I didn't like protecting you. But now that you can protect yourself, my legacy to the world will not be forgotten."_

_Nanikato's hand hovered in front of the light, hesitating._

"_Go on - you have nothing to be afraid of. You have someone that cares about you back there."_

_Someone that cared about him? _

_He shook his head, "I'll go, but please before I go, tell me your name."_

_The stranger smiled, and it was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen._

"_It's Naruto."_

"_Arigatou Naruto-oniisan." _

_And then he plunged his hand into the light._

-.ooOoo.-

When Nanikato came to, he found that he was in a hospital bed. The blindingly white walls seemed to glow, giving the impression that he was inside the pillar of white light. He coughed painfully, his mouth feeling like a barren desert.

"_Hello… anyone there?"_

His voice was brittle and hoarse, but had been loud enough to alert the room's other occupant to the knowledge of his wakefulness.

"You're awake."

It was Kabuto.

The gray haired medic smiled softly, walking over to his bedside. He reached for a pitcher of water and a cup, pouring a healthy douse into the glass before handing it to him. Nanikato accepted it graciously, gulping the cool, soothing liquid down greedily as the medic sat himself in a nearby chair. Kabuto sat there for a few moments, not speaking to him, but rather looked at him instead.

"You almost died, you know," he finally said, solemn.

"I know."

"Chakra exhaustion is a serious thing. I thought I explained that clearly to you?"

Nanikato looked away, thoroughly ashamed.

"You did, I just got excited and forgot to use my common sense."

"That you did," Kabuto nodded gravely, "Sasuke-kun was terrified that you'd die."

The Nanikato's head snapped back, looking up at Kabuto with shock evident in his wide blue eyes.

"He was scared?" He gaped. "For me?"

"Yes. I only just managed to convince him to leave your bedside. You've been unconscious for three days after that little act of stupidity you pulled. I guess he doesn't hate you as much as you imagined he did. When you went in shock, he fought to keep you alive until the medics arrived to takeover. We weren't sure if you were going to live or die for a while. Believe me, he cares. Although he hid it well, this has to be the closest I've seen him to tears in over ten years."

Tears…

Sasuke-sensei cared about him? Was that what Naruto-oniisan was talking about? He would never know for sure, but for the moment, he was content to believe that it was.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 3, 107**

**Usagi-chan: **Well what did you guys think of that? I wrapped up the whole ghost story bit and began on Nanikato's elemental training. That allow introduce another power _(astral projection) _and have Nanikato suffer a near death experience. This also allowed him to go back to dreamland and meet up with Naruto - which explains why Nanikato survived when the other clones didn't and the awakening of Kyuubi's purified powers _(I'll explain his new bloodline limit next chapter)_.

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Ikiryou** - _Living Ghost_

**Kamikaze no Kodate**/_Devine Wind Shield _- upper D to lower C-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the user to create a shield of moving winds around themselves. It has the ability to cut weapons in half and impend the movements of anyone on the other side.

**Fuuton: Mansakebigoe**/_Air Release: Ten Thousand Screams _- mid B-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the supersonic sound waves in air to be channeled into what resembles the sound of a ten thousand screaming people. This paralyzes the target for up to five-ten minutes, thus rendering them incapable of defense and ready for the finishing blow.

**Fuuton: Kujiku**/_Air Release: Crush_ - lower A-rank ninjutsu. This technique focuses on air pressure, condensing the air around a target until it is literately crushed by the massive amounts of force weighing down upon it.

**Hissori no Ryuuchouken**/_Silent Flowing Fist_ - upper C to mid B-rank taijutsu. This fighting style focuses on flowing with the moment of one's opponent, moving one step ahead of the oncoming assault. That means speed is a key issue, allowing its user to move at a speed so fast it gives them the illusion as though they are moving through water.


	7. Repercussions

**Author's Note: **Big thanks going out to **DragonDancer123**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Shuuwai**, **Starlight15**, **AznPuffyHair**, **Amadeus**, **Conceptor**, **Vegeta the 3****rd**, **Nightblade888**, **Belletiger**, **Makkura Arashi**, **Emma Iveli**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Takuya**, **DaisyAnimeluvr**, **BadLevel50Percent **and **BakaHammerGirl**!!

**Revised 06/17/08 – Edited by Nymbis!**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 7: Repercussions _

_Amity._

_It is also known as friendship. _

_What takes place to create such bonds is different for everybody. It can be caused by a near death experience, a courageous rescue or a noble deed. It can be born of similar likes, similar life occurrences, or just maybe it could be because of all the differences between one another._

_Whether it is because of any of those things, there is one thing for certain. One must always remember that a friendship is a living thing - something that must be taken care of so that it grows strong._

_Or else it will wither and die… _

**Five Months Later:**

While seated at his desk again, like so many times before, Uchiha Sasuke held a calligraphy brush in one of his hands while he thought. Once again he was pouring over his leather-bound journal, adding to it the next turns his life had taken.

Five Months. It wasn't an overly long time when he thought about it, seeing as life for a shinobi was always fast paced. But it had been long, almost like waiting and praying for a teething baby to just pop the damn teeth and be done with it. It seemed to be the perfect analogy for describing Nanikato, nowadays anyway. The boy would continue to surprise him, which meant he would be joining Naruto for the title of _"Number One Most Surprising Ninja"_.

Most surprising ninja indeed.

So many things had happened in the first few weeks since the boy had been released from the hospital after he nearly killed himself from lack of chakra. It had scared him greatly, as he had become, begrudgingly, somewhat fond of the brat. With him so close to death, he had been reminded of Naruto and that it had been his fault that his friend had died. He was determined to make sure that Nanikato lived, at least long enough so that he could chew the kid out later.

Then Nanikato awakened his bloodline.

Sasuke had been dreading that day since Kabuto told him it was possible. He knew immediately that Orochimaru would start to thirst over whatever power the blond would possess. He had done his best to prolong that time and had failed miserably.

But what it had done to the boy would forever change his outlook. Sasuke could vividly remember Nanikato taking a hit to the face with a shuriken only two days after getting out of the hospital. The large gash that had bisected his left cheek had bled a lot, before it started to heal before his very eyes. Naruto had possessed the talent to rapidly heal thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra and now so could Nanikato.

**I think the first thing we noticed was that his chakra has changed to a silvery white. Then his phenomenally accelerated healing rate and his chakra reserves had gone through the roof. Then it was his heightened senses - all six of them. I rue their convenient uses, as the brat has taken to set the occasional trap for me as pay back for 'torture sessions'. I'll admit falling for a few of them, as they are so expertly executed. Because of this, Kabuto thought it wise to dub his new power the **_Tamashii Reiki._

**I find myself agreeing. **

**Then while experimenting with his new gifts, it seems that Nanikato wanted to see what would happen if he channeled chakra into his eyes. After all, if he had been capable of seeing ghosts before, what would he be able to do now? That had only been the beginning, of course. **

**The result of his experiment was called the **_Shinzuigan_**. After close examination, Kabuto discovered that the power in Nanikato's eyes was permanently active - which explained why he could see ghosts in the first place. It was sustained by a minuscule amount of chakra and gave him the ability to see ghosts and earthbound spirits. But with chakra enhanced eyes, he was given the ability to see auras and earthly energies. **

**I wonder if he would see the ghosts of my clan if we ever went to Konoha…**

He paused, chewing upon the end of his brush - a habit that had been born out of boredom. Leaning back, he pondered the words he had written and if it was really so relevant in his life at this time. Deciding that it was, Sasuke sighed.

'_And the gaki had begun to use his powers to pester me too. It just seems so impossible that he can be so much like Naruto and yet not. At least he knows when to show some respect…'_

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he sneezed, causing him to smear the ink on the page.

Rubbing his nose, he thought bitterly. _'Well, maybe not'._

-.ooOoo.-

'_Evil salve driving sensei - how dare you laugh at me behind my back!'_

Nanikato sniffed, rubbing his nose. He had been, for the last three and a half hours, minding his own business whilst he trained. Then a massive series of sneezes had snuck up upon him. The only person that could be talking about him that many times would be Uchiha Sasuke.

Shaking his head, he returned to his training.

_Kick, punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch…_

Every day it was the same thing; the same endless cycle of madness that went on and on into eternity. Practice, practice, and more practice. It never seemed to change, going on forever. While nothing appeared to alter in the slightest, in reality the last five months had past with ease and without much trouble at all. But that didn't matter. For one particular blond it was just a reiteration of torture.

It had been dutifully spent preparing him for the outside world.

The outside world…

Yet again the whole concept of what lay beyond the walls of Otogakure was still unimaginably bewildering and frightening for Nanikato. In his most recent audiences with Orochimaru-sama, the Legendary Snake Sannin had been commending him on such acceleration in his studies. While it pleased him that his superiors held so much faith in him, it scared him to death at the same time. With his training coming to an end, he found himself in a situation where things were a whole lot harder.

In a week's time, he would be an official genin, thus capable of following Sasuke-sensei on missions. It would allow him to leave the village and venture out into the unknown. But having never been outside the village walls, Nanikato was without experience - and books were not a substitute for the real thing at all.

_Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, kick…_

Pushing those thoughts aside, he thought back to that dream he'd had after nearly dying from chakra exhaustion. He hadn't told anyone about Naruto-niisan, not even Kabuto-san. As soon as he was released from the infirmary, Sasuke, who had once again clamed up around him, had started him 'rehabilitation' training.

That was when he realized exactly what Naruto-niisan's 'gift' to him was.

It came to him in the form of a kekkai genkai. Although the others didn't know what he knew, the pillar of white light had been released into his system, awakening from its dormant slumber. Thanks to its powers, he could do many things that he hadn't been able to do before.

He liked his new silvery white chakra, the fact that all his senses had been boosted to the max and that his healing rate had been accelerated to the point that a cut healed in seconds. It also helped that his chakra reserves had been boosted as well.

'_The Tamashii Reiki and the Shinzuigan - my bloodline…'_

With his eyes, he could not only see ghosts, but earthbound spirits too. Yesterday he had met a rat spirit with a very nasty overbite. Not only that, but he could see a person's aura and earthly energies too. He liked looking at auras the most.

Sasuke-sensei for example sported an intense tricolor aura. His outer color was black - the all consuming. It represented his inner rage, inner pain, inner guilt and all the nasty things he had ever done. His middle color was red - the passion. It represented his inner passion, inner dedication and inner power. His inner color was, shockingly enough, white - the pure. It represented his inner purity; so precious that it was jealously hidden away.

His value in Orochimaru-sama's eyes had increased dramatically the day he awakened it as well…

It was also the day that he found the presence of his leader disturbing. There was an ever-present aura of death around the snake-like man, one that lashed out and clung to anything that got too close. It was a decaying mix of black, purple and green - one that Nanikato didn't even want to analyze. There were even a few of Otogakure's strongest shinobi, Sasuke-sensei included, that bore a mark of that foul aura clinging to them, like a collar stating that they belonged to the one the aura came from.

The blond found him self nervous when the older man was present in the same room, but did as Sasuke had taught him and schooled his face into an unreadable mask so he appeared calm and aloof. There was something evil about Orochimaru that nagged at his conscience - a feeling that screamed and fought against his more rational senses to run.

He would have to careful of what he did in his leader's presence in the near future.

_Kick, punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch…_

"Don't think about it," he muttered to himself, "Think about other things… like how Sasuke-sensei is going to react when he finds out that his bed is booby trapped tonight," the blond smirked wickedly, "That'll teach him to never underestimate the one he's teaching to make traps that even he could detect…"

Finally he decided to take a break in this repetitive session, leaving the thrashed post he had been beating on to sit down on his favorite log for a rest. While he did so, he looked whimsically down at his knuckles and ankles.

The brown leather gantlets had become rather worn in the last while, the knuckles in particular having become nearly black from the dried blood having saturated them, the same with his sandals, not that it was noticeable since they were already black. With a sigh, Nanikato began unlacing the straps of his gauntlets and sandals, peeling them off and tossing them aside, hissing slightly as his regeneration abilities kicked in.

As his knuckles and ankles had been rubbed raw from the continual amount of stress he had been putting on them for the last three and half hours. This was the first time he was giving them the chance to heal. They fizzled as the skin began to flawlessly renew itself, causing Nanikato to wince.

Thankfully his mind was elsewhere, remembering his fortune he had attained from that fortune cookie that day.

'**You will acquire another precious person soon.'**

-.ooOoo.-

**One Day Later; 4: 30 am:**

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!?"

Today was not turning out to be a good day at all for a certain flute wielding redhead.

Tayuya was in a right nasty mood. She had only just returned to Otogakure three hours ago after a month long mission in Lightning Country. She had planned to spend the next few weeks relaxing; which was detailed along the lines of swearing up a storm, dismembering as many perverted guys as possible and training in peace.

No such luck.

And she was pissed.

It was strange really. Tayuya hadn't found herself this angry in over twelve years - not since that fateful day she and the other members of the Sound Five failed their mission in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke. While the boy had still been brought to Oto, thanks to Kabuto, her entire team, save for herself, had died.

Jiroubou had died first, taken out by that fat little Akimichi. The second to die had been Sakon and Ukon, when they had gone up against that Inuzuka and his puppy. The third to fall had been Kidoumaru, finally taken out after a fierce and bitter battle with that pretty-boy Hyuuga. The last to die had been Kimimaro, succumbing to his inevitable disease and the onslaught from Gaara, the Suna jinchuuriki, and the creepy fuzzy eyed kid, whatever his name was.

It wasn't as though she had cared about any of those stupid bastards, but a failure was still a failure. As it turned out, it had been team consisting of genin and one chuunin that had dispatched the Sound Five, which had been comprised of jounin and ANBU level shinobi. It was pathetic.

Tayuya herself had barely managed to survive her own fight; the one where she had been tag teamed by that lazy ass Nara _(she still couldn't believe that Konoha had elected him to be Hokage)_ and that Suna bitch. Thankfully the medics that had come with Kabuto had been able to heal her injuries, thus savaging one of Orochimaru-sama's strongest ninja.

But even though she had survived, things had changed.

With the Uchiha in the picture, she wasn't as needed as she had once been. It had actually shocked her how long that stoic bastard had lasted, seeing as Orochimaru wanted him only for his Sharingan and thus his body as a vessel. The sly bugger had managed to weasel his way into gaining nine extra years of life when he was supposed to become her master's new body.

It was at times like these that Tayuya had to admit he was good if he could accomplish that. Uchiha Sasuke had become Otogakure's best hunter and because of him Orochimaru had acquired four more kekkai genkai from those bodies that were now his.

Within his audience chamber, Orochimaru sat back at his desk with a wide sinister smile.

"Oh, but I am very serious Tayuya. I want you to test the boy," the Snake Sannin replied.

"But why do I have to test the worthless little piece of shit?" She growled, "Come on Orochimaru-sama, I've put up with enough of this fucking bullshit this last month. I don't want to be playing babysitter for some twerp!"

Orochimaru frowned, his displeasure nearly tangible.

"It isn't like you have much of a choice in the matter, Tayuya. The boy isn't as worthless as you'd like to think, he is actually rather powerful and you won't be 'babysitting'. He has been trained by the Uchiha and has gone from nonexistent to near mid chuunin level in only five months. One could arguably say his advancements were due to his recently awakened bloodline, which has granted him a second chakra source, enhanced senses and accelerated healing, but it is not that. He already possessed the potential and needed the push in the right direction."

She seethed silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Now the boy will become an official genin in less then a week. Although I have seen the extent of his progress myself, I want your firsthand opinion on the degree of his talent in battle against one of my elite."

"Why can't Uchiha-teme do it? That prick's the little twerp's sensei anyway."

"Yes, he is the boy's sensei. That is why I want you to test him. Sasuke has grown too 'attached' to grade him properly."

Tayuya blinked, then burst out laughing, "You're shitting me? Attached? I thought whatever heart that bastard had left shriveled up after that civilian bitch fried in that fire all those years ago. Are you serious telling me that good ol' 'Icicle-Up-His-Ass' actually has emotions!?"

Orochimaru smiled at her mirthlessly, and then held up a photo.

"Does this answer your question?"

The redhead took the photo, staring at it with wide eyes. In the picture was a boy with wild blond hair, fox-like whiskers and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked to be only twelve - thirteen at the most.

"Holy fucking kami!" she gasped. "It's that bugger the Five and I fought. He's the loud little fuck that wore the orange piece of shit he called clothing. But Kabuto told me the Uchiha killed him. What in the nine hells is this scumbag doing alive, and still the same age?"

"No."

"Nani?"

Orochimaru leaned across his desk towards her, "I said no. That isn't the same boy you met twelve years ago. That is Kyuuzano Nanikato, the boy you are going to be testing - his clone."

"Nani! What stupid shit would want to make a clone out of that snot-nosed little mother-fucker!?"

"You know, I resent that comment Tayuya-san."

The red haired woman whirled around to find Kabuto standing behind her, a smug self-satisfied smirk on his face. Her grip tightened on her flute, resisting the urge to beat the bastard over the head with her trusty wand of steel.

"You think I give a shit if I 'hurt your feelings', pecker-head?"

Kabuto sneered, "Yes, it's painfully obvious. Whenever you get angry, you swear more. Simple human psychology."

"Well you can take your psychobabble and show it straight up your - "

"Enough."

The two stopped, turning back to Orochimaru, who was looking at them both with a less than amused leer. Not wasting anymore time, the gray haired man brushed passed her and placed a handful of reports down in front of the Snake Sannin.

"Here are the medical reports you requested, Orochimaru-sama. They consist of all the information I have compiled on Nanikato-kun since his 'birth' to the present day. He is physically fit for what you have planned," he gestured to Tayuya, who frowned, "But of course, it's ultimately up to Tayuya here to decide what course of action you take with it."

To say the flute wielder was confused would have been a massive understatement.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she demanded, left eyebrow twitching.

Orochimaru looked up at her and smiled oily, waving the documents that Kabuto had just given him at her, "You should already know that by now Tayuya-chan," she inwardly shuddered. "I want you to test the boy. If he can withstand your power, then I'll be giving him the Curse Seal."

-.ooOoo.-

Nanikato yawned; looking out over the dew-covered fields as the sun began to rise, giving the grass an ethereal sparkle in the early light. Even though it wouldn't be another half hour until Sasuke-sensei arrived, he liked getting there early so he could sit back and watch the sunrise while reading scrolls on something like various chakra control exercises.

Today was a little different.

His senses had been tingling erratically all night. Something big was going to happen and he knew he was going to be at the middle of it. So he waited, nervously watching the sunrise as if it were his last. He had valid reason to - as of thirty minutes ago, the village had been awash in one of the strongest killing intents that he had felt so far. And he had the suspicion that it was directed at him.

Unable to sit any longer, he began to do his stretches: 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 crunches and 500 jumping jacks. All of them in an effort to keep his mind off that inevitable feeling of dread. As he was completing the five hundredth jumping jack, a hail of kunai and shuriken rained down upon him.

It had come.

"YOU'D BETTER BE DAMN WELL WORTH MY FUCKING TIME! I'M NOBODY'S BITCH!"

As soon as he finished swapping himself with his favorite log - his poor log - Nanikato gasped. He didn't have any time to get that breath back because he was in the midst of dodging a flurry of punches, kicks and a hard steel object.

The onslaught seemed to go on forever. Nanikato and his attacker were moving so fast that he didn't have the time to get a good look at the person who seemingly had it in for him. It seemed impossible and he was only going to wear out fast at this rate. So delivering a quick, sure kick to his opponent's chest, he performed several back flips to put some distance between them.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

Channeling his wind based chakra and tapping into his second source as well, Nanikato closed his eyes and began to form the seals of a familiar, but not yet battle used, jutsu. It came to him, whirling around him as he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled with a fury.

"**Fuuton: Mansakebigoe!" **

The sounds of screams escaped him, thousands of tortured voice crying out as they were cut down. It was piercing, agonizing, bloodcurdling and heartbreaking. It was without a doubt the epitome of all mass genocide of titanic proportions.

Just hearing caused a shiver to trail down the blond's spine. He hated the sound of the wailing souls that were forever tapped in this unending echo of hell.

"**Oto Nankan!"**

Nanikato stopped, watching in shock as a bubble of chakra formed around his attacker, protecting them and rendering one of his strongest jutsu obsolete. The screams rushed past, echoing throughout the still sleeping village. There was going to be some mighty pissed off civilians and shinobi this morning…

Then abruptly a fierce whistling sound whirled through the air. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find a thing. Then it hit him, literally.

"ITAI!"

Clasping his cracked noggin, Nanikato stumbled backward and looked down at the offending object that had so nastily struck him upon the head. It was a flute…

Then another one came at him, and another one. Suddenly he was dodging many flutes, all of them whistling their own tunes as they came at him. He ducked, rolled and danced with them, bending in a rhythm that seemed as though he was moving in slow motion.

But it wasn't enough.

A flute clipped his right elbow, causing his funny bone to shriek with pain. As soon as he lost momentum, more flutes began to hit with a fury. It was just enough to get him backed up against a tree, two flutes finding home and lodging themselves deeply into the wood on either side of his neck. Soon there was more pinning, not only his hands, but also his feet, shoulders and knees as well. That was how the young blond found himself trapped, unable to move from his immobile position thanks to a dozen flutes holding him in place, burred up to their mouthpieces.

"**Onifue: Eitai Koukyoukyou Wana,**" a chilling voice replied, "A tricky little trap for dealing with annoying little shits like you."

Nanikato winced.

Nobody, not even Sasuke, had spoken to him like that before. Although it shouldn't have, it hurt him greatly.

"W-who are you?"

As if to answer his question, a woman stepped out of the shadows. He blinked, taking in the appearance of his attacker for the first time.

She was short, only a half a head taller than his measly 4'10", with spiky light red hair poking out from under a white and purple toque. She was also dressed in a stomach baring white armored top with full-length mesh sleeves, a pair of loose fitting purple pants tied with a black belt and combat boots. In one hand was a flute, twirling in her grip erratically.

As soon as she was fully visible, the flute wielding redheaded madwoman smiled at him, a slow and incredibly wicked smiled that promised lots of pain. Nanikato couldn't help but shiver from the intensity of that look. No wonder Sasuke had advised him in avoiding women, kunoichi in particular.

"I'm your worst nightmare gaki," she hissed. "Now prepare to kiss your ass goodbye ya little shit, 'cause once I'm through with you, you're going to wish you were dead."

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 4, 000**

**Usagi-chan: **Oh yah! My first real cliffhanger for this story! You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter in order to see what direction Nanikato and Tayuya's fight is going to take. Who will win? Will it be our cute clone hero or the evil foul-mouthed bitch from hell? Anyway, I'd just to make a few things clear right of the bat. No, Nanikato's new bloodline power will not make him godlike. While he does have powerful talents and a lot of chakra, he's kind of in the same boat that Naruto was, only with loads more control.

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Tamashii Reiki**/_Spirit Aura _- The byproduct of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's purified youkai chakra. This power grants its possessor a secondary chakra source, enhanced senses and accelerated healing. It second stage will also allows its possessor to awaken dormant and/or recessive bloodline limits as well as to upgrade already awakened limits.

**Shinzuigan**/_Spirit Eyes_ - First stage permanently activated, which consume about one eight of its possessor's chakra throughout the day - it allows its possessor to see ghosts and earthbound spirits. The Second stage, once the eyes are pumped with chakra _(giving them a slivery sheen)_, allow their possessor to see emotional/natural auras and earthly energies.

**Oto Nankan**/_Sound Barrier _- mid C-rank ninjutsu. This technique creates a translucent bubble of chakra around the user that protects them from all sound based attacks up to lower A-rank.

**Onifue: Eitai Koukyoukyou Wana**/_Demon Flute: Eternal Symphony Snare_ - mid to upper B-rank kinjutsu. This technique using the basic idea of the **Kunai Kage Bunshin**, only using flutes. It allows it user to keep continually making clones of the desires object, throwing them in a pattern that performs a song depending on which holes the wind hits. Also contains chakra threads that binds the victim to whatever surface they are stuck.


	8. Recipient

**Author's Note: **Well hello again. It's so nice to see that you've all returned once again to hear to me blather away. I got this chapter done quicker then I anticipated. When the thought came to me on how I wanted to conclude the fight between Nanikato and Tayuya which took place at the end of last chapter, it brought back so many fond/painful memories. One another note, since the holiday season has finally begun, I guess that means we'll all be waiting for Christmas to come like a pack of savage dogs just out reach of a nice juicy stake. LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!

Now first things first - issues of concern. Like I said last chapter, Nanikato's new bloodline limit will not make him super powerful. For those of you who are wondering whether or not they will become **Shaman King **oriented, the thought has crossed my mind but I'd like to keep it a separate and original as possible. Moving on to Tayuya, I'm glad that you all liked who I formulated her character - even those of you that never really like her and/or the rest of the Four/Five. For those that think Nanikato shouldn't receive the Curse Seal, well that would screw up some key coming points in the story. Sorry.

That aside, I hope you will all enjoy what I have in store for the future of this fic. Remember, I'm still open to suggestions of any kind, so please leave me a review if you'd like your opinions heard. I appreciate all the help you've already given. Thank you very much!

**Warning: **This chapter once again contains Tayuya's foul language, as well as some **PG-13** torture/humor. All torture methods used by Tayuya upon Nanikato during this chapter are based on fact - they happened to me numerous times during my younger years. Although I may be nineteen now, my sisters, who are twenty-two, twenty-seven and thirty-three still use such means of evil upon me on occasion.

Special thanks to all my awesome reviews; **Nightblade888**, **Taeniaea**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Takuya**, **Akamaru012**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Dragon of the Burning Flame**, **Shuuwai**,** DragonDancer123**, **Ha-chan**, **Belltiger**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Concetor**, **Starlight15**, **DaisyAnimeluvr**,** Dragon Man 180**, **Fishlet**,** DejectedShock**, **AznPuffyHair**,** Kazama Hisaki **and **Lady Hawk**! You know I wouldn't be anything without you guys! Now please enjoy the fic!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 8: Recipient_

_Curse. _

_It means to call upon a supernatural or divine being to bring evil or harm to another._

_We curse our enemies everyday, hoping to deter them so that we ourselves can succeed. We even curse our loved ones, whether we mean them harm or not. It is a tricky little evil that sneaks up on us at the best and worst of times; causing us to say things that eventual find they're way back to us. _

_It is, of course, our darkest intention to make another suffer and we unwittingly do this as much as we live and breathe. But always be wary in whom you decided to curse today, for your curse will eventually come back upon you three fold stronger, making you wish you had held your tongue._

_So be careful what you wish for, right? _

Trapped.

Nanikato began to sweat slightly, feeling nothing more then a cornered animal under the fierceness of this red haired woman's gaze.

'_Okay now,' _he thought to himself. _'Stay calm. What would sensei do in a situation like this? As if he'd get into a situation like this, not to mention that he'd probably freeze his enemies to death with the 'Uchiha Death Glare - Ultimate Doom Version™'. But Sasuke-sensei isn't here. Its only you…'_

As she began walking towards him, the blonde began to devise a plan. He'd have to execute it perfectly, a single screw up and he's be toast. Waiting, he watched her grow nearer and nearer. It was almost time to act. Not once did it pass through his mind that his little plan would make this harpy lady even more pissed off at him - for whatever reason she was pissed off at him in the first place had had no clue.

'_This woman is crazy, but no matter how psycho she is, she obviously underestimates you' _

When she came to standing directly in front of him, a malicious smirk graced her face as she leaned close to gloat.

"You know, I thought you'd be better then this twerp. I've been told that you were powerful, a far cry from all other little piss-ants your age. I'm disappointed. While I'll commend you for having learned the **Mansakebigoe**, it's nothing unless you've had proper training with it. You're nothing of interest - my time here has been wasted"

"Is that so?" he asked with an innocent smile. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's bad to monologue?"

"Nani?"

The confusion on her face was too good to resist. With a cheeky grin and as much force as he could put into it, he delivered a massive head butt. The woman let out a shrill wail of pain at his head connected sharply with her unprotected face, causing her to stagger backwards whilst holding onto a now bloody broken nose.

Wasting no time at all, Nanikato allowed himself the chance to detach from his body and become an astral projection. While in his astral form, he took to canceling the jutsu that kept him bound to the tree and as his body dropped towards the ground, he reentered himself for a perfect landing.

The woman looked up at him, the lower half of her face covered in blood and her eyes glimmering with hellfire as she launched herself at him. "FUCKING HELL!! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF RAT SHIT!!"

And the fight began anew.

The blonde jumped, attaching himself to tree and started running up its length. She followed, burning with such killing intent it withered all the wildflowers growing nearby with a five hundred yard radius. As he reached the crown, he took a few deep breathes and then flipped, allowing himself to drop.

Landing in a crouch with the ease of a cat, Nanikato began to scroll through his mental arsenal of jutsu once more. For Fuuton jutsu, the **Mansakebigoe **had been defeated and the **Kujiku **wasn't mastered yet. When it came to other non-affinity jutsu, like genjutsu and other elements ninjutsu that took longer to master, he had a few that could work.

But he'd let her come to him first. After all, what person in their right mind wanted to be walking to the trap of a pissed of elite? And as expected, she came to him, consumed by a rage that would hopefully cloud her judgment.

She dropped from the tree herself moments later, her flute at her lips.

"**Indou sano Waikyoku no Yuurei!"**

All thoughts of a good counterattack went out of his head as soon as those words left her mouth. A haunting tune followed, flowing from the thin metal pipe like pure liquid sorrow.

Nanikato froze. It wasn't because of the music the red haired woman was making, but rather what came along with the music. In sickened awe, the young boy watched as a gray mist began to swirl around the redhead.

She was looking at him, unseeing of the mist herself.

'_My powers…' _he thought. _'Kami-sama, what is she doing?' _

As if to answer his unspoken question, the mist began to take shape, becoming wretched wraiths that cried and screamed for release. Nanikato gasped, clutching a hand to his chest over his heart, blue eyes wide with abject horror. He could feel they're pain, so much that it felt like someone had clamped a fist down upon his wildly beating heart.

Tears escaped his watery eyes. This was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Steeling his resolve, the blonde chocked back a sob and launched himself at the woman. Although the shocked look one her face showed that she hadn't expected him to attack while caught in the snare of her jutsu, it wasn't as if she wasn't prepared for him.

With one deft swift swing, Nanikato was decked upside the face with her flute. But while he had succeeded in ending the jutsu, the miserable forgotten wraiths still remained and it made a righteous rage burn within him for the first time.

"Shimata! Send them back! Don't prolong their suffering to miserable, selfish bitch!" he screamed, his throat become raw. It shocked him, as he had never spoke to a superior like such before. But he didn't care. Ever since he had received this power - this gift from Naruto-niisan - his sensitivity to that of that dead had been raised tenfold. He knew that as a shinobi he would be forced to killed and he would do so, but he would not sit back and watch such an injustice take place.

"What the fuck is you blathering about baka-yaro?"

"The souls! Release them now damn you!"

"Have you gone completely shit-for-brains? What spirits? It was a genjutsu for fuck's sake!"

"No it isn't!" Nanikato shouted, his eye taking on a silver hue as he channeled chakra into them. As he expected, the long dead souls that danced around the unknown woman were chained to the ground. Thanks to the advanced form of his spirit sight, the blonde could see ethereal chains binding the tormented ghosts to the mortal realm.

Seeing that there was only one thing he could do, Nanikato leapt at her again and snatched the flute from her hands.

"Hey!"

But he wasn't listening to her. Raising the cold metal to his own lips, he began to play. It was nothing like the tune she had played, but a sweet uplifting melody that had the opposite effect to the pervious one.

Tears still pouring freely from his eyes, he played his irregular not so music. There wasn't much too it, as his fingers just chose which holes to cover at odd times. It would be a piece that could never be recreated, as his fingers danced without knowing what they were doing. But it had the desired effect that he was looking for. The chains binding the spirits shattered in a magical burst of a million golden shards. It was nearly visible to the normal eyes, each soul flicker softly like fairy lights as they whirled around the field like a mini tornado, vanishing seconds later.

Free. They cried out with happiness - their sorrow ended.

As soon as the last one had faded into the morning light, Nanikato tossed the flute aside and collapsed to the ground. He had used a lot of chakra in order to free those souls - at least one quarter. That added to what he had spent for his first attack, the astral projecting and what he had infused into his muscles to keep one step ahead, he was now feeling the strain.

"Okay, now that was some trippy shit…"

He glance at the woman, how was looking at the place where the spirits had once been, a faraway look on her pale face. It was then, now that the second level of his eyes was active, that he saw her aura. Like everyone else, it had three layers.

The outer color, of course, was black. That meant this woman must have had some kind of a harsh life. The middle color was a bright green - the jealously. It represented spoilt dreams and everything that she always wanted, but could never have. And her inner color was a brownish yellow - the denial. It represented that there was something she was protecting herself from, but what?

Strangely, it had Nanikato wondering why she wanted to kill him in the first place.

She looked at him. "I guess Orochimaru-sama was right. You are interesting gaki"

He blinked, confused. "Nani? What does Orochimaru-sama want with me?"

The woman snorted and crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Orochimaru-sama is interested in progress, bozu. All this bullshit was a test of your abilities to see if you were worthy or not. Although I wasn't going all-out on you, you managed to survive a pair of my most powerful attacks when only a few jounin and most Anbu have that bragging right"

"So am I worthy?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes…"

She scoffed. "Just barely. Now bugger off, I've got report this 'test' and then I'm going to take a nice long nap"

She turned then, walking over to where her discarded flute lay and picked it up. Dusting it off, her stuck it in her pocket and prepared to teleport when…

"Of course, old hags like you need their beauty sleep"

Whatever peace he had found in the last few minutes was shattered. She whirled on him with such a speed that caused the blonde to yelp. But before he could escape her reach, she had covered the distance in a flash, lashing out with one hand. She caught him and for good measure, dug her sharp fingernails deeply into in the flesh of his underarm, nearly breaking the skin.

"Old hag?" she hissed venomously into his ear, twisting his right arm behind back it till began to hurt. "Did you just call me an old hag?"

Nanikato bit back a whimper.

"Y-y-yes"

"Well I'll have you know that I am only twenty fucking seven years old. If you want old, take Orochimaru-sama for example - he's sixty-two! Now that _is_ old"

She paused for a minute, as if deciding whether to throttle him to death or not. And even though he couldn't see it from the position he was in, the blonde knew she was smiling… and it wasn't a nice small at all. It was deadly.

"You know what gaki?" she finally said, her voice taking on a tone of nasty glee. "I'm actually old enough to be your sister. Obviously you've never had a female in your life or you would have known where limit was. So I guess I'll just have assume the role of 'sister' myself. I think I'll like being your sister, 'cause if you're my otouto, then that means I get to beat your foolish little ass into the ground whenever and wherever I like without getting into shit"

Nanikato swallowed. "Does that mean I have to do whatever you say"

"Abso-fucking-lutely kid!"

She was about to let him he go, only for the blonde to turn cocked his head to look at her inquisitively. "So… if you're my nee-san and I'm your otouto, is this this part where I get to tell you you're looking kind of fat?"

There was a moment of shocked silence before Tayuya's voice echoed throughout Oto.

"DIE FUCKER!!"

-.ooOoo.-

As it s happened, Sasuke arrived at that particular training field a minute later and was met by a sight in which he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In the middle of the field was Nanikato, pinned to the ground by Tayuya of all people.

He remembered the redhead from the day he abandoned Konoha. She been apart of the team that had been sent to retrieve him for Orochimaru - that foulmouthed redheaded bitch with the flute. Since then, he never had many dealing with her during the last twelve years, having only associated the older woman briefly in passing.

He didn't like her - she swore too much and her breath stank. She also said she wanted to kill him.

But from what he knew of her, Tayuya had a reputation here in Otogakure that was very similar to that of Mitarashi Anko back in Konoha. The woman liked to beat on people - a true sadist if there ever was one - and was know for having once dismembered a pair of foolish chuunin. Civilian and shinobi alike would flee in fear when she came along, swearing up a storm worse then the harshest sailors from either Wave or Sea Country.

She was a woman known to kill a man for even looking at her cross-eyed.

She was a woman known to be a hormonal, violence prone bitch without a humorous bone in her body.

And here she was sitting on Nanikato's back, holding the blonde's arms behind his back with one hand and the side of his face into the dirt with the other while she taunted him, a rope of saliva dangling from her lips dangerously close to his whisker marked cheek. And Nanikato was gagging, struggling and shouting obscenities Sasuke didn't even know the boy knew_ (he was only five months old, after all)_, kicking up the dust with his feet as he tried to dislodge older woman to no avail.

The Uchiha simply stood there, staring at the bizarre display before him, his left eyebrow twitching.

He cleared his throat. "What are you two doing?"

The pair froze, turning to look at the Uchiha whom had just 'snuck' up upon them. A spilt second later, the rope of saliva that Tayuya was dangling over Nanikato's face broke off and landed with a wet plop on the boy's cheek. Nanikato let out a cry of disgust and began to gag, this time throwing her off as he actually puked, whipping her spit furiously off his face.

As soon as the blonde was done, he harrumphed and looking away.

"She started it"

Tayuya snarled, slapping the blonde upside the head. "Shut it gaki! Wasn't I just teaching why you should respect your elders?"

"So you'll admit to being old now?"

Nanikato let out a squeak; bolting out of her reach just in time, else he would have been driven into the ground by her fist. Sasuke sighed, staring blandly down at the boy, whom was now conveniently using him as human shield.

He turned back to Tayuya.

"Why are you here?" he demanded coldly. "And attacking my student at that?"

The redhead curled her lip in a sneer. "Don't get your shit in a knot pretty-boy. I'm here on Orochimaru-sama's orders. I was to test the boy on a matter of worth. As you can see, the little snot past"

Sasuke bit back a grimace. He had been wondering for quite some time now when the old snake was going to get around to that. With Kabuto relaying to him all of Nanikato's achievements and newfound powers, he was sure that the man would be interested on exactly how far the boy had come. He had sent Tayuya, which meant the blonde had had a good chance of dieing rather then being pinned down in such a childishly manner.

"Fine then. You've got what you came for, now go away and don't ever let me see you again"

"Nope, no can do"

"And why not?" Sasuke hissed.

"'Cause I've just officially adopted the gaki as my otouto… right gaki?" she replied, baring her teeth at the boy.

Sasuke watched as Nanikato hurriedly nodded, as not to incense the woman farther, his voice strained. "Yep, she's my nee-san now"

"Onee-sama!" Tayuya snapped.

"Oh yeah, onee-sama" the blonde chuckled nervously. "How could I have forgotten something as important as that?"

She smiled sinisterly and patted the boy on the head, causing him to flinch.

"Good to hear. It seems you've learned something of use today after all. See you soon…"

And with that, the red haired madwoman turned and vanished in swirl of smoke. Sasuke waited a minute, making sure that he could no longer sense her chakra. When she was completely out of his range, which was incredibly large, he turned around and faced his young student.

"Okay," he said, looking sternly down at the boy. "Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened while you were waiting for me and leave nothing out"

Nanikato nodded hesitantly and began to recount his tale.

-.ooOoo.-

"So, how did it go?"

Orochimaru sat at his desk, his hands clasped before him as he gazed at his redheaded subordinate. Only a half an hour had past since he had seen her last and Tayuya had returned to him dirty, sporting a few new scrapes and bruises, not to mention that there was dried blood flaking off of the lower half of her face.

The redhead grinned savagely.

"It was the best fuck'n time I ever had!" she laughed wickedly. "That gaki might not be anywhere near my level, but he stood up to what most chuunin and jounin would wet their pants from. That kid's got balls, I tell ya! You were right when you said he had potential - shit, that little bastard even managed to break my nose at one point. Thankfully I was well versed in a few medical jutsus to keep from being slowed down…"

The Snake Sannin listened on with growing interested as the younger woman continued to rant about what had happened as she had engaged the boy in combat. She had seen the boy perform a powerful B-rank jutsu, which meant he had good control over the second chakra he had received from Naruto and Kyuubi. When he had been caught, he had tricked her into getting to close, breaking her nose with a well-placed head butt and then demonstrated his spiritual powers when she had used a genjutsu upon him.

The fact that the woman seemed to like the boy made it even better. He knew as well as everyone that Tayuya wasn't a trusting person nor did she think 'fondly' of other people in such a fashion, which was perfectly described in the incident before Sasuke had turned up on the scene.

"So… will you be giving him the Curse Seal?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I think I will" he replied with a thin smile. "The boy has shown promise, which can only be doubled with the power of my seal. I can only dare to imagine what he would be like once he has achieved the second stage"

"But are you sure he'll even survive it?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Nanikato-kun, like Naruto-kun before him, is a survivor"

Tayuya snorted at that last part. "A survivor?" she echoed dryly. "If he was such a survivor, then why was he killed by the Uchiha huh? Seems to me that little cockroach had his days numbered from the start"

"Perhaps. Then again, the boy survived twelve and half years of unadulterated torment before his death. One would have thought they'd have treated him like a prince - seeing as Naruto-kun was the only child of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. But Konoha was and still is a collection of bigoted fools. They had the power of a god in their hands and they cast it away. Even though the majority believed the boy was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune rather then the innocent human babe, they should have realized it would have been in their best interests to raise to boy as a weapon…"

He paused a moment, looking Tayuya in the eye.

"Thankfully, none of that ever came to pass and now all that remains of the Namikaze clan is a clone - one that belongs to me…"

And then he laughed.

-.ooOoo.-

When Nanikato returned to his apartment later that night, tired from a long day of training, he was shocked to find a scroll laying in wait for him on his bed. Interested, the boy ventured over and picked it up, noticing that it bore a blood seal upon it.

Biting his thumb, the blonde whipped a trail of the crimson liquid upon it. The second the seal become undone, he unfurled the scroll. It the graceful scrip of that followed like a moving serpent was a letter from none other than Orochimaru.

Startled and more then a little interested, the blonde began to read.

_Nanikato,_

_Congratulation for passing your test against Tayuya-san this morning. I had confidence in you that you would succeed in earning her approval and I am not disappointed. Due to your 'victory', I have decided that you deserve a reward. Come to my office tomorrow night after you finish training and I'll allow you to take a look through my personal scroll vault. You'll be allowed to choose two jutsu in which you would like to learn. _

_I will see you then._

_Orochimaru _

Excited, Nanikato rolled the scroll back up and stashed it in his nightstand drawer. Stripping out of his dirty, sweat stained clothes, the pre-teen rushed off to have a nice long shower before he went to dinner tonight. In his excitement over the fact that he would be receiving two new jutsu to learn, he didn't bother to look beneath the underneath to see if Orochimaru had other reasons for seeing him tomorrow night.

If he had, he could have saved himself from a lot of grief to come…

-.ooOoo.-

**Words 4, 572**

**Usagi-chan: **And another chapter bites the dust! Eight chapters updated in less then a month and half - that's got to be a new record for me. Meaning if things keep going as good as they are, we could see chapters twelve and thirteen by Christmas. Anyway, I hope the beginning of your holiday season is going well. Although it keeps snowing here, it had warmed up enough that my bedroom isn't freezing at night!

Now concerning the story, I'm sure you all loved the sequence in which Sasuke comes upon Tayuya beating up on Nanikato - everything see did to him was done to me by my sisters. When I was six, my eldest sister once drilled my with her nails so hard when I accidentally barged into her room _(then again, when she was nineteen at the time had had a guy over… so I guess I kinda deserved it)_. Also, my other two sisters were fond of pinning me down and spitting a trail of saliva towards to my face then sucking it back up only to repeat the process all over again - I've gotten a gooey gob of snot to the face more times then I can count. Disgusting huh? Has it ever happened to you?

That aside, I hope none of you were disappointed that I haven't given Nanikato the Curse Seal yet, but it will happen in the next _(I didn't want to make things seem too 'bloated', so I decided to leave that bit till the next time)_. And with Nanikato getting the Curse Seal, we'll be reacquainted with few members of the Konoha cast and what happened in there during the last twelve years. But I gotta go. See you soon. Later!

**P.S. **What kind of pairings would you guys like among the Konoha characters? Conventional or unconventional, it doesn't really matter to me - I'll accept the top four couples. Thanks!

**Translations and Original Jutsu:**

**Indou sano Waikyoku no Yuurei**/_Requiem of the Tortured Ghost _- upper B-rank genjutsu. This technique causes the person it is used upon to experience the undeniable pain and suffering of a cursed spirit. After hearing this deadly melody, the victim becomes so distraught that they can do nothing but wallow in the misery that has been cast upon them. Unbeknownst to anyone but those with the strongest physic gifts, the user is unknowingly summoning to them the actual tormented spirits, thus not giving them the chance to move on.


	9. Rendezvous

**Author's Note: **Okay now, so it seems that more and more of you are picking up on **Shaman King** and **Bleach **elements within the story. Believe me when I tell you it is purely coincidental - the thought I didn't even cross my mind until I had received the reviews saying such. On that topic anyway, I may end up using a few things from either series, but meld them into my own - you'll see what I have in mind this chapter!

Anyway, this is chapter is the big one. It will go over a lot of Nanikato's little insecurity feelings as well as the fact that he doesn't have a family _(almost reminds you of Sasuke, doesn't it? Only he's not going hardcore emo!)_ We'll also be seeing some cool stuff like new jutsu and a meeting with a god - whoops! Spoiler! You can punish me later. Please enjoy the chapter!!

**Warning: **This is the longest written chapter in this story - 11 pages baby! If it seems too long, blame it on an eccentric mind - I wasn't able to find the right place to cut things out and transfer them to the next chapter. Please bear with me. It the best I could do on such short notice and when my creative was running so wild I wanted to scream. Thanks.

Once again a special thanks to all my reviews - **Nightblade888**, **Rago Dragovian**, **The Realm of Insanity**, **Dragon Man 180**,** Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Conceptor**, **Takuya**,** Scrabble and Dice**,** Sir Graq**, **DragonDancer123**, **Shuuwai**, **DejectedShock**,** Belletiger**,** BadLevel50Percent**,** AnzPuffyHair**,** Akumaru012**,** PrismDragon**, **Quathis**,** Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Yukino**,** Fishlet**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **SageOfAges729**, **Starlight15**, **IcePrincess412**and **Lady Hawk**!!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 9: Rendezvous_

_Loneliness. _

_There comes a point in all our lives in which we feel lonely - some of us more so then others. As strange as it may seem, we can even be alone amidst a crowd of people. What is it that makes us feel that way? Does it stem back to those day in our childhoods long past, when we were picked on by a bully and ignored by everyone else? _

_Or maybe it was the time when we were left of a game because the other believed that we were not 'good' enough. _

_Whatever it is, it leaves us with a whole in our hearts that screams to be filled. Sometimes the wounds are healed and sometimes not, but what matters is that we never give up that search for fulfillment._

_One day, we will find a way to end the loneliness, whether it is by the companionship of another or just a happy smile from a passerby. It is the simple pleasure in life that always takes away the pain. _

Before he knew it, the day had past rather quickly. Nightfall had come upon Otogakure with the stealth of a wild cat, turning the afternoon that evening. As the sun began to set in the west, the people of the Oto began to move indoors, seeking the warms of their homes for the night, save for the shinobi in charge of patrolling the village walls.

Retuning to his apartment after a long day of training, Nanikato decided to take a quick shower in order to wash off the day's aches, pains and accumulated grime before his appointment with Orochimaru. He didn't want to go before the older man sticking of dirt, blood and sweat. Nanikato

When he decided that he was pruned enough, the blonde turned off the water and reached for the large fluffy towel that was hanging from the nearby towel bar.

Drying himself off, he wrapped the towel securely around his waist. Rubbing a spot clear on the bathroom mirror, the boy took a comb and began to work the knots out of his unruly sunshine hair. As soon as it was a tamed as possible, which wasn't much, the pre-teen snatched up a hair tie and bound the shoulder length locks at the nap of his neck.

Satisfied, Nanikato began to dress himself in the dark purple haori with light green ivy print and loose fitting white pants he had received as a present from Kabuto a few days ago. When he was fully dressed, the boy gazed at his reflection, looking at the face on the other side that stared back him with large uncertain blue eyes.

He sighed, confused as he tried to understand what his purpose for the future was.

But for the sake of his sanity, he brushed those thoughts aside and headed out of the bathroom. Venturing back into his bedroom, he grabbed his house keys exited, walking a few more few to the door leading out of his apartment. He paused; slipping on a pair of indoor slippers them opened the door. Stepping out of the small apartment, he locked the door.

The journey through the tower was eventful to say the least, a few shinobi that bowed or nodded respectfully to him in passing, which he returned in kind. There was also the hum of shinobi bustling about, finishing up their chores of the day so that they would get to go home like everyone else instead of getting stuck with overtime.

As he arrived at the Otokage's office/_'glorified throne room' _as Sasuke liked to call it, the door swung open on his own accord, beckoning him to enter. Nanikato entered the candle lit chamber and glanced around the room with a slight shudder. As expected, Orochimaru was seated at his desk, like always, this time reading and smirking at something written upon a yellowed piece of parchment.

As he approached, the older man finally looked up.

"So you've come…"

The blonde nodded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama. Today's training was longer then expected. Sasuke-sensei says my **Hissori no Ryuuchouken **style is coming along good - as of this afternoon, I completed all ninety forms. He gives me five months to a year before I successfully master it"

"Very good. You are progressing better then I imagined you would" Orochimaru replied, placing the parchment down upon his desk and standing.

"Arigatou"

"Now then. I seem to remember summoning you here for a reward. You will be one of few shinobi ever given the privilege to choose jutsu among the many dangerous and forbidden arts that I have collected over the course of my life. Sasuke-kun and Tayuya-san are two such people, as they are both masters of their craft. Although they have balanced themselves by learning other jutsu, Sasuke, with the power of his Sharingan, is a Ninjutsu Master and Tayuya, with the gift of melody, is a Genjutsu Mistress"

"I remember Sasuke-sensei telling me something of that sort. I have yet to discover where my talents truly lie, which no doubt take many years"

"How true," Orochimaru commented. "You are wise beyond your years child. There are not many people in the world these days that would admit even that. But whatever field your talents lie, I'm sure you will become the greatest of them all. Now lets proceed with finding you some jutsu"

The pale man turned and began moving the massive tapestry that hung behind his desk to expose a hidden door. Opening the door to reveal as darkened corridor, he gestured for Nanikato to follow. Without hesitation, the blonde followed Orochimaru through the door into the corridor.

They traversed the dark corridor, which led them down into the ground. After a few minutes of walking, they came to stop before a large door decorated with numerous seals. The blonde watched closely as the Snake Sannin bit his thumb, smearing blood over various seals as he began to unseal the door. As soon as all the seals were undone, a blinding flash of light filled the corridor and the door swung inwards.

Beyond the door was another smaller chamber, but unlike Orochimaru's darkened office above ground, this one was brightly lit with torches, gold, sliver and colorful fabrics. It was a secret library, a writing desk in the center of the room while all four walls were covered with shelves, open them a vast variety of books and scrolls. Some of them so old they had begun to fall apart.

"Sugoi…" Nanikato whispered, blue eyes wide.

Orochimaru turned to him. "This is my privet collection that contains various types of genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, ijutsu, kenjutsu and kinjutsu. All jutsu that you find in this room are B-rank and higher, though the greater percentage is S-rank. Much of what I preserve here has been forbidden in other hidden village or the Elemental Countries entirely. Which ever two you choose, choose well"

The blonde nodded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"When you done, return to my office. The door will reseal itself when you leave"

The boy nodded once more and bowed slightly, directly seeking out the shelves that contained the S-rank jutsu. But as he did do, however, he completely missing the serpentine smile that graced Orochimaru's face as he left the room. As soon as the Snake Sannin was gone, Nanikato began riffling through the scrolls with an excited vigor, intent of finding the perfect jutsu.

So it was while he was poking around the S-rank kenjutsu that he found the first jutsu of his search, one that would work perfectly with his rest of his abilities as well as to allow him the chance to learn a new style. He had always wanted to have a sword…

**Tengoku-taki no Yaiba Soushi**

_Lower S-rank ninjutsu/kenjutsu. This technique allows the user to a sword of great power. Its creation depends on the strength and quality of the soul of its creator, thus becoming a blade of solidified chakra when summoned into battle. _

_If the creator has as soul of Earth, the blade will quake with the growth of creation._

_If the creator has as soul of Air, the blade will blow with the winds of change._

_If the creator has as soul of Fire, the blade will burn with the flames of passion._

_If the creator has as soul of Water, the blade will ripple with the waves of serenity._

_If the creator has as soul of Lightning, the blade will spark with shock retribution. _

_If the creator has as soul of Darkness, the blade will dim with the shadows of doom._

_If the creator has as soul of Purity, the blade will dazzle with the brilliance light._

_The outcome for all swords is different, as all souls are unique. There are only four styles of swords known to be created by this technique and those are Katana, Sakubato, Wakizashi and Zanpakuto. If there are others, it had yet to be discovered. _

After he read the instructions on how to create the blade, he placed it in his pocket and returned to his search. As he browsed, he came across such things as genjutsu capable of making the victim cause bodily harm upon themselves to taijutsu forms so arcane that they were almost impossible to perform. In the end he found his second jutsu, which turned out to be grand summoning.

It had taken him about twenty minutes to find this one, and it was a true diamond in the rough. Though while as difficult as it was powerful, it complemented his spiritual powers like the other he had chosen had. Satisfied with his find, the boy began to read.

**Kuchiyose: Setsuzuko no Seirei**

_Upper S-rank kinjutsu. This technique allows the possessor to create a contract with Shinigami, thus allows them to gain the ability to summon the souls of the earthbound dead into battle. Once an agreement can be reached with Shinigami, it is up to the user to make partnerships with the souls that he/she will summon. When summoned to battle, the soul called will receive the flesh-and-blood corporeal body that they once possessed during their life until they are defeated, run out of chakra or are dismissed. _

_Note: No soul can be forced to adhere to contract. They must agree to fight for the summoner willingly on their own accord, just as they have the choice to break the partnership and leave whenever they see fit. _

Nanikato allowed himself a small smile.

Although she was a gentle soul, if he could get Tanabata-hime to agree to help him, her visionary powers would a great asset. If Shinigami agreed to let him summon the souls of the dead, then he'd be an unstoppable force. As for other souls he would have to convince, there would be many long deceased warriors that would willing jump at the chance to 'live' again, even if was for a short time like the summoning beasts.

Nodding to himself, he unfurled the scroll further. There are the end of the aged document was a pair of strange seals with the kanji 1-10 around them, five for each.

_- Coat all eight fingers and two thumbs in blood, place each finger/thumb upon the indicated numbers and then both palms down in the center of the seals -_

Following the instructions carefully, Nanikato bit each thumb and began to smear the blood upon his other fingers evenly. First he placed his left pinky finger down upon the kanji for the number one and watched as it began to glow. The symbols began to glow brighter as he continued to add more bloodied fingers upon the seal.

Taking a deep breath, he slammed his palms down upon the seals and then everything went black.

-.ooOoo.-

**Elsewhere:**

_He groaned weakly, awakening after what felt like hours. If the pain and the lethargic felling of chakra exhaustion were indicators that the seals had worked, the darkness that greeted Nanikato's eyes as he opened them was. _

_Darkness._

_It wasn't at all like when he had awoken those times in his mind when he first met Naruto-niisan - this was something entirely different. He wasn't in a corridor of stone of any kind, but rather deserted moor at midnight covered in unearthly mists that seemed to have minds of their own, twirling and swirling like ballroom dancers._

"_Where am I?" _

_Rubbing his itchy eyes, he gazed upwards and noticed how close the stars were and how large the moon was. They gave light and yet their light could penetrate the shadows he stood within. Activating the power of his eyes, he gasped in astonished as he 'seen' that while the shadows seemed perpetual, everything around him wherever he was brighter then the sun. _

_He was in essence; surrounded by spiritual energies so thick they were nearly tangible. Wherever he was, he certainly wasn't on the earthly plan he called home._

"**Who dares to trespass within my realm?"**

_The blonde started violently, turning sharply to gaze in stunned silence up at a god. Towering over him by nearly a hundred feet was the great and terrible pantheon Shinigami - the God of Death. _

_Mouth unable to work properly, he gapped up at the massive god in silence, feeling nothing more then the tiniest of bugs to be squashed. The legends that described the Death God did him no justice. While most believed the god to be a monstrous figure of disaster and darkness, he was not. _

_Before him was a giant of a man, cloaked in night with waist length hair like that shown and shimmered like starlight. His eyes, ancient and wise, showed an odd mixture of benevolence and malevolence. It was clear that he was good and bad, partial to the fact the whether you were a saint or a sinner. When he decided that your time had come, Shinigami take it away. And so feared he was by those who had reason to fear him just as he was feared by those that did not._

_It was the blessing and the curse of all gods to be both loved and feared. _

"**A human… and a living one at that?"** _Shinigami said, knelling down in the never-ending moors before him, looking into the Nanikato's eyes as if he was staring into his souls, and maybe he was. _**"How did you come here child?"**

_Nanikato sputtered incoherently._

"**Well?"**

"_I-I-I've c-come to ask y-your p-permission to s-summon spirits, S-Shinigami-dono" he stuttered badly, trying to reign in control of his stampeding heart._

"**But how is it that you came here?"**

"_A s-seal, milord - ancient. It b-brought me here so that I could make a c-contracted w-with you"_

_Shinigami stared at him, as if gauging him, and then picked the terrified boy up and held him in his hand._

"**Ah yes, the Soul Summoning Contract" **_he replied._** "That was one of the two things I left with the human race. One other was a sealing contract that required its user to sacrifice their soul…" **_the god gazed at him again, his brow furrowing. _**"You look very much like the man that scarified his soul. But his clan is gone now, extinct with the death of his only son and heir. You even look like the boy…"**

"_It was N-Naruto-niisan, wasn't it?"_

"**How do you know his name?"**

_Nanikato frowned. _

"_I thought gods knew everything"_

_Shinigami smiled. _**"I could force it out of your mind if I wished child, but I have asked you instead"**

"_H-he protected me. Naruto-niisan said that after he died he stayed behind in order to protect my brothers and I from a horrible power. He was unable to save my brothers and they died, leaving only me"_

_The God of Death frowned this time, his silver eyes clouding over as he began to think. After a minute or so, his visage became grim"_

"**Ah… so you are _that_ child. I see, so you were the gifted with Soul Sight. We thank you for the souls you saved yesterday, by the way"**

"_No p-problem" Nanikato squeaked. "I hate to see suffering"_

"**Even though you are shinobi?"**

"_Yes. You choose which people die, but if their mortal ending should be bestowed by my hand, I would make it merciful"_

"**Is that so? And why is that you want my permission to use the Soul Summoning Contract? Don't you think that would contradict you?"**

_The blonde sighed. "It would yes, but after reading what the contract entails, I think it would be nice to allow the earthbound ghosts a chance to 'live' again, even if it was only for a short while. After all, they must have some reason for having stayed behind" _

_Shinigami nodded, satisfied with his answer. _

"**And what will you give me for it?"**

_That was something in which Nanikato had no reply for. What could give the God of Death that would be of any importance to him? He had nothing on him of value and he couldn't give away his soul because that would defeat the whole purpose for having come here. Why hadn't he thought that something like this would happen? After all, nothing in life or death was free._

"_I don't know" the boy replied truthfully. "Anything I have of value to give you would defeat my purpose for having come here. If you can think of something, then ask for it"_

"**Your kikkai genkai - your original one"**

"_Nani?"_

"**Though the blood that runs through your veins may not be a strong with the gift as the ones that came before you, your clan possessed a gift for speed. It is awakened during late puberty, so you wouldn't have access to it for about several years. My payment for the contract is that you sacrifice to me your **_'Sumiyaka'_**" **

_Sumiyaka…_

_The bloodline limit of his family, the one he was never going to know. It hurt, knowing that in order to get the contract he came for, he would have to give up one of the only ties he had left to his mysterious family. It wasn't that it really matter, as he had another unique talent all his own, but it did cause a twinge in his heart. As sacrifice of the heart…_

"_Yes, take it. I have no use of it"_

_Shinigami nodded. _**"Very well" **

_The next thing that happened caused Nanikato to collapse in the mighty god's hand. He felt as he was being drained, and true, a gift of his blood was being drained from him in exchange for something else. As it siphoned out him, he knew a piece of his heart was going with it. A small sacrifice, he tried to convince himself. _

_When it was finally done, he looked up at the Death God._

"**You did well child. Look at your right wrist" **

_He did as he was bid, raising his right arm. Upon his wrist now was a tattoo. It coiled in the figure eight pattern of eternity, the top of each a few centimeters from joining. It wouldn't do to trap his soul in his body, would it? _

"_A-arigatou"_

"**Use my gift well and do not abuse it. I am sending you back now to your body now"**

_He nodded. "Sayonara, Shinigami-dono"_

"**Sayonara, Nanikato - till the day we meet again"**

"_Yes, till the day we meet again"_

_And then he was gone._

-.ooOoo.-

Light exploded around him as he returned to his body, and completely out of proportion, Nanikato fell flat on his ass. He was silent as he sat in the bright underground chamber, quietly thinking about what had just transpired. He had met with Shinigami and lived to tell the tale - it was one that many others could admit to experiencing also.

Without a word the blonde stood, putting everything back where he had found it. When it was done, he looked around and shivered. With a distant look upon his face, he headed for the door. Exiting the vault, the door snapped shut behind him and a flash filled the corridor as the seals reformed.

Alone in the dark now, Nanikato quickened his pace so that he was nearly sprinting back to the office above. He didn't want to be alone right now. Arriving at the door that led to Orochimaru's office, he threw it open and burst into the chamber. He didn't care about the startled look he received from Kabuto, who had been discussing something with the Snake Sannin.

It didn't matter at all.

Sinking to the floor, he shuddered all over with his head in his hands. He hadn't even been aware that he was crying. Sacrifice. He had just scarified the only thing that he had left of his family.

"Nanikato-kun, are you alright?"

He looked up to see Kabuto looking down at him with genuine concern. But even then he couldn't answer the gray haired man's question. Instead, Orochimaru came to his side, lifting his limp form into his arms and into his ear he whispered.

"I can make the pain go away"

And as a set of fangs plunged deeply into his neck, he welcomed the darkness.

-.ooOoo.-

**Konohagakure; Fire Country:**

In another country, many hundred miles of away, the Shinobi Village of Konohagakure sat hidden among the leaves of a mighty forest. With the growth spring of early spring, the foliage was lush and the flowers beginning to bloom.

To look at it now, one would not have guessed that only a year ago it had played host to an near endless six year long war. The beauty had been rendered down to a deadened wasteland, a battlefield wrought by blood, death and fire.

Yet a little over a year ago the war had come to a stalemate and both sides had retreated. As soon as the Oto ranks had drew back and the Cold War had begun, Konoha had taken those months of recovery to fortify its defenses and training what shinobi they had left. The war had hardened the hearts of many, causing the tension in the spring air to be pull taut. As soon as they were sure the war was finally over, then they would rest because right now too many people counted on them.

Since it was still unknown as to when their enemies would decide to strike again, they would take no chances.

'_But even if the war does end, nothing will ever be the same again. Not without Naruto…'_

Overlooking the vast view of the forest and the village at its center cast in the glow of the evening sunset was a one such warrior. But while the others would describe it as a tragedy if it were to happen, he wouldn't mind getting the chance to watch the village go up in flames. If it wasn't for the innocent children, the new generation that was untainted by the jaded prejudice of their parents before them, he would have seen to it himself long ago.

It had been a long time; twelve years in fact, that one Umino Iruka had truly cared for the welfare of his once beloved village. Even after all these years, he still mourned the loss of his 'little brother', the pain in his heart hurting even now. For those that hadn't seen the man in many years would have been shocked to see him now, the kindly chuunin academy sensei turned aloof Anbu.

But one thing was for certain; he was one man not to be crossed.

It was well known in Konoha that Iruka had taken the death of Uzumaki Naruto the hardest. No one's pain compared to his, not even that of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, or Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress. While there had been others that had either loved or cared about the blonde boy, there had been none so like him. Since his adoptive brother's death all those years ago, the once sweet and naïve Iruka's heart had become a shadow of whom he had once been.

**- Flashback - **

"_They should be back by now!"_

_Iruka fidgeted, muttering to himself as he looked at the sky, watching as dark storm clouds slowly began to consume the light. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it._

"_Calm down Iruka-sensei" he looked to his right to see that Haruno Sakura had come to stand by his side. "I'm sure they'll be alright" _

_But the fact that the young girl was practically in tears did nothing to ease his fears. Although she tried to put on a brave face, Sakura was just as frightened as he was, even if it was only for the sake of a traitor. _

"_Thank you Sakura" he replied, his voice strained._

_Thankfully, those words were enough to make the girl go away. He didn't want her to be here, to see him worry and become more worried with each passing second. It was his parental instincts talking, how he loved and loathed them. At this time, six of his former students were away from the village, on a mission to bring back a seventh that betrayed them all._

_One of them being his little brother. _

_Having been informed of the mission that Naruto was involved in the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, who, it was plain to see by anyone, had left the village for his own selfish reasons, he had come to stand at the gates and wait for them. _

_Iruka couldn't help but fear for them. Only a small group of genin and one rookie chuunin - the chances of their survival was exceedingly low, considering that they would be facing tools that Orochimaru had molded from destruction. _

_He just wanted Naruto to come home safely. _

"_Look! Someone's coming!"_

_As he stood anxiously at the gates, desperately waiting to see a certain blonde's whiskered face, the first group of medic-nins that been dispatched to aid the team had returned. _

_With them was Akimichi Choji. The large boy was in serious condition, having practically consumed himself during his fight from the overuse of his clan's jutsus. The fact that the boy's condition was so bad, he feared what Naruto would come home to him like._

_Ten minutes after the first group returned, the second group arrived, with them Hyuuga Neji, who wavered between dangerous between life and death. The young Hyuuga prodigy was even worse off then the Akimichi, thus given Iruka no hope at all._

_Finally, the third group bringing back a slightly wounded Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru soon followed them. On foot was Nara Shikamaru and the Suna-nin Temari, soon followed thereafter by Rock Lee and the Suna-nin jinchuuriki Sabaku no Gaara. There conditions were good considering the ones of the two boys that had come before them._

_Now there were only two remaining, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke - the one that had betrayed them all. _

"_Don't worry Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru was saying, though he could barely hear the boy. "I'm sure Naruto will be alright. The four that came to take the Uchiha have been taken care of, so its only Naruto and Sasuke now - I have faith that he won't let Sasuke leave. He's too stubborn to let that happen"_

"_Yeah…" Iruka found himself replying. "He'll probably drag him back kicking and screaming…"_

"_Yeah… how troublesome" _

_And so Iruka waited, growing more impatient and frighten as the minutes passed. He took to pacing, receiving stares from Tsunade and all those who had remained waiting for the last ones left to arrive. That was when the darkened clouds in the sky above him burst, pouring down in torrents._

_Drenched to the bone from the rains, the scarred young man shuddered, a feeling of foreboding washing over him._

'_Naruto will come back safely' he thought to himself, trying desperately to reassure himself._

_Naruto just had to come back safe…_

_It was nearly a half an hour of nail-biting agony later that a figure appeared in the distance. It was Hatake Kakashi and in his arms, an orange bundle with bright blonde hair. The worried chuunin only then let go of the breath he hadn't known he had been holding; relieved. _

_Naruto was home…_

_But as Kakashi passed through the gates, that feeling of dread returned to Iruka full force, causing his heart to skip a few beats._

_Moving forward, he looked upon the limp form in the silver haired jounin's arms and suddenly became too well aware of exactly how bloodless looking Naruto skin had become. He froze, unable to continue as he watched his little brother's jounin sensei walk up to the Hokage and gently place the lifeless form with a fist sized hole in his chest down before her._

"_I'm so sorry" Kakashi was saying. "I wasn't able to make it in time. Sasuke… he…" _

_It just couldn't be…_

_When Tsunade burst into tears, Iruka felt his reality shatter, his worst fears confirmed. First his parents had been taken from him, now Naruto. The knowledge caused the whole where a gentle heart once beat to be consumed by a fury like no other. It swallowed all of sanity and commonsense as one thought burned itself permanently into his mind. _

'_Kakashi fault'_

_He stared blankly as Kakashi began walking towards him now, his lips moving. But he could hear no sound coming from them. As soon as the silver haired man was in reach however, Iruka finally broke free of the shock and attacked._

_His actions shocked everyone. He screaming till his throat was raw and there was no one that could hold him back - he was unstoppable. _

"_Its all your fault you bastard!" he roared, beating at whatever part of the other man he could. "Its all your fault. I hope Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama damn you to the deepest, darkest pits of the ninth hell, Hatake Kakashi! If it wasn't for you teaching that fucking selfish spoilt little brat that bloody assassination jutsu, then my otouto would STILL BE ALIVE!" _

**- End Flashback - **

The aftermath of that day had left Kakashi confined to a hospital bed for several months. As for himself, however, it would be two years before he would be release from the psychiatric ward.

Since his release ten years ago, he was fine if he wasn't in the presence of Hatake Kakashi. He never again able to control his violent tendencies around the older man, as he tried numerous times during the years to castrate the bastard for what he had done - and he had very nearly succeeded half of that.

"Tora-san…" he turned, staring through the eyeholes of his tiger mask down at a fellow Anbu that was perched in a nearby tree. "The Hokage requires your presence as soon as possible"

"Thank you Saru-san. I'll be there right away"

Other Anbu nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He stared at that spot for a moment longer before he formed the appropriate seals in which to follow. As he vanished from his spot in the trees, he thought.

'_I wonder what Shikamaru wants with me now?'_

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 933**

**Usagi-chan: **Okay, was that too much? I really hope that wasn't too long. This is, after all, my longest chapter yet. As I was writing, I found that there was so much that had to be done that couldn't be transferred to the next chapter. Anyway, this is my fastest moving story and if things keep up, I might get done the whole story close to my twentieth birthday next year! But yeah, I guess its time I start to explain why I did certain things this chapter and what to expect for the future.

I wanted to do something cool in regards to Nanikato's two jutsu. Since I had so many people asking if I was going to use **Shaman King **and **Bleach **elements, I decided to base the jutsus on it, only done my style. The whole _Celestial Blade _thing comes from the **Bleach **Zanpakuto. As to what type of sword Nanikato will have is still in question. The _Soul Summoning Contract _was based on **Shaman King **and the ability to fight with ghosts. Oh, and if there were some keen eyes out there, then you must have realized that when Shinigami asked Nanikato for payment, I was thinking of Yûko from **XxxHolic**!

I also decided to keep the whole 'Nanikato getting the Curse Seal' short. I know there was a lot of you out there that didn't want me to give him one, but that was impossible - Nanikato _had _to receive the Curse Seal. You'll find out more about what happened next chapter. Also for those who didn't want the curse seal, well I am going to try and make it up to you - I'll make our little clone cutie all Kyuubi-fied in for the Second Stage, which will include tripped out eyes, fangs, claws, nine tails, fur and cute foxy ears!

And so that brings us to the next topic. As you must be wondering why I did choose make Iruka and Anbu and why his mask a rabbit? Well, thanks to **Belletiger**, I decided that Naruto's death would have done a number on poor sweet Iruka-sensei. As the both of us agreed, Iruka would blame the blonde's death on Kakashi. I doubt the man would ever be the same after that. As for the mask, it was not because my penname is Usagi. No, not at all and this is how I did it: **Naruto **was officially published in **1999**, thus making the main genin, who were twelve, born in **1987** _(the year I was born!) _- the Year of the Hare. Iruka, who is twelve years older then Naruto, would have been born in **1975** - the Year of the Hare! So that is why Iruka is a Usagi Anbu - neat coincident huh? But I gotta go - enough babble from me. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu:**

**Tengoku-taki no Yaiba Soushi** - _Celestial Blade Creation _

**Kuchiyose: Setsuzoku no Seirei **- _Summoning: Union of Souls_


	10. Recuperation

Hello everyone! Welcome, welcome to the tenth chapter of _'The Reflection of Oneself'_!As the tenth chapter, this story now contains an overall total of **45, 132** words,** 10 **chapters, **220 **reviews,** 18, 749 **hits,** 18 **c2s,** 53 **favorites, and** 132 **alerts!! I couldn't have done it without all you wonderful, caring support. Keep it come'n! And a thank you all for your reviews - I simply loved all and was giggling and grinning steady for at least twenty minutes! Which makes me really glad 'cause at first I actually expected that chapter to be a flop. I keep fretting and second-guessing myself too much. I guess I should stop that.

Anyway, now its time to clear up we'll start covering some minor topics. First off, the **two **winning pairings for most votes is **Neji/Ten **and **Saku/Lee** _(I received a few PMs for the latter which knocked _**Shika/Tema **_out by two - sorry for those that love that couple)_. For the last two couples, I decided to do something a little different. A one-sided **Iru/Anko** and the polls are still open, but to a supporting character relationship. I hope you all agree 'cause that's the way it going to be.

Moving on, those who think that Iruka's attitude was unrealistic in the sense of kick'n the shit out of Kakashi, think of it in the perspective that the man, while normally sweet and gentle, has been withholding A LOT of pain. I understand what loosing a person special too you can do to a person - one of my sisters lost a boyfriend in a car accident several years ago when she was fifteen. For the better part of a year, she was like a completely different person. I was even allowed to read some of the angsty suicidal shit she had written back then and know that it took her a long time to finally move on. As for Iruka, he hasn't found the incentive to move on yet.

As for the Kakashi-bashing, I hate the fucker with a righteous passion. Its not because he favored Sasuke, it is because he is constantly going back on his word. While he preaches constantly about the importance of teamwork, he sure doesn't do his part in a team very well if he doesn't even teach _all _his students adequately. Lets not forget the whole Obito thing as well. All things considered, it makes me absolutely sick how he goes on acting oh soo 'wise' when really he's just an immature fool hiding behind his own mask, both real and metaphorical.

And to finish this off, Nanikato's curse seal will be an original creation. Also, the real reason Orochimaru wanted Nanikato had nothing really to do with the Kazama bloodline, but more for the very fact that he possessed the only living relative of Konoha's greatest hero.

So to end this so you all read the chapter, a super big thanks to **Shuuwai**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Nightblade888**, **Takuya**, **Rago Dragovian**,** BadLevel50Percent**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Yukino**, **Belletiger**, **DreamGirlHoo**,** Quathis**,** Ghostboy814**, **Kanadajin**, **Sage**, **Akamaru012**,** AznPuffyHair**, **Starlight15**, **IcePrincess421**, **RobotPirateNinja**, **DragonDancer123**, **Dragon Man 180**, **T-Dugong**, **Taeniaea**, **Lady Hawk**, **Conceptor**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **SageofAges729**, **Blue Fox 04 **and **Karina**!!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 10: Recuperation _

_Healing._

_It comes in all shapes and forms, miracles and vessels. It can repair wounds of the body, wounds of the mind and wounds of the heart, though each one is more different to mend then the next. For being as complex as ourselves, we are so very simple. If we put our minds to it, we could have the power heal anything. Unfortunately it is our beliefs that deny us that incredible power from within._

_We also have the power to wound others and ourselves in unimaginable ways. Whether it by weapons, by words or by loss, we do so much harm upon ourselves. It is only if we allow ourselves that moment to heal, then a magic will wash over you and all, with time, will be good again._

_There is also the natural healers out there that do much for all of us, easing the pain and bringing us joy. But remember never to abuse someone as gifted and precious as that, for as they heal you, they are taking your darkness into themselves. If you do not allow them the chance to shed the anguish they have consumed for you, then you could very well kill them. _

_Such is the torment of a healer that is unable to stop healing, for they are unable to heal themselves. _

"Mendokusei…"

Although it had come with its perks, Nara Shikamaru rued the day he was chosen to be the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

When the war with Oto had started six years ago, the Council of Elders had forced Jiraiya to take the seat of Rokudaime in order to help Tsunade, who was the Godaime. They decided that Konoha had a better chance of surviving the outcome of the next several years if two Hokage were running the village, like when the Shodaime and the Nidaime founded Konoha all those years ago.

The war and making him Rokudaime had served to distract Jiraiya from his everyday perverted disposition, if ever so slightly. The women of Konoha were truly happy that he old pervert didn't have nearly as much time to peek on them. Unfortunately, that led to the geezer using the crystal ball that had belonged to his sensei…

But now that the war had reached a deadlock a year ago, the two aging Hokage had decided it was time to look for young blood among the younger generations. As of the final decision six months ago, there had been a few worthy candidates for the title, but in the end it was because of his troublesome mind that he had been chosen.

"Dang troublesome luck…" he muttered, sorting through the mountain of paperwork before him. "And all the paperwork too"

So as it was, he accidentally on purpose took a leaf from Tsunade's book and chose to sleep through most it. That was, whenever his secretary wasn't yelling in his ear. Damn the council for choosing _Ino_ for that job, whether she was good at it or not.

Sighing tiredly, the lazy Hokage scratched the back of head.

A few more mutterings later, he was looking down at a report sent by one of the current Anbu boarder patrols, this one stationed at the boarder between Fire and Rice. The report spoke of rumors that were filtering out of Otogakure by shinobi and civilian alike. From the sound of things, Orochimaru was formulating a new attack plan and had some kind of a super weapon he planned to use against Konoha.

If the rumors were true, they were frighteningly troublesome. They would need to learn what this _super weapon _the Snake Sannin possessed and find some way to combat it. That was why he had dispatched the nearest Anbu he could find to locate four of their comrades. He trusted only those four with infiltration mission. One might question his judgment once they knew _who _the four Anbu would be, but when he decided to go with something, it always turned out to be the right thing.

As if on cue, there was a loud rapping on his office door.

Sensing their chakra signatures, he called out them to be let in. Pushing the stacks of paperwork aside so he'd have a peephole and clasped his hands as the four Anbu he had sent entered the room.

The first two to enter wore a hawk and a wolf mask - Hyuuga Neji and his fiancée Atsuigane Tenten. The third wore a dragon mask - Rock Lee. And the fourth wore a tiger mask - Umino Iruka. Each of them had changed greatly during the past twelve years, in different ways then others. Each one of their changes steamed from the same thing - the death of Uzumaki Naruto. Neji had put aside the self-pity because he had owed it to the blonde that had helped him see differently. Tenten had adapted to her weaknesses, determined to earn justice for her fallen comrade and the other hurt on that failed mission. Lee had traded the spandex /bowl cut combo for a more natural look, as he became the butt end of many nasty jokes that degraded both his appearance and that of his departed friend. As for Iruka had become distant, the loss of his little brother having closed off that warm part of his heart so that he could cope with the pain.

"You sent for us Nanadaime-sama?" Neji asked calmly.

"Yes…" Shikamaru nodded, sighing again. "A report from the Fire/Rice boarder patrol arrived a few hours ago. Apparently the Sound is getting lax, allowing information to leek out of their walls. Word of mouth says that Orochimaru is formulate a new plan of action, which means it's only a matter of time before this Cold War comes to an end and the battles resume. There is also word that they have a super weapon, but the rumors are inconclusive as to what"

"You want us to find out what this super weapon is, right?"

Shikamaru's gaze turned to Iruka, who had his arms crossed and most likely a calculative look on behind his mask.

"Yes. As troublesome as it is, we need to know what dangers the Sound has in store for us if we plan to win. I want you four to infiltrate Otogakure and find out. I'd go myself, but then the council, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Ino would skin me alive. I highly doubt they'll let me do anything these days…"

Tenten snorted. "With a mind like yours, they'd be fools to put you in the immediate way of danger" the brown haired woman replied. "You are the first Hokage that has been chosen not just for strength and success, but because you are the single smartest person the village had even seen. It was because of you that we managed to drive off the Sound"

"Only for a year Tenten-san"

"But it was a glorious year that allowed the Flames of Youth to revitalize our spirits!" Lee ranted, punching the air with a fist. "Thank to you, I don't have to worry about the safety of Sakura-chan and the twins so much!"

Shikamaru smiled. "How are Sakura and the twins doing?"

The Taijutsu Master did a happy dance, much like any happily married parent would do. Lee and Sakura's children were a part of the newest generation of children in Konoha. Like all the young ones, they had been jealously protected from harm during the warring years. At only four and half, the Rock twins were a handful in themselves.

The elder of the pair was Liang, a little boy with a copious amount of energy. He had inherited Sakura's temper and wide green eyes, while inheriting Lee's enthusiasm and shinny ebony hair. The younger of the pair was Lien, a little girl with wit so sharp it could cut like a kunai. She had inherited Sakura's thirst for knowledge and bright pink hair, while she had inherited Lee's round black eyes and unfortunately, his case of underdeveloped chakra coils. But they worked together to overcome Liang's _'Inner Liang' _and Lien's inability to use chakra. When the started at the academy in a few years, they would surely make as much noise as they parents before them…

"They are doing very good thanks! Tsunade-sama has been given Sakura-chan more time off from her duties at the hospital to spend time with the twins. Lien and Liang are pure bundles of joy and I love them to pieces!"

"That's good"

The pineapple haired young Hokage turned a smirk to Iruka now. "So… has Anko tried to pounce you lately?"

The older man shuddered.

"You wouldn't happen to have repellant would you? She won't leave me alone no matter what I do!"

The rest of them laughed at his unfortunate predicament.

"I guess that's what you get for adopting the tall, dark and sexy look Iruka-sensei" Tenten teased. "Sure there was a lot of girls that like the whole shy and cute thing, but now your so appealing its pulling in the fangirls by droves! Now you know what Neji goes though ever day!"

The indigo haired man glared at his fiancée while Lee burst out into delight filled laugher and Iruka chuckled, almost too softly to be heard. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. It was good to see that his people could find something funny to laugh about at times like these, especially Iruka. If it weren't for moments like these, they would all break under the strain.

He could only hope and pray that the moments like these would continue to last.

-.ooOoo.-

**Six Days Later: **

"_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…"_

Onyx eyes blinked wearily, focusing and blurring as they fought to keep themselves open. It was thanks to the annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor that keep him awake, warding of the slumber that wanted to rob him of his consciousness.

Two and a half days - he had gone with almost no sleep in two and a half days. As tired as he was, the memory of what had transpired only days before remained sharp in his mind, haunting him. He sat there in the silent hospital room, watching over an unresponsive form that wouldn't wake up. Like a ghost of his past, a faded memory came back to him and taunted him. It had happened before, to himself in fact. That time it had been Sakura waiting by his side, forcing herself to stay awake while he had been hurt. This must have been like exactly what she had gone through all those years before.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

This never should have happened. It just wasn't fair, but then who was he to talk? He had pretty much handed his student over on a silver platter like he done with the others he had used to save his own ungrateful ass.

Nearly three days ago he had been wondering what exactly had Nanikato so excited. It had went on all that day, thus the blonde could barely concentrate on his lessons. This secret something was frequently distracting, but no matter how hard he tried to weasel it out of the boy, brat had remained frustratingly tightlipped. As their day together had come to an end, he had vowed that he would find out what was going on…

Only he had found out all too late.

Leaning back in his seat, the Uchiha could vividly remember what had happened that night. When he had finished with his duties that afternoon, he had gone in search of Nanikato. He hadn't found the boy in his apartment and it was only thanks to a passing chuunin that he learned the blonde had gone to see Orochimaru. That had been like an hour before. Filled with foreboding, he had sought out the old snake's office. Upon entering, he was shocked to find the sannin and Kabuto standing over Nanikato, the boy unconscious and fighting against an agonizing fever. He knew the signs immediately - Orochimaru had Nanikato a curse seal; a permanent collar to keep him near - a loyal slave.

To say that the Uchiha had gone apocalyptic would have been an understatement.

Unfortunately, things had gone wrong. Apparently the blonde had exhausted almost ¾ of his massive chakra reserves performing a very powerful S-rank jutsu, which left very little to fight against the assertion of the cursed seal. It would have killed Nanikato if it hadn't of been for Kabuto, who had used all his healing skills to save the boy's life. But he was in a coma now, unresponsive to the world the world around him. Now one was sure how long the coma would last, whether he would wake wakeup all-powerful or remain like this, a deadened shell.

Looking at the seal that on Nanikato's neck made the seal on his own neck ache. Sasuke to winced and place a hand over the three tear-shapped tamoe that made up the Ten no Juin - the Curse Seal of Heaven. But this seal was new, unlike the other curse seals that had been used on the Sound Four and even his seal's counterpart the **Chi no Juin **_- Curse Seal of Earth_, which had been used on Kimimaro.

This one was a curse seal unique in itself, just as Nanikato was. It was called the **Fuchi no Juin** -_ the Curse Seal of the Abyss_. Even the three identical markings were unique. Unlike the others, these three flowed in the same direction, forming a spiral like swirl that converging at an axis.

He had yet to see what the boy would look like with the seal was activated.

It was blatantly obvious that Orochimaru wanted to gain control of whatever might be left over from the Kyuubi, molding the boy into a mindless weapon of mass destruction. That night he had discovered another little piece of information about Naruto he had never known. His blonde friend had actually been the only child of the Yondaime Hokage, which meant that Nanikato shared the blood of Konoha royalty as well.

While the Namikaze clan's kikkai genkai for speed, known as the **Sumiyaka**,was an amazing asset to any ninja, it wasn't really the bloodline that Orochimaru had been interested in. What the snake really wanted was to terrify and break the fighting spirit Konoha, crushing it once and for all. If he has his way, it would happen.

"You know Uchiha-teme, the gaki isn't going to disappear on you if you go to sleep"

Sasuke was hit by the sudden wave of hot, sour breath. The raven-haired man whirled around to find Tayuya standing behind him, a smirk plastered on her face. He must be really tired if she had managed to sneak up on him.

He glared at her and she glared right back, completely unfazed. "Go away - you're not wanted here"

The redhead crossed her arms.

"No"

"Get out skank"

"Fuck you jackass. I've been ordered to relieve you and watch him in your place"

"No and sorry, I don't do outside my own species"

"WHAT WAS THAT!? I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT HUMAN, BASTARD!!"

Sasuke smirked. "And what about those horns you hide under that hat? You could have fooled me"

She let out a shriek and lunched herself at him, trying to whack him over the head with her flute. But like always, he dodged. Since he could cancel most of her more genjutsu, Tayuya settled on a simple sound jutsu laced into a whistle. The sharp chakra filled tune caused Sasuke's ears to ring loudly and the world to go lopsided. With his equilibrium thrown off, he didn't know whether he wanted to puke or faint from exhaustion.

"You need sleep, you bastard"

"I didn't know you were so _tenderhearted_" he hissed sarcastically, clutching his stomach.

She snorted at his remark.

"I really don't if you sleep in that chair Uchiha, just sleep. You might be Orochimaru-sama's favorite, but I still outrank you. Now I'll have you know that I very much know what its like to have a curse seal. I have my own and I watched as it was bestowed upon those stupid fucks I had for teammates. And don't even think you can threaten my with your Mangekyou Sharingan either - I know you've already used your quota of the day on the medics that tried to sedate you"

He scowled darkly at her up didn't reply. As tired and exhausted as he was, he was no match for her. She was right - he need sleep. So leaning back in his seat, he continued to glare her. As he began to doze off, he heard her laugh.

"_Dear fuck'n Kami… and I thought Kimimaro was worse then this icicle"_

And he would forever thank the Uchiha reflexes that allowed him to finger the bitch just as unconsciousness claimed him.

-.ooOoo.-

_Something was terribly wrong. _

_Nanikato stumbled down the darkened corridor of his mind, choking on the acidic purple smoke billowed from the crakes in the stone walls. It tried to devour him, reaching out to catch him with its sickly fingers. He ran in hopes of outrunning the evil smog, but it was everywhere and he had nowhere else left to run._

_There was also a monster following him._

"**_Come to me child"_**

_He ran faster._

"_I've got to keep running' he thought to himself as he continued on, panting from all the exertion he had put himself though. It felt like he had been going on for days and maybe he had. One thing was for sure and that was he wouldn't last much longer. His chakra had been worn thin after his meeting with Shinigami and the loose of his clan's kikkai genkai. _

_Taking a sharp corner, Nanikato did his best to stay ahead of the smog. If he stopped for even a moment before reaching his destination, it would slow him down and the monster would catch him for sure. If it weren't for his steadfast resolve never to give up, he'd be more then happy to let it take him. _

_But he had his precious people to worry about._

_After what felt like forever, the blonde finally found what he had been searching for in the endless corridors of his mind - a pair of large ornate double doors. Rushing forward, he threw the doors open and slammed them shut, pressing his back against them to keep the beast that was fighting to enter out._

_Gasping for breath, he gazed around the chamber that housed the ivy-covered walls and the old rusted gate. It was dark in here without the light that he had absorbed during his meeting with Naruto-niisan. Being here without his older brother made the room feel so cold and alone, making him wish that the other blonde hadn't left. It had been like this all the other times he had returned to his mind, seeking out the paths of his psyche whilst he slept. _

"_Naruto-niisan, I wish you could be here," he whispered to himself._

_A loud crash jarred the doors behind his back. Nanikato winced; sparing what chakra he could to keep the doors from opening._

"_**Let me in child!"** the voice of the beast hissed from beyond the doors. **"Let me in now!"**_

_Another crash followed._

"_Never" Nanikato growled, wedging his heels into the stone floor to keep from being pushed forward by the almighty force behind him. _

"**_You know you want to. If you do, I can give you power. With it you can make all your dreams come true"_**

"_Go away"_

"**_How weak. No wonder your clan is dead"_**

_Something inside him snapped and the door cracked._

"_Shut up!"_

"_**Ooh, a feisty one" **the beast hissed mockingly. **"That's right, your clan was nothing"**_

_Another crack appeared in the door._

"_I said shut up!" Nanikato screamed, covering his ears and shacking his head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!"_

"**_They all died"_**

_A third crack._

"**_They didn't want you"_**

_A fourth crack._

"**_Worthless"_**

_A fifth crack, long and jagged - ready to break._

"**_Why resist? You won't be able to hold me back forever. You are weak - pathetic! No will ever care about you!"_**

_Nanikato sobbed in denial as the door continued to splinter. Lies! It was all lies! He wasn't weak and wasn't pathetic. Why? Because Naruto-niisan cared about him; Sasuke-sensei cared about him; Tanabata-hime cared about him; even Kabuto-san cared about him. _

_Right?_

_He could hear the splintering sound of cracking wood quite clearly now and it terrified him. The beast was right about one thing and that was that he wouldn't hold it back forever. _

_Taking a shuddering breath, he jumping to his feet and prepared to run. But as the door in front of him shattered, he found himself facing the reflection of himself._

_His darkness…_

-.ooOoo.-

**Four Days Later:**

"Checkmate"

"Bastard! You cheated!"

"Why? You would have lost anyways"

"Screw you faggot!"

"I can assure you that I'm not gay"

"Sure, sure. I suppose that's why you don't give women a second glance"

"Ugh. I'd rather not be bothered by such trivial technicalities. Women are too whiny and clingy"

"I'm _whiny and clingy_?"

"No. You're just a bitch"

"Fuck you!"

"Haven't we already covered that?"

Sasuke yawned, collecting the shogi pieces whilst Tayuya hollered like a banshee. This just wasn't his day at all.

Six days had passed since Nanikato had been admitted into the hospital and had been six days that he had slept unwaking. It had also been four day since Tayuya had asserted her presence in his _'bubble' _and refused to go away. The red haired woman seemed to take great satisfaction in annoying him, swearing up a storm like she was currently doing now.

So he sat back and listened, which he had become quite good at over the years. Just listening to Tayuya rant explained why she was the way she was. He could remember how he spoke when he was younger, spouting his rage and anguish for all to hear. He only realized now how much of a fool he had been, though his own pride and ego squashed the thought the moment it surfaced.

Tayuya was just another on of the shinobi world's many tragedies. He had come to see that he wasn't the only one whom had suffered - Naruto had taught him that much. Like his blonde teammate, she had suffered ridicule and torment because of the horns she hid beneath her hat. Like Naruto, the people had been convinced she was a demon and thus made her life a hell. In ways, they were all demons.

Never doubted that he was one. After all, he had sold his soul for the power to destroy his brother.

And even though Itachi still existed in this world, alive and well while his revenge remained unattained, Sasuke could do nothing. While he remained in Oto, he did Orochimaru's bidding in order to stay alive, to stave off the older man's thirst for the power of his Sharingan. It was a vow he was determined to keep, even if he was forced to damn himself.

"Are you even listening to me you bastard!? You aren't, are you? Pff, typical! " Tayuya snapped.

Sasuke tossed her a withering glare. "If you weren't so loud…"

"You wouldn't anyway!"

"Yes, your right"

Tayuya didn't bother to say more, but rather formed some seals and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

With a slight sigh of relief not that she was gone, he turned and glanced over at the still sleeping figure on the bed. Sasuke frowned. He hadn't noticed it while the redhead had been screaming loud enough to wake the dead _(there sure wasn't any patients in this hospital that would be sleeping unless they were comatose)_, buta thin sheen of sweat had begun to form on Nanikato's brow and his breathing had accelerated.

He stood, moving to the bedside as the blonde began to twist and turn. A painful expression crossed Nanikato's face and he started to grind his teeth.

"What the hell - "

A wave of tainted and evil chakra washed of the boy like a tsunami as he suddenly lurched, throwing himself off the bed. The chakra wave crashed into Sasuke, sending the raven-haired man sprawling from its force. Hitting the floor, the Uchiha looked and was horrified by his student's changed appearance.

The blonde was crouched at foot of his bed, his aura radiating evil and insanity, something that Nanikato had never possessed. The now ropelike markings of his curse seal had begun to consume him, burning they're way across his body. The blonde growled menacingly, preparing to pounce whilst fangs glistening and his once innocent blue eyes burned a volatile electric violet, the pupils slitted.

'_The curse seal has effect whatever residue the Kyuubi left behind in Naruto's blood!' _he thought. _'Shit, only Kami knows what kind of a monster he'd become after the second stage is activated!'_

And with an animalistic cry, he pounced, claws unsheathed.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 4, 944**

**Usagi-chan: **Wahoo! Looks like we have another cliffhanger baby! Now I'm sure you liked this chapter, as you've liked the other before it_ (that I can attest to since I haven't yet received a bad review!!) _I'm not sure, but I think there might only be one more update till after Christmas. I have family coming to stay this year, so I may or may not get distracted from my 'undying devotion' to my computer.

Anyway, you all now know what's ties in with what from the previous chapter. **1) **Iruka finds out that Konoha has gotten wind of a secret weapon in Oto; **2)** Sasuke deals with the shock and anger over Nanikato getting the curse seal and interacts with Tayuya; and **3)** Nanikato fights back against the influence of his curse which leads to him waking up and attacking Sasuke. I also hope you like the pairings - I wanted Lee and Sakura to have kids and I love writing twins so that gave birth to Liang and Lien. New question: when should Nanikato learn the truth of his origins? Before they leave Oto or after they Oto?

Please review! Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Atsuigane** - _Cold Steel_

**Liang - **_Good/fine (Chinese)_

**Lien **_- Lotus (Chinese) _


	11. Resolution

**Author's Note: **_HO, HO, HO! _Here is the promised Christmas edition just for your reading pleasure! This chapter is especially dedicated to **Nightblade888** and **Belletiger **concerning this chapter and my big sister **Lisa** - Happy 33rd Birthday old girl!

Okay, first things first. To all of you who believed that the 'beast' chasing Nanikato last chapter was Kyuubi, I'm sorry, but you were mistaken. No, the beast was rather a representation of his darker nature - the tainted residue caused by Kyuubi's death and the corruption from Orochimaru's curse seal. Moving on to the topic of Tayuya's horns, I had heard from many sources that she already possessed horns without the second level of the curse _(which was why she was tormented and treated like a demon in her home country)_. If my sources were wrong, it can't be helped since I'm not going back to fix it - there will simply be no more mention of horns outside curse seal level two.

Also concerning the topic of when Nanikato will learn his heritage as the ninth clone of Naruto, the majority of reviews have asked for it to happen _after _he and Sasuke leave Otogakure. To also clarify a few things - this is a minor spoiler - Neji, Tenten, Lee and Iruka will be in Oto spying before they leave, although they will not discover Nanikato's identity until much later. Also as to which ghosts Nanikato-kun will be able to summon to battle, I've already had bids for **Zabuza**, **Haku**, **Shodaime**, **Nidaime**, **Yondaime**, **Hyuuga Hizashi** and **Uchiha Obito**. All of these characters are still being considered; so if you have any others that you would like to see, please let me know. As of right now, the only confirmed summon is my OC **Tanabata-hime**.

For all those how believe I have based this story on **Tales of the Abyss** because of Nanikato's curse seal, you are wrong. I have only heard of it in passing and what a few reviewers have explained about it. While many of my plot ideas may seem to stem from many different manga/anime, it is purely coincidental that it happened - I've simply been work from my own unique idiosyncrasies.

For those who might be thinking that Sasuke and Tayuya will end up a couple, stop now. That idea is just too creepy - I consider them their relationship in this story to be like squabbling siblings, much like it already is for Tayuya and Nanikato. Since our favorite blonde clone seems to possess Naruto's power for changing people, they have assumed the role of his guardians. I know it might be a stretch to think that Tayuya could care, but look at it in the perceptive that she's doing for the sake of tormenting someone while actually identifies with them. That goes for the **Iru/Anko **pairing as well - as of this moment, the only one that feelings anything is Anko 'cause the woman has poor Iruka-chan freaked out. And to end with the **Lee/Saku**, well I figured with Sasuke gone, Sakura would last long under the force of Lee's never-ending enthusiasm and she would break under the pressure after a few years!!

For those of bringing up Kakashi over the Sasuke/Obito thing and the Naruto/Yondaime thing, the reason the bastard decided that Sasuke was the better one to focus on was because he was an Uchiha and believed he owed it to his dead friend. In an intense moment of stupidity that lasted years, he didn't stop to think that he owed to Naruto, who was exactly like his old friend _(instead fostering Sasuke down the same emo path he had once tread)_.The fact that Naruto was his sensei's son didn't even clue in until he was already dead.

Finally we end with a little side note for **Hoyt**: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO _YELL_!! I know already know that's it Kekkei Genkai and not Kikkai Genkai, but when your in the middle of something such alike words can get mixed up in the heat of the moment. Next time you see that particular mistake, please refrain from snapping, as I am trying to do my best spelling wise here. This is also a note for all you spelling sticklers out there. I'm not perfect and I admit it. If things aren't perfect, please just ignore it. Thank you.

Super big thanks to **Belletiger**, **HolyKnight5**, **Nightblade888**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Quathis**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Shadow Flame**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Akamaru012**, **Hoyt**, **Blue Bragon**, **Shuuwai**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Ghostboy814**, **DragonDancer123**, **PrismDragon**, **AznPuffyHair**, **IWaNNaBeSadAiTED**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **T-Dugong**, **IcePrincess421**, **HarbringerLady**, **Weavers**,** Kitsuru**, **RuByMoOn17**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Conceptor**, **Ai-Kasubana**, **Fishlet**, **SageofAges729**, **Ha-chan**, **Lady Hawke** and** Takuya**!! Have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 11: Resolution _

_Fear._

_We fear what we do not understand. People have died senselessly for thousands of generations because of our irrational beliefs of what is different. We live in terror that the bogyman that lives under our beds many one day decided that the time for hiding under the bed is over. _

_We are haunted by the desire to know everything and yet we are alarmed when we do. Once we know everything and the fundamental boundaries of physical and the metaphysical are torn down, there is no hope. And why is that? _

_It seems that our fears are what keeps the world in balance. Once things are thrown out of whack, we flail around like fish out of water - succumbing to the curse that comes with being far too smart for your own good._

He was frozen, unable to move.

What a time to freeze up too, especially when some slightly demonic pre-teen beastie is descending upon you. It was in that moment that Sasuke truly knew fear. The sight of the transformed blonde before him, he could see that the boy was a terrible sight, wicked and unstoppable as his violet eyes mirroring the insatiable bloodlust that raged within.

It was a fear unlike anything he had previously experienced, adding a whole new palette of colors to his world of black, white and red. It was like it had been pieced together from the intimate scattered puzzle of his youth, joining the memories of being hunted by rabid fangirls and the torture he had injured at Itachi's hands - watching the slaughter of his clan over and over again.

Spellbound, Sasuke found himself unable to move as the beastly boy leaped at him, seemingly floating through the air is if held by wires or the world around him was cast in slow motion. He watched, the thundering of his own heart the only sound he could hear. But the world returned to him quickly enough, brought back to him in a roaring wave of speed as a set of razor sharp claws tore deeply into the flesh of his left bicep, mobility restored to him.

'_Kisama! He was fast before the curse seal - now he's super charged!' _

Spinning away from his curse seal crazed student, the raven-haired Uchiha pressed a hand over his wound, putting pressure over it to stop the rich crimson blood that flowed from the jagged lacerations and stained the whole length of his arm red.

He cursed inwardly, forming a hastily built chakra shield, in which Nanikato collided with, the boy's claws and volatile purple chakra fighting to break.

'_What the hell am I suppose to do?' _he screamed mentally, forcing more chakra into solidifying the shield as he was driven back by the ferocity of Nanikato's primal attacks. All his instincts were screaming at him to use his own curse seal, but he beat them back. _'He's not going to give up until he's dead…'_

His question was far from answered as the shield cracked, shattering in a wave of light that only momentarily blinded his attacker. Sasuke then began evading another series of mindless animalistic assaults.

"**_Get back here you worthless scab!" _**the beast hissed. **_"I want to taste your blood!"_**

The curse seal had driven him crazy and it would be oblivious for anyone to tell that Nanikato was no longer control of himself anymore, obeying his most predatorily instincts.

Sasuke could still remember what it was like when he had awoken up after being bitten, the first level activated. It was like being drunk on power, unable to hold back his more violent tendencies as he had attacked that Oto genin known as Zaku. He hadn't been thinking strait, but he was still there within his mind, all morals and common sense thrown to the wind.

But for Nanikato, it was different. The boy had become a mindless monster and he wasn't sure if it had to do with Orochimaru's influence or if it was the nature of the beast left over from Kyuubi. But he knew it had created something like a different personality for the blonde haired boy.

"**_Running is futile! I will burn the world to ashes!"_**

The howl brought the Uchiha out of his musings and alerted the raven-haired man to the presence of approaching people. The enormous killing intent, the immense spike of chakra and the sounds of destruction must have caused them to come running, believing that they could do something to stop it.

Throwing himself towards the still open door, Sasuke slammed it shut, strengthening it chakra to make it unbreakable. He could hear people yelling on the other side, feeling Tayuya' chakra presence.

He cursed.

That foulmouthed harpy would only make things harder, so he allowed a layer of chakra to cover the room in order to keep the redhead from warping in. That didn't stop her from pummeling on it with her own chakra, however.

Turning back to his _(hopefully temporary) _enemy, he knew there was only one way to fight him and only one way that was sure to stop him. Focusing once more on his chakra, he channeled it down his arms and preformed the hand seals in sync.

"**Sen'eitajashu!"**

He didn't know why, but he felt that strangely familiar thrill rush through him as the snakes burst out of his sleeves. _The Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hand _had also been one of his favorite jutsus. At the same moment the crazed Nanikato spotted the oncoming 'missiles', jumping into the air and twisting acrobatically, his own hands performing seals as the mass of snakes bit deeply into his arms, legs and side.

"**Tatsumaki Kisoku!"**

'_Shimata!' _

As the whirlwind was released from the blonde's mouth, lifting them and almost ever object in the small room into the air, Sasuke remembered the jutsu that Nanikato had taken pride in inventing only two and half months ago. It spun them around like a child's toy top, whipping them with icy winds and hitting them with any loose object that just so happened to flashing past.

"**_Are you having fun yet!?" _**the beast yelled at him through the din, tarring the fangs of the snakes out of him._ **"Well if you aren't, we're only just getting started!"**_

"_Who the hell are you!?" _

It was the first time the Uchiha even thought of asking the question.

The beastly boy shot him a deadly smirked. **_"Everyone has their dark sides. You can thank Orochimaru for 'waking' me up!"_**

Then before Sasuke could do a thing, the indoor twister came to an abrupt stop. He dropped to the floor like a dead weight and unfortunately for him directly on top of his wounded arm. He let out shout of pain, the sound of his own heart pounding in his temples. Gritting his teeth, instinct finally won over and resorting to using that one something he wouldn't have done otherwise

He activated his curse seal.

The blonde beast stopped, watching in fascinated silence as the black flame began to cover the raven-haired man's pale skin. He received a fanged smirk as a reward.

"**_And here I thought you weren't going to be any fun at all"_**

Seconds later they clashed, smashing into more hospital equipment. As the pair continued to fight, Sasuke was vaguely aware of the sound of the door being smashed open. But he paid it no mind - he had to get his student back.

The scent of blood, coppery and acidic filled the air like a sweet fragrance, permeating the area with it 'delicate' aroma. Using all his speed, the older man twisted, grabbing the boy by one arm and wrenching it roughly behind his back. The crazed preteen cried out trying to slash at him with his one free hand, only succeeding in having that one snatched up at well.

Struggling fiercely, the boy dropped to the floor, taking the now crimson-eyed Uchiha down with him. They grapple viciously, in which the elder of the pair received a well-placed elbow to the throat. Sasuke gagged, letting his guard down for only a moment - the moment that gave the blonde a change to gain the upper hand.

"**_Caught you!" _**the beast hissed triumphantly, pinning him to the floor. **_"I'm going to enjoy tasting your blood!"_**

He raised a clawed hand, preparing to claw open Sasuke throat when.

"Don't think so fucker!"

The blonde froze, inches away from strike the dead blow upon him when music suddenly filled room.

It was a soft harmony, pure and sweet. It tickled the senses, dulling the nerves and instilling peace upon the raging beast. Sasuke watched as Nanikato stiffened, then go limp like he was made of rubber or was a puppet that had just had its strings cut. The markings of the curse seal finally began to recede, drawing back to their focal point on the back of the pre-teen neck. It was soon followed by his fangs and claws, the sharpened blades shrinking to their natural forms, and his eyes, once more becoming a calm sapphire that the raven-haired man was used to.

As soon as there was no more of the seal's chakra to supply him, he crumpled, collapsing like a rag doll on top of the wounded Uchiha, stunned and exhausted. Struggling to push the boy off of him, Sasuke cocked his head to the side, feeling almost dizzy from the music himself.

Standing just inside of the now busted door was Tayuya, her eyes closed as she preformed her piece of music.

"**Eika no Yasashii" **she said as she finished, moving the flute away from her lips. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I knew you were a stupid mother-fucker Uchiha, but I didn't know you were _that_ stupid. Thought that you can take care of the whole situation by yourself, your ego knowing no bounds while the gaki nearly killed you"

Sasuke remained silent.

As the red haired woman growled, entering the room and gazed down at her handiwork. She was even 'kind' enough to gave him a hand in lifting up the stunned blonde due to his wounds and placed the boy down on the now battered bed.

He winced faintly as the slash marks on his arm began to throb; the shock that had kept the initial pain away began to fade.

"So, you managed to subdue Nanikato-kun? Sasuke, Tayuya"

The pair turned, identical looks to distain blooming across their features. But while the look vanished for Sasuke, replaced by cold indifference, it only got worse for Tayuya, becoming one of absolute loathing.

Kabuto entered the room, a smug look on his face. It wasn't a secret that both adults hated the older man with a fiery passion, wanting nothing more then to kill him where he stood. But as Orochimaru's right-hand man and Otogakure's head medic, the gray haired traitor was off limits, not to mention they both owed him minor debts since he was the one that was normally in charge of over their healing.

As if on cue, the medic-nin tutted softly, surveying the damage done to the room.

"Looks like a tornado ransacked the place" he mused, fingering his chin.

Tayuya snorted rudely. "Nice of you to state the obvious faggot" she muttered darkly.

Kabuto frowned, casting her a reproachful look. She flipped him the bird in defiant retaliation

"Such a shame though," the man sighed. "There was some new and rather expensive equipment in this room…"

"Do you mind?"

With a nod, Kabuto moved over to Nanikato's bedside and preformed a diagnostic scan of the boy. It didn't take longer then two minutes, most of which he took to heal the minor bruises and snakebites.

"Well, he appears to be just fine considering that he's suffering from mild mental and physical drain. I'm surprised at how good his condition is seeing that pervious chakra exhaustion and receiving Orochimaru-sama's curse seal left him in a six day coma"

Sasuke growled. "About that…"

"Don't blame me, I'm just the messenger. Now give me your arm"

The raven haired Uchiha conceded, holding out his arm and looking away from Kabuto. As the older man's healing chakra seeped into his wounds, he began to feel a pins and needles sensation spread throughout the whole length of his arms to his fingertips. Looking back at his arm, he watched as the green glow worked to knit the torn muscles and flash, leaving nothing more then a row of red puckered scars.

He could live with that.

What he couldn't live with was the sound of Nanikato starting to cry, the memories of his moment of madness rushing back to him. Sitting down next to the bed, he did his bed to calm the hysterically sobbing child, hating himself more then anything.

He vowed at that moment that he would he get Nanikato out of Oto, no matter the risk.

-.ooOoo.-

**One Week Later:**

"Are we there yet?"

"No Lee. There's like ten more miles, so stop asking!"

It had been just over two weeks since they had left Konoha. All it had its pitfalls, Shikamaru's strategy for getting them into Otogakure without much trouble had been ingenious. The young Hokage had suggested that the four-man team disguise themselves as a wealthy merchant couple and their accompanying guards.

Acting as the merchant couple, Neji and Tenten played the part superbly.

With the Hyuuga's naturally regal features, Neji had no trouble pretending to be some upper-class merchant. Clad in a beige hakama with bronze trim, he had concealed his Byakugan with dark blue contacts and the seal on his forehead with a white sash, one that wrapped around his head and was braided into his waist length indigo hair. As for Tenten, she managed perfectly due to her exotic beauty. Once she was out of her normal shinobi attire and into the formal dress of an upper-class lady, she was nothing less then exquisite. Clad in a burgundy kimono with pale pink obi, she had opted to change her hairstyle by letting out of the double buns and braiding it into a single bun held by a pair of ornamental chopsticks. She also wore a pair of pale amber contacts.

Acting the pair of the merchant's personal guard, Iruka and Lee were forced to make an even bigger change.

For Iruka, his facial scar was his largest defining feature. He would have had to cover it with makeup if it wasn't for Sakura. The young medic-nin had devised an experimental procedure that acted like a long-term genjutsu, tricking the body into 'erasing' scars for a period of up to three - four months. For Lee, his eyes were a big giveaway since few people possessed such beady peepers. He took care of that problem by borrowing some sunglasses from Shino. Both mean opted to wear the same outfit, dark green haori and brown pants with a pair of katana at their sides for show. They also changed their hairstyles - Lee wore his scraggly black hair in a low ponytail and Iruka wore his hair down, framing his face.

All together, the quartet looked very change; almost so indistinguishable that their friends wouldn't have known it was them.

It had been a few hours since they last time anyone had asked how much closer they were to their destination. It seemed like they would never get there and it was only due to sheer for of willpower that their nerves didn't become shot from all the stress. Tenten was in the middle of complaining, causing poor Neji to procure a headache worse then some Main House Hyuuga activating his seal.

"I feel too… naked" Tenten whined, fidgeting in her seat in the horse drawn carriage they procured for the mission.

Neji sighed, crossing his arms as he gave his fiancée a critical look. "Tenten, how could you feel naked? That kimono of yours has an arsenal of concealed weapons hidden within"

The brunette glared at him.

"We exc_uuuuuu_se me" she snapped. "I just don't fell comfortable without at least ten summoning scrolls with me at all times."

Outside the carriage, Lee and Iruka listened to the 'lovebirds' bicker. The young man was snickering quietly to himself, remembering all the funny incidents his teammates had gotten into together over that last going on fourteen years. The older man was rolling his eyes, remained of the pathetic things _all _his former students had done over the years.

Thinking of such things, he fondly recalled a certain memory back when he was only twenty-one. It involved an eight-year-old Naruto, a laxative potion and a bottle of superglue. The industrious little blonde had decided to pull a prank on the class ahead of him, coincidentally the one that Neji, Tenten and Lee had belonged too. He only wondered vaguely if the trio even remembered that day, but he knew he forever would.

It had been during one of the hottest days of the summers, the ones in which all the students would complain about being too hot until their poor sensei, with frayed nerves, finally used an air conditioning jutsu. The class that Naruto had been a part of hadn't been an exception, but rather then get cool, the chuunin teaching them had blacked out from heatstroke.

While no one had been looking, one mischievous little blonde troublemaker had slipped in and out of the class unnoticed. The only indication that something was amiss came half an hour later. While all the other classes were able to escape the aftermath the closed confines of the stuffy academy, one class _couldn't_. It was then that is was discovered while that class had been out for target practice, Naruto had slipped in an covered their seats with super glue, the kind only interrogators like Ibiki used, and had contaminated their room's water with laxatives.

Since the room was so warm, it kept the glue from drying until the students it was intended for came back. Hot and sweaty, all the children had grabbed a drink of water and didn't even notice the difference when seated themselves. But ten minutes later, twenty-seven nine-year-old children and one sensei would find themselves needing to take a crap badly, unable to move because they had become almost permanently bonded with their seats.

It had taken the rest of the academy teachers, himself include, four more hours to get everyone freed. They had been gagging the whole time. As it were, it was poor end to a shitty day. The academy had been closed for a week after that due to the fact that the heat was making it hard for the stench of so many people shitting themselves to disperse.

He chuckled, unable to hold the bubble of laughter back.

Lee looked at him, shocked, as did Neji and Tenten.

"Ryo for thoughts Iruka-sensei" Lee asked, smiling.

Iruka smirked. "Oh, only a shitty memory - one that I'm sure you should all remember too"

A frown crossed Neji face then, and then a look of disgust as the Hyuuga was _clearly_ remembering the exact same thing. The indigo haired man shuddered, fidgeting just like Tenten had only moments earlier. Iruka laughed again.

"Its not funny" Neji hissed. "That day was horrible!"

Tenten nodded in agreement, remembering for herself.

"Oh but it was and I… I have Naruto to thank for that 'precious' moment"

Although bad memories had been brought back, the fact that Naruto had orchestrated the whole thing caused the pair to sober up. It caused them to remember what had happened before the incident, in which a group of ten bullies had beaten him badly, the others just standing around to watch it happen. They hadn't helped him at all, and so Naruto had pranked them all severely for revenge.

"We're here…"

They then finally found themselves approaching their destination. The massive walls surrounded the village of Otogakure loomed before them, great towers that reached towards the skies could be seen from within.

All four gazed at the kanji for sound emblazoned on the mighty gates, welcoming to friends and a warning for enemies.

"Yes," Iruka sighed. "We are…"

'_I promise Naruto… that I will find a way make sure that your death wasn't in vain'_

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 4, 479**

**Usagi-chan: **Okay, I had able to get the use of a computer on Christmas, I would have updated then, but for now there will not be another chapter till closer to or after New Years since I'll have family home for the holidays. Moving on, I'm not sure if I did that fight scene between Sasuke and beastly Nanikato went very well _(I'm not really good at those kinds of things) _and the same thing goes with the scene featuring Iruka, Lee, Neji and Tenten - please give me feedback on what you thought of it.

Anyway, next chapter will be focusing on the Anbu espionage team and hunt to find out what Orochimaru's secret weapon is. If anyone had any suggestions as too what they might like to see, please let me know so my well of ideas doesn't dry up! I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday - for those of you that can, don't get too drunk! Merry Christmas! Later!

**P.S. **I am also willing to try a beta reader again. If any of you beta stories yourself or know someone good, please let me know. Thanks!

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Tatsumaki Kisoku**/_Tornado's Breath _- mid C-rank ninjutsu. This technique was created by Nanikato during his five months of training. It allows the user to channel a massive vortex of wind out their mouth, which causes everything to spin as if caught in the middle of a real tornado. Has a range of up to one hundred feet and can be very devastating when used into closed in spaces.

**Eika no Yasashii**/_Song of Calming _- low C-rank genjutsu. This technique, preformed in various methods with instrument or voice, causes all people within ten feet to become docile and stunned. Can be fought off however, if a person is particularly strong willed.


	12. Reconnaissance

**MINOR REDUX! For all you spelling sticklers, this chapter has undergone a small REVISION! It seems I only catch the spelling mistakes AFTER I've posted!! Once I saw that there was clearly something lacking, I had to go back and make the changed. So I've your reading this chapter the first time or if you are re-reading, just know that quite a few sentances have changed a bit. Thank you for reading!!**

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope that everyone had great Christmas - mine was good, if you consider that I had a near, near death experience on the 23rd - the vehicle I had been in with my family had spun off the road due to ice and we very nearly crashed _(that means the only damage was a thundering heart)_ into a large rock that would have mangled us, me in particular due to the way the vehicle skid over the embankment. But neah, neither god nor the devil were lucky to get me to join they're ranks - I'll prove them both wrong and live forever! Don't laugh, I will I tell you! Believe it!

Anyway, so a cookie for all of you who realized that I used the same super glue and laxatives idea that was used in _'Kijutsu no Izou'_! I've always wanted to do that to all the people I've ever hated _(I'm evil, I know) _and I thought that part was so funny that I had to relive it once more here! And as promised, this chapter is based on the point of view of; well actually it was mainly Iruka, the four Anbu spies. This chapter may be a bit rough, as I haven't yet worked out how they should interact as a team - I really hope I didn't gum anything up, so please let me know what you thought once you've finished reading.

A big thanks to all my wonderful reviews - **Dragon Man 180**, **Starlight15**, **Belletiger**, **BadLevel50Percent**, **Takuya**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Sage**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **DaisyAnimeLuvr**, **DragonDancer123**, **D-Dugong**, **Conceptor**, **Nightblade888**, **Shuuwai**, **StoryNerd**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **PrismDragon**, **Kitsuru**, **Yuna's Aeon**, **Quathis**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Green.On.Black**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Fishlet**, **Scrabble and Dice, AnzPuffyHair**, **Lady Hawk**, **ShadowDragon92 **and **Cerulean Soul**!! And even all you people who just read and can't find the time to review. I couldn't do it without you!

I'd also like to thank all of you who offered to be my beta. I'm very grateful for all you. Since I only just got read your reviews and I've only chosen today who'd like to _'do the honors' _yet, the next written chapter will be forwarded to the beta of choice. Thank you all!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 12: Reconnaissance _

_Understanding. _

_Have we reached an understanding yet? We might have or we might not have. Its up to you, the beholder, to see the beauty in the world around us. It is a dark place, this world so full of hate and cruelty. It is a traitorous place, filled with masks and lies and rumors, consuming all sense of security. Sadly, we have come to believe in something without having seen it for ourselves, believing in the falsities of others. _

_Do unto others that you would do unto yourself. _

_That seems to be a foolish notion these days, as everyone seems to be hurting others and hording all the wealth for themselves. And the people wonder why our saints died so tragically, only seen for what they were after their deaths and not before. Evil, people would say - change and freedom was always considered a bad thing back then. It seems as if we are doomed to judge and preach without reason, pointing figures, making scapegoats. _

_Will we ever see beyond our own noses and realize that the only ones who are evil are ourselves?_

_I guess, only time will tell._

Getting into Otogakure had been trickier then they had expected. Due to the cold war, everyone, no matter they're status, were checked thoroughly in case they were spies. Thankfully they had spun an authentic story - Kiwadoi Kanaye and his wife Yume, along with their personal guards Heiwa Tao and Bara Kega, had traveled to Rice Country from Grass Country in order to scope out the completion in their industry. As they story went, they were recluses that privately owed many business in their 'home county' and due to a drop in profit, they were traveling throughout the capitals and hidden villages of the Elemental Countries to see if they were also similarly effected.

After they had gotten past the guards and into the village, they had been in for the shock of their lives.

Even in all the little more then twelve years that Otogakure had been an official shinobi hidden village, the ninja of Konoha had yet to see what it looked like on the inside. Audacious rumors had been circulating that Oto was the very deepest pit of hell - a cancerous sore that no person ever went and came back alive.

On the contrary, Oto was very much like Konoha, in its own strange a way. This had mot likely been brought on because of Orochimaru, who, wither be liked the village or not, was born in Konoha. So it was that the village of the Sound garnered completely opposite reactions when compared to the expectations of the four Anbu once they found themselves within her walls.

It so much like home really, although the atmosphere was far more subdued and… serene, if that was at all possible. It also differed in the sense that the villages that went about their business did not seem tense due to the war that had only six months ago, come to a deadlock. Back in Konoha, people were still tense - anxiously awaiting for the moment that Oto struck again. But here, the people seemed to move about in peace, talking amiably among themselves.

It was strange really, to see their enemies so unlike how they had imagined them.

"Wow…" Lee finally whispered, quite for once as they entered the pair of conjoined rooms that they had rented at a classy hotel, once a previous jutsu was in place. "I - I never imagined it would anything like this"

Tenten nodded.

"I know what you mean. It seems so surreal since we know that Orochimaru of all people runs this village…"

"I guess that we can't judge a book by its cover, even when it comes to out enemies"

They turned to Neji. The indigo haired man had seated himself at the master suite's dinning table. He looked back at them, eyes downcast.

"I think we tend to overestimate things, understanding the stipulations of our jobs. We've grown accustomed to seeing things in black and white, never bothering to look closely at the many shades of gray that go with it. Just because one evil dictator leads a group of people doesn't automatically make them evil as well. These villagers… they simple live here, work here and support this village as a backbone for its shinobi. Even the shinobi aren't as evil as we'd like to think. After all, everyone knows that the vast majority of Otogakure's forces were built from individuals that were outcast from home countries, brought here by a snake that offered them a utopia that they had only dreamed of. Although it was for selfish reasons, he gave them a dream and a focus that one else would. When it really comes down to it, it is only Orochimaru himself and the nin of his inner circle that are evil, as they seek to destroy everything in their paths for personal gain alone"

Iruka sighed heavily. "Too true," he agreed. "You three get some rest - I'm going to scout for information among the locals"

"Is that wise?" Tenten asked, turning to look at him. "We have been traveling for over a week, so you'd be just as tired as the rest of us"

"Let me come with you Iruka-sensei!" Lee gasped as he waved his arms around excitedly, leaping to his feet.

"Sorry Lee," the older man smiled wearily. "But this is something I have to do myself. It would look rather suspicious if both guards left their 'lord and lady's' side. Besides, I need some fresh air and alone time"

Neji only nodded, accepting the older man's excuse for needing to clear his head. After all, who wouldn't be nervy when they found themselves in the belly of the beast?

Tenten and Lee conceded soon after, accepting that fact that they wouldn't be able to keep their former academy sensei cooped up. Iruka smiled softly, nodding to his three companions before turning towards the door and leaving room.

As soon as he was away from them, the brunette let go of the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He had been afraid they would try to convince him to stay. If he had, he would have gone crazy from the feeling of being confined, as if the walls were slowly closing in on him. Being free to explore the 'hostile territory' put his mind as ease, allowing it to wonder, seeking its escape.

Iruka took the civilian markets first; trusting that they would have looser lips compared to their shinobi counterparts. And he was right. At noon the place was abuzz with activity, although they people huddled in groups to gossip about the latest, giving him little room to blend in. Instead he hovered on the edge of the crowds, making it look like he was buying supplies for his companions, which he was to keep up the charade.

It only took a few minutes of wandering from crowd to crowd before he finally hit pay dirt.

"_I've heard that the poor boy has been working himself to the bone" _a young woman was saying. _"He's only been a genin for a week and Orochimaru-sama already has him doing at least six to seven missions a day without a brake. If he doesn't take a rest soon, he'll snap!"_

"_What does the Uchiha have to say about this?" _it was an elderly man speaking this time.

Iruka froze. Had he just mentioned Sasuke? Impossible!

A younger man snorted. _"And what does Uchiha Sasuke have to do with this?"_

"_Didn't you know he's the boy's sensei Hiroshi?"_

The older man inched closer, now thoroughly focusing his attention on the group. Did that mean Sasuke was still alive? And teaching a child at that? One side it made sense and on the other it didn't. For the last twelve years no one had a word about the Uchiha betrayer _(Naruto's killer, he reminded himself)_, so they assumed that Orochimaru had already taken over his body. But there was also the fact that Orochimaru would have surely defeated them by now if he had the power of the Sharingan at his personal disposal.

The brunette wasn't exactly sure how to take the news. He was angry that his little brother's murder was still alive and at large, but he was happy that Orochimaru didn't possess the Sharingan.

It was the lesser of two evils.

Back to the conversation, the young man, Hiroshi, shock his head. _"No, I've been out of the village for a while, but it does explains things. If he's the Uchiha apprentice, no wonder Orochimaru-sama's on him like a dog with a bone. Do you know what makes him so special - the reason they'd want him in the first place?"_

"_I've heard he was able to see ghosts"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Rumor has it that he's seen Tanabata-san, that clairvoyant clothing designer that died in that fire back when we were kids" _

"_Sugoi!"_

"_Yes, very much so" _it was the elderly man talking again. _"If he has Tanabata-hime as a friend, his enemies better beware. Besides, he's in for a whole loud of trouble now that he bares a curse seal. He'll be just another one of Orochimaru-sama's pets in no time"_

"_Nani!? He has a curse seal" _everyone in the group gasped.

"_Aye. That's what got him his promotion to the genin rank. When he awoke after receiving, he went crazy - became something like a monster. Now I know it's like that with all the other victims, but he was out of control - tried to kill the Uchiha he did, and very nearly succeeded. If it wasn't for the flute woman - " _

"_Tayuya-san? I thought she hated the Uchiha?" _the young woman asked.

"_It seems that have a mutual agreement when it comes to the well-being of the boy, Umeko-chan"_

Umeko nodded. _"Strange…"_

"_Well, they are like Water and Fire, or maybe Oil and Water, but the same thing in the end. I think they're going to have a part in creating that weapon from…" _

"_Hush Yori-san! Someone could be listening!"_

Sadly, the conversation died there. Too frightened to continue talking, the group of villagers dispersed.

Iruka sighed, but kept an eye on the two younger civilians that had been talking, Hiroshi and Umeko, discreetly shadowing their movements through the market. Listening to the snippets of talk he gained off of them, he learned at least, the name of the boy the conversation had been about.

_Nanikato - one way or another…._

Such a peculiar name for a child.

He pitied the boy without even knowing him, his heart going out to him. It was odd, feeling such an emotion for an enemy. From what he had heard, since the child now bore Orochimaru's curse seal, the snake was probably going to use him as his next vessel. Strange though, since Sasuke was suppose to have met that fate nine years ago. The same when it came it that of this Tayuya - word from Shikamaru was that he had and Temari had killed young flute-wielding guard that had assisted in the death of the Sandaime during that failed mission.

It added more problems to their plate. Not only were Uchiha Sasuke and Mateki no Tayuya still alive, but Orochimaru also had his hands on another child with an advance bloodline and a secrete weapon.

Thinking back to what Neji had said, when he looked at Oto and saw things that both pleased and angered him. He was happy that the village wasn't completely a haven for the dark and wicked. But he was angry that because secretly, deep inside himself, he had wanted them to be dark and wicked so that he wouldn't have to feel the guilt when Konoha whipped them all out when the war finally came to an end.

But were they so innocent, he wondered? He wanted them to be. He wanted it so badly that these people were lead by illusions and that they would flee when things got really bad. He didn't want to see people suffer and die because of the sins of others, like his brother had…

If there was one thing that Umino Iruka hated, it was having innocent blood on his hands.

Heading back the hotel, he thought of the few precious people he had left. They were comprised of his former students, various comrades and their families, but to him, they were the ones that mattered. He didn't have many, but for those few, he would take on the forces of hell itself to make sure that they were safe, even though most of them could protect themselves.

First of all, there was **Gai**, although too many rants about the _'Flames of Youth' _could kill a man. There was **Kurenai**, who need all the help she could get after the death of **Asuma**. There was **Tsunade-sama**, for always taking **Jiraiya-sama **down a peg. There was** Shizune**, who was always trying to keep Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama from killing themselves, whether it be because of booze, gambling, perverseness or all three. There was **Neji **and **Tenten**, who gave people hope because of their passion and belief. There was **Hinata**, who could tame the wildest beast with her simple kindness. Then there was **Sakura** and **Lee**, for their perseverance in the worst of times. There was **Lien **and **Liang** too, as those two were a charm that could warm the heart. There was **Shikamaru** and **Ino** and **Choji**, those three that saved the village time and time again by keeping the inner works of Konoha from falling into chaos. There was **Shino** for his logic, because every now and then you had to look at things his way. There was **Kiba**, for his bad jokes, and his orphaned niece **Toboe**, who was just so much fun to tease. And lastly, there was **Konohamaru** and **Moegi** and **Udon**, the now grown troublemakers that had kept Naruto's memory alive.

For all of them, he remained steadfast and never wavered from his path. They were the anchors for his sanity in the worst of times. They were his friends.

And for **Naruto**, he lived.

-.ooOoo.-

**Later That Night:**

Nanikato collapsed bonelessly on his bed seconds after retuning to his apartment that night. Today had been very long day, consisting of four solo mid D-rank missions and an upper C-rank mission he partook with Sasuke-sensei that consisted of putting an end to a feud between two civilian clans. It had been bloody, to say the least. And although he hated relaxing these days because it caused him to relive the memories of attacking his sensei, he had to sooth his weary muscles or they'd seize.

He was scarred inside from the experience, and more then a little sickened that he had liked the bitter taste of blood. His memories of what had transpired after the doors of his mind had been shattered were still a bit blurry. But he could clearly envision the face of the beast that had been chasing him - a darker, twisted version of himself. This other personality had been born due to the effects of the curse seal's evil nature mixing with his own insecurities, inhibitions and repressed feelings.

And this vile personality of his had taken their mind for his own, forcing him into the deeper recesses so that he could control the body. Nanikato knew he had Tayuya-oneesama to thank for his freedom, as she had used her gift for music-oriented genjutsu to 'sooth the savage beast'. Because of his redheaded 'older sister', he had hadn't killed Sasuke-sensei, something that surely would broken him if he had.

'_You were that beast' _he reminded himself wistfully. _'Gross personality or not, he was you. Maybe I should take a bath…'_

He pushed himself up off the bed, struggling to stand as he absently wondered what Sasuke-sensei would say at his funeral if ended up drowning by falling asleep.

-.ooOoo.-

**Five and Half Days Later:**

"Kanaye-kun, it seems as though Oto is suffering the same effects as all the other countries. How much longer do you think before we will return to Kusa?"

Tenten straitened her kimono, looking at Neji who stood beside her.

"Not much longer saiai, a few more days at most"

The last half a week had been productive for the four-man team from Konoha. They had learned of Uchiha Sasuke prolonged existence and of his powerful young apprentice; they learned of pre-tactical battle plans and the extent of the corruption within the heart of Otogakure. Unfortunately, they learned nothing about the Orochimaru's secrete weapon, they reason they were on this mission in the first place.

Thing was, when ever they get close to finding out what it was, the people they were spying on stopped talking. They were also unable to get into the hospital, seeing as it was under Kabuto's tight surveillance.

"Kega, Tao - lets go!"

Iruka and Lee turned when called by their alias, following their 'employers' closely.

The quartet moved through the streets quietly, subtly browsing the many stalls and business. When they could learn nothing more, Lee proposed that the team return to their hotel rooms and plot an invasion of the hospital.

They were just leaving the market via the residential district when out of the blue, someone teleported in front of them. They froze, thinking they had been found out. Out of the four, it was only Neji that recognized the redheaded woman before them.

_Tayuya._

"Hey Uchiha, what the fuck do you teme!?"

They froze again, but not for long. As quickly as he could, Iruka ushered his three companions down the closest ally, clocked it with a genjutsu and they watched in silence. Soon enough one Uchiha Sasuke came into view, and Tenten and Lee were actually forced to hold Iruka back.

Both the young shinobi before had changed since any of them had last seen them twelve years ago. Sasuke had grown taller, at least as tall as Kakashi. While his hairstyle remained the same, his wardrobe had changed to a pair of loose black pants tied with a purple rope, an open white shirt and a katana at his side. His face those, held an expression that they never imagined to see there when one considered what he had done. It was rueful and world-weary, a look that didn't suit what they remembered of him at all.

As for the woman, she was incredibly short compared to Sasuke, even though she was older by two years - only breaking the 5" line. She still wore a hat, but gone was the white robe with purple rope, replaced by a loose pair of purple pants tied with a black sash, a full-length mesh top covered by a white armored vest and black combat boots. And with the expression of bloodlust on her face, she looked nothing more then the devil itself.

"_We're leaving Tayuya"_

"_Nani? Are you fucking crazy Uchiha!?" _the redhead hissed. She paused a moment, as if rethinking what she had just said. _"No wait, you are crazy. You know it'll only make things worse once Orochimaru-sama find out, right? There will be no more saving your skin - he'll do what he should have done from the start and take your body like he originally planned"_

They continued to watch in silence as Sasuke glared at her.

"_Don't you think I already know that? Either way, I can't let Nanikato stay here any longer - not since Orochimaru nearly killed him with that curse seal. The boy is still traumatized from awakening the first level and he keeps taking all those missions now that he's a genin just to distract himself from it"_

"_You think I don't know that dickhead? I was there to see it after all. Had I not been there to stop him, I don't think he would have been able to live with himself, knowing that had eaten you. Though don't know if you would have tasted so good - you are poisonous, after all"_

"_Please be serious for a moment"_

"_I am serious you fucker!" _she snapped.

"_Well it sure doesn't look like it" _Sasuke retorted._ "Now I'm telling you this because I want to know if you're going to stop us"_

The woman went silent.

"_You won't, will you? Admit it, Nanikato has grown on you. That kid's like a fungus that keeps coming back. I know what you see when you look at him - you see yourself when you were that age, unable to be accepted by no one but Orochimaru because everyone else believed you were a monster. When I look at him, I see myself before my clan was massacred - naïvely personified. I was hopelessly naïve back then, believing that nothing could go wrong. Although Nanikato understands what its like to be a shinobi, he is too innocent for his own good and I will not allow Orochimaru to take advantage of that" _

"_You really care about that gaki, don't you?"_

"_Yes. Even with all the sins I have committed, I owe it to Naruto to keep him safe. I will never forgive myself for killing him. I was a baka, plan and simple. I won't want to make the same mistake twice"_

"_I agree with the baka part" _Tayuya smirked.

"_I'm sure you would" _he replied sarcastically, shocking those who watched by his use of humor.

"_Of course. And that's why I'm coming too"_

"_Nani?"_

"_You didn't think I'd actually let the boy leave with just you would I? Although I haven't known the gaki for long, your right about one thing - he has grown on me. Besides, he's one of the only people in this village that doesn't consider me a whore and is actually polite in my presence"_

Sasuke snorted. _"That's called survival instincts. Everyone instinctively knows when not to aggravate a rabid dog"_

"_Fuck off"_

Tayuya growled softly, turning away from the Uchiha with a glower. Neji actually found the whole thing rather amusing. Who would ever have thought that Sasuke would get a sense of humor? It was strange really, seeing with their own eyes the power-hungry aloof avenger speak of caring enough about someone else that he would be willing face death to avoid past sins from happening again.

It wasn't… right.

"_We'll be leaving in two days at midnight" _the raven-haired man finally said. _"If you aren't there, then we'll leave without you"_

Once his last words were spoken, he vanished in a swirl of smoke, leaving Tayuya alone outside their alley. The redheaded woman began to cuss, letting out a long stream of profanities _(most of them being various nasty ways in which to castrate a certain Uchiha)_, she stomped off in a huff rather then teleporting and yelled at anyone that got in her way.

They waited a moment longer, making certain that there was no one around before they released the genjutsu and stepped out of the alley.

"That was… so bizarre" Tenten whispered.

Lee nodded, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "What do we do now? We can't just give up at chance at capturing two S-rank criminals from Orochimaru's inner circle. I say we go after them - if we capture them, we'll be able to get all the information needed on Oto's secret weapon!"

Iruka and Neji looked at each other, shocked. It wasn't often that Lee wasn't spouting about the_' Fires of Youth' _and was actually using his brain for something other then taijutsu training.

Iruka nodded. "Good thinking Lee. I believe Shikamaru would have approved your choice if he were here"

The black haired man beamed, radiating joy from the praise.

"Yes, good thinking Lee" Neji conceded, rolling his eyes as he echoed Iruka.

"There's also the matter of the boy, this Nanikato" Tenten added. "If the Uchiha is as worried about him as I think his is, there is a high chance that the boy is completely loyal him. That would cause problems, as he might be prepared to fight to the death in order to protect the man that is trained him. It would be a shame to have to kill a child, enemy or not"

Not surprisingly, everyone shared her sentiments.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 4, 730**

**Usagi-chan: **Well that wraps up chapter twelve. I remember promising you all back in the beginning that I wouldn't be abandoning this story. I'm sure that everyone believes me, seeing as I've written so many chapters in such a short amount of time. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be much better then this one: Nanikato will begin creating his sword, Sasuke with tell him that they are leaving Oto for good and Tayuya will discover that have spies. This one will hopefully be the longest written chapter yet!!

Oh, and for those of you who spotted the name **Toboe**, don't worry, 'cause this soon-to-be-introduced OC will make her debut soon - also the genius of her creation belongs to **Belletiger**, who was cleaver enough to concoct such a wonderful character. But no more spoilers - that would be giving too much away! I'll try to write fast and post again soon. I hope you all have a fun and safe New Year - see you again in 2007!! Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Kiwadoi -**_ Dangerous _

**Kanaye** - _Zealous One_

**Yume** - _Dream_

**Heiwa** - _World Piece_

**Tao** - _Long Life_

**Bara** - _Thorn_

**Kega** - _Wound_

**Hiroshi **- _Generous _

**Umeko **- _Plum Blossom Child_

**Yori **-_ Dependence _

**Mateki no Tayuya **- _Tayuya of the Demonic Flute_

**Toboe** - _Howling_

**Saiai **- _Beloved _


	13. Rebellion

**Author's Note: **Okay people! So this chapter kicks off the **"Revelations Arc"**! After looking over all that I have finished so far, I decided to breakdown the chapters into arcs of six chapters! So that means that chapters 1-6 made up the **"Renewals Arc" **and chapters 7-12 made up the **"Reevaluations Arc"**.

Anyway, I'm glad that you have such faith in me! Although I have taken steps to fix my spelling mistakes, it wouldn't really be needed now that I've got a beta reader overseeing my work before you read it. Together the two of us will try to make sure that I don't have too many mistakes! Haa, haa!

Moving on, I decided to change some things. I know that I said at the end of last chapter that Tayuya would discover that they been spied on, however, I decided to change it so that both she and Sasuke knew about the spies all along, but made no show of knowing. As for Tayuya appearance wise, she will also not be in this chapter, although I will readily make up for that - focusing the journey out of Oto in chapter fourteen mostly from her point of view. So yeah, that mean this gives us about two - three chapters before they meet up with our spies! Anyway, this chapter will include the long awaited sword (_though you'll have to wait to see what it can do)_, and our Anbu team learning of the origin of clones _(although they will know that Naruto was the unwilling blood donor until later)_.

And now we move on to Official Summons!I know most of you are eager to know which spirits Nanikato will be able to summon in the upcoming chapters. Previously, I was holding back on which ones were definite choices 'cause just letting you know would be a major spoiler, but I've decided to let you know because it's a part of my New Year's Resolution.

The spirits that Nanikato will be able to summon _(hopefully)_, in the order that he gets their blessings, are thus: **Tanabata-hime**,** Haku**,** Zabuza**, **Nawaki**, **Obito**, **Hizashi**, **Nidaime**,** Shodaime**, **and Yondaime**!! Now for those of you who are undoubtedly wondering why **Sandaime **and especially **Naruto** are not among the spirits that he can summon, your question was answered many chapters ago. The reason Nanikato can't summon Naruto is because our favorite blonde had gone to heaven, Sandaime too. I did specify that the contract only applied to earthbound spirits, so that means only spirits that haven't gone to either heaven, hell or purgatory yet.

Anyway, I like to thank **Nightblade888**,** Yuna's Aeon**, **Ha-chan**,** Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **Really-Great-Noodles 1**, **Quathis**, **kma3000**, **Starlight15**, **DarkSov**, **Belletiger**, **Takuya**, **Kelly**, **H.E. Gray**, **CrystalMind**, **Conceptor**, **Elwing59**, **DaisyAnimeLuvr**, **Cerulean Soul**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Naruto-sama2008**,** So Many Dynamos**, **PrismDragon**, **Kitsuru **and** Lady Hawk **for all your wonderful reviews! With over **300** reviews in only twelve chapters, I know I'm doing something right! Arigatou minna-san!

This chapter is dedicated in the honor of **Kat** a.k.a **Starlight15**, for beta-ing!I really wish I had **Windows 2003**! All I have is an ineffectual **Microsoft Works** - if I had the same program, then might have been easier looking at all you fixed for me. I did my best though and thank you very much for that!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 13: Rebellion_

_Determination._

_With it, we can do anything. Limitations mean nothing in the face of one's strength of mind, just as pain and panic mean nothing to one who believes they will make it out all right. It is because of our determination that we have conquered such odds that were once thought impossible. _

_Cultivate it, and it will become your greatest asset during the hardships ahead. No matter what, if you believe, it was always be there to guild you through the darkness._

**One Day Later:**

It was his first day off since he had been released from hospital. Using that time wisely, Nanikato focused on creating a sword described in the jutsu he had received from Orochimaru's archive. He shivered involuntarily, as just thinking of the older snakelike man gave him the shivers. He wished he had listened to the instincts that had told him the man was dangerous, but the thought of getting to learn some powerful new techniques had dulled his senses.

"Maybe you should take a brake - this is your day off, after all"

Nanikato looked up, smiling softly at the older woman sitting next him. She was waving

As of three days ago, he sought out Tanabata-hime's burnt down shop and called out the ghost of the woman whom had been such an influence on his life so far. In the space of a few minutes, she had agreed to the terms of his Spirit Contract and would assist in the flesh at times of dire need. For now, she was just a ghost that only he could see.

"Thanks for your concern, but I need to get this done" he replied politely, shrugging off the jacket she had given to him.

"Very well then," she nodded, blind eyes sparkling. "But just don't over do it - you are still recovering. Good things will come to you in due time."

He smiled softly, tracing a finger over the ring of kanji on the back of the jacket. At its center was the sun, joining with the moon in harmonized unity. The flames of the sun were flickering out towards the words: _"As I walk the Sunlit Path, I will forever gaze upon my own reflection within Moonlit Pools". _

He liked the saying and… he was sure that Naruto-niisan would have liked it too.

"Arigatou Tanabata-hime," he whispered. You're very welcome Nanikato-kun."

Turning his attention back to his sword making, he looked down at the small pile of 'ingredients' that he needed for the jutsu. The instructions had for the jutsu had called for four items that would be molded with chakra and used to created the sword.

In order for the jutsu to work, he had needed to find a piece of metal that was _'two metals merged as one'_, sacrifice a drop of _'one's own blood'_, an _'object of power' _and a piece of _'something precious'_. He had collected the first three within a couple of days, but it had taken him much longer to figure out what the fourth was meant to be until after he had read the instruction more thoroughly.

To cover the first item, he had purchased a sliver and gold braided ring from one of the jewelry shops in the village. It would be used to form the blade, shapped to bring the sword strength and integrity. When it came to covering the second item it was the easiest of all because it was, of course, his blood. It would be used to form the heart, a consciousness for the sword so that he

could wield it alone.

For the third item, he had procured a chunk of crystallized chakra - much like the paper that allowed people to see what they're their elemental affinities were, a rare stone formed from having too much wasted, condensed chakra in one place. It could be used to focus one's own chakra and magnify its power to the max, but with the down side of if being used too much is, a person would quickly burn out. Thankfully though, Oto did have a few… locked away in Kabuto-san's privet private collection, that is. Nanikato had never liked the thought of stealing, especially from the gray haired medic-nin, but his trust in the man had slipped lately.

The fourth, as tricky as it was, turned out to be two hair clippings. It would be used to form a barrier, making those whom the hair belonged to immune to its power. Nanikato would thank Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama for 'donating' their hair later, as they had no idea that he had taken the clippings during the night whilst they slept thanks to his gift for astral projection. It was said that once he was finished and the sword was 'born', he would always be able to infuse it was more hair clippings, thus adding others to his list of 'precious people'.

Ready for anything, Nanikato took a deep breath and stared down at the ring, the vile of blood, the crystal, and the two hair clippings, preparing himself for the birth of his sword. A protective barrier of low-grade blood seals surrounded him to protect himself from any possible backlash.

Then before he could think of a reason to stop himself, the blonde's hands began to fly in to a sequence of almost never-ending seals.

"_Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar! _

_Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat! _

_Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox! _

_Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger! _

_Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare! _

_Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon! _

_Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake! _

_Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse! _

_Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram! _

_Bird, Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey! _

_Dog, Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird! _

_Boar, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog!"_

He paused, taking a deep as the power built around him, then began forming the seals once more, the final sequence underway.

"**Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar - Juuni Hogosha: Tengoku-taki no Yaiba Soushi!"**

He brought his now fiercely glowing hands down upon the four items, causing them to glow as well as they, merging into a molten ball of light. He was rocked backward, his back crashing into the wall of blood seals. Slightly stunned, he stared up in awe, mesmerized by the sight that was taking place before him.

Within the light, it appeared to be _melting_. A strand of curving light he recognized to be the blade stretched down towards the ground, reaching a length of just over four feet - it was almost as tall as him. The light swirled again, becoming the hilt. Then ever so slowly, the brightness around him began to fade and the finished sword slowly drifted down to him.

It was… _beautiful_.

The blade was a mixture of sliver and gold, shimmering with a ripple of chakra. The hilt was wrapped in a braided rope of red and raven strands, which he recognized to be Tayuya-oneesama and Sasuke-sensei's hair, the chakra crystal imbedded at the top to become the pommel. Reaching out hesitantly, it alighted in his hands.

Seconds after that, it was absorbed into his body, vanishing as his fading reserves were returned to him tenfold. It was a jolt to his systems, causing him to gasp and his blue eyes to widen for a moment before they rolled back and he passed out from the shock.

Sitting next to the unconscious child, Tanabata smiled sadly.

"So strong and yet so fragile. There is a long path ahead of that will be filled with many painful choices. The choices that you make will affect the lives of many. But you will do what you believe is right, defending the sanctity of what is innocent…"

She reached out, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of boy's face, a finger tracing one of the fine whisker-like marks upon his cheek.

"Rest now, for your quest begins tomorrow."

-.ooOoo.-

Sasuke sat on his bed in a meditative position, contemplating the choices he had made in the last few days. He knew that it had been the right thing to do when he had told Tayuya yesterday that he was going to be talking Nanikato out of the village for good. He had been rather less then enthusiastic about was her coming along, but there was nothing he could do about it.

That woman was like a festered sliver in your thumb.

The only reason he really put with the woman was because of something Tanabata-hime had told him years ago and he had always listened to the older sage's unearthly wisdom. She had told him that one day he would find something special and that he would be forced to share it with another. Sometimes he really hated how fate presented itself to him.

But that wasn't what was bothering him, no what bothered him was that they had been spied on. He couldn't detect a chakra signature, so they had to have been masking it. What had alerted him to the presence of a spy was the itchy feeling of eyes boring into his back - a sensation he had grown insanely accustomed to after years of dodging rabid fangirls.

Thankfully, Sasuke hadn't let whomever was watching know that he had known they were watching him. He had the sneaking suspicion that it had been someone from the ANBU, yet nothing had transpired in the last twenty-four hours to tell the Uchiha that Orochimaru had gotten wind of his plan. If it had been the ANBU, then Orochimaru would have known by now.

So he ignored it. He had to concentrate on getting his student out of the village and that was what mattered, spies be damned.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stretched and got to his feet. Crossing the room, he sat down again, this time at his desk as he opened his journal to write once more. As he leafed through the pages to where he had left off, he was content knowing that this would be the last time he ever wrote in the book within the walls of Otogakure.

Dipping his brush into the inkwell, he brought it out and began to write.

_I shall be beginning a new phase in my life tomorrow. Perhaps I will be able to begin amending my sins, starting by leaving this accursed village. I think that Wave Country would be the best focal point for our travels, as it the only familiar place in my memories that wouldn't be fraught with enemies. Besides, I think Nanikato will like it there._

He lingered on that thought a moment, and then rolled his eyes as he realized the incredible irony in them.

_I do believe that I have become a parent. It does seem like the logical end of this spiral. I started out as an abrasive individual before becoming a mentor, a friend… a brother and now I am a father. Although I am not the kind of person suited for such a role, though I'd do a much better job then Kabuto or Orochimaru. They would only see to twist Nanikato's mind for their own uses. No, he deserves so much better. After all, I am to blame for his existence in the first place so it does kind of make me some sort of family… though I'd rather be a brother then a father any day!_

-.ooOoo.-

**That Night: **

As darkness descended over Oto that night, four spies stealthily slunk through the shadows of the village towards the hospital. During their journey they had come across some close calls, nearly being caught by patrolling guards at least half a dozen times.

"Be careful!"

"I was!"

They stopped, blending into the shadows.

Neji turned, glaring at Lee. "No, you weren't. Remember, this is enemy territory."

Lee scowled back, but it looked too forced on his naturally happy face.

"Oh lighten up a bit Neji, we're all high-strung at the moment."

"Easy for you to say baka," the Hyuuga hissed.

"Will you two please shut up?"

Both men froze in the middle of their triad. Tenten was staring pointedly at them with that look in her eye that told them to smarten up or die. After years as a team, the two males had become familiarized with the methods the young woman used to deal with people that pissed her off.

Iruka shook his head. "Now that you've calmed down, I'd really like finish this. We'll be moving out tomorrow, after all."

The younger three nodded.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled thinly, leading the way in silence this time as they continued on.

Ten minutes later, they were entered in the hospital, which was directly next to Otokage Tower, via an open window in the civilian secretor. Without waking the room's sleeping occupant, the quartet slid aside one of the ceiling panels and began to crawl among the ventilation shafts. Thankfully, nightshifts at any hospital were tame compared to dayshifts, allowing them to slip through without detection.

It took them awhile, but they did locate Kabuto's office. Tenten hadn't been pleased at all when the room of their search happened to be on the other end of complex, forcing them to travel much farther in such cramped conditions. But once they were there, it was worth it. The room was laid out with a clutter of paper, expressing the fact that the head medic-nin was being just a little less then organized lately.

"Okay," Iruka whispered. "Lee, you check the left. Tenten, you check the right. Neji, you'll be coming with me to check that backroom."

Without a word, Lee and Tenten dispersed to their assigned sides of the room. Satisfied, Iruka and Neji headed for the door at the opposite end of the room, checking for traps. When it proved clear, they entered and found that it was a personal laboratory.

Neji hissed, holding up an orb of chakra like a flashlight. "Doesn't this kind of remind you Ibiki-san's 'torture chamber'?"

Iruka was forced to stifle a coarse laugh.

It did remind him of what Marino Ibiki had dubbed his 'Torture Chamber'. It was the same hauntingly sterile backdrop with all sorts of medical apparatuses that could be used to inflict pain. While the office had been cluttered, this laboratory was immaculate. At the end of room were nine large glass cylinders, a type of peculiar incubators, which gleamed faintly in the light.

"What are those things?"

"I have no idea."

The pair traversed the space quickly, gazing over a strange setup of buttons and dials that controlled the each cylinder. The only thing that they could gain from them was dates recorded on the digital panels. One recorded a date nearly thirteen year ago and another had a date as recent as just these past six months. The rest of them had dates building up from the oldest to the most recent, spanning a time of twelve years.

"Over here."

Iruka turned, spotting Neji standing before a large filing cabinet. He had the second draw open, the one that was conveniently labeled **"Experiments"**. The younger man was sorting through file after file of numerous experiments conducted within the walls of this village over the years. It sickened the brunette to know that so many people had suffered here.

"Hey, I think I've found something."

Neji pulled out a rather fat folder with the words **"Kyuuzano - Cloning, Phase One" **written in the top corner. Deciding that would be better to read it after they had left the hospital, Iruka henged a piece of crumpled paper in a nearby wastebasket to look like the folder and returned the copy to the filling cabinet.

Yet as fate would have it, they wouldn't be getting out as easy as they had gotten in. Thanks to Lee, they had tripped a hidden alarm system halfway out, one that forced them to recklessly teleport out of the hospital as fast they could. By the time they were safely back at their hotel, things had been stirred up as badly as a kid pocking at a wasp's nest.

"I thought I told you to be careful baka!" Neji snapped.

"That wasn't my fault!" Lee snapped back.

"ENOUGH!"

They froze. This time it was Iruka giving the reprimand and everyone knew that Iruka, changed or not in the past twelve years, could give anyone a scolding worse then a room full of PMSing woman. They shivered unconsciously, causing Tenten snicker.

Sighing, Iruka sat the folder down on the dinning table.

"Well, we've complete the second part of this mission in one piece so let's finish it that way."

He seated himself at the table then, this companions following, and opened the folder. On top of the stack was a handwritten booklet done by Kabuto himself. The first page described a list of technical terms that only Lee knew after having spent so much time with Sakura, whom he had confessed, and who reviewed such jargon in her sleep.

Finally though, it began to tell a story.

_I have just begun an experiment that will bring to me much recognition if it is to succeed. This file shall be my official documentation of a process that will take over a decade to complete. Today I will begin to attempt something that other medics before me have failed - to create an exact copy of a human being. Many have said that cloning is immoral, taking upon yourself the role that only a god should have. But should that not be said for all the various types of the _**Bunshin no Jutsu **_as well, as one could consider that our elemental clones have a life and a soul before they are extinguished? _

_So why not just create a _**Koukyuu Bunshin **_and be done with it? Unfortunately such a fanciful notion is impossible, for the one to create it would have to give away their life in return. However, my extensive research has finally paid off and I have formulated what will be an effective cloning method using genetic processing. Should my experiment work, Orochimaru-sama will begin commissioning an army clones created from blood of the world's most powerful shinobi._

Iruka shivered.

An army of clones? The very thought made his stomach turn painfully. So this was Orochimaru's secret weapon? Only the Snake Sannin would be truly crazy enough to commission something like that.

_If and once one the clones survives the cloning process, I will then begin to comply a formula with observation on a way to speed up the procedure exponentially so that we are not waiting ten to twelve years in between. It will also, serve hopefully, raise the survival rate._

_As I take this step forward, I will begin by creating nine specimens, using the blood sample and the donated embryos I have procured. Should this succeed, I will have fashioned the next generation of shinobi, three teams that will become a force to be reckoned with._

They flipped through the papers, reading anything of interest, which was everything. It explained the existence of the nine cylinders in that laboratory - they had been cloning incubators, the home for the developing fetuses. The booklet was an immense chronicle that detailed so much hard work; even thought it was the hard work of a twisted enemy. If there was only word for Yakushi Kabuto, it was 'genius'. The man was a medical marvel, no doubt about it.

"Hey guys… look at this."

Lee held up a singular sheet of paper. Having sorted through the rest of the loose-leaf papers, he had come across something that both saddened and pleased them. Written on the paper was a short list of, eight names and eight ages recorded.

It was an obituary register.

_Specimen #1, Kyuuzano Haruko - deceased; age 15 months_

_Specimen #3, Kyuuzano Nikkou - deceased; age 2 years, 12 months_

_Specimen #8, Kyuuzano Kitai - deceased; age 4 years, 3 months _

_Specimen #5, Kyuuzano Raimei - deceased; age 6 years, 4 months_

_Specimen #6, Kyuuzano Hakumei - deceased; age 6 years, 5 months_

_Specimen #2, Kyuuzano Ryoku - deceased; age 8 years, 9 months_

_Specimen #4, Kyuuzano Takamaru - deceased; age 9 years, 1 month_

_Specimen #7, Kyuuzano Koko - deceased; age 11 years, 11 months_

This was a record of those unfortunate souls whom had to died during this cloning experiment. Eight deaths… but there had been nine clones.

Lee set the paper aside, a sickened look on his face.

It was Tenten this time that found another, smaller booklet. This one was written in dairy format, contrasting with the first that had resembled a professional memoir.

_- Although the other eight specimens have died, I am please that at least one has survived. Today welcomed the official 'birth' of specimen #9, the only clone to make it through the whole twelve years. I'm pleased to say that he is perfectly healthy and once he's awake and introduced to his new 'family', we will start by teaching him the basics and later begin with a training routine. He has yet to be named._

_- As much as it displeases me, Orochimaru-sama has given the honor of naming the surviving clone to Sasuke. Since he was my creation, I should have been allowed to name him, or at least had my say in what it should be. I hope that isn't something stupid._

There was more that wasn't very interesting, but they read it anyway. After a month worth of babble, they came to a part that finally revealed to them what they had been suspicious of since beginning to read the file.

_- The boy has grown startlingly intelligent over the past month. It was only today that Sasuke finally came to me to tell me that he finally named the boy - or rather, the boy named himself. I am glad that I'll be able to referee to him by a given name now, but I must say that I wasn't too keen on his choice. Nanikato? Honestly, who names themselves something like that?_

That complicated things. What were they to do now, knowing that Uchiha Sasuke's apprentice was the single surviving clone? There was also the small fact that they didn't known from whom the boy had had been cloned…

-.ooOoo.-

"Nanikato."

"Yes, Sasuke-sensei?"

The blonde was confused. His sensei, in all the six months they had known each other, had the older man had never come to his apartment. But now he was here, a strangely serious look upon his young face that made him look so very old.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Nani?"

He blinked, uncomprehending.

Sasuke sighed. "We are leaving Oto tomorrow, indefinably."

"But why?" Nanikato asked, puzzled.

"Do you _want_ to stay?"

"Well… I… umm… not really, but - "

"You feel obligated?" the raven-haired man asked. "That's understandable. All shinobi are taught to be loyal to their village."

"But - "

"I left my village…"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Nani? You mean you weren't born in Oto?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You know I couldn't have been. Oto isn't as old as I am. No… I was born in Konoha."

"You, you mean that you were once one our enemies?" Nanikato asked, shocked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I left Konoha after the first invasion when I was twelve. I had reasons - selfish reasons - for seeking out Oto. I wanted power, power to defeat the killer of my clan."

"Your brother?"

The raven-haired man's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Kabuto-san told me. He told me not to bring it up around you because it was a sore topic. I'm sorry for your loss."

He watched closely as the older man turned away from him, his jaw working.

"Yes, well there had been nothing I could do. But that aside, I need to get you out of here. I know many things that you don't, and Orochimaru plans to use you a weapon to crush Konoha - that is why he gave you that curse seal."

Nanikato flinched, reaching up to place to hand over the still tender seal.

"Do you still feel obligated to your home village?" he asked.

"No, not really. But I have a promise to fulfill… to an old friend."

The boy wisely kept his mouth shut for that one. He remembered Kabuto telling him that Sasuke-sensei had had a friend - a best friend - that had died many years ago. Right now was not the right time to start picking at an old wound so he stayed quiet.

"Where will we be going then?"

"Wave Country."

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 001**

**Usagi-chan: **So that's it. For all of you who wanted out Anbu to learn about the clones, your many prayers have been answered. Chapter fourteen will take our heroes on the long awaited 'escape' from Oto and journey to Wave Country, in which we will meet up with the familiar faces of Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna! So will Sasuke be able survive a confrontation with a grownup Inari who wants revenges for his 'big brother's' murder? And what will that mean for Nanikato? Make your own suggestions now and you'll find out soon! Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu**

**Haruko **- _First Born_

**Nikkou **- _Sunlight_

**Kitai **- _Hope_**  
Raimei - **_Dawn_

**Hakumei **- _Dusk _

**Ryoku **-_ Strength _

**Takamaru **- _Hawk_

**Koko - **_One by one_

**Juuni Hogosha: Tengoku-taki no Yaiba Soushi**/_Twelve Guardians: Celestial Blade Creation _- lower S-rank ninjutsu/kenjutsu. This technique allows the user to a sword of great power. Calling upon the power of the Twelve Guardians, its creation depends on the strength and quality of the soul of its creator. Combined with four worldly items, it becomes a blade of solidified chakra when summoned into battle.

**Koukyuu Bunshin**/_Permanent Clone_ - a mythical kinjutsu. This technique, in theory, could allow a person to create a living clone of themselves that wouldn't disappear and would possess a mind of its own. Unfortunately, one would have to take into account that in order to living clone from your chakra alone would kill you.


	14. Recalcitrant

**Author's Note: **Cue the _'Mission Impossible Theme Song' _peoples! Our heroes are brake'n out of Oto!

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I suffered from two problems that resulted with this mega late update. The first reason was a writer's block concerning various scenes, and the second reason was a power outage - it robbed me of a nearly finished manuscript _(I had been saving, just to let you know)_, so this chapter is a complete rewrite.

Aside from that, its time to answer some of your more important questions - be prepared though, 'cause you guys gave me a lot that I needed to get straightened out, so this is going to be kinda long…

**Firstly**, when it comes to why I had a squabbling session between Neji and Lee, just think about it: Neji and Lee are friends, and further more, men. When you think about it, they acted accordingly to the way that most friends do - they tease and/or bicker with one another in varying forms. I think its safe to say that this happens in most 'sibling' relationships - just look at Sasuke and Tayuya! You see, I wanted the pair acting out such a level of immaturity because it brings out the dynamic that makes them makes them who they are: Neji never did have a proper childhood and Lee… well Lee was simply being himself.

**Secondly**, when it comes to Nanikato-_chan_ getting a girlfriend, he will receive a 'lets-start-with-friendship' pairing with an OC once he gets to Konoha. I don't really want to write anything to do with an actual romance _(he is a little too young yet)_, so I decided to replace it with first love/crush _(something sweet and fluffy for kids)_. So for those of you who aren't Yaoi fangirls/fanboys, rest assured that Nanikato's pairing will be a girl - while I have been known to read the occasional Yaoi fic, I don't have the flair or the guts to actually write one myself.

**Thirdly**, when it comes to the seemingly lax Oto security, it came with creditable reasons. The reason things have seemed too lax is that Oto is both full of themselves and that our spies have worked flawlessly while keeping up an imaged required of their fake identities. That also brings me to the topic of Sasuke and Tayuya - the reason they did not sense the ANBU's genjutsu because Iruka weaved it so flawlessly that they could only sense that they were being watched.

**Fourthly**, when it comes to Kabuto's research and the likewise lack of security that is mentioned above, think of how much the people there would fear both him and Orochimaru when angry. Although some of you might have your doubts, I don't think anyone would want to risk putting a foot out of line when means they would be forced to 'volunteer' as the next test subject. That also brings me to the point where it seems like Lee isn't being very careful - he actually was being careful, but Neji being Neji, likes to yank his chain. And while Neji has changed, some habits are hard to break.

**Fifthly**, as to why Nanikato sword was created from gold and silver was because they were pure metallic elements. While I do know that both metals are soft and is ill used for a sword, I knew what I was getting into when I decided to use them. You must remember that Nanikato's new weapon has also been reinforced with his own chakra - when it's not being used, it's stored within his body. Thus said, his chakra serves to make the gold and silver blade indestructible!

**Sixthly**, when it comes to Yondaime and Sandaime being in Shinigami's stomach, I conceder that being purgatory. I'd say that after ten or so years they would be released, either sent to heaven, hell or returned to Earth to finish off unfinished business as a ghost. The reason Sandaime would have gone to heaven is because he was ready to pass to the beyond. The reason Yondaime wouldn't have gone to heaven because he would feel guilty for having abandoned/curse his newborn son to such a terrible fate - in order to move one he would have to do something to help Naruto, but with Naruto being dead, he needs to help Nanikato instead.

_  
_**Lastly**, when it comes to the names of Nanikato's brothers, of course Kabuto would name them! There isn't a reason for him not to, since they were his creations, after all. Each of their names represents a reflection of their status, genetic augmentations, or attributes at time of death. Remember, when Kabuto was creating them, he got creative - hence why Nanikato is the only 'normal' clone. These are my reasons my reasons for naming them what I did:

**Haruko** is named** First Born **because he was the first clone created and the first to die.

**Nikkou **is named** Sunlight **because his genes had been augmented to control sunlight.

**Kitai **is named** Hope **because Kabuto was 'hoping' for a son - his blood was added to Naruto's.

**Raimei **is named** Dawn **because he was the opposite of Hakumei and died dawn.

**Hakumei **is named** Dusk** because he was the opposite of Raimei and died at dusk.

**Ryoku **is named** Strength **because his genes had been augmented for strength.

**Takamaru **is named** Hawk** because his genes were spliced with that of a hawk.

**Koko **is named** One by One** because, like dominos, he was yet another one of the clones to die.

Anyways, I'm very happy to see most of you have caught on to my use of the **"Re" **motif! I was wondering when someone was going to say something about it! Well, I decided to go with the idea of naming each chapter after the first two letters of the title, **Re**flections. While it did happen to make things a whole lot easier in terms of names, it also made things harder in terms of finding the right titles to reflect each chapter. Rest assured, every chapter has already been named, though they are still subject to change.

My customary appreciation to all of you who reviewed - **Quathis**, **Belletiger**,** T-Dugong**, **Elwing59**,** Nightblade888**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Rago Dragovian**, **So Many Dynamos**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Yuna's Aeon**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **BlondeKell**,** AznPuffyHair**, **DragonDancer123**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **DarkSov**, **Terriestal-Angell**, **Brace-For-Impact**, **Keiko Mineko**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Lilly**, **Carla!!**, **Conceptor**, **Takuya**, **StoryNerd**, **Starlight15**, **Cerulean Soul**, **DaisyAnimeLuvr**, **Ha-chan**, **IcePrincess421**, **Axlalx**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **Fishlet**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **PrismDragon**, **Kitsuru**, **PeppyMint**,** Karin Kinomoto**,** Lady Hawke **and **DeathTraps**!! You're all the best, 'cause **39 **reviews for a single chapter is record breaking! Thank you all!

Also an extra special thanks to my next-door neighbor, **Neen-chan**,for beta-reading this chapter! Thank you my snowy savoir for saving my readers and I an even longer wait!

Dedicated to my mom, Marlene, for her 52nd birthdat this Sunday!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 14: Recalcitrant _

_Nostalgia. _

_It is with us always - in our memories, whether those memories are good or bad. Sometimes, it is a place that we call home. _

_Some of us yearn for it, seeking to ease the feelings of homesickness that burgeons especially when what we are seeking is out of reach or no longer exists. Some of us never want to think of it again. But within the very core of our hearts it is our pains and happiness, a wistful reminiscence of times forgotten. _

_It is a feeling that cannot be cured._

_So why it, that when we seek it, it always seem to grow pass beyond reach? Is it an unattainable make-believe land? If so, are we doomed to feel this way forever? Or maybe we are already there and do not recognize it for what it really is. If so, then we really are doomed to feel this way forever…_

Tayuya had never believed in fairytales. And why should she? After all, its rare that good ever triumphs over evil. Her life had a harsh life, filled with many pains and miseries. In her opinion, happily-ever-afters were claptrap - as likely to happen, as pigs were to fly.

As much the cynical person that she was, Tayuya wasn't a person known for lamenting. Nevertheless, here she was, remembering things better left forgotten. And nightfall had approached faster then she had thought it would, descending upon her like a haunted phantom ready to suck what life she had left out of her body. So it seemed as though she would never be free of her past.

Yet she knew that things would finally being to change in her favor once the clocks struck midnight. Why wouldn't they? The funny thing was that she would be leaving; deserting the life she had chosen all because of a boy.

Yes, Kyuuzano Nanikato was an enigma.

To this day, she still wondered how the peculiar little blonde had managed to worm his way into her hidden heart. During the short time she had known him, he had truly become the little brother she had never had. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she liked the feeling of being so unconditionally accepted - being seen something more then just a monster or a tool to be used and abused.

That was why she had to protect him.

It didn't take a fool to know what Orochimaru would do to him if he were to have his way with the boy. Nanikato would loose the innocence, but more so he would be consumed from the inside out by a plague that would transform him into a tyrant's slave.

Tayuya knew the ways that Orochimaru worked all too well, as he had used them on her when she was a child. He had soothed the pain that come from being abandoned and took her in when no one else wanted her, when everyone else saw her as a monster - because they had made her _feel _like a monster.

He had promised her vengeance upon the people whom had hurt her. He had promised her a home and a future she had thought she would never have. And loyally, not asking questions, she had followed.

Nearly two decades later, she was reevaluating her choices.

"Grrr! Why can't I ever find what I fucking want when I fucking want it!?"

At this very moment she was current ransacking her room, looking for anything and everything worth taking with her before she left. On he bed was a large rucksack filled with clothes, weapons, provisions and the few precious belongs she acquired over the years - things she planned on keeping.

Of those few precious things, there was a delicate spun glass charm shapped like a butterfly that she had received from elderly street vender _(she had kept it not just because of its beauty, but because it was the first gift she had ever received without ever having to give something back in return)_. Another was a priceless set of ancient genjutsu scrolls she had nicked when the Sound Four had sent to massacre a small, but powerful clan from Rain Country that had double-crossed Orochimaru.

The last was a team photo that was taken on the day the Sound Four was officially formed. Picking it up, she at gazed at the people within it, all but one long dead. The fag Sakon and his parasite of a twin brother, Ukon, stood to the left, trying to look cool while the fat-ass Jiroubou towered over them with a box of pokey in hand, stuffing his face. She and the octopus-armed prick Kidoumaru, who sported a shit-eating grin on his face, stood side by side. The latter was using two right arms to come up behind her head and make bunny ears with his fingers while the former, herself, scowled darkly.

She had beaten the shit out of him afterwards for it.

"Stupid piece of shit." she muttered, but tossed the picture into the rucksack.

Thinking she had everything, Tayuya gave the room another scan. She paused a moment, then smiled fondly, though it could have been mistaken for a sinister grin. With a chuckle, she reached up and fetched a dusty little bottle that had been stowed away on her scroll shelf, wedged between two scrolls.

It was a bottle of teeth. She had made a habit of collecting all the ones she had knocked out her idiot teammate's heads during her frequent fits of rage - there was even a couple of Kabuto's too! Back then, she had told the boys that she was going to make a necklace of them and it wear as a trophy.

And they had even had the gall to call _her _morbid.

Tayuya sighed, scratching the back of her head thoughtfully. She had never left the 'scene of the crime' before without taking something with her. Since she always played the part of the disobedient child, she knew it wouldn't be right if she didn't to go with bang - a bang that hopefully wouldn't be noticed till she was safely out of the country, 'cause if they ever caught her, she'd be dead and nailed to a cross.

Suddenly a slow, exquisitely evil smile crossed Tayuya's face, a sealing scroll appearing in her hand out of nowhere.

"Yes…" she smirked. "And stealing Orochimaru-sama's rare, vintage sake collection will do just the thing!"

-.ooOoo.-

**11:15 pm - Business Sector, Otogakure:**

They stood huddled around a small-unfolded layout of the Otogakure, the most accurate map of the village they could get their hands on. Iruka, although he didn't consider himself a very good as a tactical advisor, had marked places on the map, plotting a course for his team in which to get safely out of Oto.

Of the four village gates, the eastern, southern, western entrances had been crossed off, leaving them with only the choice of the northern gate. Since the other gates opened to profitable trade routes and roads to outlying village, there was no doubt that they would be more heavily guarded. However, since the northern gates opened into a rocky terrain that led down to the sea, it wasn't as thoroughly monitored. Too many people had died mysteriously down there, the work many had hypothesized of the rouge Bijuu, the Sanbi no Isonade, before its capture by the Akatsuki almost nine and half years ago.

But even though the demon had been gone for a long time, the fear and legends remained.

"Okay, so we can't leave the same way we came in." Iruka said, pointing to the marked off southern entrance. "That would raise to many unneeded questions from the night guards. Our best chance is to escape somewhere near the northern entrance. So what we are going to have to do is slip in, knock out one the guards and take his or her place. It may seem too simple, but we will have our work cut out for us. This has to be careful and precise, meaning that we will be doing this one at time with only ten-minute intervals inbetween switches. Once we have chosen our target," he pointed to Tenten. "You will be going first. Under the henge of our target, you will assume his or her place and once ten minutes has past, you will signal to Neji, who will take your place, also under henge. Neji, once your ten minutes have past, Lee and I will take your place. If things work out in our favor, then I'll be able to keep Lee hidden until which the both of us can slip out unnoticed. By the time the guards realize that something is amiss, we will already be long gone. Any questions?"

He gazed at the three younger shinobi. Neji wore a calculating expression, as though he was checking over his plan for flaws, which he was. As their team's espionage master, it was his job to make sure that they got in safely, went about their business unseen and unknown, as well as to get them out safely.

As soon as he was certain that they could pull it off, Neji nodded. "It seems reliable enough to me." the Hyuuga replied, folding the map. "If any problem arises, we'll combat it any way we must. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can capture our wayward deserters and take this cloning information back to Shikamaru. I don't want to take the chance of getting caught with our pants down."

Lee snorted, causing the indigo-haired to raise frown in his direction.

"You said something?"

"Well…" the Taijutsu Master snickered. "That's going to be kind of hard in your case, seeing as you're not wearing any pants."

Neji was about to make some smart retort when Tenten tried to smother a giggle. He turned an ever so slightly betrayed expression in her direction before crossing his arms, harrumphing as he did so. Lee smirked a very un-Lee-like smirk in return. It wasn't everyday that he one-upped Neji.

**Lee - 1, Neji - 0**

Iruka shock his head and sighed. "Let move out then."

So they did.

With their provisions packed for travel, they slipping out the hotel window and took to darkened streets, ghosting through the shadows like forgotten wraiths. It was at this time of night that the village of Otogakure truly become tame, with few people out and about, save for patrolling shinobi. So it made things very simple for their team when it came to crossing the paths of patrolling guards - a simple 'Notice-Me-Not' jutsu worked for those with weaker minds. For those with stronger minds… they had to be dispatched.

However, if there had been one thing Neji was right about, it would be to get out now then later because sooner then later their luck was going to come to an end…

-.ooOoo.-

**11:30 pm - Yakushi Kabuto's Laboratory: **

Kabuto yawned, rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. As the gray haired man replaced his glasses, he looked up at the clock that hung on the wall next to desk. He sighed wearily. It had been a really long day, what with all he had to deal with when it came to organizing all of Orochimaru's plans. The Snake Sannin was getting impatient, wanting to crush Konoha when they least expected it. It was no surprise that he was itching to restart the war after only seven months.

Tomorrow was going to be even longer, if that was possible. His orders from his master were to being the Nanikato's mental conditioning. The boy had proven his power and intelligence, but he was too soft - _too innocent_. Orochimaru didn't want a weapon that was too caught up with morals to follow orders. No, the boy would need to be… _hardened_.

'_I want you to begin at dawn tomorrow.' _his master had said. _'Tell the boy that he's in need of another checkup or something - you decide what it will be. He is obedient enough to comply to your wishes without word, so this should be very simple. Do not fail me…'_

Kabuto rolled his eyes. He rarely failed anything, so he didn't see why Orochimaru had to be so… threatening.

"Okay," he murmured, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "I can tell him that he needs some blood work done. Due to stress levels concerning the curse seal and his mental state, that story will be viable. As soon we I get him back here, it won't take much to incapacitate him. But then we'll have Sasuke to worry about…" he paused, debating another interesting course of action.

The best way to deal with Uchiha Sasuke would be to get him out of the way. In two months time Orochimaru would be in need of a new body, and why not use the one that, up till now, had been so evasively cleaver?

Kabuto knew that his master wouldn't mind putting off assuming the form of that young Iwa-nin Sasuke had captured for him last year. Although the thought of having the power to regenerate ones limbs at any given whim was appealing, the boy could wait a few more years in stasis until which his body would be of any use to the Snake Sannin.

After twelve and half years of waiting, Orochimaru would finally possess the Sharingan.

"Yes… that's perfect. I never liked Sasuke anyway."

Staving off another yawn Kabuto stood, stretching out the kinks in his back and collected the handful of papers that would need to be filed away for now, heading for his private laboratory.

"What the - " the gray haired man froze, one a foot into the sterile white room.

While he hadn't been here since yesterday afternoon, he knew that something was wrong. Keen eyes swept over the immaculate room, hunting for some tiny detail that stood out of place. At first it looked like there was nothing out of the ordinary, but when he checked everything over once more, he found it.

In two long strides, he was at his filing cabinet, inspecting a smudged on the second handle.

Since the occasional medic might need to come into this laboratory for various rare supplies that weren't used for general healings, he had placed a colorless substance upon the handles of his personal affairs for security purposes. It was substance that would stain the shinny metal, as well as to stain the hands of the perpetrator, although they had to wash their hands first. It took the saying 'caught red-handed' quite literately. Giving his underlings the benefit of the doubt, there had always been an unspoken threat between them that anyone who snooped though his classified affairs would suffer the consequences. They knew that if they ever broke that trust, they'd soon find themselves as Orochimaru's newest test subject.

But now someone had broken into his affairs!

Enraged, Kabuto wrenched open the stained drawer to find out what had been snooped though, or heaven forbid, taken. When he caught the slight presence of chakra, the hair upon the back of his neck stood on end. Reaching blindly into the collection, he pulled out a particular file folder that he had grown very familiar with over the past twelve and half years. There was a thin sheen of chakra covering it, masking it for what it really was. Performing the jutsu for release, he now held what was nothing more then a simple crumpled ball of paper.

Looking down at the crumpled ball of paper, he let his own chakra seep into it, scanning the residue chakra for the identity of the one who had committed the crime. Senses tingling, he suddenly recognized why it had felt so familiar.

"Umino Iruka…" he hissed, crushing the ball in his hand. Seconds later, he howled with a rage so fierce that it priced the slumbers of ever sleeping person within the village.

_No one stole from him and lived to tell the tale!_

-.ooOoo.-

**11:44 - Approaching the Northern Gates:**

They were swiftly approaching the northern gates when they heard it, a veritable tremor shacking the inner village to its very foundations. The shockwaves of killing intent caused the small entourage to freeze in their tracks.

Lee shuddered.

"Did you guys hear that?"

How wouldn't? It was, after all, the grand finale of a _very_ pissed off scream.

Neji snorted, rolling his eyes. "More like did you guys feel that," he corrected dryly. "From the extent of the killing intent I just felt, someone just became extremely pissed off right now and I'll give you one guess on who it was"

Tenten and Iruka looked at each other, both sporting identical deadpan expressions. "Kabuto."

"And who's fault was it this time?"

Neji turned, glaring at his dark haired teammate. "Shut up Lee"

"No," Lee retorted, gesturing to Neji's hands, which the other man tried to hide up the sleeves of his battle kimono. "You were the one that 'got your hand caught in the cookie jar' this time buddy!"

"No I didn't"

"Neji, your hands are red - BRIGHT RED! I think that's proof enough that you screwed up this time."

"Why you - "

"Put a cork it already!" Tenten snapped, picking up the pace as they sprinted though shadows. "Bravo Lee, you got one over Neji - twice within the last fifteen minutes. But don't let it go to your head. We need to keep focused on out objective of getting of here. If we're not careful the Oto ANBU is going to know exactly where to look for us."

"Exactly." Iruka nodded. "We don't know the full extent of what that man has learned these past years. He could very well have a way of knowing who we are."

They nodded, grimfaced.

-.ooOoo.-

**11:45 - The Northern Gates, Otogakure:**

When Sasuke had heard the scream, he froze.

'_Could they have found out already?' _he thought, looking in the direction of the village.

It couldn't have been the spies from two days ago. If it had been, he would have been caught much earlier then this. He growled softly, realizing that his plan might come to a bust when there was only a few minute left before the night shift changed guards here at the north gates? He knew they could always make a break for it now, but Tayuya had yet to show up and since Nanikato knew she was going to be coming with them, he wouldn't let them leave without her.

"Calm down Sasuke-sensei." Nanikato whispered from his point of lookout, which was dangling upside-down from a tree branch in the tree they were hiding in. "We're going to get out of here just fine."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Tanabata-hime had a vision"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "What did she say?"

"'_When both sides of the equation clash, your path to freedom will become clear'_. I know its rather cryptic and I'm still not sure what exactly it means, but I have faith that its in our favor."

_I have faith…_

The Uchiha wished he could be as optimistic as the blonde was right now. Another unfortunate curse of the Uchiha clan - pessimism seemed to be in the blood. And so it proved true in Nanikato's case as well. Naruto had always possessed an optimism that could brighten the darkest day and Sasuke found that his friend had imparted it on to Nanikato during the cloning process.

"That's good." he replied. "Now can you go keep watch to the east?"

The blonde nodded, and vanished without a word through the small grove of trees. After having watched Nanikato disappear, the raven-haired man pondered the exact meaning of Tanabata-hime's vision. They were always cryptic, making you work out the answer for yourself.

'_When both sides of the equation clash, your path to freedom will become clear.' _he thought. _'There has to be an easy answer…'_

Starting simple, he took the dominant words out of the sentence - Both, Sides, Equation and Clash. _Both_ meant that there was a factor of two in the picture. _Sides_ revealed that both came from two different factions. _Equation_ had to mean that there that both sides created a whole, but a whole of what? _Clash_ meant that both sides of the equation - perhaps the clash was the equation - would come together in battle.

"Shimata…" he hissed.

Having broken it down, he instinctively knew what it meant. _Both _and _sides _represented Otogakure and Konohagakure, in which the two shinobi villages created the _equation_. In the end, that meant that they would _clash_. But it had also meant something else too - that whomever had been spying on Tayuya and himself that day were from Konoha. Since they knew of his plan, it was likelier then not that they planned to follow them out of Oto and capture them.

But somewhere along the way they would run into trouble, most likely being caught by the chuunin guards or the platoon of ANBU, which he could already sense were on their way…

"Its time to rock n' roll Brood Boy! The shit has hit the proverbial fan, and I don't want to get hit with the pieces that come flying back."

Sasuke flinched. It was rare whenever someone managed to sneak up on him. Glowering, he turned towards Tayuya, who had just of two seconds ago appeared next to him, with an unamused look on his face.

He sighed. "What did you do?"

"I ain't done nothing," she snapped, waving a half empty bottle of sake in the air before looking at it almost sheepishly and hiding it behind her back. Sasuke rolled his eyes - he should have know she give into her infamous kleptomania before leaving. "But what whoever did sure had Kabuto hell'a pissed off."

"I had a feeling that was Kabuto…"

"Yeah. Bastard's got his panties in a twist over something."

The redhead down the last of sake and skewered its neck on a branch.

"So, who do you think did it?"

"I think it was our spies."

He watched as Tayuya stiffened slightly, bristling.

"Konoha?" she asked, her eyes glinting darkly.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. Word must have gotten to them that Orochimaru had some kind of secret weapon…" he cast a glance in the direction had gone Nanikato moments before Tayuya's arrival. "What I'd like to know is how they managed get in. Either security around here is getting to lax, or else whoever got in was very good."

The flute wielder gritted her teeth. "That also means they know what we're going to do."

He merely nodded again, and then the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

"Nanikato…"

"Where's the gaki?"

"Keeping watch in the east."

"I'll get him."

Tayuya was off like a shot and Sasuke found himself alone again, his stomach churning with a sense of urgency and impending pandemonium.

Something _big_ was about to happen…

Then the whole area surrounding the north gates was suddenly pierced by the terrible sound of a banshee's shriek. The vibrations from this sound wave caused a wider array of disturbance then the other scream - resulting with enough force that Sasuke's tree began shaking to and fro as if in a windstorm, nearly sending the brunette tumbling out.

Apparently whoever was following them had just tripped one of the numerous traps that doted the area around the gate.

And as if by magic, the majority of the guards patrolling the north gates vanished in the direction of the disturbance and only left a single trio of newbee chuunin behind to continue guarding. Seconds after that, Tayuya returned in poof of smoke, a slightly green Nanikato at her side looking like he was going to gag while her face flush with excitement.

"Looks like this is our chance!" she grinned savagely. "Lets go take out those weak little fucks and be out of here!"

Nanikato grimaced.

"Just so as long as I never have to travel _that way_ again."

Tayuya only laughed evilly, hooking the blonde around the neck and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Suck it up chibi. Things are going to get a whole lot _worse_ once we take the big, bad world by storm."

"I was afraid of that…"

-.ooOoo.-

Iruka cursed.

For the last three minutes he and his team had been dodging more then a dozen perfectly crafted traps. One that he hadn't seen such a likeness since Naruto was alive, setting traps to catch shinobi of all rank of guard. But they had missed this one. The wailing shriek that was now alerting everyman and his dog to their location, and it sounded worse then Mitarashi Anko on a dango withdrawal - and that was saying something!

Beside him, Neji cursed as well though no one could actually hear him. Instead, they had read his lips since their eardrums were, after all, suffering from shock of being shattered.

Tenten shivered. "What now Iruka-sensei?"

The brunette's face became an impassive mask, his eyes hardening.

"Prepare to fight… to the death."

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 577**

**Usagi-chan: **Well I hope this chapter has answered many questions for all of you. I'm really sorry about the ending of this chapter - if you were hoping for a fight, I just couldn't get it right. I spent almost two weeks trying to write once, but a nasty writer's block had been looming over me. Added to the fact that the power outage stole the original draft, I tried to do my best with what I could remember. The whole escape was supposed to be the big shebang when it came to leaving Otogakure. I know it wasn't as exciting as it should have been, but that's just the way things turned out.

But now that Oto is out of the way, it's "HELLO WORLD!" All of our heroes are now on their way to Wave Country _(if I can, you might get flashbacks of the fight that should have taken place this chapter)_. If anyone had any suggestion on how things should be in Wave, especially Tazuna's village, please feel free to give them - I need the ideas. Well, I gotta get going now. Sorry once again for the long wait. Later!


	15. Return

**Author's Note: **Well hello! I'm glad that you are still with me. The reviews that poured in with the last chapter made me smile - thank you all for that. I am also very pleased with the response that the chapter received. So yeah, it was a transition phase for the story - I wish I could have made it longer and more exciting, but the stresses of our everyday lives play a part in the way are creative jive flows.

Anyway, sorry this one took awhile. So yeah, about a week ago I finally read the pilot that brought the world of Naruto to life. After reading it, I sat there dumbstruck and was unable to resist a nervous giggle, 'cause OMG! It was so lame! I admit that the whole concept of the plot _(morals and otherwise) _was good, but I still can't get over how corny it was. The fact that Naruto was actually a nine-tailed kitsune in human form was cool, and the man that was the template for the Sandaime looked kinda creepy.

Moving on, I noticed that there was mention concerning personal bad blood between Iruka and Kabuto - rest assured that will be fully covered in detail at the start of this chapter. Also, I decided that since it doesn't spoiled any future facts, I would clue you in as to what masteries the remaining Rookie Nine + Three, Sasuke, Tayuya and Iruka have under their belts:

**Choji** - Drill Master _(at the rate that he eats, he makes a great drill sergeant)_

**Hinata** - Seal Mistress _(because she wants to abolish her clan's curse seal) _

**Ino** - Interrogation Mistress _(with her mind talents, enemies crumble) _

**Kiba** - Tracking/Stealth Master _(enhanced senses all-round. Need I say more?) _

**Lee** - Taijutsu Master _(expertly skilled in all forms of physical combat)_

**Neji** - Espionage Master _(skilled in close combat, surveillance and stealth) _

**Sakura** - Medical Specialist _(expertise ranges in almost all areas of medicine) _

**Shikamaru** - Tactical Master _(can think his way out of any dead-end or sticky situation) _

**Shino** - Analytical Master _(perfectly logical in situations were emotions run rampant)_

**Tenten** - Weapons Mistress _(expertly skilled in all weaponry fields) _

**Sasuke** - Ninjutsu Master _(can copy almost everything with the Sharingan)_

**Tayuya** - Genjutsu Mistress _(deadly in all forms of sound influenced genjutsu)_

**Iruka** - Psychological Profiler_ (can understand almost any emotion related situation)_

Anyway, I hope that answered some questions. Just to give you guys the heads up, this chapter here will feature a sneaky Kabuto, the journey to Wave County, Tayuya with a hangover, a festival and an old acquaintance with a grudge! So please read, review and enjoy!

Great big thanks to **Dragon Man 180**, **T-Dugong**, **Conceptor**, **Takuya**, **Quathis**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Kage Mistress of Shadows**, **Ghostboy814**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Sage**, **Yuna's Aeon**, **Karin Kinomoto**,** Nightblade888**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **IEatChicken**,** DragonDancer123**, **Starlight15**,** Minamoto Izumi**, **So Many Dynamos**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **Cerulean Soul**, **Ashark**, **StoryNerd**, **Belletiger**, **AznPuffyHair**,** Elwing59**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **BlondeKell**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Jace**, **Hot-tempered-chan**,** CrystalMind**, **Lady Hawke**,** Deathtraps **and **Ha-chan**!!

And another thanks to **Starlight15 **for beta-ing!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 15: Return_

_Freedom._

_It's a state of being we feel when our lives have become totally uninhibited. It is to live unbound, with no concerns and no fears, yet many become restless. Perhaps rules are made to be broken, but there will always consciences. If one does not use this gift wisely and to be so uncontrolled that others are harmed in the process, it can lead to that freedom being taken away…_

"How could you have let them escape!?"

If he had been a flower, he would have wilted and died on the spot.

Kabuto cursed silently. His jaw locked, he fought to keep a straight face during Orochimaru's verbal beating. If he hadn't been so valuable to the Snake Sannin as he was, the gray haired medic knew he would have been killed outright. At times like these, he didn't know whether to grateful or not.

"All you were facing was a pathetic former teacher, a Hyuuga with egomania, a man that can't use his chakra, and a two-bit weapon user. It shouldn't have been that hard, dammit!"

He abhorred Umino Iruka.

The first time the two men had crossed paths was seven years ago, a year before the war between Oto and Konoha began. It had happened in Snow Country, when he had been sent as Orochimaru's personal ambassador to finalize a deal concerning the purchase of the weapons of mass destruction used by Yuki's former régime. As it happened, Konoha had caught wind of the deal and sent an entourage of their finest to stop it from happening.

Umino Iruka had been a part of that team, having recently risen to the rank of jounin. Although he possessed no outstanding skills in areas that most shinobi thrived upon, the older man was ever the master of psychological warfare. As the team's backbone for precision, Iruka's insight into the situation allowed for the team to thwart Oto's dealings.

To say Orochimaru had been unhappy with the results was a gross understatement, and Kabuto himself had faced the full brunt of that apocalypse.

The second time they had crossed paths had taken place four years ago. The war had been a constant of tactical gorilla combat for just over two years, losses reflected on both sides. The situation at hand dealt with a clan of nomadic shinobi from the Western Countries that were looking to settle down in the Elemental Countries. Needing more fighters, Orochimaru had sent the medic in hopes of convincing the clan to join Oto.

Unfortunately, it had been once again the 'thanks' of one Umino Iruka, now an ANBU, which had thwarted this attempt. The only thing that had stopped the clan from joining Oto had been, ironically, Iruka's tale of Naruto's death because of Oto. Apparently they had had their own jinchuuriki once, a younger girl whom had borne the Shichibi no Kaku till her death at the hands of the Akatsuki. And because of that little detail, Konoha had won herself a new clan, although the clan was told that Konoha had happily persecuted their own jinchuuriki all his life.

So once again, Kabuto was forced to face the music.

During these last few years, Umino Iruka had become a thorn in Yakushi Kabuto's side. If it weren't for that man and a few others, Oto would have crushed Konoha long ago. And that was why he wanted desperately for one of his clones to live. When Nanikato had been 'born' perfect and healthy, the gray hair man was assured his revenge. He knew that Iruka had spent the two years after Naruto's death recovering from a mental breakdown, so he knew his boy would be able to literately crush the man's heart just by being looking at him.

Then Iruka and his team had slipped into Otogakure unnoticed and had stolen all his data concerning the cloning. For the most part, Kabuto had been satisfied that they wouldn't know who 'donated' the blood for his clones, and thus he still possessed that element of surprise.

"And now three of my greatest assets are also missing! Without that boy and the Uchiha, I'll never be able to see Konoha crushed the way I'd like. And that bitch stole _all_ my sake as well! When I get my hands on her - "

The subsequent shock that morning yielded was discovering that not only had Uchiha Sasuke finally flown the coop after all these years, but he had taken Nanikato with him. Using the distraction caused by the Konoha spies fighting the ANBU, they had deserted the village and vanished without a trace. It was hours later that also discovered that Mateki no Tayuya, the last of the once powerful Sound Four, had also gone and with her, Orochimaru's sake collection.

At times like these, a man had to settle for second prize.

"It isn't all that bad Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied, speaking his mind the moment the older man paused to take a breath. "I did take some necessary precautions well in advance. I didn't believe it would have to be used, as it was a last resort option."

Orochimaru glared at him, but nonetheless kept from continuing his rant.

"Explain."

Kabuto smiled thinly. "It's quite simple, really. They'll be walking into a trap - they all will. I may not have been able to stop the Konoha spies from escaping, but I'm certain that they'll cross paths with cross paths with Sasuke and the boy. Seeing that Nanikato-kun is a perfect copy of Naruto in all but memories and personality, they will most certainly assume that the boy will be exactly like his predecessor. That means they will capture him, believing that he has somehow been brainwashed and needs 'saving', thus they will taking our little Trojan horse into the heart of Konoha itself."

The Snake Sannin chuckled softly.

"Please continue - I like how this is sounding."

The medic nodded, speeding his hands. "The boy is a sleeper agent. Not long after his awakening, I began programming triggers in his subconscious should he ever fall into Konoha's hands. However, once you bestowed your curse seal upon him, his mind fragmented. Although the previous programming was lost, we were given an even better outlet. When the juinjutsu took effect, it apparently merged with whatever was left behind by the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It created within Nanikato-kun, a split personality. I have seen its work firsthand.

Once Tayuya's **Eika no Yasashii **suppressed his inner beast, he wilted under the mental trauma. During his following checkups, I began to work on dulling the memories so that he would not only be able to function normally, but so that I could gain control of his darker half. There I planted new triggers, which when activated, would release the beast injunction with the curse seal's second level."

Kabuto paused, waiting for any subtle reaction from his master. He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding in relief when Orochimaru smirked, looking thoroughly pleased.

'_Be thankful for the little things,' _he told himself. _'While things haven't exactly gone according to plan, they could have been worse. Like being killed.'_

"Knowing Konoha," Orochimaru replied. "The bias of the Elder's Council, they will automatically make the same assumption they did with Naruto-kun and decided that Nanikato-kun is Kyuubi reborn. Because of that, they will get what they want. All they will have to do is speak a few concise words, and what should have happened twenty-five years ago will be finished."

The gray haired medic smirked inwardly.

'_Yes. And when it's done, you'll be next.'_

-.ooOoo.-

**At Sea, Three Weeks Later:**

"This is _so _cool!"

Sasuke allowed himself an actual smile as he followed Nanikato's gaze over the vast ocean stretched before them. Its deep blues and greens glowed with the fiery golden light of the slowly setting sun, giving the sight an ethereal quality. The blonde was exhilarated, exuding a contagious cheerfulness that he wasn't normally known for.

It was extraordinary really, seeing the uncanny resemblance that Nanikato and Naruto shared. Although they looked the same, they were so completely different, as if they were polar opposites of each other. Yet at times, the younger blonde could just be so… so Naruto. All that they shared and all that made them unique, it was all a part of their individuality. Like… brothers…

It was perhaps much the same likeness that he had and still shared with Itachi.

"Yes, it is beautiful."

The Uchiha turned his gaze away then. He hadn't been very found of sunsets since the massacre. It was something that he and Itachi had shared on the occasions his brother wasn't away on missions, seeking out the roofs of the Uchiha compound to watch the sunset in silence. He had loved those moments they had shared together… and while he still loved them, the memories only brought him pain.

Bonds of blood were always the hardest to break, as were the memories that went with them. As much as Sasuke convinced himself that he hated Itachi, there was always going to be that place in his heart that belonged to his older brother. In his battered heart, he was still the child that had lost his family all those years ago. And he was still the child that had lost his most precious person - his brother - that day. Denial didn't help at all, no matter how many times he had wished that Itachi was someone else's brother, he knew that there would always be the blood of their doomed clan to tie them together.

And even though he begrudged the thought, perhaps he had found the enlightenment that had eluded him all these years…

The sound of retching brought him back to reality.

"How much fucking longer are we going to stuck on this hellhole of a boat?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Tayuya's once pale face was now sporting a nasty shade the color of pea soup, one that clashed terribly with her reddish pink hair. Although she could swear the worst of sailors, she definitely wasn't a sailor.

Twenty-four hours ago the three companions had bought their way onto a large freighter headed for Wave Country. It was hard to believe that they had left Oto three weeks ago, exiting Rice Country and traveling, by the redhead's persistence, to Lightning Country first. They had taken the detour to throw any possible pursuers off their trail, knowing full well that the Konoha spies would survive the onslaught with the ANBU.

They had chosen Lightning Country because Tayuya had a safe house there that she used whenever she was partaking in missions within the country. After agreeing to lay low for a while, Sasuke continued Nanikato's training, which had thrilled the now excitable blonde, for the boy to have a chance to build up adaptations to different environments.

Unfortunately for the flute wielder, when Sasuke had found the easiest mode of transportation to Wave Country without being caught by those who were obviously hunting them, he jumped at it.

"Blaa! When the fuck did I eat teriyaki tempura? I hate that shit!"

Nanikato didn't even bother to turn. "Probably while you were getting yourself drunk, you lush."

Tayuya glared kunai and other sharp objects at the boy's back, but was unable to make such things happens beyond her own imagination because her stomach chose that moment to revolt once more.

Ignoring his sensei and his pseudo sister, who was busy empting her stomach over the edge of the ship, Nanikato focused on the horizon. He loved the salty smell of the air, which was currently the bane of Tayuya's existence, inhaling the brackish scent that whipped through air around him and teased his hair.

He had never, in his whole life, expected the outside world to look so beautiful. He could remember Kabuto-san's tales of the sea during his history lessons, but no amount of stories could do it justice for the real thing.

There was no equal of getting to experience it yourself.

He smiled softly, watching a pod of dolphins race along side them, riding the surf as the ship cut the water. For the first time in his life, he was truly free.

-.ooOoo.-

**Wave Country, Sui Harbor: **

"What is all this?"

Sasuke was in awe as the freighter docked in the massive harbor that afternoon.

He purposely ignored Tayuya as she ran past him, leaping over the side of ship. She didn't even wait for the sailors to lower the ramp, instead landing nimbly, yet shakily, on dry ground, sobbing happily as she kissed it. Nanikato, who had joined him, rolled his eyes, still unable to see why Tayuya could have hated the journey as much as she had.

It had been the best month of his life!

The Uchiha could help but be amazed. Although he knew things had changed for Wave Country since his first real mission with Team Seven, it was shock seeing the transformation that had taken place. The once ramshackle village of Sui was now a thriving hub of civilization. The buildings that had been falling apart now glowed with the new life prosperity and gone were the dirty, starving vagrants - they were replaced by cheerful, happy people.

But it wasn't just that; it was also the brightly colored lights, banners and streamers that decorated the streets.

"You don't know?" the captain of the ship laughed, coming up behind them. "The coronation matsuri for founding of Uzugakure no Sato will be taking place in few days. That was why we had such a tight delivery schedule. It wasn't just that there was a large amount of cargo to be delivered here, my crew wanted to join in the festivities - myself included."

"Uzugakure?" Sasuke echoed. Why did he have a weird feeling about that? "When did that happen?"

The captain laughed.

"Well, a several years ago the navy decided to collaborate with large group of nomadic shinobi, merchants and the village of Sui. Together they sought to purchase a large island out to sea from the Diyamo. They got the island cheap enough since it was written off - too many hazardous eddies surrounded it for one thing. So once they had the island, they began separating their funds into different categories, the two greatest being for excavation and construction of the new village, and the construction of an underwater passage linking the smaller island to the larger mainland island."

"So they've finally finished?" Nanikato asked.

"Yep! Got the massage yesterday that the construction wrapped up a week ago. This here festival is to commemorate this grand occasion."

Sasuke sighed inwardly.

Another new thing that had begun to happen in the last twelve years was the creation of new hidden villages. **Konohagakure**, **Iwagakure**, **Kumogakure**, **Sunagakure** and **Kirigakure** would always be known as the centers, the Five Great Shinobi Nations, but there were the smaller villages that had played their part as well. When Sasuke had been a child, there had only been four lesser shinobi villages, those being **Kusagakure**, **Amegakure**, **Takigakure** and **Yukigakure**.

But since **Otogakure** had been formed and grown in power, it was to be expected that others would follow.

The first was **Tenpigakure**; the second was **Getsueigakure**; the third was **Hoshigakure**; the fourth was **Moyagakure**; the fifth was **Soragakure**; the sixth was **Ankokugakure**; the seventh was **Yamagakure**. And now the eighth and last now being **Uzugakure**.

Of the shinobi nations, they now had eighteen hidden villages, big and small.

"So…" Tayuya asked, butting into his thoughts. "Can we find a hotel now?"

"Have you composed yourself enough?" he asked flippantly.

She scowled.

"Burn in hell asshole."

Nanikato scoffed, brushing past the pair as if he was the elder and they were the younger. "Now, now children," he said mockingly. "No fighting and biting."

Sasuke smirked, deciding to follow his student. Cussing a storm, Tayuya followed as well, looking nothing more then a little girl who had failed to impress her parents with a temper tantrum.

While they searched for a hotel in the village, and although there were many, Tayuya had found one of _her _liking. During this time however, they had done other things as well. From wandering though Sui's teeming marketplace and browsing through the goods, they stayed clear of anyone that might recognize them and did their best to remain inconspicuous. Though thanks to a certain redhead's fiery temper, they almost slipped a few times.

With that in mind, it had been Nanikato's idea that they purchase a new wardrobe to pass as civilians. That didn't go over too well with his companions, since the older pair had been ninja for too long to wear anything that wouldn't allow them to fight to the best of their abilities. In the end, they decided to buy clothes that were a little of both.

Being the, err… lady, Tayuya went first. She didn't seem too happy to ditch her battle gear, but once Sasuke suggested that she simply seal them away, the redhead conceded. Taking her time, she finally chose an outfit that screamed badass. Her ensemble consisted of a black bandana, a crimson trench coat, a pair of skintight, yet breathable, black leather pants and a replacement for her combat boots. What added to the look though was dark red western style corset halter-top.

As Nanikato so eloquently put it, "You look like hooker onee-sama!"

He got decked up side the head moments later.

Then Sasuke went next, and he was much quicker choosing what he wanted. Thankfully though, he didn't choose anything that would make him resemble the twelve year old boy that he had been twelve and half years ago. His new wardrobe consisted of a charcoal gray battle kimono with black obi, gray slacks and black sandals. He also decided on getting a pair of one-way sunglasses in case he needed to activate his Sharingan in public places.

Continuing his commentary, Nanikato piped up with a, "Whoa sensei! You look ten years older. Careful, you might be mistaken for someone's parent looking like that."

Sasuke scowled and retorted with a, "I already am. You're an irritating pre-teen and Tayuya's more trouble then an un-potty trained two year old."

"BASTARD!"

When Nanikato finally took his turn, he decided to be creative. Although he preferred Tanabata-hime's clothing compared to the stuff here, he was going to have to deal with it. His attire consisted of a pair of baggy brown cargo pants, a beige long-sleeved sweater, a dark gray hooded poncho and black sandals.

Staring at his new appearance, then at each other, Sasuke and Tayuya said simultaneously, "He kind of reminds me of this bad guy from a manga I once read…"

By the time they had finished, it was already late and they _still_ hadn't found a hotel!

-.ooOoo.-

"Come on already! You've been in there for like two hours, so shake a leg - I need to go!"

Tayuya grumbled darkly.

It didn't happen very often, but having to listening to Nanikato whine sounded like the end of the world had come. Right now she was seriously wishing that there had been more room, but with the upcoming matsuri, almost everything had been booked. What they ended up with a single two-room suite in a hotel situated on the edge of the village, too close for comfort to Sasuke's old acquaintances then they'd like. And although she was pleased to be on solid ground again, three days in the same hotel suite with the two males had been more then she could take. After all, when they had still been on that ship, she had been able to acquire quarters at the other end.

Sighing, she looked up from the card game she was playing and tried to amuse herself by watching Nanikato dance in front of the bathroom door like he had ants in pants. Now if all he had to do was take a piss, she would have told him to go outside. However it was the other way around…

"SENSEI!!"

"Oh sweet Kami!" Tayuya yelled. "Uchiha, stop primping and get your ass out of the bathroom! This gaki is beginning to drive me nuts!"

There was only silence.

Said silence only caused Nanikato to get louder, bringing tears to his eyes. If there was one thing that Tayuya hated, it was tears. Unable to stand it any longer, the flute wielder snapped and leapt to her feet, intent of breaking down the door.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare make me come in there!"

"Come in where?"

She let out a yelp, and together with Nanikato, whirled around to face Sasuke. The Uchiha was standing just beyond the door to the room that he and Nanikato shared, fully dressed and with completely dry hair.

The blonde and the redhead stared shocked at the sight before them.

"How?" Nanikato gapped. "How did you…?"

Left eyebrow twitching, Tayuya broke down the bathroom door and looked in. As soon as she noticed the open window, she cursed.

"You asshole," she snapped, turning on Sasuke once more. "You snuck out this window and back in through yours! Damn you! I've had to listen to this little bugger bleat for no reason for more then an hour! Why I otta - "

She was cut off in mid rant as the bathroom door slammed shut next to her.

Sasuke smirked. "It was the kid's punishment for putting vinegar in my tea this morning."

"You have to admit though, that was funny."

"Need I remind you about the curry in toothpaste incident?"

Tayuya scowled at the closed door.

"That aside, are you ready?"

"Nani?"

"Are you ready?" he repeated. "Nanikato asked us to go with him to the festival, remember? I actually can't believe I agreed - I hate group functions."

"Likewise."

But that was how the pair found themselves following around the younger boy through the vast crowds of people. Their little group looked rather out of place though, since everyone else was dressed up in wonderfully colored kimonos and other festive garments. Even though Sasuke was the only one of them wearing a kimono, its dreary gray would have cast a rain cloud of gloom over his head, if it wasn't already there.

Nanikato's clothing aside because it was respectably normal, Tayuya's was the attention grabber. And 'grab her' it was, when at least half a dozen guys tried to grope her in passing. They suffered the consequences, however. It also didn't seem to go over with the most of the older woman, who turned up their noses at the sight of her, deciding that she was some sort of trollop undignified to be in their presence, or that of the 'handsome' young man she was walking with.

Sasuke shuddered with revulsion, knowing that the women were probably wishing they were few decades younger…

"Kyo-niisan," Nanikato asked, using the name that Sasuke had instructed him to use while they were in public. "Can we get something to eat?"

The blonde reveled in all smells that his enhanced senses were picking up, his mouth to water with anticipation. It was amazing - so many dishes that he had not seen in Oto were there, the variety ranging from smoked fish to pastries to exotic dishes from other countries.

Sasuke scrutinized the selection that he could see. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas Aranami?"

Nanikato absently shook his head when addressed by his pseudonym, too entranced by the smells.

"What about you Amaya_-chan_?"

Tayuya shrugged, inwardly smirking as he fought to use the despised suffix with her alias. She loved that fact that she could torment him without even trying. Since he also had to keep up appearances, it meant he couldn't insult her as much as he wanted in a single night.

"I could go for some okonomiyaki or gingered beef, Kyo_-kun_."

Nanikato exhaled noisily. He didn't know why the two adults always had to fight like cats and dogs. What he wouldn't give for them to just behave civil with each other for just a moment. However, it was all made up for when, "Oh, what a cute couple you are!"

Nanikato burst out laughing, unable to hold it back when it was said to the pair by a smiling old lady in passing. It was actually rather cool to watch as Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama froze, sharing identical expressions of nausea. He could almost catalog the different shades of green they were turning!

After a moments hesitation and once the elderly woman was out of hearing range, the pair turned away and pretended to gag.

"Senile old coot," the redhead muttered, her mood ruined. "I think I'll just go to the bar and drink myself into oblivion! I'll go crazy if I don't get those thoughts out of head. Yuck!"

With that, she took her money and spilt, leaving Sasuke alone with Nanikato. They stood there for a moment, watching as she vanished into the crowds, and then the older man finally looked down at him and noticed his frown.

"What?"

"I'm still hungry."

Sasuke-sensei rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" he asked, exasperated.

"Pretty much."

"Then what do want?"

"I don't know yet. Everything smells too good."

"Well hurry it up or we're going back to the hotel."

Nanikato panicked. "How about you let me follow my nose towards the best smell and you follow?"

"Oh, alright," Sasuke snapped and Nanikato smirked in triumph.

"Ya! Let's go!"

For Sasuke, he would just let the boy think he had won. Folding his arms behind his back, he began to follow the blonde through the tightly packed crowds. When things started to become push and shove, he was forced to activate his Sharingan to keep track of the bobbing mop of sunshine hair as it wavered through the fast paced hubbub.

Yet he didn't know when exactly it happened - possibly around the same time when the twentieth woman that night tried to flirt with him - that he lost track of Nanikato. Frustrated beyond a doubt now, the Uchiha began hunting down his wayward pupil, being jostled back and forth by the exuberant partygoers. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke wondered if he was ever going to find one particular twelve-year-old boy in the midst of so many people.

Wishing he had bought the boy a leash, he knew he couldn't let Nanikato wander around by himself when there was always the chance that old Tazuna or Tsunami or one of the people who had helped build the bridge or one of the new shinobi might 'recognize' him. Sasuke knew he had to find the blonde before it was too late, but it seemed as if the boy had been swallowed up by the sea of colors, never to return.

"Kuso," he muttered, fending off 'prospective brides' twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three and twenty-four. "Where in hell did that gaki get to?"

If Nanikato had been Naruto, he would have looked for the closest ramen stand. Only Nanikato wasn't Naruto. The younger blonde _hated _ramen, much to Sasuke's feeling of unending irony. What had been his predecessor's all-time favorite meal, whether it be breakfast, lunch or dinner, was considered as vile as eating the jam between a toad's toes.

Honestly, he didn't know what the boy liked.

'_Just my night…' _he thought, cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly something sharp shot past him, biting deeply into his cheek. He heard a thunk as the projectile struck and sunk deeply into the wood of a nearby building.

"Uchiha Sasuke. How dare you show yourself here."

Sasuke froze, but only for a second and a second too late. There was no use trying to pretend, so he wiped the blood from his cheek, and turned towards his attacker.

Behind him, a crossbow in hand was young man that appeared to be only four or five years younger then himself. Profiling his attacker's appearance, he noted that the boy stood a good five feet, nine inches and his stance spoke of both rigid belief and arrogance - a bad combination.

His hair was a dark brown, like muddy soil and it was held back in a small spiky ponytail at the nap of his neck. He also wore a pair of dark blue pants taped down at mid calf, blue sandals, a plated brown sweater topped with a chuunin's vest and a dark green raincoat. Adding to the look was the hitai-ate sported proudly on his brow, baring the symbol of a large spiral.

A ninja.

A shinobi of Uzugakure.

"And you are?"

The young man glared. "Typical. I figured someone like _you_ would at least remember me."

Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean _'someone like you'_?"

"A murderer - the worst of the worst."

"And who have I killed that you knew?" the Uchiha asked, an eyebrow rising.

There wouldn't be any, of course. Sasuke hadn't been in this part of Wave Country in over twelve years. Crossing his arms, he waited for an answer. The answer he got, however, nearly stopped his heart.

The boy summed it up in just two words. "Naruto-niisan"

Onyx eyes widening in disbelief, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Inari?"

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 697**

**Usagi-chan: **And another bites the dust! I don't have much to say on wise of the story, but kudos go to **Vegeta the 3rd **for suggesting the festival and idea of giving Wave Country its own ninja village - though Inari being a ninja is completely mine!

Anyway, I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask this question before this story was completed, but I find that I just can't wait. For those who have read Naruto/Harry Potter crossover series, I'm here to tell you that I'm not sure if I really want to write the third part sequel. Since _'Myou' _had a good ending, I can always leave it there and move on to 'greener pastures'. So I'm going to leave its fate up to you, be it by review, e-mail or PM., please let me know what you think.

**a) Yes, do write sequel **

**b) No, don't write sequel**

**c) It doesn't matter**

Thank you for all your support! Ooh and a cyber cookie go to anyone who can figure out which manga bad guy Sasuke and Tayuya thought Nanikato resembled in his new cloths. Its soo easy that I'm sure you'll all know it!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Matsuri**/_Festival _

**Uzugakure no Sato** - _Village Hidden by the Whirlpool_

**Tenpigakure no Sato** - _Hidden Village of the Sun_

**Getsueigakure no Sato** - _Hidden Village of the Moon_

**Hoshigakure no Sato** - _Hidden Village of the Stars_

**Moyagakure** **no Sato** - _Village Hidden in the Haze_

**Soragakure no Sato** - _Village Hidden in the Sky_

**Ankokugakure no Sato** - _Village Hidden in the Darkness _

**Yamagakure no Sato** - _Hidden Village of the Mountains _

**Kyo** - _Excellence _

**Aranami** - _Raging _

**Amaya** - _Night Rain_


	16. Revelations

**Author's Note: **Hello people! Say hello to this story's _longest _chapter! I was working on this deluxe issue for all you wonderful readers at the same time I working on the last one. I had quite a bit of trouble concerning some of the various scenes - like the confrontation between Sasuke and Inari that kicks off the main topics that this chapter covers _(as to how Inari knew who Sasuke was even though he was disguised is because the boy has been paranoid since Naruto died. He has been waiting for Sasuke to return to Wave Country ever since it happened and so when Sasuke finally does return, Inari recognizes his adversary instantly)_. I'm also glad that you guys liked my idea of making Inari a ninja - one small warning, the aforementioned confrontation my seem a little weak and unrealistic, but I have lots of trouble with it, so please bare with me.

As to the response about the masteries of our favorite Konoha characters, it was pointed out Hinata's abilities as a Seal Mistress and Ino's mind talents could help Nanikato. Minor spoilers here, after our heroes end up in Konoha, Hinata will be commissioned to formulate a way to unseal the curse seals on Sasuke, Tayuya and Nanikato. As for brainwash debunking, that would fall into Iruka and Ino's hands as the Psychological Profiler and the Interrogator. But that doesn't mean our favorite blonde is going to cave - on the contrary, he will fight back against them, meaning Iruka will be contradicted and Ino wouldn't be able to get past his strong mental barriers, thus she will not be able to find out whether Nanikato really has been brainwashed. But I think that's enough spoiling of the things to come. Everything will soon been laid out in about three or four more chapters.

In response to the new hidden villages I created for this fic, I'll let you know now that I simply wanted to be creative. That is why Hidden Moon is called **Getsueigakure **rather then **Tsukigakure**, and why Hidden Dark is called **Ankokugakure **rather then **Yamigakure**. I wanted to change what was the constant drone of the norm and do something new. If it isn't with the villages, people sure have been mix 'n matching the Bijuu - after all, it helps make a story more interesting if it more originality then others.

Moving on, I will now reveal whom the bad guy that Sasuke and Tayuya thought Nanikato resembled last chapter was. Although it wasn't this particular villain, I must admit that **Shcribble Donamarine** came close when suggesting** Enishi **from** Ruruoni Kenshin** - I didn't even think of that one. So yeah, actually the villain they were talking about was **Hao **from **Shaman King**! Basically think of Nanikato wearing Hao's outfit, only without the gloves/earrings and wearing a shirt. For minor reference, our favorite blonde's hair is a little bit longer now - about to his shoulder blades.

As for the vote concerning the 'survival' of the _Kijutsu Series_, there really wasn't much of a variety. Since the vast majority of reviewers wanted me to continue, I will start writing '_Kijutsu no Eitai' _once _'The Reflection of Oneself' _is complete. I'm not completely sure how much this current fic will be, but I estimate it be somewhere around **25 **or **30** chapters by the final conclusion. That would be roughly about nine or fourteen more chapters.

And an awesomely super big thanks to **Arcane Emotions**, **Belletiger**, **ShadowDragon92**, **Nightblade888**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Tot**, **So Many Dominos**, **Sage**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **Yuna's Aeon**, **Takuya**, **DragonDancer123**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Muse of Myself**, **FanLover**, **Starlight15**, **Conceptor**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **Muchacha**, **DarkGirl4.0**, **Minamoto Izumi**, **Quathis**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **T-Dugong**, **Karin Kinomoto**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Elwing59**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Tristripe**, **Daniel14541**,

Also thanks to **Starlight15 **for beta-ing!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 16: Revelations_

_Truth._

_It is the light that separates us from the darkness of lies. Once enlightened, we are free to choose our next path, which comes the next test of our tolerance. The truth comes when one's soul searching has come to an end. No longer do we have to be mystified by things that our beyond our knowing, knowledgeable beyond our years. _

_It is the answers to all our questions._

_But the truth can hurt. When deceit has been built for so long, knowing the legitimacy behind it can break down all the perfectly crafted walls. Although it may be better in the long run, there is no way to avoid the pain that comes with it. _

_To be perfectly enlightened, there are no more obstacles to structure our lives. Without those lies and half-truths, we are without motivation. We lack the drive to strive, to overcome our problems. So perhaps, the truth isn't such a good thing at all._

"Inari?"

Inari smiled mirthlessly. "So you do remember me."

It had been just over thirteen years since he had the Uchiha last… since had last seen Naruto alive. He had been eight years old when had first met the raven-haired man, who had been twelve. The older boy had been aloof and as prickly as cactus, which had suited the younger boy's temperament at the time. But it hadn't been Uchiha Sasuke who had managed to work his way under young Inari's skin; rather it was his exuberant and sanguine teammate, one Uzumaki Naruto, who had changed everything.

Because of the blonde's fierce beliefs, he had single-handedly managed to beat down a broken, despondent child's pessimistic walls of protection and show him brighter side of cloudy day.

After that, Naruto had become in such a short time like the brother he had never had.

But only three and half months since the he had seen his honorary brother last, terrible news had traveled from Fire Country to his home in Wave. With bitter reminiscence, Inari could remember that day so sharply that it caused bile to rise in his throat.

He had been heading home that evening, exhausted from helping the adults with reconstruction of their ramshackle villager. With the money they had scavenged from Gatoh's base and what they begun to earn thanks to his grandfather's bridge, the village of Sui was bringing to look grand again. Since the depression was over, it was only natural that they reflect their inner joy.

And Inari was happy - happier then he had been in long time, since beloved stepfather Kazai had been murdered. Things had certainly changed, and he knew that his father would be looking down proudly at him from heaven. Keeping that in his heart, Inari was determined to continue making his father proud of him. It had been, after all, because of Naruto that he was now embalmed with the hope that made people heroes.

That changed, however, the moment he entered the house he shared with his mother and grandfather. There was a silence in the air that sought to smother him its thickness. He had shuddered, knew that feeling because he had wished it would never return. Petrified, Inari had stood there, unable to move because he knew it the sensation that had permeated his home during Gatoh's reign of terror.

It was an air of despair.

Intuitively, Inari knew that someone had died.

He didn't even need to look at his mother, who was sitting at the table with a letter clutched in her hand, crying softly, to know that whoever had died had been close to them. And even if he had, her puffy eyes indication enough. So with tense trepidation, he wordless approached her, not sure whether he wanted to know what had happened or not. She had flinched when he placed a hand on her arm, her eyes rising to meet his own. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she let out a small sob and snatched him into a hug.

So he let her hold him until she found the composer to let him go. Trembling and hesitant, she had passed him the letter. He vaguely recognized the perfect writing to belong to Sakura, Naruto-niisan's other teammate - that pink haired harpy of a fangirl who crushed over emo-boy.

He could even remember the exact words in Sakura's letter too.

_Dear Tsunami-san,_

_I wish that while writing to you, the first letter since our departure from Wave many months ago, that I had happier news to give you concerning the welfare of my team. Unfortunately, I regret to inform you of death of my teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, one week ago. _

If that had been all she had had to say, Inari could have accepted that. He couldn't delude himself, since he knew that ninja lived dangerous lives and that Naruto-niisan was one of them. The fact that Naruto, the one who had given him the courage to fight back and carry on, was dead hurt a lot. As he had continued to read Sakura's letter, the pain only became worse.

_Although I find myself questioning my better judgment, I have decided that you and your family are more then entitled to know exactly how he died - especially Inari, though it is your choice whether or not you tell him. The circumstances that lead to Naruto death, I regret, is partially my fault. _

_Eight days ago, our other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, defected from Konoha. The reasons behind it are currently classified to civilians outside of Konohagakure no Sato, but I am sure that you will learn the whole story in the years to come. My fault in this matter is that I knew the aforementioned traitor planned to leave, but did nothing to stop him. I allowed my obsession with him to override my judgment as shinobi of my village - I had even dared commit treason myself, asking him to take me with him. He knocked my out instead._

_Due to Sasuke's desertion, the Hokage dispatched a team of four genin and one chuunin to bring him back - Naruto included. Although we had our hopes, the mission was disastrous. Against extreme odds, they faced off against five foreign ninja intent on helping Sasuke reach his destination. Although four of our allies came to their aid, two of five were gravely injured, and it is still uncertain as to if they will survive. _

_Naruto is, as of yet, the only casualty. His death - murder - I hate to admit, was at the hands of Sasuke himself…_

That was the day that Inari had vowed to kill Uchiha Sasuke.

In his anguish and in his anger, he began to plot his revenge. The fact that he was only eight and had no experience as a ninja in comparison to Sasuke, who was four years older and had been training to becoming a ninja before he could walk, Inari knew that he would need to become a ninja himself in order to have any chance at avenging his big brother.

For the first three and half years, he trained in secret. Having garnered all the information he could on various fighting styles and whatnot, Inari pushed himself to his limits while keeping in his heart what he held precious. The madness of Uchiha Sasuke was legendary and he was determined not become like the man he hated.

Then the year he turned twelve; his luck suddenly soared when he met retired shinobi named Hamaguri Shinju. The older man had sympathized with his tale, agreeing to take him as an apprentice if only Inari promised use the talents he would gain for the protection of the people and when it came to his revenge, to wait for the Uchiha to come to him.

And now he had come.

"Cat got your tongue Uchiha?" he taunted. "After have heard about all your 'exploits', I'm rather disappointed. But then that makes this a whole lot easier for me now, doesn't it?"

Sasuke remained in indifferent. "You've grown a spine, I see."

Inari felt his hackles rise.

"Of course. I grew up a long time ago. I had to grow up fast, because if I was ever going to have my chance of avenging Naruto-niisan, there was no room for childish indulgences."

"That changes nothing."

"I am a ninja now!"

The older man frowned; crossing his arms and Inari felt himself be penetrated with a gaze that was reserved for parents when reprimanding a naughty child.

"Shinobi or not Inari, you are only chuunin and most then likely, a green on at that. You are undoubtedly on sabbatical. Not only are you visiting your mother and grandfather, but you are also to participate in tonight's festival as well. Rest assured, if you were to engage me in battle, you would surely die."

"I was apprenticed by Hamaguri Shinjuu!"

His enemy paused, cocking his head to the side. "Formidable. I commend you, since few are lucky enough to trained by a hero of Sea Country. Need I remind you, I have spent the last twelve years training under the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru? Now if you don't mind, I have to be finding someone before he gets himself into trouble."

Inari growled, firing a round of crossbow bolts at the Uchiha in quick secession.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

Sasuke dodged all of them, even going as far to catch two in each hand. Spinning around to face him once more, and then raven-haired man lashed out by sending the bolts flying back at him. Relying on his reflexes, Inari dodged as well, but was unlucky with the last when he felt bitter pain is it sunk deeply into his right shoulder, just missing his collarbone by inches.

He stared down at it for a moment, and then with a howl, he ripped it out.

"That was your warning." the Uchiha replied. "Do you still with to engage me so foolishly. I doubt Naruto would want you to get yourself killed."

"What would you know, bastard!? You killed Naruto-niisan!"

And throwing caution to the wind, he attacked.

-.ooOoo.-

"**Suiton: Tsuyoi Tsunami!"**

Sasuke leapt back as great tidal wave rose up from the nearby shore and sought to crush him under its weight. But instead of dissipating when it crashed, the wave rose back up and sought to crush him again. This forced him to keep running while the wave kept lashing out, always seeking to consume the older nin. Pausing in mid leap, he gazed at Inari, and noticed that the boy was standing perfectly rigid.

Realizing what Inari was doing, he countered the coming attack with a jutsu of his own.

"**Katon: Kaganami Toba Tate!"**

This time Sasuke allowed the wave to strike home, but not before he protected himself with a shield of fire that coiled around him like a snake. When the two jutsu met, they canceled each other out, but not before giving the Uchiha within a minor steam burn.

Talking about steam, Inari was steamed. The kid actually had a rather indignant look upon his face. It was also most as if he had been expecting him to sit back and take it, but no Uchiha had ever done that. Assuming a loose stance, he motioned for the boy come at him, an offering the younger, inexperience, rage driven shinobi couldn't resist.

As soon as Inari was within two feet of him, Sasuke hands blurred in a few precisely seals. **"Katon: Kemuri Kyuunyuu Moya!"**

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired man exhaled thick clouds vaporous smoke directly into his young attacker's face. Covering a fifty-yard radius, the smoke was it was like being smothered by a heavy blanket or being trapped inside a burning building with no way out. At its center, its creator stood with a vent of fresh, unaffected the burning fumes. And although he couldn't see him, Sasuke could hear Inari coughing and hacking, unable to find his way as he tried to flee suffocating haze.

"D-damn y-you to hell, Uchiha!" the boy shouted, choking on the bitter aroma.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I warned you Inari, but you didn't listen. Will you give up this foolery or will I guess I have to teach you not to toy with me?"

"What? Y-you going to k-kill me too?"

Even though Inari's coughing had turned into weak wheezes, his voice was still stubborn and cocksure. Inwardly growling, the older man wanting nothing more then to deck the cocky brat upside the head, loathing to remember that he had been exactly the same at one time.

"No," he replied tersely. "I didn't have that in mind but you are seriously making me reconsider the option."

Forming a few seals, he allowed himself sink into the ground. As he vanished, the smoke dissipated and left the boy hacking his scalded lungs raw. Although he wasn't very good with Doton techniques, **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu **was only D-rank. Do to that fact, it was one of his favorite techniques for sneaking up on people.

He had learned that the hard way during his genin test with Kakashi…

Above him, Inari had scrambled back to his feet and was fanning the last wisps of smoke out of face, searching for the now 'missing' Uchiha. And with each breath he took, he winced.

"D-damn you Uchiha! W-where the h-hell are y-you!?" " he yelled… or tried to yell, a hand on his burnt throat. "Come o-out and f-fight like m-man you c-coward!"

Deciding to oblige the boy, Sasuke came up underneath him and latched onto his feet. Seconds later, Inari let out a gasping yelp as he was pulled deeply into the earth, leaving only his neck sticking out. Rising back out of the ground, Sasuke stood before trapped youth, his arms crossed.

"Is that all you have?"

"F-fuck you!"

A dark eyebrow arched. "And still vaguer too…"

"Urusai! You d-don't k-know anything, b-bastard!"

"Whatever." Sasuke turned, leaving the boy neck deep in the ground.

"**Doshaburi!" **

He whipped around; surprised that Inari was capable of sealless jutsus. Still coughing, the younger man smirked at him as thick roiling rain clouds appeared in the night sky above them and opened, furiously releasing their contents. The Uchiha leapt back, performing a pair of back flips that took him a good twenty - twenty-five feet away from Inari before the rain itself forced him to bow under the pressure.

It seemed to weigh a ton, pressing the raven-haired man down onto the muddy soil and was soaked to the bone. It would be good to know a few Raiton jutsus at times like these, if you knew the backlash of electricity would electrocute yourself as well. Raising his head, he watched as brown haired youth slowly wriggled out of his now muddy prison. Slicked with snotty soil, Inari pulled himself out of the whole and sat for a few moments, allowing the torrents of rain to wash him clean.

Sasuke forced himself to stand, to move, though his movements were sluggish due to the force of the rain upon him. Then Inari stood, and he moved unencumbered. The boy was upon his in an instant, striking out with a fighting style that the Uchiha recognized to be the **Himatsuken**. Inari was using his chakra to send him spinning, the Sharingan doing little to help. His eyes, at least, slowed down the younger man enough that Sasuke was allowed to maneuver blocks and counterstrikes at the right times, keeping most of the hits from striking home.

They dueled in the rain for what seemed like hours, though it was only a matter of minutes. The ground beneath their feet had become swampy, causing a few slip-ups every now and then. When it became clear that it was either now or never, the raven haired young man lashed out and gabbing Inari by the left forearm, bent it back and brought his other hand up against it so hard that the boy's elbow snapped.

A cry of pain rang out through the rain. Seconds later, it stopped.

Panting, Sasuke stood tall. He looked like a wraith with his hair hanging limp and wet, utterly drenched and muddy, but he was no less an imposing figure. He did so, Inari was busy scrambling away, cradling his abused arm close to him. Although it couldn't be seen, his elbow was so grossly dislocated.

"Are you ready to stop now?"

As Sasuke watched, he could see Inari bristling and knew that the boy was having trouble holding back his raging emotions. It was same way he had been when faced with Itachi for the first time after the slaughter of their clan.

"You, you - "

"I don't have time for this…"

"Fuck you! You killed my nii-san and promised him that I'd make you pay! I didn't care what I had to learn or what I had to do, but I would do it if I knew I'd have a chance to kill you one day! I won't it all be for nothing just because I didn't train hard enough!"

That was when the normally stoic man's resolve finally snapped.

"It is the skills that make the ninja, Inari, it's the spirit!"

Inari filched reflexively, backing away as Sasuke took a menacing step forward.

"It was never about how much you learned or how much you achieved - Naruto taught me that! Konoha hailed me as a genius, but it was never enough. Back then, everything that wasn't related to my goal of killing my brother was trivial - nuisances that only served to get in my way. Don't you see?! I allowed my heart to be blackened be so that I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I closed myself off so that no one would ever be able to hurt me again. It's taken me nearly fifteen years to come to terms with the fact that I was _wrong! Wrong, damn you! _And the thing I hate more then being wrong is admitting that I was wrong. Naruto tried to help me, but I pushed him away because I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. In the end, he got hurt because me - because he _cared about me_! And you think I don't regret doing what I did? Naruto was my best friend; I only realized what I had once it was too late, and by then, it was already gone. I killed my best friend and I would gladly go to hell to pay for my sins!"

It was easy to see that Inari was stunned by the emotional outburst. He stood there for a moment, then his features hardened and he launched himself back into action.

"Then die!"

_However…_

"Sasuke-sensei! Tayuya-oneesama's got herself drunk as a skunk again and is causing a riot at the local bar. If you don't hurry, she might castrate someone!"

Unfortunately for the misguided youth before him, their fight had been ultimately interrupted, this time for the good. Sasuke didn't know whether to be thankful or not that Nanikato had arrived when he did. Deciding not to debate the thought any longer, he settled on a smirk.

"Were they hitting on her?"

"Yes."

"Then let her castrate them. Any man desperate enough for that doesn't deserve the privilege to procreate."

Nanikato scowled.

"That wasn't very nice."

He allowed himself to laugh. "To who? The men or Tayuya?"

Turning back to his would be attacker; his smirk only grew at the look on Inari's face. It was almost worth it. The younger man's eyes had enlarged anime style and his jaw hung unhinged upon the ground. And although Sasuke felt undoubtedly guilty, since the boy had seen Naruto as his hero/older brother, nothing could beat the floundered expression on the younger man's face, as he stood frozen in mid lunge, the perfect intimation of a fish as he stared at the blonde haired boy whom had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Seconds later, he fainted.

The Uchiha sighed exasperated, rolling his eyes. For a moment he stood there, debating on whether or not her should just leave the unconscious younger man. But his conscience told him that if Naruto were here, the blonde wouldn't have left Inari. It didn't take a genius to know that Naruto would have wanted him to do the same.

Grumbling, Sasuke bent and hefted Inari's cumbersome deadweight over his shoulder. Turning back to the other blonde, he motioned for the boy to follow.

"Come on Nanikato. Lets go save those _unfortunate _men from being slaughtered by Tayuya, then take this burden," he gestured to Inari. "Home."

"Do you even know where he lives?" Nanikato asked skeptically.

"Of course." Sasuke replied wistfully. "I remember like it were yesterday…"

-.ooOoo.-

**Two Hours Later:**

Tayuya cracked an eye and peered around her. Where was she? She didn't recognize the room she was in, which was bare only for a window that cast in a silvery light, the futon she had been sleeping upon and the cover that had slung over her.

Glancing about, she spotted a glass over water next to her bed and snatched it up. After a quick sniff, she cocked back her head and drank it in one gulp. She gagged, realizing that someone had 'polluted' it with hangover tonic. Rubbing her tongue with the cover, she slipped off the futon and stumbled towards the door.

Stepping out, she found herself in a long hallway, a dim light shinning from the far end. Moving towards the light, Tayuya stumbled semi-drunkenly towards a flight of stares that led down into an open living room/dinning room. It was then that she realized where she was. The Uchiha had spoke on the house that his team's first client had lived in. although extensively remodeled; it looked exactly how he had described it.

"Tayuya-oneesama!"

The red haired woman yelped as she lost her footing due to a certain blonde, and finished her decent of the stairs on her ass. At the bottom of stairs, Nanikato was grinning sheepishly at her.

"Gomen. I'm really - "

She bopped him over the head.

"Shut it gaki! My head hurts!"

He leered at her. "Then you shouldn't drink so much Count Drunkula!"

She hit him over the head again. Once that was done, she turned to the table were Sasuke and two older adults were sitting. One was a woman with long, dark hair that was beginning to gray. She looked to be about forty or so. The other was an old man who looked to be in his early seventies. They were Tsunami and Tazuna, if she remembered correctly. Sasuke's first clients.

The trio was tense, each one staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes, as if waiting for something to attack. There other eyes, however, were now trained on her. Gazing around, her gaze traveled to the couch, where a young man of about twenty lay sleep, his left arm looking rather purple. And this would have to be Inari, Tsunami's son.

"I'm so glad your awake onee-sama." Nanikato gibbered. "They been so silent for that last two hours and as much as I like peace and quiet, this is crazy." he pointed an accusatory finger at the older pair. "And they keep looking at me funny, but won't say a word! Not ever Sasuke-sensei will!"

'_If only you knew gaki, if only you knew.' _she though, yawned then finally said out loud "So what am I suppose to do about it? Have you ever tried to bake up the Uchiha when he's having a staring contest? You haven't, have you?"

"Tayuya, Nanikato…" It was Sasuke speaking, his voice strained. "Would you please clam down?"

The redhead whirled on him. "And what is this about?" she snapped.

Sasuke didn't answer, but a groan from the coach did.

All eyes turned to where the boy, who had been passed out when she came down, was laying. He groaned again, rolling over onto his wounded arm and yelped. He sat bolt upright, clutching his arm and then his head.

Tayuya watched as he looked around wearily, he gazing finally landing on his mother without paying anyone else any heed.

"Kaa-san… I had the weirdest dream. I swear I thought I saw Naruto-niisan alive."

Then there was silence.

Then to everyone surprise, Nanikato exploded into excited babble.

"You knew Naruto-niisan?!" he gasped. "When he was alive!? Oh Kami! I didn't think that I would was ever going to meet anyone who knew him! What like!? Tell me please!?"

Silence redoubled for a moment, then Sasuke's chair clattered with a bang to the ground.

"H-how do y-you…" he stuttered, face pale.

Nanikato looked at him, beaming. "How do I know nii-san?" he asked. "Well he was my guardian angel, of course. He protected me all my life till by my bloodline kicked in - actually, he gave it too me as a parting. Did you know Naruto-niisan too? He told me that I had had eight brothers too, but they had died. Can you tell me what happened to them? Or maybe about my family? Kabuto-san wouldn't tell me anything when I asked…"

Tayuya gaze switched between the Uchiha, who had long lost all the blood in his face, and the boy who had just woken up, who's jaw was hanging comically slack.

"What?" the blonde asked, staring at Sasuke's ashen face.

And then there was more silence.

"I… think you should come with me." the raven-haired man said, his voice no louder then a whisper. "I have something I… need to tell you."

And she watched as Sasuke led the confused blonde out of dinning room and in the kitchen. Deciding that they were going to be awhile, the young woman sat down at the table. It only served as trading places with the Uchiha, as now the three strangers were now staring at her, and she was staring at them.

"Yeah?" she asked. "You got something to say or you just going to fucking stare at me?"

The two men bristled, but refrained from speaking a word, as the woman's lips became a thin line.

"I don't like vulgar speech used in my house, thank you," she said, her voice just as strained as Sasuke's had been.

"So? I've always fucking spoke like this. Throws the bastards off and keeps the dipshits from talking back, 'cause really now, who wants some violent bitch shoving something nice and hard up your ass? It doesn't really matter if they are men or women - if they piss me off, they pay. As for this being your house, I don't really fuck'n give a damn. I'd rather be not be here, but I kinda have my otouto to look out for and the Uchiha currently has him indisposed."

She sat back with a smirk, her boots on the table as they continued to stare at her, but this time with weary fear. It was one of the perks of not only being a S-rank shinobi, but one tough cookie as well.

She was about to say more when suddenly the kitchen door opened with a bang, causing everyone to jump as Nanikato burst out. The redhead stood only to, to her surprise, be bowled over by the twelve year old as he shot past like a bat out of hell. Regaining her baring, the flute wielder stood in time to hear the door bang open and then slam closed again. She stood there a moment, blinking, unable to comprehend what had just happened before it clicked.

Growling, she stormed towards the kitchen and threw open the door, preparing to yell at the Uchiha when she stopped short. Slumped over the kitchen sink, was Sasuke. His head bowed, his hands covering his face. She remained rooted to the spot for only a moment before she whirled around and left the room as quickly as she had came. But before she had left, he had heard something. A soft sobbing muffled only by hands.

It was be the first time she had ever had ever seen him cry…

-.ooOoo.-

He ran blind, not knowing where his feet were taking him. It was like a haze hung over him, burning the fragile heart within his chest. Voices ran out in his mind, bringing forth tears that sought to strangle the life out of him. A sob rose unbidden from his throat, bursting free like a soap bubble being popped. But he was unable to hold it back and crying freely now, Nanikato collapsed next to the bridge the stretched across the sea, connecting Wave Country with Fire Country. He hugged his legs to him, his head bowed as he tried to block the memories of the events that had only minutes ago transpired.

He didn't want to believe what he know knew to be the truth. Swallowing, he swiped at his tears and tried to massage the lump out of his throat. With a hand over his weeping heart, the bitter memories of what had taken place between his sense and himself flooded his mind again.

**- Flashback - **

_Teacher and student entered the kitchen in silence. Nanikato could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising, his stomach doing acrobatics from the air of apprehension that hung over the little room like a smog._

"_S-Sasuke-sensei… what is this about?" he asked, uncertain whether he should speak or not._

_Sasuke didn't look at him, rather stared out the window above the kitchen sink. _

"_What has Kabuto told you about yourself?"_

_The blonde shook his head. "Nothing. What has this got to do with Naruto-niisan?"_

"_Everything." Sasuke replied instantly, hands were clenching and unclenching, blood dripping from where his fingernails had bitten into his palm. "Have you ever wondered why you have no memories of a childhood? Why you only remember starting about a year ago?"_

"_I-I don't know. Amnesia maybe?"_

"_No, not amnesia. The thing is, you didn't even technically exist until then. You were growing to that point, like unborn babies do in their mother's wombs."_

"_But that doesn't make any sense." he protested._

"_You know that Naruto is dead right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know that you look like him right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, then I hope you will understand exactly what I am about to tell you. I did not know of your existence until the day you were 'born'. You see, soon after Naruto died, Kabuto defiled his honor. He stole some of blood and used it in a series of experiments. You and eight others, your brothers, were the product of his insane mind. Although you and Naruto are two completely different people in mind and soul, you share the exact same genetic makeup. He… you… "_

_Nanikato swallowed hard. "Y-yes…"_

"_You are Naruto's clone."_

_His mind went blank for a moment. _

_Clone? _

_Copy…_

"_Y-you mean to tell me that I… he… I was created from him?"_

_  
Sasuke nodded slowly. "Exactly."_

_But how did Sasuke-sensei know Naruto-niisan?_

"_The truth, Nanikato," the raven-haired man finally said, his voice nothing more then a whisper, as if he knew what the blonde was thinking. "Is always the hardest thing to accept. I… I should have told you this when I first met you, but I didn't know how. Believe it or not, I was afraid of how you would react, but there is no backing out now. So let me tell you a story that is not for the faint of heart."_

_The blonde shivered, watching his sensei as the man turned around to face him. He was shocked when the Uchiha looked down at him, and there were tears in his normally cold onyx eyes. The glassy droplets shimmered on his dark lashes for a moment, overflowing and then creating tiny rivers down the older man's pale cheeks._

"_Twelve years ago, when I was the age that you are now, I did something so terrible that I will regret it for the rest of my life. I had a best friend once, one that I had taken for granted. You may have heard of this story, but you haven't heard the real version. You see... this friend of mine did everything in his power to keep me from save me from my own darkness. But I was fading and I didn't want to be saved. But that didn't stop him. No, he was as stubborn as a mule and no matter how much I struggled against him; he was willing to give up anything for me. H-he succeeded, but it cost him his life…"_

_Sasuke looked away again, his voice becoming thick with pain. _

_A pain that had never healed._

"_I-I was one that took his life - I killed my best friend when he was only trying to save me. There hasn't been a day that's past when I don't wish that I could go back and change what happened. You can hate me now, if that is what you want. I can accept that - I'd deserve that. But if it wasn't for Naruto, you wouldn't be here."_

_Nanikato blanched._

"_Y-you mean that Naruto-niisan was your friend?" he gasped, his mind spinning. _

_Sasuke nodded._

_Then he suddenly remembered something that Kabuto had told him long ago. He had told him that Sasuke-sensei had a hard time adjusting to him because he had looked like his best friend whom had died in his arms. But if the friend that had looked like him was Naruto-niisan and Naruto-niisan was…_

"_But then… you mean… you…"_

"_Yes - I killed Naruto."_

_Nanikato stumbled away from the older, his blue eyes growing wide in horror. Tears threatened to fall as Sasuke reached a hand towards him, but he flinched away and ran._

"_I hate you."_

**- End Flashback - **

None of it seemed possible, though in his heart he knew it was true. He, Kyuuzano Nanikato, was a clone, a replica, a duplicate, a copy, a double…

A fraud.

Was he really just Naruto-niisan's shadow? He might have his own soul, but what did that make him? Kabuto-san had created him from the blood of a boy that had died - his brother! Why hadn't nii-san told him that when he first met him, before he had gone to heaven? It didn't seem fair at all. Why - how could Naruto-niisan do something like that to him!?

And Sasuke-sensei… sensei had been the one the to kill him.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself so late? You could catch a cold you know."

Nanikato gasped, looking up in shock to find himself staring at one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Or was she a boy? Some nagging sensation in the back of mind told him it was the latter. Looking up, he could also see that the boy before him was also shocked, as though he couldn't be there.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde recoiled as if struck, looking away.

"Gomen!" the boy said, kneeling beside him and placing a pale hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you, but - "

He shivered, sensing that there was something odd about that touch. This stranger, he suddenly realized, was dead! Like Tanabata-hime, he was ghost. Eyes wide, he could barely believe it. While had seen lots of ghosts in Oto, Tanabata-hime had possessed the strongest spiritual presence, as the others were slowly fading toward moving on. This boy was like her.

"But I look like my nii-san. Its not your fault."

The stranger's soulful brown eyes widened. "I didn't know that Naruto-kun had a brother."

Nanikato gritted his teeth, forcing his emotions back. "He didn't."

"Ano? Please explain?"

It was then that really began to understand what was happen. That this ghost had known Naruto-niisan when he was alive!

"Your name. Please tell me your name first."

"My name? Its Haku."

He smiled softly. "Arigatou. Mine is Nanikato."

And with a tired sigh, he began to tell Haku his story. He didn't embellish anything, reciting everything he knew to be true and factual. He told Haku about what happened to Naruto and what Kabuto-san had done to him - all of what Sasuke-sensei had just told him. He told him about how he had been raised as a shinobi of Otogakure, how his sensei was Uchiha Sasuke, about his powers and about Tanabata-hime.

From there, he spoke about meeting Naruto and how he learned that he had had eight brothers that had died. As he described his feelings of utter aloneness and his struggle with his self-identity, he slowly moved on to how he met Tayuya-oneesama, how he Orochimaru's curse seal and how Sasuke decided to get them out of Oto.

It was when he finally got to the point where he told Haku about who and what he was, that Nanikato began to cry again.

"Hush, hush. Its alright." Haku sympathized, patting him on the back. "I may not have know Naruto-kun for very long, but I do know that he wouldn't want you to feeling this way. I don't know what circumstance in why he didn't tell you the truth, but I do know what it like to be dead. We have rule when it comes to who we can effect and how we are allowed to affect them. It mustn't have been his place to tell you."

The blonde sniffed. "So… how did you meet nii-san?"

The beautiful boy laughed softly.

"I met Naruto-kun during Wave Country's Great Depression. There was a tyrant known as Gatoh that ruled this nation and made life for the people miserable. The bridge that lies behind you was going to change that. Gatoh didn't want that, so he hired assassins to kill the man who was building it, my master Zabuza and I being two of them. Because of this, your nii-san and his genin team, which included your sensei, was hired to protect him. I met Naruto-kun in disguise, hoping to learn he and team's weaknesses for the sake for my mission. In the end we fought and I died protecting my master from his sensei. Zabuza-sama did avenge me, killing Gatoh and freeing the people of Wave from his tyranny. But it was because of your nii-san that the people of this village found the courage to fight back as well. Look."

Haku gestured to something that behind his head, and Nanikato turned to see what it was. Eyes widening, the blonde read in the darkness the inscription that was emblazoned upon a large metal plaque fastened to the stone side, a monument for all to see.

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

_In dedication to a hero that gave hope _

_back to the people_

"Sugoi…"

"Yes. Your nii-san was a hero. To him, everyone was precious. It didn't matter if he didn't know them or if they had hurt or if they were the enemy. He was willing to give people second chances and he was willing to protect those he cares about with his life. In my opinion, that is the greatest kind of hero."

Nanikato chuckled softly. "Arigatou Haku-nii."

The brunette spirit blushed crimson, which the blonde didn't think was possible for a ghost. "So tell me Nanikato-kun, do you have a precious person? Someone that you would be willing to protect with you life?"

The blonde fell silent. A precious person? Did he really have one of those? Laughing inwardly, he realized that he already did.

In fact, he had two.

The first was Sasuke-sensei. Did he really hate him like he had say back the house? No, not really. It was strange; since the older man cared about him not just because he looked he looked like Naruto-niisan and was trying to atone for past sins, but because he had grown beyond his own fears and come to care for the boy like a brother or a father would. Although things had been rough at the start, Uchiha Sasuke had earned a place in his heart and he was sure that Naruto would have proud.

The other was Tayuya-oneesama. Although the red-haired woman was as fowl and brutal as ten men, she become the older sister that he didn't have. While she never really struck him as someone that cared for others, like she described her time as one of the Sound Four, she had made an exception when it came to him. That very thought warmed his heart.

"Yes, I have precious people." Nanikato smiled. Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama were his family - his precious people.

Then Nanikato began to ponder something, rubbing his right wrist thoughtfully.

"Hey Haku-nii, would mind if I asked you something?"

"Haku nii-san, I was wondering something."

Haku blinked. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well I have this summoning contract that allows me to summon ghosts…"

-.ooOoo.-

**In the Forest: **

Ever since Nanikato had run away from him in the kitchen at Tazuna and Tsunami's house, Sasuke had left Tayuya there and began to wander. His wandering had taken him away from the village and into the forest, the same one that Team Seven had trained in all those years ago.

He laughed softly, admiring the trees that sported the scared bark in middle the small grove where they had practiced tree climbing for the first time. There was even a few rusty kunai embedded in them, icons of an era past, marking the progress of a couple of kids. This place was… sacred. As he stood there, he could still here their voices - Naruto complaining, Sakura fawning and himself brooding.

It was almost as he had stepped into the past and was experiencing it all over again.

Reaching out, he touched the marks on a certain tree. If he remembered correctly, this was the tree that Naruto had butchered during that dreaded day of chakra control practice. Just being here made it feel like all of it had happened only yesterday and not more then twelve years ago.

Turning his back and leaning against the tree, he allowed himself to slide till he was sitting at its base. Think of Naruto had its good sides and its bad sides. Right now, its bad side was thinking of Nanikato. The boy had looked so hurt when he had run off like that. As much as he wanted to follow, his better judgment had told him let the boy go. If Nanikato decided to forgive him, it would be by his own choosing.

"Naruto, I know you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but you did know how to get yourself out of messes like this. Damn, I don't know what to do." he sighed, leaning his head back against the tree so that he could look through the canopy and at the stars. "Please… tell me what I should do."

And unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. There was no ill intent directed at him as a solitary figure with a monstrous sword strapped to his back, unseen by normal human eyes, smiled.

'_Perhaps there is hope for you yet Uchiha.'_

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 8, 441**

**Usagi-chan: **So… was it good. I sure hope so - I worked really hard on this chapter and I wouldn't have got it updated as fast as I did if it wasn't for **Belletiger**,who helped with the schematics of the Nanikato/Haku scene and the ending Sasuke scene. So big kudos going out to for her expert aid! Believe it or not, but when I first started drawing up the plotline for this story, I had planned to write only 6 to 10 chapters! My original draft was nothing compared to how devolved the plot is now, and its all thanks to you guys for all the help you've given me since the start!

Addressing other things, I hope you all liked the length of this chapter. Aside from having so much to write at once, I thought I'd push myself into trying to meet the wishes for 'longer chapters'. Since this is longest chapter, to outranks the rest by at least four and half extra pages - all pervious chapters normally consisting of eight to nine pages or occasionally ten and half. With this one, we get roughly fifteen and half pages including the opening and closing **Author's Notes**.

Moving on, chapter seventeen will be featuring the long-awaited battle on the bridge between our heroes and our favorite ANBU team. If you thought that Iruka's reaction to the clone being a clone of Naruto, just wait to see what happens next! I also think that you be waiting a little more then a week or so for that update 'cause the everything's going to be kind complicated.

Anyway, that also means that I've finally finished writing just over half of the story now. Furthermore, if there is anything any of you might like to see me add, do so no or forever hold you peace - at least till ask again! Oh, and please review - I love reviews! Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Hamaguri **- _Clam _

**Shinju **- _Pearl _

**Suiton: Tsuyoi Tsunami**/_Water Release: Mighty Tidal Wave_ - upper C-rank ninjutsu. This technique creates a massive wave that is semi-sentient, link to the mind of its creator. If the attack misses, the wave can reform and attack again until it is either destroyed or the user runs out of chakra.

**Katon: Kaganami Toba Tate**/_Fire Release: Inferno Coil Shield _- mid to upper B-rank ninjutsu. This technique creates hellfire in the form of a large coiled shield. It coils around the one its intended to protect and it able to block all forms of elemental attacks up to A-rank.

**Katon: Kemuri Kyuunyuu Moya**/_Fire Release: Smoke Inhalation Haze_ - lower C-rank ninjutsu. This technique creates a vast haze of smoke much like the mists created by _Kirigakure no Jutsu_. The smoke, so thick and harsh, slowly causing first degree burns within the throat and lungs of those who inhale its fumes.

**Doshaburi**/_Downpour_ - mid to upper C-rank ninjutsu. This technique creates a massive rainstorm without the use of seals and is used to temporally blind and slowdown one's opponent. Although it was initially created in Rain Country, it is frequently used by all shinobi of the water-based nations.

**Himatsuken**/_Splash Fist _- upper C-rank to lower B-rank taijutsu. This fighting style focuses, much like the Hyuuga's _Gentle Fist_, to force out blasts of chakra. The blasts of chakra are issued from one hand, allowing its user to throw their opponent off balance while the other hand homes in for a devastating blow, if placed right.


	17. Reactions

**Author's Note: **Hiya minna-san! Well it looks like this chapter was longer then the last one! That aside - I must express how much loved _Chapter 344 _in the manga - Sasuke looked so cool in curse seal level. 2 mode and the whole creepy snake thing too. And I'm weeping real tears too now, after hearing all you guys talk about the anime episodes of **Naruto: Shipuuden**. I wish I could watch it too, but all the computers I get to use to don't have the right kind of flash players! It's just not fair!

Well it looks like this chapter and the next will bring an end to our heroes' travels. I know that I have been rushing things along a bit, like making Sasuke and Inari's battle as short as I did, but I want to get the characters to Konoha as fast as I can. Oh, and you'll get to see a bit of Zabuza and Haku _(mostly Zabuza) _in this chapter - more in the next though _(and while it may seem like they don't want to do anything to Sasuke, that's completely wrong. As ghosts, they can't affect him and as summons, they can't hurt him because he's one of Nanikato's precious people)_.

Anyway, this is the time that I need to explain some things. For those of you who noticed I got the time between the mission in Wave and Naruto's death wrong, blame it on a brain fart - I was half falling sleep while writing it and forgot to account for certain events, like when Naruto went to find Tsunade. There is also another reason as to why Nanikato recovered from his shock of learning the truth - while realizing that Sasuke was one of his precious people, he also realized that without him, he would be alone and Nanikato _hates _to be alone.

On the topic of why Tsunami and Tazuna would allow Sasuke in their house after he killed Naruto is simple: Nanikato. Since our blonde looked so much like his 'older brother', they were more shocked then anything. That also brings me to Sasuke's tears/crying - he is still human and as has come to understand that he's almost as bad as Itachi. That can play with your head if you think too much about it, which he did.

On the reason why Haku blushed last chapter, NO! He is still a guy. Hell, I've seen lots of _guys _blush when they're flattered, and Haku's just a sweetheart that's more in touch with his 'feminine' side rather then his macho side. As for when Nanikato will start picking up more ghosts to summon, he'll meet Nawaki on the final trip to Konoha and Obito once their in Konoha - same goes for Hizashi and the Hokages, though they come later.

Anyway, after hearing about how sad so many people were concerning the fact that I had plotted the course of this story to end in thirteen chapters, I decided to add six more. With nineteen more chapters to go, I created a whole new focal arc and have opened up more space to explore certain aspects of the _Reflections _world - like family, friendships, ghosts and of course, the sinister corruption that is the village council of Konoha. Which also brings me back to the topic of ghosts - is there any non-summon-able spirits that you'd like Nanikato to meet? We have one, so far: **Hatake Sakumo**.

All in all, I'd like to thank of my loyal reviewers and those of you who are new - **Belletiger**, **Tot**, **IEatChicken**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Arcane Emotions**, **TheWatcherandReader**, **Conceptor**, **Tristripe**, **Flourished**, **Spyden**, **ShadowDragon109**, **The Third Kim**, **Elwing59**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **Yuna's Aeon**, **Minamoto Izumi**, **Sage**, **DragonDancer123**, **Nightblade888**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Quathis**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **T-Dugong**, **Seven Black Roses**, **Starlight15**, **Rago Dragovian**, **DarkRavie**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **FireHedgehog**, **Hot-Tempered-chan**, **Fate**, **DaisyAnimeLuvr**, **StuckInABottle**, **Takuya**, **Kinky-Kitsune**,** Tilvan the Storyweaver**,** Ramen-My-God**,** Raya-san**, **Lady Hawke**, **Uchiha Shiro**, **Karin Kinomoto**, **SoulBurn **and **Honorable**!!

And a super thanks to my beta-reader **Starlight15**!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 17: Reactions_

_Shock._

_There are many definitions of this word, all of which we experience in our everyday lives. Each one of them contains a feeling so profound that it leaves you utterly stunned. You may have felt it when your mother cracked you over the head with a wooden spoon after she caught you stealing cookies from the cookie jar, or you've even leftfelt it when you've just been told that very precious person in your life has died._

_Either way, it causes you to freeze. Whether your body is reacting to severe loss of blood or the debilitating trauma of a broken heart, it seeks to separate the consciousness from your physical self in order to avoid or lessen the damage caused by both the physical and mental pain. _

_For some, they endure. For others, they crumble._

_And for the rest of us, we simply live with it and ignore the pain._

The morning had come faster then anyone had expected it too. As soon as both the blonde and the Uchiha had returned, Sasuke had promised to tell Inari and his family everything after they had some sleep. It would happen peacefully, without any fighting, or they would be told here hear nothing. Thankfully for Inari, the frightening redhead had long since gone back to the hotel and had left the two younger males to be interrogated in the following morning.

Although Tsunami and Tazuna would have liked to hear it too, the former had a job in the market and the latter a village council meeting. Since Inari had the week off, he was able to stay behind and listen to everything, which he could relay back to them later.

"So you're telling me that he's nii-san's clone?"

The young brunette shinobi glanced across the table and almost winced. The blonde boy looked away, wearing the dejected expression as if he had just been slapped. The Uchiha, who was sitting next to the boy, gave the kid an encouraging glance before turning back and pinioning him with a glare.

"He prefers being thought of as his little brother," Sasuke replied curtly. "But yes, Nanikato is Naruto's clone. It was done without anyone's permission, let alone Naruto's. But what is done is done. You can't blame Nanikato for being born the way he way, so there is no point in blaming him for taking Naruto's place."

"Wait! I didn't say - "

"You didn't need to - it was written all over your face. How do I know? Because I made the same mistake. When I first met Nanikato, I resented his existence. At the time, it felt like someone was trying to make a mockery of Naruto's death. What I came to realize what that Nanikato and Naruto are two completely different people. They may have the exact same genetics, look identical, and share the same qualities from time to time, but they are different."

A wide array of emotions crossed the face of Nanikato, the boy that looked almost exactly like his long dead 'brother'. It was easy for Inari to pick out the pain, the hope, and the gratitude before it vanished, hidden behind a mask. That was when he realized that Naruto had worn a mask as well, one to keep people from knowing of the pain that was underneath. It was one of the things that made he idolize the older blonde so much, that he was able to put on a smile even though his heart was hurting.

"When did you become so philosophical?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Clasping his hands, the raven haired man rested his chin upon them and stared at him. "I've been like this for a long time Inari. If there is ever a place that someone is given the time to think, it is Otogakure. It is fathomless; the things that are allowed to transpire in that domain, but there are few that escape with their sanity intact. You can either find or loose yourself there - I did a little of both. I didn't have to worry about going insane, because I had already been a little insane since my clan was murdered. I guess it, and was my own regrets that, kept me from going all the way. I stayed as long as I did because I had no reason to leave - my former life was gone. That changed, however, after I met Nanikato."

Sitting back, Inari complied and let the Uchiha talk. What he learned both eased his mind and sickened him. He gained the in-depth knowledge on which the events that led to Naruto's death took place, no facts left out. It described how Orochimaru preyed on his targets and lured them into his traps. It had been easy, so easy, for the young avenger to be seduced by the promise of power, the curse seal that dimmed his common sense. Thankfully though, during his first few years Otogakure, Sasuke had developed that a jutsu to reverse and stop the corrosive affects on the sanity of a barer of the curse seal.

He couldn't help but shudder as Sasuke continued to recount the things he had done for Orochimaru - the things he had done in order to say alive… so he could find a way to atone for his sins. It only doubled how much harder the older man would have to work for it, but it seemed the only option. Then after all these years, a miracle had happened. He had been handed a task that he could not fail.

With Nanikato's presence in the world, things would change - radically. In training the boy, the Uchiha knew that he would be taking on even more problems then what he already had. Whatever Sasuke did coame down to one thing, and that was that the blonde held the fate of two great nations in his hands. If he sided with Oto, Konoha would fall. If he sided with Konoha, Oto would fall. And that was why Sasuke wanted nothing to do with either of them.

For the sake of a friend and the legacy he had left behind.

Such things, Inari realized, he hadn't thought about before. His rage and pain had overwhelmed all common sense. By all means he still hated the Uchiha, since he had been the one to kill Naruto after all, but now it was different. Like Sasuke, he would have to old feelings dies for Nanikato's sake. The blonde might not be Naruto, but he was his nii-san's legacy. Perhaps, he would be able to finish the things that their departed could not.

Perhaps…

"Is that it?"

Sasuke shock his head. "No. There is more - so much more - but I doubt that you'd really like to know about it. Even I have problems with it, and I experienced every part of it firsthand."

Not knowing exactly why he did so, Inari found himself recounting his own tale. He spoke about how devastated he, as well as the whole of Sui, had been when they learned of Naruto's death. It didn't take long before he was once again pouring over the memories of his secret training, his longing for revenge and his meeting with Shinju-sensei.

Throughout the whole one-sided conversation, Sasuke listened respectfully - something Inari hadn't believed was possible until today - and watched him with fathomless black, but knowing eyes. They had shared similar losses in their days.

That in itself led to how he, Shinju-sensei and the village, had convinced the Navy to join them in building their own shinobi village. He gave no secrets, only speaking of the events that caused such to transpire. The vast majority of Uzugakure's ninja were the Nnavy, trained with seafaring battles while the rest were suited for land battles - a perfect diversity.

"We even decided to name it after Naruto too - just like the bridge." he was said. "This time we took his last name, Uzumaki, instead, and shortening it to Uzu for Uzugakure. I above all wanted something to commemorate my nii-san. He saved us all and gave us hope, even after his he was gone."

Sasuke nodded, looking way. "I know - he haunts me still." Aand then he asked "So… will you let us go, or do you still want your revenge?"

Inari couldn't help but be speechless. Glancing over at the silent Nanikato, he swallowed. Although the man before him had killed his brother, he wasn't completely heartless - as much as he wished he were. No, rather Sasuke had a way to redeem himself. By protecting Naruto's clone - his legacy - Naruto lived on. It wasn't how he would have liked, but it was something he would have to live with.

"I will let you go,." he replied softly, looking at his hands. "It - it's what Naruto-niisan would have wanted me to do. I still hate you, no doubt about that, but I cannot condemn the boy. It wouldn't be right if I took away one of the few people he considered precious - I would be no better then you were, all those years ago."

"I can exceptaccept that - I expected no less."

"Okay, but you're going to have leave soon because we can't have you being seen by any of my comrades. They won't be as… forgiving. You haven't been found out by anyone but okaa-san, ojii-san and myself, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Of course. We took our disguises seriously and how discreetly we walked out and about. No one would recognize us."

"But I did."

"You've been paranoid for almost thirteen years, waiting for the chance to kill me. I should know - it's the same with Itachi. Sometimes your mind can play tricks on you and you think everyone with small resemblances is the one your you're after. But you always know who it's you're after. Even if their appearance changes with age, it doesn't matter -– it's instinctive. So it doesn't surprise me that you were able to recognize who I was, even through the disguise."

"But what about Nanikato?" Inari asked. "Someone could have seen him last night."

"Nanikato knows better then to be seen, right?"

He and Uchiha turned towards the as of yet, silent boy. Only now he was looking back at them with a slightly terrified expression on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the deadlights or having gone from the frying pan and into the fire.

"Nanikato…"

Nanikato proceeded to whimper pathetically, trying to melt into his chair. Inari noticed that Sasuke was glancing at the blonde with what he recognize to be the same look that mothers's worldwide had patented as the 'Evil Eye'. Quaking under the raven-haired man's stare, the boy swallowed at a lump that had just bungbegun to form in his throat.

"Nanikato…" Sasuke repeated, his voice deliberately slow this time.

"Gomennasai sensei,." Nanikato laughed nervous. "I…"

The temperature dropped a couple degrees.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well… umm… you see…"

"Spit it out already."

Nanikato sunk deeper into his seat. "I kinda met someone last night…"

"I thought I told you to avoid people…"

Although thoroughly confused, Inari had to admit that the Uchiha playing the role of an angry parent was kind of scary - almost as scary whenever his mother got angry.

"Yes, but - "

"Kyuuzano Nanikato! What have we just been talking about!?" the blonde flinched at the use of his full name. "There are people around here that knew Naruto - Inari is proof enough of that! If Konoha were ever to catch wind of your existence, they'd be all over you like bees on honey! And do you really think they'd let you live? While there are those with her walls that loved your brother, the Village Council and the Council of Elders are a bunch of biased bastards - the latter ungodly so! They would immediately condemn you to the same fact that Naruto suffered with all his life and more. Just being a clone is enough for them to point fingers and say that you are a blasphemous abomination! But I won't have it! I won't let you experience the same garbage that Naruto did!"

"Well I was distraught after you told me the truth! What was I suppose to do?" the blonde began to babble, waving his arms frantically. "I was frightened, so I ran. I ended up at this side of the bridge before I stopped and well… I… umm… I met someone - someone only I could see. Someone that you met… a long time ago… the last time you were here."

Inari watched the pair trade off between the pair with even more confusion. He had been unable to believe his eyes when the older man had gone mother-style apocalyptic, and then even more so when Sasuke's onyx eyes suddenly widened dramatically, almost to the point of comical.

"You met Haku, didn't you?" the raven-haired man said in a hushed voice.

It wasn't a question.

Nanikato nodded timidly. "Yes. I-I asked him if he'd like to be a part of my contract. He agreed… on one condition…"

Contract? What kind of contract was the kid talking about?

"And that condition was?"

"That I had to impress his master first…"

"And how are you going to do that?"

The boy gulped.

"Umm… I have to summon him for a fight in ten minutes."

"NANI!?"

Nanikato let out a squeal of terror, divinge under the table as Sasuke erupted, quacking as he dared to peek out from the other side, right next to where Inari was sitting. It was completely unlike his normally passive self, but really, who can be calm when Sasuke is going apoplectic, which wasn't normal for him either these days?.

"You mean to tell me that you agreed to fight _Momochi Zabuza_!"

There was a moment of silence following Sasuke's outburst before Inari jumped to his feet and blurted out, "But that's impossible!? He's dead!"

The Uchiha growled, glaring at him. "That's not a problem for the gaki here," he snapped, jabbing his index finger at the blonde. "He can see ghosts and if they agree, he can summon them to the physical worldplain like other people can summon snakes, toads, slugs and turtles!"

Inari blanched before turning to look at Nanikato incredulously.

"You can't be serious! Please tell me you're not serious!"

The statement caused the boy to slip further back under the table. "I am,." he whispered, inching backwards.

"But why!?" Inari thundered from above him.

It was Nanikato's turn to look at him incredulously this time. "If you could have an arsenal of some of the history's of the most powerful shinobi willing to aid you in battle, would you throw away the chance? The fact that I can see the souls of the dead that haven't moved on tells me that there is a whole reason for it. They haven't moved on because they have unfinished buisness, and perhaps by summoning them, I can help them finish that business."

And with that, the boy stood and stormed off outside.

-.ooOoo.-

"You be careful."

Nanikato paused in the midst of pulling on his white training gi and nodded.

"I will. But please remember - neither you nor Inari-san is allowed to interfere with this fight, okay? That means even though I might be hurt, you stay out. Zabuza-san won't actually be trying to kill me - that would defeat the purpose - and whatever injuries I do get, I heal ten times faster thanas normal humans do, so don't worry too much,." he sighed as onyx eyes narrowed dubiously at him. "Look, this is going to be as real as possible. I haven't had much experience fighting others and while you and Tayuya-oneesama do a good job keeping me on my toes, I need a change. Those few missions I got when we were still in Oto were all the field experience I could get."

Sasuke eyes only narrowed further. "You and I both know what the reason you took those missions was for… and it wasn't field experience."

The blonde winced.

"Okay, okay - those missions were to keep me from thinking about my curse seal. I was having nightmares., Wwhat dido you expect?. So they helped me rein in my dark side, which I still have in check. I won't over do it, but I'll take this fight seriously. Now do you promise not to interfere?"

His sensei said nothing. "Well…"

"Fine. I give you my word that I won't interfere."

Nanikato smiled brightly. "Was it that hard? Now don't worry about me - I'll win! Dattebayo!"

He didn't see Sasuke's cheek twitch or the warring look the older man had on his face when he turned and ran towards the center of the field that Inari had chosen for his test. As soon as he was there, he fell into a loose stance, his legs apart. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as his sensei and Inari stood at the tree line, watching and waiting.

He looked away.

"'Okay… I can do this,."' he whispered encouragingly to himself.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde brought his right thumb to his mouth and bit deeply into it. Now that his blood was bubbling free of the wound, there was no turning back. It was now or never. Concentrating, his fingers began flying into the choreographed patterns of the seals required forfrom spirit summoning.

As soon as they were done, Nanikato slammed his palm down upon the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Setsuzoku no Seirei!" **

Gasping, the air around him exploded, causing dust to spin in a mini hurricane like dancers on the wind. What he saw now left him in awed silence. Three grapefruit sized flames of ghostly fire had appeared out of thin air and then began to orbit around him like moons did a planet. It was completely unlike when he had summoned Tanabata-hime. Since he only had one spirit contracted, there was no choice in which he was allowed to choose.

Of the flames, first was dazzling amber, resembling fresh liquid honey. The second flame was a frosty blue, resembling ice, while the third flame was a misty green that resembleding sea foam or a heavy fog. Smiling, he realized that the three orbiting flames were representinged the souls bound to his contract.

Tanabata-hime's was the amber, Haku's was the blue and Zabuza's was the green. Out of three, Tanabata-hime's glowed brighter, because she was the only one to have totally agreed with the contract - he'd have to win Haku and Zabuza over with this fight.

Cerulean eyes locking on the misty green flame, Nanikato reached out and touched it.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then the air exploded again, displacing, as the form of Momochi Zabuza appeared in the spot his flame had once been. For the first time in thirteen years, the feared Kiri-nin stood in the living, breathing flesh. Towering over his short stature, the blonde was forced to look up at the man he had just summoned.

Zabuza smirked down at him. "You ready now kid?"

"Just about. I have a few requests to make though."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"First, you remember that there's no killing?" he gestured to Sasuke and Inari. "I don't think they be too happy."

"I'll just try to hack off a limb, how's about that?"

Nanikato refrained from rolling his eyes.

"And second, could you refrain from using bunshin?"

The tall man blinked.

"Whatever for?"

Nanikato sighed. "Bunshin are my handicap - I can't create them. I believe it's due to the fact that I am technically a bunshin myself,." he replied. "It seems that even though I am true flesh and blood, everlasting-till-death-do-us-part kind of clone, I'm still unable to replicate myself like everyone else. That also makes me wonder if I even have the ability to procreate, but I digress. Anyway, since I lack the ability to create bunshin, I ask that of you that do not make them either - the odds are already stacked against me, don't you think?"

The former Kiri-nin crossed his arms. "Very well - no bunshin. Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"You still think you have what it takes kid? I wasn't called the 'Demon of the Mist' for nothing, you know."

The blonde nodded.

"Nice soubriquet and all, but it dealt away with the feelings of intimidations hours ago."

"A shame. Let's being then."

And that was all the warning Zabuza gave him as the man's monstrous sword appeared out of nowhere and descended upon him. Inwardly cursing, Nanikato threw everything into making his reflexes react. They did, thankfully, propelling him out of the sword's reach seconds before being cleaved in two.

Continuing to move, the blonde began to form seals at a rapid-fire pace. As he reached the last one, he took a deep breath and shouted, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

Ever the master swordsman, Zabuza managed to dodged most of the blast with only his left leg getting clipped and sending him into a tailspin. Almost as though he were dancing, the taller man turned it into a perfect pirouette on his right leg, using the spin for his own purposes as he retaliated against Nanikato's attack by catching the boy with a kick to the stomach as he regained balance, sending the blonde sprawling.

But Sasuke had taught Nanikato much better then that and the sprawl only lasted a second and he dropped into a crouch as his opponent unleashed an attack of his own.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu!"**

Thinking quickly, the blonde hastily summoning summoned up his divine shield of wind to protect himself from the massive explosion of water that came his way. When the water and the wind clashed, he was driven back a good twenty feet by the initial force, the whirling vortex that surrounded him spun the offending liquid like a mini tornado and sent it flying in all directions.

Unfortunately, however, he became thoroughly soaked thanks to the water that crashed down through the open gap in the crown of his shield.

He'd have to find some way to remedy that in the future…

As soon as the attack was dispelled, he released the shield of wind and went on the defensive. Using only kunai to parry Zabuza's might zanpato, Nanikato was forced to think up a new strategy, and quick. Summoning the former Kiri-nin had used up one third of his charka, while _Fuuton: Daitoppa _and _Kamikaze no Kodate _took up almost one quarter. That left him with just under half. If he didn't think of something, hise chakra was going to run out fast and he would be forced to rely on his bloodline limit and start drawing chakra from his surroundings.

There was only problem with that and that was he tended to become intoxicated on chakra that wasn't naturally his, causing him to become delirious and scarily giddy, like a tipsy drunk. So of course, that was the last resort option.

"**Suiton: Suichuu Maikyuu"**

Unfortunately, he didn't think fast enough.

Cursing his luck, Nanikato watched as walls of water began to form around him, creating a variable maze with seemingly no way out. Then the water rushed in and he found he couldn't breathe. Panicking, the blonde did a few seals and drew enough oxygen out of the water in order to create a melon-sized sphere of air in which to place his lips to and breathe.

Moving forward, he was stopped abruptly by an invisible wall. Cursing inwardly, he began to swim,; feeling along the walls for openings and shimmering that indicated the wall had come to an end. While playing the role of a fish, he was forced to pick up the pace, as Zabuza began assaulting him through the watery walls with his sword, trying to stab him.

Cursing some more, he really began to wish he hadn't agreed with the tall man's proposal to go 'all-out' last night. Some test this was - it was murder! Glaring, his purposely gave the man the finger as he dodged the blows and continued to navigate the maze. But soon enough he began to feel lightheaded and sucking deeply on his bubble of air, Nanikato decided to go with that 'last resort' option.

Closing his eyes, he touched the power within him and let it connect with all the living things around him. Outside his great maze of water, Zabuza watched in shock as the blonde acquired a multicolored aura, much like that of the rainbow, around him. When his eyes opened, bright silvery blue orbs reflected back and suddenly he moved without traction at all. In a blur he was moving, testing the walls and finding them until which he exploded out one end like a cannonball.

Gasping, he held his head woozily as he retched, blood leaking from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose.

Had Sasuke and Inari not given their word not to interfere, they would have been at his side in an instant. Coughing up some blood, a stupid grin slowly began to spread across Nanikato's face.

"What are you smiling about kid?" Zabuza snapped. "This is far from over."

Nanikato only blinked up at him, giggling softly and his whiskered cheeks becoming a rosy red.

The former Kiri-nin stared at him a moment before bursting out laughing. "Your You're drunk! How the hell did that happen?"

"N_a_ture ch_a_kr_a_ t_a_stes good…" he slurred, drawing out his A's as he giggleding hysterically.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Don't do it th_a_t often though - m_a_kes my sort_a_ tipsy."

"You do know that I could easily beat you right now?"

The blonde snickered. "You could try… I c_a_n't promise you it would go like you w_a_nt. I'm kind_a_ unpredict_a_ble like this…"

Zabuza raised his eyebrow, though the fact there wasn't really any eyebrow caused the boy to laugh even harder till he was rolling around on the ground clutching his sides. He just rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword, crossing his arms.

"You're odd kid, but I like you. Consider this battle in your favor."

"_A_rig_a_tou Z_a_buz_a_-s_a_n!"

The former Kiri-nin only rolled his eyes. "Don't thank me yet. Part of my conditions to allowing you to summon me means you have let me train you in swordsmanship. I can promise you now that you'll never experience anything more brutal."

All drunkenness left Nanikato in an instant as those words sobered him and all he could say was:

"Oh fuck."

-.ooOoo.-

**One Week Later:**

"Nanikato - its time to get up."

The blonde muttered a weak protest and rolled over, burring burrowing his head under his pillow.

"Do you want me to go get Tayuya? I'm sure she'd just _love _to introduce you to a bucket of ice water…"

Nanikato sat bolt upright, his cover clenched tightly in his hands and his blue eyes wide with fear. He looked up scathingly at Sasuke, who was smirking down at him. But it wasn't like hise glare was very intimidating for the older man, seeing as he was still mostly asleep. Giving his sensei the finger, which caused the Uchiha to reply with a rusty chuckle, he proceeded to get dressed heeadless of his audience.

Thankfully though, that was just enough incentive to get Sasuke to leaive the room.

As soon as he had dressed, packed, and relieved himself, Nanikato exited the room to find that Sasuke and Tayuya were already waiting for him outside. Looking out the closest window, he realized it wasn't even dawn yet. So, grumbling things about mean parents that, he left the hotel behind.

"Inari will be meeting us at the bridge,." he heard Sasuke say as he yawned loudly, trying to rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as they traversed the fog covered streets of Sui.

"Whoopee…" Tayuya muttered. "Just what I need - to see that annoying little twerp again."

"Inari-san isn't that bad onee-sama."

"Is too."

"Whatever you say…" Nanikato replied whilst cracking his neck.

It didn't take them long to get to the bridge, where Inari, and surprisingly Tsunami and Tazuna, were waiting. After having explained everything to Inari a week ago, his mother and grandfather had come to grow fond of him, like they had with Naruto before him. Once there, Sasuke spoke with the small family for a moment, while Tsunami continually sent Tayuya nervous glances and Tayuya just smirked evilly back.

Finally the older woman grew so nervous that she simply said goodbye, gave him a hug and dragged her father off without a word more, the old man protesting all the way.

"You'd best be going now,." Inari finally said, looking his way while he did so. "The dawn patrol will be by this part in fifteen minutes to a half hour, so there's no point sticking around just to get caught."

Tayuya snorted rudely, before marching down the bridge and leaving himself Nanikato and Sasuke alone with Inari.

Nanikato scratched the back of his head. "Umm… thanks for letting us go."

Inari smiled softly.

"I'm doing this for Naruto-niisan. You remind me so much of him and not just in looks alone. I think he would have been proud of me…"

"I think so too."

"Here," Inari reached down and opened his kunai pouch. Reaching in, the young man pulled out a simple bear claw necklace. "I received it as a thank you gift from a wounded Kuma spirit I helped during a mission in Snow Country last year. It told me it will bring good luck to all it's given freely too and I think you'll be needing some good luck wherever it is you're going."

He handed it to the blonde.

"Arigatou Inari-san…"

"You're welcome. Just be careful, okay?"

Nanikato smiled, clasping the charm around his neck. "I will - you don't need to worry about me."

"Good. Sayonara Nanikato-kun."

"Sayonara Inari-san."

With that, Inari and Sasuke shared a nod and the younger man vanished. Smiling to himself, the blonde followed along behind his sensei as they began walking down the bridge. It was only when they finally caught up with Tayuya that the fatigue of having been woken up so early finally came back to haunt him.

It just had to be his misfortune to have such a long way to go. As planned, he and his little 'family' would cross the **Great Naruto Bridge **and skirt along the boarder of Fire Country en route to Wind Country and wherever else their travels took them, most likely Earth Country.

"Why couldn't you have given me just a few more hours of sleep? I know we had to get out before morning the morning patrol, but I'm still tired. Couldn't we have just stayed here? I know we could have found some place nice that wasn't out for your blood," he muttered darkly, pulling his poncho closer around him for extra warmth against the sliver hour chill.

Sasuke sighed.

"Because itsit's already mid August and I don't plan on settling in a damp climate when winter comes, not to mention that they've got their own hidden village now. Inari may have promised to keep the knowledge of our having been here a secret for your sake, but I doubt any other ninja is going to be as sympathetic. It would have only been a matter of time before they found us. Besides, I already had to celebrate my twenty-fifth birthday on a boat - I don't want to have anything to do with mass quantities of water for a very long time to come."

"So what? Do you really think I want to celebrate my thirteenth - no wait, _first _- birthday on the road? That's only a little over month and a half away!"

The two adults simply ignored him and so they continued on in relative silence, save for a few loud curses from Tayuya every now and then.

Tuning out the rest of the world, the blonde listened to the sounds of nature for any signs of danger. The most he got was were static-like whispers, almost as if he was trying to listen to a conversation through a reinforced steel wall. He didn't know what to think about the odd hum, and so paid it no serious mind.

He would find out fifteen mintuesminutes later that he should have.

It was as they slowly approached the end of the bridge that the fine hairs on the back of Nanikato's neck began to raise. His pulse quickened, his nerves tingling and nose twitching as an odd sent drifted down wind. Glancing at his sensei and his older sister, he knew both Sasuke and Tayuya had reciprocated the sensation. If they were sensing it, then he defiantly definitely had an incredibly bad feeling about this.

He swallowed his nervousness, steeling his revolve. He couldn't get chicken at time like this. Then Sasuke-sensei warily slowed his pace, Tayuya-oneesama only a step behind him. With their senses going on high alert, he watched as Sasuke activated his Sharingan for good measure. Oh Kami… this really was going to serious.

Deciding that he'd best do the same, Nanikato activated his Shinzuigan.

'_Be cautious…'_

The blonde twitched, looking left from right as the soft whisper breathed into his ear the same moment his eyes became that ethereal silvery blue.

'_Listen to reason…'_

'_Do what's right…'_

Groaning from the pressure on his eardrums, Nanikato placed his hands over them. It didn't help. The whispers continued, growing more persistent.

'_Listen to your heart…'_

'_Be brave…' _

'_Stand your ground…'_

'_Protect your precious people - _they_ mean them harm…'_

It was as if Nature itself was warning him of approaching danger… or was it something else?

'_We believe in you Nanikato. Stay strong, and never ever give up.'_

Shivering, he pulled his hood securely over his head.; Hhe gazed off into the thinning mist. In the distance, he could just make out the vibrant outlines of a quartet of glowing lights. He stopped his progress at the same time that as his sense and as if by some sort of magic, the mist was drawn away like curtain and standing about a hundred feel away, four masked sentinels waited for them.

'_Kuso…' _Nanikato could help but silently curse. _'They feel strong.'_

Their colors were a vivid pallet as well. Black hatred waltzed with red passion, blue grief, yellow pride, and pink, which was a mixture of white purity tainted by passion. Just seeing such a collection of colors amassed in one place made him shudder. If one thing was for certain, it was the fact that the black hared was directed directly at them.

Waiting for them like hungry dogs were four Konoha ANBU.

For Sasuke, he cursed inwardly as well. He had been hoping that their sidetracked trip to Lightning Country would have thrown them off their trail. Unfortunately, they must have heard too much of his and Tayuya's conversation that day in Oto to have given up so easily. It was to be expected, he guessed.

But even though they're their respective identities were hidden behind the masks of a Hawk, a Wolf, a Dragon, and Tiger, the young Uchiha knew each one of them.

The whole atmosphere around of the Hawk-masked ANBU screamed Hyuuga to the smallest little detail. With his pale skin, full-length indigo hair, beige battle kimono and a rigid stance that was drilled into all shinobi of the great clans, it could only be Hyuuga Neji.

The twin buns that resembled the ears of some rejected teddy bear adorned the head of the Wolf-masked ANBU was complete dead giveaway to her identity. If it weren't for the hair, then the Chinese style top and billowing pants would have marked her as Atsuigane Tenten.

There was no mistaking the Dragon-masked ANBU, though his whole appearance had surprisingly changed from clothing to hairstyle;, with the unbridled energy he possessed gave him away too. There had only been one other person that Sasuke knew to possess that kind ofjust energy aside from Naruto and that was Rock Lee.

But looking at the Tiger-masked ANBU left Sasuke with a sickening feeling of cold dread in his stomach. It was thewas eyes beyond the eyeholes of the mask that told him whole the last man was. They were brown, ones that he could clearly remember when he was a child, twinkling with light and laughter, but stern when need be. Seeing those eyes baring such a lackluster quality was completely unsettling. Although lots of things could change in nearly thirteen years, he knew that the change of those eyes was his fault.

It made the weight of his crimes all the more heavier.

'_Iruka-sensei. Oh dear Kami - I forgot about you…'_

The killing intent was nearly tangible, causing Sasuke to unconsciously move in front of Nanikato, protecting him from a furry that he didn't deserve.

Although the team couldn't see the boy's face due to his hood hiding it in t he shadows -, _thank heavens_ -, he had no idea how they would react to his identity. Iruka, who had been like an older brother or a father for Naruto, might very well kill the blonde - believing as he once had, that Nanikato was a mockery of Naruto's memory…

But he'd be damned if he let that happen.

Then out of the corner of eye, he watched Tayuya as she did the same. Inwardly he was thankful for her, but he would never let her know that. Nanikato had Naruto's gift for changing people and had her won her over too.

"S-sensei…" Nanikato whispered, his unease with the situation tangible. "What's going on? Who are those people?"

Sasuke didn't even look back at the blonde. "I want you to get as far away from here as possible…"

"Nani!? But - "

"No buts Nanikato - those four are ANBU, some of Konoha's best at that,." he hissed to the boy. "Although I may have taught you many things and that you are undoubtedly strong, you'd stand no chance against them. The Tiger-masked ANBU loved Naruto like a son. If he finds out exactly who you are, there's no telling what he might do to you."

Nanikato gulped. "But what about you and Tayuya-oneesama?"

"We're big kids now gaki - we can take care of ourselves,." the redhead replied.

"Now I want you to go find Inari and stay with him,." Sasuke continued. "He is the only I trust to protect you from those who would undoubtedly use you for their own purpose and throw you away when you're no longer of use - just like Orochimaru would have. If we don't make it back, stay in Wave Country and learn what you can until you are strong enough to protect yourself from the real villains in this world."

"But - "

"Please Nanikato." Aall other protests died in the blonde's throat when he saw the look in his sensei's eyes. They were begging him to leave, desperate for to get himself to safety. He knew, - really knew, that Sasuke didn't want to be reasonable for his death like he was with Naruto's. Remembering what the whispers had said, he decided to listen to reason.

"Okay…"

"Good." Sasuke preformed a few seals and a portal the size of sewer manhole appeared on the stone between them. "Go. This will take you a good fifty feet - a good head start - and don't slow down for anything. You got that?"

"Yes. But before I go, you are going to need more help."

But first heHe would make sure that his precious people were safe. Without another word, Nanikato bit his thumb and formed the seals required for summoning spirits. Although he had exponentially raised his large chakra reserves in the last week since his fight with Zabuza, he was going to have only a little over better then one quarter left after this.

With the familiar blast of cool air, the three glowing fire orbs emerged into existence around him. This time he reached out and touched both Haku-niisan's frost blue and Zabuza's misty green, soul flames. With the whirling sound of air being displaced, a solemn faced Haku and Zabuza appeared, dressed the same way they had been when they had died thirteen year ago.

He nodded gravely to the pair and pointed towards their opponents.

"I need you fight in my place Haku-niisan, Zabuza-san. Sasuke-sensei doesn't want me to fight them, but they need the help. Please help them."

The feminine brunette smiled softly at him, and then pulled him close in hug. "Of course. You just stay safe for us, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

With a short glance at Zabuza, Sasuke and Tayuya, Haku gently shoved him towards the portal. Stepped forward, Nanikato allowed himself to be swallowed up by the portal.

But just before he disappeared completely, he heard Zabuza say,. "Looks like another battle is to be fought on this bridge, huh Uchiha? Hopefully we don't 'die' this time too though."

Rolling his eyes, he didn't really think he would ever be able to understand why ghosts had such odd senses of humor…

-.ooOoo.-

They had been ready for them at the other end of bridge on the side of Fire Country. It had been Lee's idea that they make camp there and await the arrival of they're their preay. During that time, Iruka and Neji were busy sending mission reports back to Shikamaru in Konoha via carrier hawk.

They couldn't help but relax a little knowing that their Hokage knew of their 'extra' mission and the knowledge of Yakushi Kabuto's cloning enterprise. Shikamaru had made only one request and that was that they try and make it back as quickly and safely as possible. Since Uchiha Sasuke and Mateki no Tayuya's desertion, Otogakure had begun to amass its forces again and sooner then later, the war would begin anew.

But the Nanadaime Seventh Hokage also knew the importance of keeping the two S-rank nin and the clone out of Orochimaru's hands, and thus had given them the nodded ok for the continuation of their mission that would hopefully lead to their capture. As of now, only Shikamaru, the ANBU and the Oinin forces knew and were prepared for the possible capture and return of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

With the coronation festival of Uzugakure a week ago, they knew it wouldn't be long for they're praytheir prey to come to them. Lee andLee, and surprisingly Tenten, had expressively adamant about working them all to the bone in preparation.

And today, as they stood in wait like they had for the last several days, a trio of chakra presences began making their way across that bridge that stretched across the sea and connected Fire Country with Wave Country.

"Get ready…" Iruka spoke softly, but it was infused with the underlying tension that they all were feeling.

Slowly, the mist began to clear and before them was were the objectives of their mission.

Uchiha Sasuke stood on the left, dressed in charcoal gray battle kimono, a katana securely tied to the black obi. Mateki no Tayuya stood to the right, dressed like a lecher's _(cough-Jiraiya-cough) _favorite wet dream in red corset halter-top and black formfitting leather pants, her customary genjutsu flute twirling anxiously like a baton. As for the clone, Nanikato, he stood between the two, dressed in brown cargo pants and a dark gray poncho with the hood drawn - which to their shared ire, concealed his identity.

All they could see was a pair of hauntingly silvery blue eyes that gave them all the willies, no matter how apathetic or battle hardened each of them were.

At the same time they glanced at the boy, the Uchiha and the flute wielder moved to stand protectively before their young charge, like a pair of vicious hawks protecting their chick. The shrouded youth peeked nervously around the Uchiha and then began whispering. The raven-haired man spoke too, his calculating Sharingan eyes never leaving them. But then he did turn to the boy, an almost pleading looking look on his face.

Then there was a feel of resignation coming from the boy as he nodded and the Uchiha preformed some sort of jutsu. Since they were just totoo far away to see, they didn't know what he had done. But then the boy started talking again, and biting his thumb, preformed a familiar sequence of hand seals.

"Kisama! He's summoning!" Neji hissed, tensing and preparing for a fight.

Lee and Tenten followed his lead, while Iruka simply continued to watch. He was wondering what exactly the boy could have the power to summon.

"It can't possibly be anything of worry,." he replied. "Surly Orochimaru wouldn't have let the boy learn how to summon snakes, and even if he had, there could be no way someone that was only technically a year old could produce anything that could pose a threat to us."

Iruka was soon forced to eat his words.

Air exploded around the boy as three shimmering flames materialize out of nowhere to surround him. Without waiting a beat, the boy reached out and touched two of them. Moments later the air was displaced and two _people _appeared. Since when was there a summoning contact for people? Then something stuck him as odd. The taller of the two summoned ninja looked exactly like the first real opponent Team Seven had fought. He remembered Sakura telling him stories of the battle for Wave Country with A-rank missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. But this was impossible - the man was dead.

Then other summoned nin, a boy no older then the clone Nanikato - who name was Haku if he could remember correctly - hugged the hooded boy and pushed the boy him forward, in which he vanished by _dropping through a hole in the bridge and appearing out of thin air fifty feet behind them! _

An instantly later, they were engaged in battle.

"I get the Ookami!"

Frozen for a moment, as the world seemed to move past him in slow motion, Iruka watched as the swordsman with the massive zanpato accosted Tenten. The two weapon's users squared off, fighting an evenly matched battle. He continued to watch as the feminine boy, who was surprisingly, just as fast as the taijutsu master, engaged Lee. From there, Neji took up battle with the redhead, Tayuya. Out of all the opponents his teammates had, the Hyuuga seemed to have the better hand.

That left him with Sasuke.

"Hisashiburi dana… Iruka-sensei…"

-.ooOoo.-

**Further Down the Bridge:**

Due to the battles they were fighting, there was no one to go after the clone. Knowing that it was imperative that the boy be taken captive or at least killed, someone was going to have go after him. That left Iruka with the task of sending some reinforced **Kage Bunshin** after him. Out of the seven he had produced, all but two had been dispatched.

That left the survivors to follow their target with the grace of a predator. Because simply, there was no way they could let the boy escape. But the boy was fast, never slowing or faltering as they raced back towards the village of Sui on the other end of the bridge. Once they clone was capture, they would take him back to the original Iruka, who would then take their prisoner back to Konoha. Although they didn't normally execute children, this boy might prove to be an exception.

He was the abominabley creation of Yakushi Kabuto and Orochimaru, not to mention the protégée of Uchiha Sasuke. There would be much discussion once the interrogators had their way with him, discovering the secrets and brainwashing he held in his head that could be potentially dangerous to the village. There was always the chance that they could 'rehabilitate' the child and have him work for them. The chances of that were immensely slim, but still possible.

Then the boy vanished suddenly and before the two bunshin could react, he appeared above them and proceeded to give to give the closest one a brutal kick to the back of the head a he descended into an elegant crouch. The kick, which would have killed him had he been real, caused the bunshin to vanish - leaving only one to take care of the task at hand.

"Give up now and you won't harmed," the remaining bunshin said tonelessly.

The clone snorted. "You really think I'm going to believe that bullshit?" there was something about familiar about his voice that the bunshin couldn't place. He passed it off, believing it to be nothing more the native accent of the people of Rice Country, seeing at were he was born and learned to talk. "And from a **Kage Bunshin **at that?"

The bunshin frowned, crossing his arms.

"You're no better yourself, child."

"Did I say I was? No. All I have to do is make a decisive hit and you go bye-bye."

"Want to try me?"

The boy stretched like a cat. "Not particularly."

"Why."

"Because Sasuke-sensei told me you were out of my league, even if you are just an analogue of the original. I don't fancy the thought of being killed, thank you very much."

He couldn't help but feel particularly incensed by the boy attitude. It wasn't that he was smug, but that he was confidant in his belief in the Uchiha traitor.

"But…" he continued. "I won't let you kill my precious people."

"Precious? Those two are bloody murderers! Your sensei murdered my little brother!"

The hooded boy flinched slightly.

"That changes nothing. Sasuke-sensei told me of his actions that day and I have forgiven him - you should too."

"Never! I'll never forgive that bastard for killing Naruto!"

"You know ANBU-san, letting your emotions get the better of you is a critical flaw in battle. **Tengoku-taki no Tsurugi: Seijun Kaze Kaisen!**"

Feeling the variable burst of potent chakra, the Iruka-bunshin leapt back as the clone's back began to glow pure white. Leaning forward, his hand going went behind his back and _pulled out _a magnificent katana.

Standing straight and pointing the katana directly at him, the poncho's hood fell backwards and the boy's face was finally revealed. The bunshin gasped, stumbling backward as a pair of glaring blue eyes burnt holes into his already wounded soul.

The face, he realized, belonged to Naruto.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words:**

**Usagi-chan: **_"Mwahaha! Evil cliffy of doom!" _You must all hate me now, but just remember - I still like you! Aside from that, I hope no one was disappointed with what transpired. The actual battles between will take place next chapter, along with Nanikato's continued meeting/confrontation with Iruka's shadow clone. I'm not going to concentrate on all four fights - I'm going to focus most of my attention on Sasuke and Iruka's clash, but I will have bits and pieces from the others, and also some interaction between Sasuke, Zabuza and Haku. Anyway, please review and give me ideas!

I make amends now having realized my mistake several chapters ago - Iruka's ANBU mask should have been a Tiger, not a Rabbit. I had mistaken mixed up his age with Anko's - Iruka is twenty-five, not twenty-four, thus making him born in the year **1974** - the Year of the Tiger. That makes Iruka, who was born in May, thirty-eight years old. Remember, nearly a whole year has past since Nanikato's 'birth', so its been nearly thirteen years since Naruto's death.

Okay, I thought it would also be best if I explained a little more why Inari so 'willing' forgot about his need for vengance. He decided to let Sasuke go on the grounds that, even though Nanikato wasn't Naruto, he was more or less Naruto's little brother. Since Sasuke is important to Nanikato, Inari knew he would be no better then Sasuke was - everyone would suffer. Besides, he knew Naruto wouldn't have wanted him to do it anway.

I know more or less mock-battle between Nanikato and Zabuza was kind sort and weak, but I kind of intended it to be that way. I didn't want to get over my head, seeing as there was going to be the interdictory to the bridge battle between our heroes and the ANBU team. Taking that into account, I tried to restrain it from getting out of hand while keeping it moderately interesting and a bit humorous. The battle that is going to take place next chapter, well I hope it makes up for it as well as the battle you didn't get to see when leaving Oto. As in regards to the use of my **Kamikaze no Kodate**, if anyone was wondering, think of it much in the same way as the Hyuuga's **Kaiten**. The shield of wind creates a spinning cyclone that protects the user - stretching up to six feet - and keeps oncoming attacks from causing harm. Unlike the **Kaiten**, however, the **Kamikaze no Kodate** has to top and would certainly allow any airborne attacker to strike them from such a vulnerable position.

But that's enough for now. I really got to start working on chapter eighteen now, which should pose a few problems as if got to bring out the dynamic of all the characters when put in such a situation. Now that Iruka knows that Nanikato is the clone of Naruto, how should he react and how should Nanikato fight back. Not to mention the other fights, I am going to need all of your help guys and girls. Please tell me what you think should happen and I'll try to bring as much of it to life as possible.

Arigatou minna-san. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Suiton: Suichuu Maikyuu**/_Water Release: Underwater Labyrinth _- lower to mid B-rank ninjutsu. In context, this attack is much like _Suiton: Suiro_, as it acts as a prison of water that traps its victims. This technique creates a complex maze of chakra-enforced walls that stretches a distance of 25x25 feet. In order to survive, the victim must successfully find their way through the labyrinth before running out of oxygen. Although the survival rate is low, those that do make it out unfortunately suffer the aftereffects of lack of slow depressurization - very painful…

**Tengoku-taki no Tsurugi: Seijun Kaze Kaisen**/_Celestial Sword: Pure Winds of Revolution_ - upper B-rank semi-summoning ninjutsu. Once _Tengoku-taki no Yaiba Soushi' _has been used to create a blade that represents its creator's soul,this jutsu allows it to summoned into battle. When not in use, this celestial weapon is stored within its creator's body, waiting its moment to be summoned. The name of the jutsu in which to summon it forth is different forever sword and comes instinctively to its creator when needed. Nanikato's sword in particular is a katana, a blade forged from the sides of his soul that represent both wind and purity.


	18. Reunion

**Nanikato: **"Someone call a doctor! Usagi-chan's in trouble!"

**Sasuke: **"Why? What happened to her?"

**Nanikato: **"I just found her unconscious and frothing at the mouth! I think she just overdosed on too much writing!"

**Tayuya: **"So? At the rate she's been working on this chapter, I think its fair that she's put out of her misery."

**Nanikato: **_((sob!)) _But if she dies, my story will end! Sasuke-sensei, start CPR already! Oh Kami - I think she needs her stomach pumped!"

**Sasuke: **"Umm… I she's waking up."

**Usagi-chan: **"Owe… my head…"

**Nanikato:** _((cries happily and glomps Usagi-chan)) _"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!"

**Tayuya: **_((smirks)) _"What happened? You get drunk or something?"

**Usagi-chan: **"No…"

**Sasuke: **"Then what?"

**Usagi-chan: **"……"

**Tayuya: **"Spit it out already, bitch!"

**Nanikato: **"Tayuya-oneesama! You be nice to Usagi-chan!"

**Usagi-chan: **_((wincing painfully)) _"… I woke up and realized it was my birthday…"

**Tayuya/Sasuke: **"Oh. Now the situation makes sense."

**Usagi-chan: **_((slaps duct tape over character's mouths and smiles evilly…))_

Well hello again all you cool people! As you must have already guessed, today is my 20th birthday! HELL YEAH! I even got the best present ever too! This morning my parents and I headed out on the road to go visit my older sister Meghan, who will be having her second baby in a week and half! I can't wait - that baby is going to be the piglet of our family, seeing as he/she will be born in the Year of the Boar! And you know what? Well… I doubt you actually know, but being as old as I am now means that it's been seven years since I 'discovered' this wonderful Website and all the coolness it had to offer! _(I was thirteen and half at the time)_. So after all that time, I've also gone through like six different pennames and three accounts since then, but it's been totally worth it.

Moving on, we have also come to the final chapter of the **"Revelations Arc"**! Starting with chapter nineteen, we begin with the next six chapter long arc that will bring our heroes back to Konoha. But it also time to celebrate because I've officially broken my record for longest chapters! This chapter is twenty pages long! Sweet Kami, I don't know how I did it. Please be forewarned that it might drag on in place or seem uninteresting _(which I doubt)_, but I unleash heaven to all those of you who love a long chapter. That having been said, this chapter covers a lot - I wasn't able to make half the scenes as short as I would have liked and a great deal of ground has been covered. I'm not sure if any chapters after this will be as long, but that still to be seen.

For any of you how have been mislead by thinking that Konoha and Oto are at peace, please forget that notion. There is no such thing as peace between them and currently all fighting has come to a momentary stand-still/stalemate/deadlock. Simply put, it's a Cold War. The only reason the fighting has been put on hold is so that both sides can restock their ranks for the battle that end all battles. The whole underlying issue of this story is that Nanikato was to be used to crush Konoha, seeing that Naruto had that power in his hands when he was alive. The come, however, is still undecided.

And an extra special thanks to all my reviewers _((turns around to hide the massive blush))_ - **Quathis**, **Spyden**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Hoyt**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **StuckInABottle**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Nightblade888**, **Minamoto Izumi**, **PeppyMint**, **Ryshuki**, **Green.On.Black.**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **RavensHaelo**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **Elwing59**, **Kajeth**, **T-Dugong**, **FireHedgehog**, **DreamGirlHoo**, **Takuya**, **Starlight15**, **C.M Aeries Queen of Insanity**, **DarkRavie**, **Flourished**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **TheWatcherandReader**, **Hasamaki**, **DragonDancer123**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **Seven Black Roses**, **Shulblaka Saphira**, **Hot-Tempered-chan**, **Hero07**, **IEatChicken**, **Kinky-Kitsune**, **Yuna's** **Aeon**, **DuelX**, **Conceptor**, **Karin Kinomoto**, **DarkSin09**, **DarkGirl4.0**, **Helen123 **and **NaruHarem**!!

This chapter was beta read by **TheWatcherandReader**!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 18: Reunion _

_Maturity._

_At one point or another, every child makes the crossing between childhood and adulthood. You can't be taught how to grow up, like you can be taught to fight or about the wonders of the world. Becoming an adult is a uniquely different journey for everyone. It is the greatest trail we ever have to face - fraught with the remembrance of all our greatest victories and failures… and how we deal them._

_Achieving maturity is an experience like no other. It is how we learn to overcome the childish cruelties of our youths and where we find a reason worth living. Some fight for acknowledgement, some fight for wealth, some fight to protect the ones they love and other simply fight to survive. It is up to the individual to make that choice and whether they are happy with the outcome in the end. _

_Unfortunately, there are those of us who are unable to make that journey. For whatever their reason may be, they remained trapped within the unhealed horrors of the past, stunted and incapable of becoming the person they were destined to be. _

_So if you are young and confused with life, do not worry. One day you will understand why things are the way they are. You may not like it, but remember, it's all a part of growing up._

"Naruto? N-no… that can't be you."

Nanikato felt a shiver of fear, Sasuke's warning tickling at the back of his mind. Right now he was really wishing he hadn't stopped. The emotions coming from the remaining **Kage Bunshin **were a mixture of fear, longing, hope and fury. He now knew exactly why his sensei had told him not to stop.

Tiger-masked bunshin was shaking. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he demanded angrily, taking an angry step forward.

Nanikato said nothing, but held his ground and gritting his teeth, his katana at the ready. The man had obviously taken his appearance badly, just as Sasuke-sensei expected he would.

"There is no joke here ANBU-san."

The bunshin brought its hands up for the release seal, hoping to dispel what he thought to be an illusion. But even once it was done, he remained intact because his appearance was henge. When he found he couldn't change anything, the older man had stumbled backward, clearly in shock.

"N-no… it can't be."

Nanikato frowned. "You're right. It can't be."

"Oh Naruto. I-I can't believe it… that bastard actually cloned you…"

From angry to confused to hopeful, the ANBU took a step towards him and caused the blonde took a wary step back.

'_How did he know I'm a clone?' _Nanikato thought, paling.

From what Sasuke had said, the information regarding his origins was top secret. There were only a few people who knew the truth – Kabuto san, Orochimaru, Sasuke sensei, Tayuya oneesama and now Inari san and his family. The fact that an ANBU of Konoha and his team knew the exact details of his bizarre existence frightened him.

Nanikato continued to retreat slowly, making no sharp movements as his enemy too continued to approach. The last thing he need was for the man to have a mental breakdown, which would inadvertently lead to his own death while he was at it. With his instincts were screaming for him to run, Nanikato swallowed. He could envision a painful death already - a death by bone-crushing hug. Such was an undignified death for a ninja…

Well, it was that or he end up being pummeled to death if the man decided that he really was cheep rip-off of the real thing and deserved to die for having made a mockery of Naruto-niisan's death.

"Stay away from me." he hissed warningly.

The bunshin froze. "What's wrong Naruto? Don't you remember me?"

He proceeded to remove the mask that obscured his face in hopes that he might recognize what lie beyond.

Shivering, Nanikato felt his nerves growing even tenser as he continued to walk backwards slowly, praying the man wouldn't pounce.

Once the mask had been removed, the face of the man on the other side held no meaning to him. He was still young, perhaps several or so years older then Kabuto san. Brown hair the color of dark chocolate was pulled back in a ponytail reminiscent to the leaves on a pineapple and his eyes were a slightly lighter shade of the same color. There were also faded shadows under his eyes, a sign that he suffered from mild insomnia. His most defining feature though, was a scar that bisected his face across the bridge of his nose. Looking at it made his stomach twist - as if _he _had had something to do with it. But that was crazy. The scar itself looked oddly faded too, like the shadows under his eyes, and bore the tingle of a medical genjutsu. Although the man wasn't anything special to look at, there was something about him that people could trust… or at least they had been able to once.

And there was a detached gloominess hung over him, masking what had once been a kind and gentle man. Looking at him, Nanikato knew that Naruto's death had been the cause this man's transformation. He shuddered inwardly, wishing to flee and seek refuge from the look in those brown eyes that was so beseeching - yearning for him to be someone that he could never be.

'_He thinks I'm Naruto-niisan.' _he thought bitterly. _'Even though he knows I'm a clone, he still ignorantly assumes that I'm nii-san!' _

He bristled. Although he was proud of being more or less his brother's legacy, he suddenly found himself hating it. This man - this bunshin - thought he was Naruto. Sure, he might look almost exactly like him, but he was his own person - mind, body and soul.

He wouldn't condone any delusions.

He wouldn't _be _Naruto.

"Why would I remember you?" he finally said. "That question has a simple answer. Now why don't I remember you? That's because I'm not Naruto."

"Nonsense."

Nanikato frowned, noticeably taken aback. "It is not nonsense." he bit off. "I am not Naruto."

He didn't like it all. For some reason, it grated terribly on his nerves. He was an individual of own - something that he only just come to accept. It was what set him apart from being just a clone. If really had been Naruto-niisan, then he would have had his brother's memories, which he did not. Their souls were unique and thus he was someone complete different inside a body that simply looked the same.

But there was no telling this man that.

"They erased your memories didn't they? They've been brainwashing you ever since they brought you back…" he was rambling now, completely and utterly devoted to believing what wanted even though it wasn't true. Dear sweet Kami-sama! He had he had a fanatic after him! "But I can help you. We have specialists trained for that sort of thing - "

Evidently the bunshin didn't believe one word he said. The man simply shook his head and continued to come towards him, but by then, Nanikato had finally snapped and began slashing his katana warningly at the shadow clone.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said, you loon!?" he yelled in frustration. "I told you - I'm not Naruto! I have never been Naruto! So don't you even continue thinking that I've been brainwashed!" when the man really started to come towards him sporting a look of tragic sympathy, Nanikato freaked. "And don't you dare think of hugging me, dammit!"

"But Naruto - "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AHOU!!"

The man staggered backwards in shock as Nanikato screamed, flinging himself at the bunshin with an intense intent to kill, deciding it was the perfect time to take a leaf from Tayuya-oneesama's book.Caught off guard, the shadow clone was unable to fight back in time as the blonde body slammed him, causing them both to tumble to the ground in a cloud of dust.

With his katana to the bunshin's throat, Nanikato hissed venomously. "I am _not _Naruto! And when your memories return the original, be sure to tell him that."

And as he drew the blade across the man's throat, the bunshin burst into a cloud of smoke, his memories returning to the one that had created him…

-.ooOoo.-

**Lee vs. Haku:**

They clashed.

Thrown backwards by the force, Rock Lee's round eyes widened considerably. The young brunette he was facing was fast - faster then he was while he was wearing the weights. It was shocking, considering that there were few people that could match his speed with or with weights.

And the boy was good too.

For about five minutes, the battle was kept strictly to taijutsu. Unable to use the other, the black haired man was forced to hold back most of his attacks and wait for the boy to reveal his. It was an off kilter strategy, yes, but it was the best one he had. His opponent was an unpredictable one, one that he couldn't go wasting all his stamina on.

He thought of his inability to use chakra and it made him think of his daughter. Ever since Sakura had discovered that their baby had inherited his case of underdeveloped chakra coils, she had been doing everything she could in order to cure the genetic trait. The defect, they discovered through researching his lineage, was passed from mother to son, from father to daughter every generation. It was one of the many reasons as to why so few people in his family had ever been ninja.

But perhaps his Lien, his little flower, wouldn't have to go through the same thing that he did when she was older. He had faith that his lovely wife would find the way to correct his family's curse while their daughter's chakra coils were resilient and had the ability to grow. And then perhaps, she might be able to help him too.

Launching into the air, he drove the teenager back with a spinning kick to the chest. The boy's eyes glittered as he tumbled gracefully backward and Lee knew that he had finally managed to draw something out. With a smirk that wasn't cruel, his opponent raised one hand and began to perform _one-handed seals_!

"**Sensatsu Suishō!"**

If Lee hadn't been the kind of man he was, he would cursed. But since he was a good guy with the Springtime of Youth still followed through his veins, not to mention that he was the father of two, there was no way he would speak such blasphemies.

Instead, he dropped a few sets of his weights so that he would be able to move faster.

'_Ice!' _he thought as the thousands of icy senbon descended upon him. _'This kid is a Hyouton user! If I'm not careful, his rare and chilly talents might freeze my Flames of Youth!' _

A moment later, he copped one of the frozen needles in the rump.

"ITAI!" he hollered, soaring into the air with hands clapped over his posterior.

As soon as he landed, he ripped the icicle free and tossed it aside. But just as he was preparing to attack the teen using his _Omote Renge_, the air suddenly began to grow cold around him. He gasped, his breath frosting and his eyes widening, as glistening sheets of ice quickly began to form in the air around him.

"**Makyō Hyō Shō!"**

The boy had intoned the name of his attack before Lee had the chance to react and he found himself surrounded by an almost prison-like dome of mirrors, closing him off. After a brief count, he noted that there were twenty-one mirrors of ice; twelve at ground level, eight at an angle and one covering the topmost point.

Then each mirror rippled and the image of the feminine teen appearing in each one.

"This is where our fight ends." the boy said, his voice echoing throughout the dome, his position never betrayed. "Few have lived to tell the tale of surviving the **Demonic Ice Mirrors**. This is the ultimate attack of my accursed bloodline."

Without warning, another volley of ice needles rained down upon him from all directions. Lee managed to dodge nearly all of them thanks to his superior speed, but took a couple to the lower torso and left forearm. Plucking the needs while dodging his opponents fast paced changing between mirrors and more needles, the black haired man threw himself into one of his favorite attacks.

**"Konoha Daisenpuu!"**

Momentum caused him to rise into the air, his feet lashing out at the mirrors as the great whirlwind allowed him to spin like a top. A singular senbon managed to slip past his defenses, sinking deeply into pressure point controlling the movement of his right thigh. As his spin was thrown off, Lee staggered and collapsed, but at the sound of cracking ice, he allowed himself a smile.

Extracting the icy senbon from his leg and testing it, he knew he wouldn't be able to use his right leg for at least an hour or two.

"Do not assume that you have won."

He stiffened, his eyes going wide once more as he noticed that the cracks his attack had created in the mirrors were already being to seal up and disappear. The reflections of the boy smiled back at him humorlessly.

"Your attacks are useless Ryuu-san. You will wear yourself out long before mirrors will be destroyed."

"Why?!" Lee snapped, struggling to stand despite his temporarily dead leg. "Why do you protect them? You do know that they're murderers don't you?"

The images of his opponent shrugged, the teen's dark chocolate eyes unaffected. "So? All shinobi are weapons of their villages or of their chosen masters. We kill who we are ordered to kill, whether we want to or not. We all fight to survive in this world, some of more then others. Why do I protect them? Because they have the right to live. Perhaps they did terrible things in the past, but who hasn't? Doesn't everyone have the right to atone for their sins?"

"But Naruto-kun - "

"Was a wonderful person. Had I lived longer, I would have been honored to be his friend."

Evading more of those ice needles, Lee's mind raced.

'_How does he know Naruto-kun? He died almost thirteen years ago and he doesn't look any older then fifteen! He'd have been too young to have known him…'_

Then everything seemed to slowly click into place. He could remember his Sakura-chan telling him about her first real mission. It had been here in Wave Country, not long after she had graduated from the academy and had been placed on her doomed genin team. It had been a tough mission too - a terrified bridge builder who was trying to end his country's depression had hired Team Seven.

During their mission, she had told them that they had fought an A-rank missing-nin known as Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku. The man that had engaged Tenten in battle too, matched Sakura-chan's description of Zabuza. Aside from his obvious ability to use the rare ice element, the appearance of the boy he fought matched that of Haku as well.

But they were dead…

_Had I **lived** longer, I would have been honored to be his friend._

"Matte!"

The taijutsu master winced as a half a dozen more senbon imbedded themselves into various parts of his body, thankfully none of them sensitive. He wobbled, managing to hold his ground as the teen stopped. His gaze hard and dubious. "Why should I?"

"You… are you Haku?"

The teen's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sakura-chan told me about you."

"And who is she suppose to be? I know no Sakura."

"She was the girl on Naruto-kun's team - the one with the pink hair. She's my wife."

"Oh…" he answered dryly. "Her."

"What do mean by that!?"

Haku tossed a lock of brown hair out of his pale, attractive face.

"I don't know whether to pity, or to congratulate you. I do not remember much about the girl, but from what I do remember, she was a miserable person. For Zabuza-san, I spied on our enemies and she had to be by far one of the cruelest females I have seen. Now tell me, had Naruto-kun not died, would she have married you? No, rather she would still be simpering over the Uchiha. Sure, Naruto-kun's death must have been traumatic for many people and perhaps in the end she may have changed her for the better, but isn't that always how it goes? You're always too late to say sorry?"

Lee found that all he could do was gapped at the boy in shock. He felt pain in his chest - the 'what ifs' warring with his emotions once more. There was no denying that most of what Haku said was true, at least at certain points. It had taken his four years to convince Sakura-chan to go out on a date with him and then another two and half to convince her to marry him. She was happy now, that he knew, as she had finally allowed herself to truly move on.

The love of his life was more stubborn as an ox.

"But why do you fight me?" he finally asked. "You're dead! Shouldn't you be moving on rather then aiding murderers?"

"I fight you, because Nanikato-kun asked me too." Haku replied icily. "I have only known him for a short while, but he has become precious to me - a friend was never able to have. In life, I devoted myself to protecting the one I cared about most and I continue to do so after death. As for helping murderers, as shinobi, we are all murderers. It is doubtless that Sasuke-san and Tayuya-san have caused much chaos, but believe it or not, they are atoning for their sins."

"But he - "

"Killed Naruto-kun. I know because I felt the change that followed his death. When you die, you tend to listen to what's happening in the world around you - especially to what's happing to the people you knew that are still living… and dying. Sasuke did a terrible thing yes, but he is making up for it by protecting Nanikato-kun. The boy is innocent of everything your and your comrades would like to blame him for. Even though he was created and trained to be a weapon, doesn't mean that he is an abomination - far from it, in fact. But what would you understand? Because your enemy created him, he is labeled as freak of nature - I know what was like, because having a kekkei genkai made it so. And being trained by the Uchiha makes him a dangerous. He would be persecuted like I was. Only good once dead, right?"

Lee sputtered.

"N-no!"

Haku of course, didn't believe him.

"You may believe that, but it is otherwise different. As a ninja loyal of your village, you are to either kill or capture your pray. I cannot let you to leave here because I know that once you have what your after, Sasuke-san and Tayuya-san will eventually be executed. For that reason, I cannot let you harm them for they are Nanikato-kun's precious people and they are all he has."

Having finished all that he was going to say, the young brunette moving in to finish him off. Due to the limited amount of room with the prison of mirrors, Lee found it very hard to dodge all the senbon being thrown at him from every side as his opponent hid in the very mirrors themselves.

"Ore no kachi da!" Lee shouted, knowing exactly what he had to do.

Keeping the images of Sakura and the twins in his mind, the older man began pouring all his strength into forcing his numb leg to move, running circles around the prison of ice. A wind had begun to whip up around him, causing a suction of pressure moving inwards. And as he anticipated, Haku took that moment to step forth from his mirrors to attack. Caught by the sucking force, the taijutsu master snagged the teen by the arm and launched them both into air.

"**Kyuukyoku Otoshiana!"**

In the end, neither of them would really win anyway.

-.ooOoo.-

**Tenten vs. Zabuza **

She really liked that sword.

It had power and class - a brutal weapon that was used for cleaving the enemy nin in half and hacking them to unrecognizable bits. If it weren't for the teeny tiny fact that it was being wielded by the very person that was currently trying to kill her, its magnificence would have sent her into some kind of euphoric coma.

The man, like his sword, was also impressive. He was taller then any other man met, even a bit taller then Hatake Kakashi, who always seemed to be a head above everyone else. His drab garb of blues, whites and grays, as well as the bandaged facemask, spoke business. Unlike most ninja out there, he wasn't some flashy prima donna that tended to get people killed because of their need for the spotlight. This man was a professional killer.

He was also a master of his chosen art.

Every strike, ever parry she made, he met her step for step, driving her back and forcing her to work harder then she had ever worked before. He was, by far, her toughest and most worthy opponent yet. And although Tenten herself was a swordswoman, among all her other weaponry talents, she knew it she wouldn't last long against a zanpato with only a ninjato and kunai.

With the constant clash of swordplay, she was unable to get the space she needed in order to summon more weapons - and it was rapidly beginning to piss her off.

Although she normally didn't use ninjutsu unless the situation absolutely called for it, Tenten decided this very moment was a necessary one. Performing a few fast paced seals, she threw her single remaining kunai at the taller man. **"Kage Kunai no Jutsu!" **

The Kiri-nin leapt back, giving her the distance she wanted and need.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

The two attacks clashed, some of the shadow kunai exploded into small wisps of smoke while the others were simply slowed down by the water long enough for their target to escape.

"Not good enough little girl!"

A strong blast of water was thrown at her, soaking her to the bone and causing her to stumble. Summoning all the weapons she could, Tenten launched her volley at the man, only to have deflected. He was seriously being to remind her of her battle with Sabaku no Temari during her first Chuunin Exams thirteen years ago.

"Who the hell are you, you bastard!?" she snapped.

"Do you know," he chuckled, parrying her next attack. "That it isn't polite to ask someone their name without giving your own first?"

Tenten sneered. "Very well. I am Atsuigane Tenten, also known as the Living Weapon; trained in all forms of armed combat and the prime weapons master of Konohagakure. And who is that I have had the pleasure to fight?"

She added the last part sarcastically.

The blue-garbed man only smirked back. "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist and former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu."

The blood drained from her face. When she had been a small child, her father had told her tales of the triumphs and horrors of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. They were a brutal, bloody bunch of ninja, but they were the foremost masters of the most devastating kenjutsu styles. She had been envious, wishing that she could be as powerful as them - idolizing them almost as much as she had idolized Tsunade-sama.

And here she was facing a legend… one that had been dead for thirteen years.

"Impossible! He's dead!"

Zabuza laughed.

"So? When has that ever stopped anyone? I have returned to help my summoner in a battle that he himself is unable to fight."

Tenten's brown eyes widened as she, or at least what she thought she was, put two and two together.

"Necromancy!" she gasped, feeling sick to her stomach. "Trust Orochimaru and his trusted lapdog to create something as twisted and vile as that! An abomination like that should be - "

The sound of metal whistling against the wind caused the bun-haired weapon's mistress to be interrupted, forcing the brunette to duck. Had she of waited three more seconds before dropping to the ground, her head would have been irrevocably severed from her body. As proof of her close call, the hair on the right side of her face hung in short serrated bangs, the bun having been mercilessly lopped off.

Grasping at the drifting wisps of hair, she looked up at the imposing figure before her.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you little girl." Zabuza hissed, taking a step forward. The atmosphere around the dead man had changed dramatically, becoming chilled and eerie like death. "That boy is anything but an abomination. In all my years of bloodshed and death, I have never seen a soul as bright and pure as his. He may have had the misfortune of being brought into the world by a monster, but that doesn't mean is a monster himself. The jutsu he used to summon my subornation and myself is anything but necromancy. He asked us for our aid in battle and we consented. When the battle is over, we go back to our unlife as aimless spirits. I'll have you know that when you are unable leave this purgatory, you'll do almost anything to feel useful. And I may not have done many good things in life, but I will have my chance to do them in death. If protecting that boy from the likes of you means getting sent to hell, then I would gladly go to hell."

"Fine then." she leered darkly. "Show me the best you've got. A member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu you might have been, but you've been dead for thirteen years. A blade gets dull and rusty if left that long unpolished."

Zabuza laughed again. "I may have been dead for thirteen years, but that doesn't mean I haven't spent all those days perfecting my talents. With Haku to fight with, there was limitless time to train the hours away. Oh, I'll show you the best I can do alright and of all the kenjutsu styles that I learned in life, only one of them is appropriate for this moment."

Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat, her bravado just beginning to waver. "And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of the _Yaiba no Kanshiki_?"

She actually stumbled, staggering backward. "You know those? No, impossible! They were said to have been lost during the First Great Shinobi War!"

"Well apparently they weren't because I happen to know two them."

"W-which ones?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"**Yaiba no Kanshiki: Nana Zaiaku no Mai!" **

Tenten winced, preparing to fight even though she knew that she had dug herself a very deep hole - one that she might possibly not climb out off. In the overall arsenal of attacks this style possessed, the one she was witnessing now had the harshest penalties. This particular breed of kenjutsu/genjutsu hybrid affected the mind of its victim by making them relive each of the seven deadly sins that they had ever committed. She was frightened of course, because as a human being, she had partaken in more then a few. A fierce shudder racked her body, but she did her best to protect herself from the images and the feeling that assaulted her, showing her everything she had ever done out of the name of sin.

"**Fundo no Mai!"**

Anger.

"**Kenshiki no Mai!"**

Pride.

"**Okayaki no Mai!"**

Envy.

"**Yokushin no Mai!"**

Greed.

"**Aiyoku no Mai!"**

Lust.

"**Bushou no Mai!"**

Sloth.

"**Houshoku no Mai!"**

Gluttony.

Tenten spun, growing sick and dizzy from what she was feeling. All though it was an illusion, all the feelings were real. They were her own, dredged up from the back of her mind and the bottom of her heart. Finally she collapsed to her knees, heaving up this morning's breakfast. While empting her stomach, she waited for the killing blow…

But none came.

"You have proven yourself innocent of judgment." Zabuza said from above her, reaching down and hauling her to her feet. "It is not my place to kill you," Kami, was she ever thankful for that… "But I cannot let you continue this fight today. I have won."

And for once the Demon of the Mist granted his enemy an act of mercy. Swinging his sword back, he struck the young woman upside the head with the flat of Kubikiri Houchos blade. Her brown eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening a closing a few times before he eyelids fluttered and she collapsed into an unconscious heap upon the ground.

Staggering backward, Zabuza took a deep breath, relishing the last few moments he had as living being before the last of his chakra expended itself and he vanished in a small puff of smoke.

-.ooOoo.-

**Neji vs. Tayuya**

If someone had told you that a Hyuuga and a Genjutsu Master were about to fight, you probably would have laughed. Naturally, genjutsu doesn't get far when goes up against the Byakugan, the Hyuuga clan's glorified kekkei genkai, but this particularly genjutsu user had taken into account her weakness against such opponents. Even though the man before he was wearing a masking, Tayuya knew who it was she was going to be fighting. If it wasn't the eerie white glow coming from the eyeholes of his mask, it was the fruity girly-boy hair.

The redhead smirked as she and the Hyuuga circled each other slowly, getting a scope of the competition and weighing the threats. She knew right away that the white-eyed bastard didn't take her seriously, not with the kind of clothes she was wearing right now.

But deception was a shinobi's, and more so a kunoichi's, greatest weapon.

"It's a shame that Shikamaru-sama didn't manage to kill you. I was told you died and was thoroughly disappointed to find that you had survived years later," the Hyuuga finally said.

"Well, your precious Hokage is a fucktard and the only reason he survived his fight with me was because of that skank from Suna. If it wasn't for her, that lazy little fucker would'a been six feet under the maggots right now." she sneered. "But what I would like to know is how that idiotic genius become a Kage in the first place. I mean any proper ninja with half a brain would have known I lived through that - I was only partially crushed by the log for fuck's sake. And it's a shame too that Kidoumaru-yaro hadn't killed you either, bastard. From what I heard, if it hadn't been for those medic-nin, it would been bye-bye Mr. Fucking-Superiority-Complex."

She noticed with satisfaction that she had made him angry due to the furious hue of red that traveled down his neck.

"What? Can't take a few words?"

Her taunt only served to deepen the red.

"Such a shame. Poor, poor inbred little bastard."

"I am not inbred, wench!"

"Oh come on!" she scoffed. "You know as well as I do Hyuuga, that your clan is just a bunch of incestuous inbred bastards. Ninety-nine percent of you faggots are marrying either your first or second cousins because you believe it 'refines the bloodline'. Instead, all you get is offspring with mental instability because they are suffering from genetic failure. Why do think power corrupts you're fool minds easier then others? No wonder the Uchiha were so fucked up - the first, after all, was Hyuuga that made a deal with the devil so he could escape the clan. But he didn't escape far, now did he? Instead he created a new clan that was ten times worse then the original, seeing as the demonic blood flowing through their veins caused them to become barmy and bloodthirsty. If I didn't hate Sasuke so much, I'd pity the fucker."

He closed the distant between them in seconds, which was enough time for Tayuya to twirl her flute once, tucked it under her chin for a moment and preformed a few precise head seals. Once the seals were complete, she brought end of the metal rod to her lips with one had, racked the other hand through the air and blew a few high-pitched notes into the flute.

"**Tsume sano Kokuban!"**

The sound that came out of it was enough to cause the Hyuuga to stop dead in mid-dash, his eyes widening as his ears actually began to bleed. Excited that she had drawn first blood without even having the touch the prick, she blew a few more notes into the flute. The wretched sound based ninjutsu was enough to drive any sane person mad with its screeching wail. It was one of her favorites, after all.

While he was momentarily incapacitated, the red haired woman took a shot at him, performing a roundhouse kick whilst she played that caught him between the shoulder blades. But that was where her free shots had come to an end. Plugging his ears, her opponent attacked again, this time using an impromptu kickboxing. Unable to keep playing, Tayuya was forced to put her flute aside in order to deflect the indigo haired man's attacks.

One strike caught her in the abdomen, right above her left kidney. She grunted, moving with the flow and the pattern of his kicks until the bleeding his ears stopped. Once the bleeding had stopped, he was able to fight with his fists again.

"You're in my field of hakke," he declared, coming at her. "Fell the power of the Hyuuga's **Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho**!"

And then he attacked. Coming in close, his hands flew as speed barely noticeable to the human eye. He was fast, striking out to take her down

"**Nishou!"**

"**Yonshou!"**

"**Hashou!"**

"**Juurokushou!"**

"**Sanjuunishou!"**

"**Rokujuuyonshou!"**

The last hit caused Tayuya to be sent sprawling. She hurt all over from his hit, but nonetheless ignored the pain and struggled to stand. The pretty-boy was smirking down at her, obviously confidant with his victory.

"You can't beat me now," he laughed humorlessly. "I've sealed off your tenketsu points and that means you can't use your chakra anymore. Face the facts - your inferior."

Tayuya only laughed in his face.

"That's what you think asshole." the she sneered. **"Iroai Yoroi no Jutsu - Kai!"**

His eyes widened as his Byakugan took in something hadn't been paying attention to before. Her entire body was shimmering, covered in a glow the reminiscent to that of a rainbow. It rippled for a few moments longer, before finally splintering and crumbling off her to reveal that, while her tenketsu were bruised, they were still very much open.

He must have been in shock, because his face was schooled into an expressionless mask.

"Where did you learn that?" he hissed, more demanding then asking.

Of course the Hyuuga would want to know how someone had come up with a jutsu that could flawlessly combat they're own.

"Nanikato and I created. He thought up the concepts, I did the rest. Pretty ingenious right? It was initially Sasuke-teme who thought we should invent jutsus like this, just incase we came across fuckers like you. Now if I was Nanikato, I could have allowed that jutsu to remain on for much longer. So why don't you go outside and play 'hide and go fuck yourself'?"

Silence prevailed.

"Do you believe yourself without any weakness?" he finally asked, crossing his arms. "From what I see, you seem to care about that blasphemous creature Kabuto created." if he was trying to goad her into a trap, it was working. "I'll tell you what - after I've defeated you, I'll let you stay alive long for you to watch as I kill it right before your eyes!"

Hook, line and sinker.

For a split second, there was silence. During that infinity, Tayuya could suddenly hear the sound of her own blood thundering in her ears. She shock, her anger building to the point that the curse seal on her left shoulder started to burn. The damn broke then, unleashing the fury that presented itself in the form of red-hot chainlike patterns. Taking it, the redhead tempered her fury and held back from going strait to level two. She knew she would have to pace herself because even with the godlike power of the second level, she wasn't infallible. That had been proven the last time she fought one of those Konoha bastards.

A split second later, she was moving. Empowered. Call it whatever you want - maternal instinct overloud or sheer insanity - but when it really came down to it, Tayuya was seeing red. With her nostrils flaring like a bull, the redheaded woman charged. Whatever the 'almighty' Hyuuga had been expecting, it wasn't for her to charge at him head-on.

She caught him too. With her head bent low, Tayuya plowed into him using her head as a battering ram. Together, they went sprawling head over heals and the collision was enough to the caused the wind to be knocked out of the younger man. His masked cracked on impact, shattering to tiny shards - he face revealed.

She would have liked to punch the pretty face, but like all hardened warriors, he was back on his feet moments later, preparing himself for her next attack.

Using the adrenaline that pumping through her veins like a drug, Tayuya attacked again. She was going to make the Hyuuga wish that he had never been born because no one - absolutely no one - threatened her little brother like that and got away it. She was going to make that him pay. Possibly even turn him into a eunuch if need be.

The Hyuuga began to retaliate using his clan taijutsu style. Having had the heads up years ago, the genjutsu mistress knew well enough to stay out of close range of his attacks, lest she have her tenketsu points closed. Keeping that in mind, she knew she would have to make a few sacrifices. So running in close, Tayuya threw a deceive punch at him, preparing for him to take the bait. As soon as his right hand close around her left fist and closed of the tenketsu for her left arm, she twisted sharply and took the opening she needed…

…to drive her knee up sharply into his groin.

If she hadn't have been so pissed off that the moment, she would have relished the sound of the younger man's high pitched soprano of pain that was like music to her ears.

"Y-you bitch!" his voice sounded so raw she couldn't help but smirk.

"No one," Tayuya snarled. "Threatens my otouto and gets away with it!"

The Hyuuga's pearly eyes widened a fraction.

"He's your brother?"

"Not by blood, but by every other way that counts and you'd do well to remember that!" and then she attacked with a whistle. **"Suzu: Kokuten!"**

He screamed again, covering his eyes as whole ten meters around them was suddenly awash with intense light. When the light vanished and he removed his hands, she watched in mystified fascination as the blood vessels in his eyes began to burst. Within the space of as minute, his once pearly white eyes were stained red.

It almost looked like a demon's stare.

He growled, and see could feel his tenable lust for vengeance. "Kimi wa sono mama shine!"

Even though he was practically blind, the Hyuuga was able to body check her, sending her spinning. While she spun, he grabbed her left arm and he pulled her close.

"**Hakke Mahi!"**

She gazed in unadulterated horror as his now red eyes blazing angrily. Seconds later she let out a cry of pain as the tips of his bony fingers began to viscously stab at the pressure points dotting her spine. The blinding agony lasted only the briefest of moments before vanishing, but leaving her body complete numb.

He let her drop and there was nothing she could do to stop the decent. Toppling into a heap on the ground, her cheekbone cracking as it struck the pavement, all she could do was watch as Sasuke fought his own losing battle, unable to move.

-.ooOoo.-

**Sasuke vs. Iruka**

"Hisashiburi dana, Iruka-sensei."

For Sasuke, he really didn't want to be facing the situation at hand. He wondered briefly if he had grown up as much as he thought he had. Maturity was, in itself a double-edged blade. Since the deaths of his family, he had grown in was that the other children his age had not. Yet at the same time, he never grew at all. Till Nanikato had become apart of his life, he had remained that jaded eight-year-old who had lost everything he had ever held dear. It had been Naruto who had instigated his journey toward true maturity and Nanikato was the one who had completed it. He thought of others before himself now, desiring their safety over his own selfish soul.

He had, perhaps, truly grownup to be the man he was destined to be.

Gazing at his former academy sensei, he couldn't help but feel the weight and the regret of his actions. He could see that Iruka was fighting the urge to rant and rave - to scream and cry. Sasuke knew that if there was anything that Umino Iruka really wanted, it was him limb from limb. Yet the older man refused to move, as if frozen by the actuality that he was indeed facing the person that had taken Naruto's life thirteen years ago.

"You've grown."

Sasuke actually found himself surprised by the man's calm remark when Iruka spoke. He had expected so much more.

"And so have you, I see." the young Uchiha replied. "Has it finally come down to this? You are not the first to want my head for the death of a beloved brother. Even in death, Naruto still has a profound effect over all of us, ne?"

"Yes."

Onyx eyes clouded briefly, contemplating. "You want to know why I did it, don't you? Why I killed Naruto? It may not be what you have imagined."

Iruka said nothing, but raised a single brow as he continued to watch Sasuke with that hawk-like intensity that he had always been infamous for.

"Truth be told, I never wanted to kill him. Even while we fought, I did not want to. In the end, I was more on adrenaline then sanity. It had been like that for years. Had I not succumbed to chakra exhaustion; I mostly likely would have gone back to Konoha, for his sake. But I did, and Kabuto had taken me to Oto with him. Once I was there, I was unable to return to place that was once my home."

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

The older man's words were more a statement then a question.

Sasuke nodded. "You can try."

"I will die trying if it means killing you."

"Do you think that's would Naruto would have wanted? For you, his most precious person, to become like _me_?"

"I am not like you."

"Unfortunately Iruka-sensei, you are. Inari-san said the same thing, yet like myself, he desired my death as absolution for another's. We all walk the same fine line. Some slip and fall, others just keep on walking. Regrettably so, it is what makes us human. It was something that Naruto knew so much better then any of us."

A twitch had begun to form on Iruka's left eyebrow, signifying that he was rapidly approaching the end of his tolerance.

"Naruto was a friend. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish I could go back and change my mistake. But what's done is done. Right now, I have someone else that needs protecting.

"The clone right?" the former teacher sneered, their previous one-sided conversation forgotten. "How does it feel to have your own pet monster? No doubt you've been teaching him how to be a killer. Have you told him all the horrible things you've done?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to question how the older brunette knew of Nanikato's origins. The thing was he didn't seem to know that Nanikato happened to be the clone of Naruto. Thank Kami for the few small miracles he was blessed with.

"Of course I've told him, and he isn't a monster. Nanikato may not have liked the things I have done in the past, but he has forgiven me. That is what a family does, right? As much as I hate to admit it, that boy and Tayuya-san are the closest thing I have had to family since Naruto."

Iruka scowled. "Are you going to kill them too?"

The raven-haired man frowned. "You have changed, more then I gave you credit for."

"It happens that way. You took my little brother away from me."

"And so I continue to swim in the pool of my own regret."

"Too bad you haven't drowned."

"Touché. Then you'd be pleased to know I almost have on more then one occasion."

Sasuke sighed, feeling so very old. He paused, briefly watching as the other fights that were currently taking place transpired. He couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation tugging at his stomach as he did so. They were going to loose, that he knew. He only prayed that Nanikato got to Inari in time…

Then suddenly, without warning, Umino Iruka bent double and started to gasp loudly as he held his neck tightly in his hands. Then Sasuke knew that Nanikato hadn't made it to Inari. **Kage Bunshin**, he realized fleetingly, must have caught up with his young charge only moment ago. The fact that Iruka was acting like this made certain that he knew 'who' Nanikato was and that the boy had dispatched his bunshin.

And when Iruka finally let go of his neck and looked up, there was madness in his eyes.

"You bastard! You goddamn dirty bastard!"

Unsheathing his ninjato, the ANBU flung himself at the younger man, overcome by the rage of having seen what he obviously believed was Naruto come back from the dead. Sasuke had only moments to unsheathe his own weapon to block to furious blow sought to smite him where he stood. Drastic situations called for drastic measures.

"**Chidori Nagashi!"**

The lightning coursed out of him like wildfire, surrounding his body in their protective web of electricity. As soon as it connected with Iruka, the brunette let out of cry of rage and pain as he was electrified. He leapt away, allowing the older man to nurse his wounds and twitch from the shock that had caused his hair to stand on end.

"What have you done to him!?"

Sasuke glared.

"What do you mean _'what have I done with him'_?"

"You know what I mean Uchiha! What have you done to Naruto!?"

"I haven't done anything."

Iruka, of course, didn't believe him.

"Yes you have! He doesn't remember me at all and seems to think that he's someone else entirely! I know you did something, and if not you, it was Kabuto or Orochimaru! You've brainwashed him - I know it!"

"He hasn't been brainwashed!" the Uchiha snapped, parrying another attempt to slash him to pieces. "Don't be a fool Iruka-sensei - Nanikato is _not _Naruto. Just because he's his clone doesn't mean he is the same person. Naruto is dead and nothing is going to change that!"

"You lie! He will remember! I'll make him remember!"

"You've gone mad!"

"Go to hell!" Iruka yelled. **"Suiton: Yakedo!"**

Sasuke cursed, feeling his temperature rise. Steam began to rise from his already reddening skin; giving him the impression that the crazed former academy teacher was trying to cook him like an egg - which he undoubtedly was.

"**Suiton: Gyouko Himatsu!"**

The raven-haired man was suddenly doused by a gallon of icy water. Thoroughly drenched, Sasuke was thankful for its immediate soothing effect, which had served to keep Iruka's attack from boiling his blood. It also had the effect of making Iruka's cheek to twitch irritably.

Then they charged each other.

"Die Uchiha!"

Sasuke inhaled sharply, stumbling backward as Neji suddenly appeared between him and Iruka, the former teacher doing the same out of shock. Caught by surprise, the younger man was unable to defend himself against the Hyuuga, who engaged him in a brief taijutsu duel that lead to the older man getting behind him and striking more then a dozen pressure points up his spine in quick secession.

He coughed, going numb soon after. Unable to control the movement of his body, the horror nearly overwhelmed him as his enemy let go and allow him fall. As he hit the pavement, a small cloud of dust rose up around him. Neji smirked down at him, and then viciously kicked him in the ribs. Spots danced before his eyes for moment, then everything when black.

Iruka panted. "Arigatou Neji-kun."

The older man whipped his brow but never taking his eyes of the traitor who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Anytime, Iruka-sensei." the indigo haired man nodded. "I couldn't very well let the bastard kill you."

"Of course."

Iruka gritted his teeth and turned, glancing around their impromptu battlefield. Amid pools of water, blood and stray weapons, the unconscious forms of Lee and Tenten lay. He looked questioningly at Neji, and then winced when he saw the damage done to the Hyuuga eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"The woman became a hundred fold strongest since _that_ day. What Shikamaru recounted of his battle with her was useless - she has obviously gotten better since then, which is understandable. She possessed a jutsu capable of blocking the effects of my **Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho **and a very effective illusion of the Sun." he gestured bitter to his eyes, which were throbbing angrily. "In the end, of course, I won."

Iruka smiled wearily. "Same old Neji."

The Hyuuga smirked.

"As for Lee and Tenten-saiai's battles, I think they dealt with more strenuous action then the both of us. Lee tied with his opponent - the boy was a Hyouton user and fast enough to give him an even fight. As for Tenten, her opponent unfortunately had the upper hand since the start. Although she fought to the best of her abilities, the man was simply more skilled then she was. Thankfully though, the man was dismissed himself before he could kill her…"

"That's good." the brunette nodded. "Seems like everything turned out okay."

"And what about the clone? He - "

"Is Naruto…"

Neji gapped in disbelief. "Nani?! Please repeat what just said."

The older man growled, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"I said the clone was Naruto. The assholes cloned Naruto! I found out via the **Kage Bunshin **I sent after him. It was Naruto - right down to the whisker marks! I - I didn't know what to do. He didn't even remember me either."

"Perhaps he never re-inherited his memories. Yakushi Kabuto is the only person to have successfully cloned a human being. There's no telling what he left out of his notes. And if he did at one point possess the memories of his past life, it also possible that they were wiped out. It wouldn't do to have a _weapon _with a mind of his own - "

"_Don't start that again…"_

The two men tensed, Iruka wincing as he and Neji turned around. Sure enough, the blonde doppelganger that he found to be a replica of his little brother was the looking at them was a gaze filled with undiluted anger burning in his sharp blue eyes. Instinctively, the older of the two men reached up and rubbed his neck in remembrance of the phantom pain he had received when bunshin had returned to him.

The boy smiled humorlessly at them. "There is a perfectly logical reason to why I don't have Naruto-niisan's memories. It is because have my own soul. Did it ever occur to you that that would technically make me something like an identical twin? I was cloned from him - no more, no less - and I am the only outcome to have survived."

"Naruto - "

Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't - don't you dare start that again. I will not stand for such irrationality."

Neji's mouth was hanging slightly ajar behind his mask, his pale gaze locked on the boy. Activating his Byakugan, the indigo haired Hyuuga scanned the blonde youth before him. He remembered that Naruto's blue chakra coils were larger then the normal shinobi and a second red set, the ones that belonged to the Kyuubi, were centered around his stomach. Looking at this boy, he noticed that there was definitely something different.

This boy's chakra was… white. It was pure and unobstructed, a colorless color like none he had ever seen before. Like Naruto, blonde's coils were larger then normal, signifying that he possessed an abnormally large quantity of chakra. Where as there was no condensing of foreign chakra around his stomach, there was a pulse coming from his upper back, his eyes _(a doujutsu?)_ and the point on of his forehead were the third eye was said to be.

The Hyuuga was confused. Was this really Naruto or someone else? Since the boy was the only example of successful cloning, Neji couldn't be sure. This could simply be the result of cloning and boy was Naruto without his memories, or he was telling the truth. Perhaps Iruka, had taken Naruto's death so hard, wanted to believe this was the reincarnation of the little brother he had lost. Either way, there was going to be no convincing him if it was proven otherwise.

He would fight it till his death.

Then the boy turned, taking a few steps and kneeling next the downed Uchiha. Iruka protested, held back only by Neji's hand and the young clone's piercing stare.

"Sasuke-sensei has done nothing but protect me," the blonde said softly, his voice strained with trying to quell his anger. "He has been more then just a teacher to me - he's been a brother and father also. I honestly don't care what you people think, but Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama are the only family I have."

Neji couldn't help but cringe as Iruka pulled free of his restraint, protesting freely that the Uchiha and the genjutsu mistress were vile, decrepit murderers and he was being foolish enough to let them hoodwink him into doing their dirty work. Naruto's young clone may have said nothing the entire time, but the Hyuuga could feel the boy's anger rising steadily with every word, Iruka ever oblivious as he continued on about how his home was in Konoha because he was Naruto and Naruto loved Konoha.

The white-eyed man wasn't exactly sure what caused the boy to rupture, but when he did Iruka was forcibly thrown backwards by the force of the killing intent directed at him. All the while, the boy's eyes were erratically flickering an electric violet.

"KONOHA IS _NOT _MY HOME!! KONOHA HAS _NEVER _BEEN _MY _HOME!! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO LIVE IN SUCH A PLACE WHEN I WOULD EITHER BE PUT TO DEATH OR USED AS TOOL!! **TELL ME!! WHY ARE YOU PURPOSELY WALLOWING IN YOUR DENIAL WHEN IT ONLY CAUSES MORE PAIN!? I WILL NEVER BE THE PERSON YOU WANT ME TO BE, _SO GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON!!"_**

The blonde screamed, his chest heaving rapidly and finally the electric violet consumed the blue of his eyes and suddenly the pupil split. Whisker marks deepened, fangs lengthen, claws grew and a rope like pattern began to spread across his body like burning coals.

A curse seal!

Bloodshot eyes fogged as they remembered his fight with Tayuya, then his fight Kidoumaru and Sasuke's awakening in the Forest of Death during his first Chuunin Exams thirteen years ago. Three seals, three powers - three monsters. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing what the boy had in store.

"_**Do you like playing with the minds of children? Poor, poor Nani-chan."**_

Somehow, the boy had become someone completely different.

"Who are you?" Neji said as he found the voice to speak.

The creature chuckled a raspy, sinister giggle.

"_**What do you think?"**_

Iruka stared the transformed boy, terrified. "Kyuubi!"

The creature tut-tutted at him then waved a single clawed finger warningly. **_"I'd be careful what you say around the boy when he's awake, little mortal." _**he hissed. **_"He can only take so much before what fragile sanity he has left crumbles under all the weight. To answer you question, no - I'm not the Kyuubi… or at least not all of it."_**

"What do you mean by that!?"

"_**I am what remains."**_

Iruka bristled.

"Stop being cryptic!"

"**_But aren't kitsune cryptic creatures, little mortal? I am bit of a demon whose soul has died. I am bits of madman whose soul is in pieces. I am bits of a child - his every fear given life. What am I? I am the darkness, and you have set me free!"_**

The two men froze.

"What do what?" Neji asked, trying to keep calm.

"**_I want to bath in your blood. I want to feast on your brains and dance in your guts." _**he twitched, grimacing.**_ "But that will have to wait for another day. I seem to be running out of chakra and I'd rather not be the one that gets to experience the repercussions. Just remember to heed my words little mortal - be careful what you say around him or you may just awaken a beast far more terrible than myself…"_**

Seconds later, the killing intent diminished and the markings of the curse seal began to recede back to their point of origin, as did the other added accessories that made Naruto's ninth clone such a fearsome beast.

And then he sagged to his knees, spent.

"Please…" he begged, reaching out to clasp Sasuke limp hand in his own. "Just let us go."

Silence prevailed between them for moment, before Iruka bowed his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto… but I can't do that."

Both Neji and Nanikato's widened, but before the boy had the chance to protest the use of the wrong name or anything else for that matter, the Tiger-masked ANBU had vanished and then reappeared behind him. The blonde stiffened, turning in time only to be met by the hilt of a kunai as it struck deftly against his left temple and brought the darkness upon him…

-.ooOoo.-

_When he came to, everything was shrouded in torchlight. Groaning, Nanikato used a bare stonewall to pull himself up into a sitting position while rubbing his throbbing head gingerly at the same time. He blinked, his blue eyes gazing hazily at his surroundings. It took him only a few moments to realize he wasn't really awake, but once again in the labyrinth of his mind. _

"_Oh Kami…" he groaned. _

_He wondered why he was here, since he never came often. The last time had had officially taken a stroll in his mind was the day that he had received Orochimaru's curse seal and he had been feeling the terror that was his own darkness. _

_Taking a deep breath, Nanikato got to his feet and began to move. He traveled the almost familiar corridors, allowing instinct to draw him towards the 'heart' of his inner psyche. As he walked, he checked for things that might be out of place. But there seemed to be nothing wrong. The moss covered stonewalls hadn't changed, nor had the damp ambiance. However, he could feel that something _had_ indeed changed._

"_Why I am here?" he asked to himself, he voice echoing softly off the walls._

_Unfortunately since he was asking only himself, he obtained no answer in return._

_Shrugging off the chill, he turned the corner, only to stop. At the end of corridor was a tall pair of doors, splintered and cracked as though something powerful had tried to break them down. Something powerful _had_ broken them down. It was will alone that forced him to continue towards his feared destination. _

_As he pushed open the fractured doors to the great chamber, Nanikato slipped into the darkened room wishing that the torches were lit. Slowly walking towards the middle of the chamber, he glanced nervously at the massive gate at the opposite end. The barred doors that had once stood open were now closed, glowing and simmering faintly with the power that kept a horror at bay. It was, since his awaken after receiving Orochimaru's curse seal, the prison for his darkness._

_He shuddered, wondering how far beyond the gates the evil lurked…_

"_Hisashiburi dana…"_

_Nanikato let out a scream, one that was almost _girly _and whirled around in fright, tumbling hard on his butt as found himself suddenly surrounded by shadowy figures. Then the torches that usually illuminated the chamber burst into fiery life, lighting the previously darkened room. As the light swept through the room, the blonde stifled another scream and nearly swallowed his tongue he noticed that figures that surround him was group of boys that were almost like reflections of himself, each one dressed in differently colored yukata. _

_Clamping a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't hurl, Nanikato scrunched up into a protective all. He felt sick - like someone had trapped in a hall of funhouse mirrors._

_There were eight of them. _

_Eight…_

"_W-who are y-you?"_

_The blonde the green yukata, who was obviously their leader, laughed heartily. "You don't know who we are? Otouto - we're your brothers."_

_His eyes widened, he sputtered a moment and then, without any further ado, Kyuuzano Nanikato fainted. _

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 12, 446**

**Usagi-chan: **"Haa, haa! Another cliffhanger! Eat it and like it children!"

**Nanikato: **"Usagi-chan! Be nice to your readers!"

**Usagi-chan: **"Quite you or I'll tell everyone how the story's going to end."

**Nanikato: **_((covers Usagi-chan's mouth)) _"You wouldn't dare! That's supposed to be a secret!"

**Usagi-chan**: _((bites Nanikato's fingers with her sharp rabbit teeth))_ "Then behave gaki, or I'll spill the beans! Now where was I…"

Anyway, it looks like its time for the author to explain herself regarding the battles that took place this chapter. I really hope I didn't over do it, but I had my reason for making each character fight the character the fought.

Taking Nanikato and Iruka-bunshin in the beginning for starters, I capitalized on the fact that Nanikato wants to be seen an individual. As much as he cares about Naruto, he can't stand Iruka's insistent denial, which has been slowly killing the man from the inside out since Naruto's death. It was also done to show the extent of Iruka's instability and how close he is from a mental breakdown.

Lee fought Haku because they both rely a lot on speed, as well as the fact that Lee tends to fight characters with kekkei genkais. Their fight ended in a cliffhanger tie because I thought it would be fitting for them both to 'loose together' and so that I move on to the next fight. Mainly though, I worked on that scene to allow you to see a bit into Lee's life, as well as for Haku to describe what kind of a people Naruto and Nanikato are.

Tenten fought Zabuza for the simple reason that they are both primarily weapons users. While Tenten is more reliant on her weapons as whole compared to Zabuza, who uses Kubikiri Houcho and water ninjutsu evenly, I decided it would go over well. Here, I wanted to bring out Zabuza's reason for allowing Nanikato to summon him, as well as to give Tenten insight on Nanikato's talents and the repercussions of judging a book by its cover before reader it.

Neji fought Tayuya for the fact that he was one of the members of the failed 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'. I also worked it out because he has the Byakugan and Tayuya is a genjutsu master. Putting those two together, we get pretty much the same dynamics that they get with Tayuya and Sasuke. I wrote it the way I did to allow Tayuya to show, like Sasuke, the _'inner parent'_/_'big sister syndrome'_. We also got a healthy does of Hyuuga/Uchiha bashing, as well as some cool jutsu for the moment.

Sasuke and Iruka's scene, I know, wasn't really a fight. Their meeting was purely for purpose of showing Iruka's inner decay and how far Sasuke has come in terms of maturity. This allows us to understand the sorrow that is shared by both men, and how Naruto seems to be the catalyst for so many things. In the part where the memories of Iruka's bunshin are returned, we are witness to a minor breakdown in which Iruka gives in to his inhibitions and deep-seated hate were he attacks Sasuke. Which of course, brings Neji in to take Sasuke down.

Continued from the opener, we once again are witness to Nanikato's rage and identify crisis as he fights back against Iruka's need for him to be Naruto. It also lets see the first level of curse seal and Nanikato's inner darkness once again - which may have seemed rather pointless, but it had its uses for future reasons. Tied into the chapter ending, I wanted to, at the insistence of some loyal reviews, introduce you all to Nanikato's bothers. So please stay tuned for Chapter Nineteen!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Ore no kachi da! **- _"This is my victory!"_

**Kimi wa sono mama shine! **- _"You should just die as it is!"_

**Hisashiburi dana **- _"It's been awhile…"_

**Kyuukyoku Otoshiana**/_Ultimate Pitfall _- upper B-rank taijutsu. This is as a semi-self-sacrificial technique that, if preformed properly, incapacitates both parties through a double knockout. Using speed to take off, both fighters are launched into the air until which gravity takes over and they descend back to earth. Since the user will be immediately rendered unconscious, this particular technique is only to be used in situations were the target is too powerful to take down otherwise. As a precautionary measure, one my also only it when they have a trusted comrade watching their back to make sure no one tries to kill them while they're out.

**Yaiba no Kanshiki**/_Blade of Judgment _- lower B-rank to upper A-rank kenjutsu/genjutsu style. This style of sword wielding combat covers several different forms that focus on the judgment of one's opponent, infusing genjutsu into each attack so that the person being judged feels everything before they die.

**Yaiba no Kanshiki: Nana Zaiaku no Mai**/_Blade of Judgment: Dance of the Seven Sins_ - upper B-rank kenjutsu/genjutsu. This technique is one of the many forms of the _Blade of Judgment Style_. This one in particularallows the user to judge their opponent through a series of sever dance attacks based on the Seven Sins. Working with illusions, the victim, if proven guilty by each sin, is shown all of they're past misdeeds until they are so overwhelmed by the feelings that they can't fight back. The seven steps of this attack are:

1. **Fundo no Mai **/_Dance of Anger_

2. **Kenshiki no Mai **/_Dance of Pride_

3. **Okayaki no Mai **/_Dance of Envy_

4. **Yokushin no Mai **/_Dance of Greed_

5. **Aiyoku no Mai **/_Dance of Lust_

6. **Bushou no Mai **/_Dance of Sloth_

7. **Houshoku no Mai **/_Dance of Gluttony_

**Tsume no Kokuban**/_Nails on the Blackboard_ - upper C-rank to lower B-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the user to manipulate supersonic sound waves to mimic the particular screech of fingernails being dragged across a smooth, hard surface. Powerful enough to stop an enemy in their tracks and cause their ears to bleed from the damage being caused to their eardrums.

**Iroai Yori**/_Aura Armor _- upper B-rank to lower A-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the user to solidify their aura into a skintight armor that protects their body from 90 of chakra-based attacks like the Hyuuga's famed _Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho_. Unfortunately, it also uses 30 of the user's own chakra. Used only if necessary or in none life threatening battles.

**Suzu: Kokuten**/_Illusion: Sunspot _- upper C-rank genjutsu. This technique mimics the intensity of the sun, causing the victim to become temporarily blinded. Even after the initial attack, the victim's will continue to see spots before their eyes, as well as feel intense pain. This jutsu works especially well on the Hyuuga clan, more so when their Byakugan is activated, because it goes strait to work in effecting the nerve endings that control their enhanced sight. The most notable feature is that the victim's eyes left red from burst blood vessels and if they don't receive the necessary treatment within five days, the effects will be irreversible.

**Hakke Mahi**/_8 Trigram Paralysis _- mid A-rank taijutsu. This technique is a jutsu of the Jyukken style, created and practiced by Hyuuga Neji alone. Following the basic idea of the _Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho_, this jutsu allows its user to lock not only the key tenketsu points, but also the pressure points that control mobility, which are located up the spine and at the base of the neck. Used mainly for capture situations, this technique must be repeated in order to restore mobility.

**Suiton: Yakedo**/_Water Release: Scald_ - upper C-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the user to manipulate the water inside their opponent's body; heating it up and causing painful steam burns. If held long enough, the user can literately boil their opponent's blood and liquidate their organs.

**Suiton: Gyouko Himatsu**/_Water Release: Freezing Splash_ - lower C-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows the user to douse their body in icy water, effectively putting out fires on the body or rising off acids. It also is great for elevating the pain from burns and other fire related damage.


	19. Reflections

**Author's Note: **Yippy! And we've finally made it to the **"Resistance Arc"**!! Since I like you all soo much, I've lengthened the story _(a lot!) _and that means there will be two more full arcs and one half arc. It makes me actually want to cry. I love the story and all, but that's so much time to be sitting at the computer writing! If I can estimate correctly, I should be finished some time this fall - like when I first started!

Taking that into account, I regret to inform you all that I will **not **be continuing the _Kijutsu _stories. I had thought of writing out a series of drabbles concerning the happening afterwards, but I find myself caught up once again in a total mental meltdown - all I can think about is writing the current story. If there is anyone who wants to write prt. 3 themselves, feel free to tinker away in my sandbox.

Okay, now I want to begin explaining a few things. I know that the scenes between Iruka and Nanikato were enough to raise hackles - that was how I wanted it to be. Since a few of the reviews I received complained that Nanikato/Iruka overrated _(e.g. Nanikato's resentment and Iruka's denial)_, while I'm here to stamp out those misguided little flames. Please understand that both Nanikato and Iruka were playing critical roles for character interaction taking place later in the story. To flesh things out, Nanikato is suffering from identity crises. Understanding that, you must see he's trying to understand himself. Our little hero wants to be _recognized_, like Naruto once did, for his accomplishments and not that of another. When push comes to shove, he respects his brother but desires to step out of the shadows and achieve individuality for himself, like all younger siblings do _(I should know - I'm the youngest in my family and I still haven't escaped my sisters' shadows)_.

Now that the major issues have been covered, I'm glad to hear that you all liked Chapter Eighteen. Although our heroes will not actually arrive in Konoha until Chapter Twenty, I will be reintroducing some of our canon favorites, as well as débuting pair of original characters I hope you like as much as Tanabata-hime _(though their roles in this story will main-supporting)_. While I know there are those of you don't like OCs, I'm going to try to make then as realistic as possible - you'll see once you start reading.

And to finish this off, I have decided to put a tap on the spirit summoning. Nanikato will be able to summon eight people: **Tanabata-hime**, **Haku**,** Zabuza**, **Nawaki**, **Obito**, **Shodaime**, **Nidaime** and **Yondaime**. I'm drawing the line there. But this doesn't mean he will not meet any other ghosts. For those he was most likely be helping to move on, **Hyuuga Hizashi**, **Hatake Sakumo** and two more people of popular reviewer opinion - remember though, they can only be people that died within Konoha and that you believe would have had unfinished business of some kind or another. Also, for those who want **Naruto** to be among those summoned, I'm sorry. I have a very different role in mind Naru-chan, which I won't be changing. If you knew what was going on inside my head, which you don't, you'd know what I mean. But I can promise that you will like it - its super cool!

We've also broken records for # of reviews per chapter! Ultra super big thanks going out to **Ramen-My-God**,** Starlight15**,** Dragon Man 180, StuckInABottle**,** Hasamaki**,** JohnnyG**,** Ai-Kusabana**,** Nawaki no Shinobi**,** Belletiger**,** DarkGirl4.0**,** Dark Blade of the Damned**,** Quathis**,** Elwing59**,** Sage**,** Rago Dragovian**,** Hot-Tempered-chan**,** KaiserPhoenix**,** Nightblade888**,** Kinky-Kitsune**,** DarkRavie**,** Yoki Koto Kiku**,** AnzPuffyHair**,** AliKat89**,** Seven Black Roses**,** DragonDancer123**,** RuByMoOn17**,** T-Dugong**,** Ochiteirutenshi**,** Scrabble and Dice**,** FireHedgehog**, **Utena-Puchiko-Nyu**, **Takuya**,** DreamGirlHoo**,** Vegeta the 3rd**,** Yuna's Aeon**,** Soul of the Silver Phoenix**,** CrystalMind**,** IEatChicken**,** Frozen Waterz**,** Dreads**,** FFFanatic**,** PeppyMint**,** Spyden**,** StoryNerd**,** Great 0 Mage**,** Supernatural-FMA-Junkie15**, **Wryter4-Hire**and** Triggerhappy Snipper**!! I think I can feel my ego inflating - someone quick, grab a pin! Arigatou minna-san!

This chapter was beta read by **TheWatcherandReader**!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 19: Reflections_

_Reflection._

_What do you see when you look in the mirror? This world is so full of people who wear masks, hiding there true from the rest of the humanity. Can you truthfully look in the mirror and tell yourself that the person you are looking at is really you?_

_We hide ours, afraid of our reflections. It doesn't matter whether we are tall or short, fat or skinny, ugly or beautiful, kind or cruel - we are people who inherently seem to loathe ourselves. We break our mirrors and give ourselves bad luck. We are people who put on costumes, pretending to be something we are not. _

_What hides inside your heart of hearts? Is it a gentle soul, a monstrous beast or all those petty wolves in sheep's clothing? If you are not who you say you are, admit it to yourself. The more you hide, the more you hurt and the more you hurt the others around you. _

_My reflection… _

_I may not be proud with what I se, but hey! It's the next best thing in recognizing the person who's looking back at me! _

**Inside Nanikato's Mind:**

"_Hey Haruko! I think you killed him!"_

"_Urusai! I did not kill him, Nikkou - look, he's still breathing!"_

_The inside of Nanikato's head was pandemonium. The boy in question currently lay unconscious; the shock that was the bombshell of having eight visitors was enough to send his poor tormented noodle for a loop, effectively rendering him cataleptic. And while he was busy recovering in the blissful darkness that was LaLa Land, the aforementioned brothers were causing a ruckus in his mindscape. _

_The first was the blonde wearing the green yukata, who was obviously known as Haruko, had two thin locks of dark brown hair that drooped down and framed his strong, whisker mark face. The second, who was Nikkou, wore a yellow yukata; his blonde hair cropped short and sported a ring of gold pigment around his sky blue eyes._

"_Would you to mind calming down? This is no time for hysterics."_

_The others looked in the direction the blonde with the voice of a schoolmarm and glared. _

"_Shut up Kitai!"_

_The third, known as Kitai, was dressed in a pale violet yukata, his whiskered cheek drawn in a pinched expression. He blue eyes, which seemed impossibly large behind the round spectacles he wore, had a single sickle-shaped lock of gray hair that fell into his face were the rest of the sunshine blonde was tied back at the nape of his neck. _

"_Yeah! Perhaps it was your ugly face that caused him to have a heart attack nii-san!"_

_Kitai harrumphed crossing his arms. "You know your calling yourself ugly too." _

"_Am not! Hakumei and I are the best looking one's here!"_

"_Hell yeah! You got that right Raimei!"_

_Blonde's four and five respectively gave each other a high five. The one known as Raimei wore an orange yukata while his accomplice, Hakumei, wore an indigo yukata. They had scraggly mops of blonde hair that looked t if the tips had been dipped in mauve paint. But whilst that pair laughed, another boy who looked almost just like them, his yukata dyed red, had his back turned from the rest of them as if trying to ignore their presences. _

"_Humph…"_

"_Wahoo! And the crowd go wild!" Raimei, Hakumei and yet another blonde, this one wearing brown yukata and feathers in his hair, clasped hands and began jumping up and down as they cheered giddily._

_He growled. "Not funny guys."_

"_Oh, but it is Ryoku-niisan!" the feather-haired blonde laughed. "It's not everyday that 'Mr. Serious' speaks more than two whole words!"_

"_Urusai fly-boy!"_

"_Thank you, thank you! I can just see the headlines now 'The Great Kyuuzano Takamaru Conquers Beastly Brother'. I'll be famous baby! Yeah!" _

_And apparently that pair, as much as the latter liked to get on the former's nerves, were known as Ryoku and Takamaru. And whilst the serious one chased the laughing one - well… the loudest one - hoping to get a chance to pound his fool brain into the ground, the last of their little group had slipped past their bickering and had bent down next to the still unconscious Nanikato._

_Leaning forward, this blonde who was wearing a light blue yukata, peered down at the youngest of them all and smiled, a quivering smiling. And reaching out a trembling hand, he placed it upon his younger brother's head and felt the boy stir towards wakefulness._

"_Ah… ano… I think he's w-waking up!"_

_The chaos suddenly came to an abrupt halt and each of the already recognized boys came to stand or kneel next to their tremulous younger brother and gaze down at the one that was still unconscious. As they watched, Nanikato whimpered softly and twitched. _

"_Good job Koko." _

_The blonde, now known as Koko, blushed so hard his face looked as though it was on fire due to its crimson hue. And as soon as it looked like he was going to faint, Koko suddenly faded and disappeared. The other boys looked at the boy he had been and then shrugged, knowing that he'd show up again soon enough. But then a couple of snickers could be heard and everyone groaned exasperatedly. _

_Smiling a pair of identical devious grins, Raimei and Hakumei pushed their brothers, older and younger, out of the way. Then Hakumei turned back to them and squinted happily till his eyes had become upturned U's. _

"_I think you might want to back up. This isn't going to be pretty…"_

_Haruko scowled. "This better not be anything bad." _

"_Oh, of course not nii-san!" Raimei smirked. _

_Beware the smirk…_

_Nanikato, who had, for a moment, been thankful that the noise had finally stopped pounding in his head the to intensity of a gong, could feel a finger prodding him in the side. Annoying at it was, he didn't want to wake up because if the noise had stopped, then he knew it would only be worse if he were awake. But alas, it seemed as though his body wasn't going to cooperate with him. He could feel his eyelids beginning to flicker restlessly and consciousness slowly expelling him from his sanctuary - if you could really call this consciousness, after all. _

_And it was as his eyes opened; he found himself only a nose away from two very bright, smiley faces._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_He bolted upright, scrambling away like a crab on his arms and legs. That only served the purpose of crash into someone else, causing him to bolt to his feet, crashing into more people as he tried to flee in panic. He was doubtless that Sasuke-sensei would laugh at him if he ever found out what a ninny he was being right now, but that didn't matter at all._

"_Raimei! Hakumei! Honestly, did you have to wake him up like that?"_

_Nanikato turned in the speaker's direction and watched as the boy dressed in orange flipped the bespectacled boy the middle finger. "Bite me, Kitai!" _

"_Where?"_

_The orange boy gaped and was about to comment when Nanikato finally snapped. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

_His voice echoed off the walls, reverberating off the bars of the cage and into the space beyond. A howl of sinister laughter ensued, caused the nine boys to cluster to together in fright._

"_You know," one of the blondes, said. "Your alter ego gives me the creeps…"_

_Nanikato snorted. "Tell me about it. You don't live with him." _

_As soon as his darkness's laughter died away, the youngest blonde separated himself quickly from the group and eyed them suspiciously. "And what are you doing here? In my head?"_

_The green boy frowned. "Don't you remember? We're you brothers."_

"_I don't care if you're Kami-sama himself! What are you doing here!?"_

_They feel silent for a moment, having not expected Nanikato to react so harshly to them being here. But what does one expect when they trespass in someone else's mind?_

_The indigo boy tried a nervous smile. _

"_We've come for a family powwow?" _

_Nanikato crossed his arms defiantly. "If that's so, why now after all this time?" _

_The eight boys looked at each other, looking for help. Then green boy grinned sheepishly. "Umm… well… do you have any idea how much red tape there was restricting us from coming?" he waved his arms exaggeratedly. "Loads I tell ya!"_

"_Then answer me this question?" the youngest blonde demanded. "How come you're all the same age as me if you all died before I was 'born'?" _

"_Easy! All souls get to choose the age that they appear as. Old people get to look young again, and babies get to look older. As for why we have such 'developed personalities', well when a soul whose living body die before they're born or before they're first two years get to grow up instantly."_

_The small group split up, forming a circle and leaving a space open, just for me. _

_Nanikato looked at them incredulously, massaging his throbbing temples. "What's this suppose to be? A group therapy session?"_

_The blonde in the yellow chuckled. "You could say that."_

"_Really?"_

_The sarcasm in his voice was palpable. The boy nodded, ignoring his cynicism and leaned across his brother to give the empty stop an affectionate pat. Nanikato sighed, rolling his eyes and chewing on a length of his blonde hair. When he realized that they weren't going to leave, he decided to get it over with and seating himself between the green boy and blue boy. _

_A full circle._

_Inwardly though, he was happy that they were here. And even more confused. He had always wanted meet his family - to know who he was - but this was almost too surreal. He couldn't help it, really. He just felt… well, cheated._

"_Well… were should we start?" the green boy asked, without really asking at all. "My name is Haruko, Number One." _

_The yellow boy smiled. "I'm Nikkou, Number Three."_

"_I am Kitai, Number Eight." the purple boy nodded._

_The orange and the indigo clad boys stood. "I'm Raimei, Number Five! And this is my twin Hakumei, Number Six!"_

"_I am Ryoku, Number Two," the red boy said next._

_The brown boy smirked "I'm Takamaru, Number Four." _

_It stopped there and Nanikato turned to look at the blue, who had reappeared and who appeared to have swallowed his own tongue. Raising an eyebrow, he inclined a hand to his nervous, newly found brother. _

"_H-hi… I'm K-Koko, Number S-Seven. P-p-pleased to meet you."_

_Then they were all looking at him. "Nani?"_

_Haruko smiled. _

"_Aren't you going to introduce yourself too?"_

_Nanikato banged his head on the floor, sweatdropping. "You mean to tell me you came here and you don't even know what my name is!?"_

_His brothers had the decency to flush embarrassedly. _

"_Fine. My name is Nanikato, and I'm Number Nine." _

_There was another wave of silence, allowing the youngest blonde to fidget uncomfortably under the intense stares of his eight brothers - it was almost as bad as enduring one of Sasuke-sensei or Tayuya-oneesama's megawatt death glares._

"_Sooooo… Otouto, what can you do?"_

_That question in turn turned out to very extensive, as all of his brothers began to tell him what is what that they could do. Apparently even in death, they could do the things they could in life, pestering all the unfortunate people who had gone to heaven, giving them no peace. _

_As it turned out, Haruko could manipulate plant life. Because of Orochimaru's pervious experiments, Kabuto had decided to embalm his first clone with the Shodaime Hokage's DNA, giving him the ability to use Mokuton, the Wood Element. As a demonstration, the eldest blonde grew a massive apple tree in the middle of the chamber. _

_For Nikkou, he seemed to have been created as a prototype for another secondary element - Hiton, the Light Element. Since it was known that the secondary elements were so rare, why not try to create one of the ones not yet seen in humans? This allowed the bright boy to manipulate light, gave him heat vision and permitted him to demonstrate his powers by shooting laser beams from his eyes at anyone who snickered at him._

_Kitai, whom it turned out had been the splicing of Naruto-niisan's DNA with Kabuto's DNA, possessed their creator's old blood powers. After having chosen what to do with all the others, there had only been two clones left that hadn't had any changes done, who were himself and Nanikato. In the end, Kabuto had chosen to give himself a son and to leave Nanikato the way he was. Too bad Kitai had been the third to die._

_Raimei and Hakumei turned out to actually be twins, or as close as they could get, which was much more then the others. Once again using DNA foreign source, the twins, much to Nanikato's shock, possessed the kekkei genkai that had belonged to Tayuya-oneesama's parasite teammates, Sakon and Ukon. They demonstrated their talent by joining together, Hakumei's head sticking out of Raimai's back. _

_Ryoku had super strength. Having been on the receiving end of the Godaime Hokage's chakra enforced strength; Kabuto had augmented his DNA to cause his muscles to be naturally reinforced with chakra without affecting his natural flow and balance. This allowed the muscle of the family to lift impossible amounts of weight without the use of his chakra._

_And Takamaru, in Nanikato's opinion, had the coolest powers of all. The boy had feathers in his hair for a reason - because his DNA had been spliced with that of a falcon. With the ability to grow himself a pair of wings and see great distances, farther then the rest of them put together, or even turn into his animal form ass he wanted._

_Nanikato couldn't help but be jealous - he had always wanted to fly. _

_As for Koko, he had the ability to disappear and walk through walls. His DNA was given a loophole, allowing it to… stretch. Unfortunately for the timid boy, his power was not under his control. It seemed that whenever he got really nervous, embarrassed or another strong emotion ran rampant, he would disappear or drop through whatever objecting he was currently sitting or standing on. The others had deducted that Koko's timidness was most likely the product of a side effect. _

"_Well…" Nanikato finally said when it was his turn. "From what Sasuke-sensei says, Kabuto-san didn't do anything to me. My development was natural, unobstructed by any augmentations. He also believes that was why you died - because your bodies were forced to adapt to a far more intense evolution. Naruto-niisan told me that he tried to help us all, but you seemed to trickle though his fingers when he moved on to the next…"_

_Koko's eyes widened. "Y- you m-met onii-sama!?"_

"_And you haven't?"_

"_Not yet." Haruko replied. "Onii-sama stayed earthbound in order to protect us, like you said. Even though you survived, he stayed until he was certain that you could protect yourself. But no, we haven't met him yet. He's currently still residing among the newly arrived spirits."_

"_Oh…" Nanikato shrugged. He was happy at least that Naruto-niisan had made it to heaven all right. From what Sasuke-sensei had told him about Naruto's life, he deserved it. "Okay then. Anyway, I wasn't given any extra powers, but I developed some. I think it's due to being a clone that it happened. I can see ghosts."_

_Ryoku snorted._

"_When I'm not here."_

_That shut the older brother up. _

"_When I'm conscious, I can see natural spirit energies, spirit auras and earthbound sprits. I also have the ability to use nature chakra, but it tends to makes me intoxicated. I've also met Shinigami-sama."_

_His brother's gasped in unison. Kitai proceeded to take his glasses off, give them a good cleaning and then put them back on. The bespectacled blonde looked at him in shock._

"_Shinigami-sama? Impossible!"_

_Nanikato shock his head. "Nope. I had to meet him in order to get his blessing."_

"_His blessing?" Nikkou asked. "For what!?"_

_The youngest blonde help up his right arm and allowed them to see the tattoo around his wrist. "This gives me his permission to summon earthbound spirits to my aid. If they agree, any ghost with unfinished business can be brought back to life like one of the summoning beasts. When either they or I run out of chakra, they are dismissed. So far, I have three such spirits agreeing to the contract."_

_Takamaru cursed. "Kisama! What I wouldn't give to be an earthbound ghost right now!" _

_But the others were quiet, deathly so. Haruko and Kitai were staring at each other with grim expressions. Seeing those, Nanikato couldn't help but feel the dread begin to well up in his stomach and the bile begin to rise in his throat._

"_Umm… you guys came for a reason other then this, right?"_

_His brothers had the decency to look guilty. _

_Kitai nodded, straitening his glasses. "Yes. It came to my attention that you were in danger. You see... there will come a time when you will have to face your maker. If you thought Orochimaru was a danger, then you haven't seen what lies behind Kabuto-san's mask. You having the power to affect the dead only makes things worse."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_I am, after all, Kabuto-san's son." the purple clad boy replied. "One of things he gave to me was, although unintentional, was bits and pieces of an even greater plot. It was though his bloodline, which I received, that allowed this. He created us with an even darker purpose in mind. He wanted us all to live because together we could have had the ability to resurrect the dead…"_

"_But I can't resurrect the dead!"_

"_You may not have that power now, but who's to say you won't receive it later? If Kabuto-san gets his hands on you again, he'll be sure that you do. We would be the first he would make you resurrect, so that he could have our powers under his command and Orochimaru has simply a stepping stone towards his ultimate goal."_

_Nanikato shuddered. He didn't like the sounds of this at all. His brothers looked frightened and he knew his own expression was a reflection of their own. _

"_And what's this ultimate goal?"_

_Kitai opened his mouth to talk, but then the walls around them suddenly began to rumble, causing Koko to scream and disappear. The whole world that was his inner mind was being to fade around them; turning so bright you'd think Nikkou had turned on the sun._

"_What's happening!?" he cried, feeling himself drop down into a spinning vortex - like someone had just flushed the mental toilet. _

"_Your body is waking up!" he heard Haruko yell, the eldest boy's voice growing distant. _

"_But what's going to happen!?"_

_But the voices of his brothers were going too distant to hear and the light was only growing stronger._

"_Be strong otouto, and remember - never give up hope!"_

-.ooOoo.-

**Fifty Miles From Konoha: **

The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon when Nanikato stirred to sluggish wakefulness, his eyelids fluttering. Opening his eyes, the young blonde groaned softly and rolled over. Or at least tried to. Struggling to sit up, he craned his neck till became painful, trying to make out where he was. His breathing quickened as he panicked slightly, recalling the events prior to his blackout and what had happened during that time until now, whenever now was.

His brothers… he had met his brothers. Although he was filled with joy, he was filled with dread. Kabuto-san - kind, concerned Kabuto-san, was the real villain here. If someone else had told him that, he would have laughed. Sure, the man worked for Orochimaru, but he had never appeared to be a real villain. But thinking about Kabuto got him thinking about…

'_Sasuke-sensei? Tayuya-oneesama?'_

Managing to sit upright, Nanikato surveyed his dimly lit surrounding. From what he could make out, he was laying on a bed of tree bows under the cover of a waterproof canvas that stretched between four trees. Pooled around his waist, which had wrapped around him for warmth, a thick downy blanket. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his chakra, trying to bring it out.

Unfortunately, his chakra remained unresponsive. Looking over his left shoulder and down at his hand which were bound behind his back, he noticed that there was a pair of glowing bands locked around his wrists.

Chakra cuffs.

'_Shimata…' _he cursed inwardly, knowing that he only had one option left.

Slowly focusing on and drawing in the nature chakra that surrounded him, he allowed just enough of it to filter into his eyes to enhancing their 'blessed' capabilities. As soon as they were activated, he felt a warm flush come to his cheeks, as though he had just partaken in a cup of sake. Following the spiritual pull, he turned his head to the right and spotted the two adults that had been previously in question, laying a few feet away.

He sighed a momentary breath of relief. They were still very much alive, but their bodies were still subjected to the white-eyed man's paralysis jutsu. On top of that, they, like he, were chakra cuffed. Glancing about, he could not sense their captors anywhere nearby. But they were ANBU, and that meant they could very well be standing next to him without his knowing.

Nervous and frustrated, Nanikato tossed his head to the side, hopping to catch a lock of hair in his mouth to chew on, which he found he did on a regular basis when nervous.

But nothing happened.

He tried again, but still nothing happened. Growing annoyed, he shook his head to and fro. That when he realized with growing horror that his hair was missing…

"MY HAIR!! THOSE GODDAMN BASTARDS CUT MY HAIR!!"

Nanikato screamed bloody murder as he began to struggle and trash like crazy, wanting nothing more then to tear the bastard that had cut his hair limb from limb. Although he was anything but vain, the young blonde had loved the length of his hair. In his opinion, it had even him a rugged and mysterious quality - the one that Tayuya-oneesama called "badass".

Then another feeling of overwhelming rage washed over him. He could remember exactly how Naruto-niisan had looked, especially his hair, which was short and styled into spiky mop.

'_That bastard!' _he thought. _'He cut my hair so I'd look ever more like nii-san! What next? Will he try to get me to playing dress up with all of Naruto's old cloths!? Grrr! I hate him, I hate him - I hate him!'_

Without wasting anymore time, the blonde fight his restraints with earnest. And that was how they found him. The boy had completely twisted himself into a knot, having partial contorted his body. He was bent backwards like a bridge - nearly in half - one leg through his bound arms. He had tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks and his face had turned red due to the fact that he had forcibly dislocating his both his shoulders to allow more room to move. He was literately struggling like a rabid animal with its hind leg caught in a poacher's snare.

His four-person audience stared at him in shock. They had been eating breakfast and packing up camp at the same moment the youngest of they're three captives started screaming. Since their encampment and the 'captive's quarters' were only situated a distance of twenty apart, protected by a tight ring of genjutsu and containment jutsus, they had been on the scene in seconds. Knowing Sasuke and Tayuya, one could never be too cautious just in case the two traitors somehow found a way to free themselves from Neji's paralysis technique.

Two days ago, after their catch of the morning had been rounded up, it had taken a couple of hours and a few medical jutsus before Lee and Tenten had regained consciousness. The initial reaction from the pair concerning the identity of Kabuto's little Frankenstein had been nothing less then catastrophic - or at least in Neji and Tenten's opinion. Lee had immediately started about the Fires of Youth and 'amazing resurrection of Naruto-kun'.

And shockingly, Iruka had joined in.

From then to now, the four ANBU had been discussing what they were going to do about 'Naruto'. All but two of the blonde's adversaries on the elder's council had died within the last thirteen years, leaving only the decrepit fossils Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu _(the pair of bigots just seemed too stubborn to die and had dozens of younger ninja gunning to see that they died 'peacefully' in their sleep)_. But with those two on their last leg, thankfully most of the newer portion of the council consisted of people who had loved or regarded Naruto in a kinder light - two of them being former Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What are you doing!?" the other three winced as Iruka suddenly leaped into his patented 'Mother Hen' mode. "Are you trying to cripple yourself? Naruto! Please stop!"

The blonde snapped viciously at the hand Iruka stretched out to stop him, trying to bite the man's fingers off. The older man jerked his hand back quickly, looking at the boy as if he had been scalded.

"Naruto! Please quit acting this!"

"Fuck you!" Nanikato snarled, struggling harder. "I am not Naruto!"

Neji, Tenten and Lee watched the struggle with wide eyes. The blonde had managed to get his other leg though his arms, brings said arms whipping up to collide with Iruka's chin. While the brunette stumbled backwards, the boy himself stumbled to the closest tree and rammed his right shoulder against it. There was sickening pop that signified that his shoulder had been relocated and then he let loose a string of obscenities that would've made even Tayuya blush!

Nanikato growled, ramming his left shoulder against the tree and relocating it. As soon as his shoulders were back in place, they begun to go numb, the effects of his accelerated healing already kicking in. But the struggle to bring his hands from behind his back to in front of himself had exhausted the boy, not to mention that barmy ANBU nutcase was still calling him Naruto!

But still Iruka wasn't giving up. He knelt down in front of the boy and took hold of the blonde by his whiskered cheeks, shaking him roughly.

"Just listen to yourself! You're talking crazy!" his teammates gapped, shocked at how violent their commander was when distraught. "I can't believe that you honestly accept that bullshit as true! Don't you realize that they've just been you since the beginning for their own sick purposes? It's Orochimaru's way of laughing in our faces - lording his control over you against all who love you! Yet you obey their every command by traipsing around in the company of your own killer, for Kami's sake! Please Naruto, you have to believe me!"

The older man was sobbing now, having drawn the startled boy into a smothering embrace. For a split second, blonde remained froze, unable to process anything as his mind temporarily short-circuited due to the massive amounts of stress he was being force to endure.

As soon as consciousness rebooted, which was an instant later, he opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs deeply into his captor's unprotected bicep.

Iruka screamed in pain as Nanikato's teeth dug deeply into the flesh of his arm, drawing blood. Reflexes taking over, he flung the boy away, who was caught and restrained by Lee. The blonde gagged, sitting out the blood that had gotten into his mouth. He scowled at Iruka.

"Have you lost your mind? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not - "

The next thing he knew, he had been slapped across the face.

Hard.

Nanikato trembled, his hand shaking in disbelief as raised it to touch the blistery mark that covered the right side of his face. It was hot, tingling in pain that hissed and burned. His shock was so thick that it hung over him like a veil, protecting him from words the man who had just slapped him continued to spew. He trembled harder, feeling his insides turn to ice.

He felt the man holding him let go, and he took a step forward, glaring a glare that caused not only the current bane of his existence to flinch, but the other three ANBU as well.

"Now you listen to me ANBU-san, and you listen good," the he hissed quietly. "Naruto is dead. His blood was stolen and used as the template for nine clones, I myself being one of them. We were created whole with the wave of a magic wand, but we grew to the age that our predecessor died at. My brothers were not as fortunate as I, for they were the true experiments of Kabuto's twisted mind. Each one of us was an individual. We possess our own souls. You will not be able to miraculously get back the little brother that you lost if you 'rehabilitate' me because we are not the same person."

Iruka opened his mouth again to protest but Nanikato cut him off, the temperature dropping at least ten degrees. When he continued, the blonde's voice was even more frigid.

Furthermore, I'll remind you that Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama are as precious to me as Naruto-niisan was for you and I don't care what you have to say. I know that by saying these things, they cut you deeply, but they are things that must be said. It has been thirteen years and you still haven't given yourself the chance to heal. In that aspect, you are in ways, exactly like Sasuke-sensei." Iruka cringed again. "Some wounds are so deep that we are unable to forget them; unable to forgive. We are the slaves of inner pains and desires, those which are the reflections of oneself."

Neji shivered. Everything he said hit nerves. If this boy really wasn't Naruto, then he sure had inherited the former blonde's ability to make impromptu, fundamental speeches.

"We heal our hurts and move on, or else we'd waste away. Do you think our precious people don't want to see us pain, pursuing our self-destruction? Where would it get us? Nowhere. We'd end up dying bitter and alone - so far gone that wouldn't be a hope of ever coming back."

Tenten blinked. "How…" she asked. "How come you're so wise?"

He looked at her, his head cocking to the side as he expressed amusement at her question.

"I was taught psychology by a medic-nin." he replied dryly. "I have Kabuto-san to thank for that. If there was one good thing he was skilled at other then healing physical wounds, it was studying the mind. Whilst he taught me how to read, write and speak, he also taught me about the world and the workings of the human mind. I am much smarter then you give me credit for, and I think you did the same with nii-san too."

Nanikato turned his back on them. There was a pause, silence momentarily filling the gap until he turned to face them again.

"I will come with you without struggle, but you will not harm my precious people. Should Sasuke-sensei or Tayuya-oneesama die, I will make you pay. It doesn't matter whether you have me bound and gagged or unconscious because I'll find a way."

He staggered over to Sasuke's side and sat down next to his unconscious sensei. Willing out a touch of nature chakra, he leaned over the man and touched his fingertips against Tayuya's purple, swollen cheek. The seven colored chakra swirled a moment, healing the ugly wound on his big sister's face. When he was finished, he leaned back against a tree, his sighed resignedly.

Neji looked at the boy, certain now that he wasn't Naruto at all. "If you are not Naruto, then who are you?"

He fixed the Hyuuga with a bright blue stare. "I am Kyuuzano Nanikato; creation of Yakushi Kabuto, clone of Uzumaki Naruto and brother to Haruko, Nikkou, Kitai, Raimei, Hakumei, Ryoku, Takamaru and Koko. I am the adoptive brother of Mateki no Tayuya and protégé of Uchiha Sasuke. I am me and I belong to myself."

-.ooOoo.-

**Konohagakure no Sato, Three Days Later:**

Dawn slowly approached the mountains overlooking Konohagakure, bathing it in a soft slivery blue light. It caressed the still mostly sleeping village and alerting all on duty shinobi that their graveyard shifts were nearly over. With the coming day, things would change. It was a change that had not been seen for many years, not since _he _died, and it would sweep over them all and transform their lives forever.

Of the people changed, there were two that would experience it beyond all others.

So it was in the home and in the large attic bedroom that belong to one of those two, that the only sound to be heard was the unrelenting tick of an alarm clock and the soft intake of breath coming from the sleeping figure, buried under a mountain of thick quilts, on the bed.

The alarm clock, sitting poised on the edge of the nightstand table, was beginning to twitching giddily, preparing itself happily for the morning wakeup call. If possible, the hands began to tick faster, making their way around its face towards the designated time to ring.

…_5_

…_4_

…_3_

…_2_

…

The poor alarm clock began to weep piteously as a pale arm shot out from under the covers and smashed it on the head, effectively turning it off just before it could ring. For a moment afterwards, the silence returned. It was pure, perfect, serene and lovely in its serenity. It was -

"Time to get up, Koinu-chan! Time's a wasting!"

It was to end all too soon.

The door to the attic bedroom was thrown open with a bang, revealing a young man in his mid twenties, a roguish grin smeared across his irritatingly cheery face. He strode into the room and as he loomed over the bed, a small hole appeared in the sea of fabric and a single dark eye could be seen.

"Go away."

The voice belonging to the eye was venomous, as toxic as a deadly viper primed to strike.

"No can do kiddo!" the man laughed, then allowed gravity to take control, collapsing onto the bed.

A shrill scream and frenzied barking followed. He rolled around a few times, crushing the occupants hidden within. Then pushing the laughing lout off the bed, a young girl, no older then eleven poked her tousled head out of the covers.

"I'll make you pay for that Kiba-ojisan!"

She flung the mass of quilts aside, flinging herself upon her downed uncle with fists at the ready. The pair tussled around on the floor for a moment before the young man let out a yelp of pain, jumping to his feet with his hands clasped over his posterior. Looking down, he scowled playfully at the little beast that had bitten his bottom.

"Did you really have to do that Yukimaru?" he asked, feigning injury.

The black and white puppy at his feet barked haughtily, brandishing the scrap of fabric he had torn from the man's pants as if to say _'What do you think, baka?'_

"Ooh! You're such a fearsome attack beast, now aren't you boy? Protecting our little lady from the dreaded fanboys?"

The puppy barked in affirmation, turning his tail and pouncing into his young companion's arms.

Inuzuka Toboe grumbled irritably, tossing Yukimaru back onto the bed as she rubbed the sandman's dust from her eyes. Popping the kinks out of her back, she began combing the knots out of her waist length, wild silvery hair. When she was done, she glared at her still grinning uncle, the red tattoos stretching as her cheeks puffed.

"Do you mind ji-san? Privacy please! I need to get dressed!"

Kiba laughed, allowing the girl to hustle him out of her room.

"Just don't try to go back to sleep Koinu-chan, or I'll sic Akamaru on you."

Toboe stopped, her lip curling into a sneer. "I'd like to see him try." she retorted. "With that bummed leg of his, the most I'd get is a smothering under his bulk."

The older man frowned, pouting. "Toboe-chan…"

She sighed.

"You know I love the big brute. Why wouldn't I when he's Yuki-kun's grandsire? But please get out."

His dark eyes become teary pools and the aforementioned pouting lip began quivering. "What about me Koinu-chan!"

Her face inflamed angrily, the tattoos vanishing. "I said out! Out, out, out!"

She slammed the door in his howling face. _'Let him laugh…' _she thought, turning and marching back to her bed. Flopping down next to her lounging puppy, she reached out and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears. Sighing, she rolled off the bed and hunted for her comb, intent on properly getting the knots out of her hair.

"Such is the horror of having a shower before bed," she muttered, pulling her nightgown over her head and tossing it onto the bed, conveniently onto Yukimaru, who yapped indignantly.

Standing before her full-length mirror, she proceeded to get dressed. In her opinion, she wasn't anything stellar to look at or perhaps that was only because she was currently ten years old, turning eleven in three months. She wall tall for her age, standing a half a head taller then most of the boys. If she had the chance to change one thing about her appearance, it would have been her height. Her willowy, fragile looking figure that made her stick out among the rest of the Inuzuka clan, who were known for having strong, solid builds.

She hated sticking out.

Toboe cursed her father, whoever he was, for having past down to her that evil gene. The other thing she wanted was to know who her father was. As she knew was that her mother, Inuzuka Hana had a secret relationship with one of the ninja of the village. They had been in love and would have married after her birth if it hadn't been for the accident…

The reason she had never known her father was because her mother had been wounded in attack that later lead to her dieing while giving birth. Her father was left heartbroken and believing he was doing what was best, he allowed his daughter to be raised by her mother's clan and disappeared from her life forever. Of the few people who knew of his identity, they kept it from her. Tsume-obaasama always said it was his fear of losing her too that had caused him to make his choice and till he overcame those fears, he would continue to remain anonymous.

"Who needs you anyway…" she hissed at her reflection, pulling on a pair of dark blue pants that jounin commonly wore, hemmed to fit her of course. Going to her closest, Toboe donned a long-sleeved shirt - the green with the 'stylishly' tailored cuffs.

Grumbling some more, she fetched her jacket - a formfitting beige vest with a fur trimmed hood that she had received from Hinata-san for her birthday last year. After putting that on as well, she slipped on her sandals, wrapped up to mid-calf in bandages and then strapped on her kunai and shuriken pouches. Glancing at her appearance once more, she ran the brush through her hair again and tethered it back with a simple length of black cord and let it fall in a braid down her back.

Turning to Yukimaru, spread her arms and presented herself.

"So how do I look boy?"

The puppy barked appreciatively. _'Snazzy darling.' _

"Will I survive the fanboys today?"

Yukimaru snorted. _'You are kidding, right? Those slobbering fools haven't learned yet and doubt they ever will. But let me bite a few and they'll leave you alone for a while.' _

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I doubt getting bitten will keep Kozue away…"

'_Why would it? The boy can relate, seeing as he has just as many fans of his own. Besides, he likes you.'_

-.ooOoo.-

This morning, like almost every other morning, the silvery predawn light that liked to sneak through his window should have been the first thing to wake him up. Instead, he found himself sitting up on his futon, blinking owlishly in confusion. He didn't know what it had been that had woken him up, but there was no point going back to sleep so he slipped out from under the covers and swaying as he staggered towards he on suite bathroom in order to relieve himself.

After he was done doing his business, he yawned and scrubbed at his eyes. Rubbing his stiff neck, he proceeded to brush his teeth. Popping the paste-covered brush into his mouth, he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and scowled.

The image that scowled back at him was, at first glance, what someone would assume was a little girl rather then an eleven-year-old boy. Hair, although still uncombed, flowed in shoulder length waves of midnight black, accenting an olive skin tone. A pair of wide set, luminescent eyes of a red so rich they reminded you of fresh picked roses, shown out from under thick lashed and sat upon high sculpted cheekbones.

He paused, looking down at slender, girly body and scowled even harder. "Why me?" he bemoaned. "Why did I really have inherit okaa-san's goddess-like figure rather then otou-san's stocky build? This is more torment then any male should have to take!"

Sarutobi Kazue spat the toothpaste distastefully into the sink, rinsed his mouth and returned his toothbrush to the cup he had taken it from.

Stalking back into his bedroom, the attractive boy scooped up a pair of pants from the closest pile of clean cloths, which were black, and covered in multiple utility pockets. Stripping off his nightshirt, Kozue pulled the pants up over his boxers and pulled them taught with a red sash.

"Same old story…" he muttered.

Sighing to himself, Kozue bent over backwards to grab the black t-shirt with mesh sleeves that was draped over his desk chair and pulled it on as well. Retrieving his sandals from their hiding place under his dresser, he plopping down on the bed and pulled the sandals on before doing the same with his kunai and shuriken pouches.

Getting up, the preteen headed for his bedroom door and opened it.

"_You mean they actually caught him?"_

Kozue froze at the sound of his mother's voice, coming from the study down the hall. The tone in her voice wasn't one he heard very often of late, but when he did, that meant something serious had happened. Shacking himself out of stupor, the raven haired boy slipped out of his room made sure that his footfalls made no sound as he treaded the hardwood floors towards, keeping his presence unknown.

"_Yes. I received word from Iruka-san's team last night. They will be returning this afternoon." _

That was Shikamaru-ojisama! What could be so important that the Hokage was here? He stopped next to the door, which was slightly ajar, and listened.

"_Other then you, I've only told this information so far to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. Those two will be keeping the council under control, especially Homura and Koharu. You know those two - they'd want to keep the Uchiha alive and use him to breed a new Sharingan wielding clan."_

His mother snorted. _"That sounds like them, alright. I wouldn't shed a tear if the Sharingan was lost forever - that bloodline has caused far too many problems already as it is."_

"_Exactly. But currently there are enough people in high places to make sure that there's an execution. The only way Tsunade-sama would let him live is if she got to personally castrate him first."_

Kozue winced; crossing his legs and was slightly disturbed when his mother laughed at the thought.

"_Yeah… he'd deserve it. Tsunade-sama hasn't been the same since that bastard killed Naruto. Personally, I'm just surprised he managed to last this long."_

"_Avengers always find a way." _

"_Too true." _

The young eavesdropper shivered. He remembered Konohamaru-itoko telling him stories about Naruto, a friend of his whom had died at the hands of the infamous Uchiha when he was only twelve years old - a year older then he was now. The tales of Naruto had given the younger Sarutobi hope and a reason to pray to the gods every night during the warring years between Konoha and Oto.

He didn't want to have to experience the same pain that his cousin had

Since his father, Asuma, had died before his birth, Kozue always felt that gapping hole where he should have been. To ease the pain, he had always made sure that the important to him were alive and well. It was, after all, the reason his calling as a ninja was that of a medic-nin. He was the first person on either sides of his family to aspire to be a medic, but no one could blame him - they needed all the medics they could get.

"_There's something else, isn't there Shikamaru?" _his mother asked.

"_Unfortunately yes." _Shikamaru-ojisama replied. _"While they are able to take out Uchiha Sasuke and Mateki no Tayuya without too many problems, there was one thing that complicates matters. As of the last couple of letters I received from them, it appears the two have a young boy with them."_

Kozue cocked his head to the side in confusion. A boy? What would a couple of killers be doing with a boy?

"_What happened?" _

"_They captured him as well, and mentioned that he's of more importance then the Uchiha. They haven't been too forthcoming, just incase their mail got intercepted, but it seems he is the 'secret weapon' that Orochimaru planned to use against us. They say he's also fiercely loyal to both the Uchiha and the genjutsu mistress - apparently they were the one's that saved him from Oto."_

"_Damn. Then that means we won't be able to convince him to join us." _

"_Never say never Kurenai. While it may be hard, there is still the possibility of to converting him to our side. Having been subjected to Orochimaru's insanity, we should be able to get though to him." _

"_That's good to know."_

Taking that as his cue to leave, Kozue continued silently down the hall to the front foyer. Taking his red short-sleeved jacket and medpack off the coat rack, he hastily pulled them. Foregoing the idea of breakfast, the feminine boy opened the front door and burst out into the morning air.

He had to find Toboe-chan.

As the image of the silver haired girl crossed mind, he blush crimson. He slapped himself, knowing that Inuzuka Toboe was never going to like him. She was a shrew through and through, but… he was her friend. Out of all the boys their age, he was the only one she tolerated. Perhaps it was because he didn't hound her like their fanboys/fangirls did, or perhaps it was because they were kindred spirits.

Navigating the quite streets of Konoha, he began to search out all of Toboe-chan's favorite haunts - hopefully before they were late for the academy. That was another thing she was good at. When the young Inuzuka didn't want to be found, she sure knew how to hide. And even though she would sometimes skip class after class, she still topped the pack as their class's alpha female. That was also her problem when it came to the fanboys…

It took him a few hours to find her, but in the end, he always did. Toboe was lounging on the roof of an old abandoned apartment complex in the slums, Yukimaru snoozing by her side. Using his chakra to walk up the wall, he hopped down and landed in front of her. She opened a single large dark eye and scowled.

"It took you long enough," she muttered, sitting up.

"What are you doing up here?"

She started scratching her puppy behind one ear, not bothering to look at him.

"What do you want Kozue?"

The he glowered at her. "You know, you're supposed to be at the academy right now."

"So are you, by the way." she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Only because I came to find you!"

"Does it really matter? I'm going to end up as Rookie of the Year anyway."

"That still doesn't mean you get to flack off! You should be happy Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama decided not to force children under twelve to participate in the war and Shikamaru-ojisama is backing them up. If it wasn't for them, we'd both have been forced to fight before we were eight!"

Toboe harrumphed. "Go away."

It was time to use his trump card. "Fine then - have it your way. I just won't I tell you about what I overheard okaa-san and Shikamaru-ojisama talking about this morning."

The girl perked, in spite of herself, and beckoned for him to join her. Kozue grinned triumphant at his success, sat down next to her and Yukimaru on the roof. She crossed her arms defiantly and then wiped the smirk of his face.

"Okay bishie - spill!"

He wrinkled his nose, but made no protest to the loathed nickname. "News arrived last night that Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji, Atsuigane Tenten and Rock Lee are returning from their mission this afternoon."

Her dark eyes widened and Yukimaru even became interested enough to wake up.

"Was it a success?"

The young Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, and they're bringing three captives back with them."

"Who?"

He smirked - he had the Inuzuka baited now.

"Well… two of them are Mateki no Tayuya and Uchiha Sasuke."

Her eyes widened further. "And the other one?"

"Apparently a boy about our age. Do you want to skip out on classes with me and go to wait for their arrival at the gates?"

Toboe suddenly burst into joyous laugher. The fact that he had actually made her laugh was a good sign - he liked the sound of her laughter. She never laughed enough these days, choosing to maintain the upkeep of her morose mask. He was about to comment on it, but the words got lost in his throat as he noticed that her dark eyes taken on a wicked gleam.

"This coming from Mr. Punctuality?" she giggled, rubbing her hands together. "Of course I'll come, you baka! I'd pay big money to watch you get chewed out by your mother for playing hooky!"

"Hey!" he cried. "Some support here!"

Yukimaru barked with laughter, licking his chops.

'_Mmm… I always wanted to taste barbequed monkey!'_

Kozue glared at the puppy. "I don't know what you're saying Koinu, but I'll get you back!"

Toboe intervened, thankfully, scooping up the annoying little furball and stuffing him into the hood of her vest.

"So, Romeo?" she smirked, watching him blush. "Lead the way!"

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 9, 455**

**Usagi-chan: **So, what did you guys think of Toboe-chan and Kozue-kun? I hope my explanation and introduction of their characters were good enough, especially for you sticklers. I think I did a good job and I like to thank **Belletiger** for coming up with them for me. Anyway, this more then less brings an end to Iruka's irrational behavior - while he will continue wallowing in denial, he will not be as 'forceful'. Furthermore, I hope you liked Nanikato's explanations - he will be going more into depth next chapter on his own personal feelings.

Considering certain things, Chapter Twenty should be eventful. It might not be as good as pervious few chapters, but I've hit a lull now that I'm easing the characters into the Konoha scene. Now that there's been a little Shikamaru and Kurenai _(there'll be more of Shikamaru)_,prepare for a little Sakura, Hinata, a couple of surprise stars and more! Were going to be in Konoha! Anyway, I gotta go and continue writing aforementioned chapter for you. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus**

**Koinu **- _Puppy_

**Kozue **- _Tree Branches _

**Bishie**, short for **Bishounen **- _Pretty Boy _


	20. Realm

**Nanikato: **"Ohiyo minna-san! We're back and we've made it to chapter twenty in one piece!"

**Usagi-chan: **"Yeah, and since we're here, its time for another census! As of this chapter, I now officially have **118, 626 **words,** 20 **chapters, **644 **reviews,** 79, 910 **hits,** 47 **c2s,** 188 **favorites, and** 295 **alerts! I rock!"

**Nanikato: **_((takes kunai and deflates Usagi-chan's dangerously bloated ego…))_

**Usagi-chan: **"Moving on, I'm an auntie - again!"

**Nanikato: **"Sugoi! Was it a boy or a girl?"

**Usagi-chan: **"Another girl. It's the status quo for my immediate family. So yeah, her name is Layla and she was born on April 4th - only an hour and half from being born on my dad's birthday."

**Nanikato: **_((shudders)) _"Is your family cursed? With that many girls?"

**Usagi-chan: **"Better get used to buddy because I'm already planning on giving your first crush and she's going a girl of Tayuya's caliber!"

**Nanikato: **_((eyes widened and runs away sobbing)) _"NO!! I'm too young to die!"

**Usagi-chan:** _((sighs)) _"Boys…"

Anyway, I'm so glad that you all liked my original characters. I was surprised how popular Kozue was - I guess the kindhearted bishie boys are the best, right? And for those of you guessing and those of you who already know, yes - Kakashi is Inuzuka Toboe's father _(I made it obvious enough, huh?)_. More details concerning this family 'crisis' will be covered further on in the story.

As for Shikamaru coming off as not being a very good Hokage… well… lets consider anything concerning Oto being a sore topic. The reason he acted the way he did during the overheard conversation with Kurenai is because they already have vast knowledge of the terrible things Orochimaru has done. Sure, it might be wrong for him to have made assumptions right off the bat, but better to be safe then sorry - they have enough professionals

Oh, and a small warning - this chapter isn't quite as long as the last few chapters, garnering only thirteen pages for itself, author's notes not included. But while this chapter may be shorter, I hope it answers some questions for you. Well also won't be seeing as many 'new' canon characters as I would have liked, but that will be coming next.

And one last note: to all of you who want Naruto to be summoned by Nanikato, please _stop_ asking - the answer is still going to be no. For you're information and as not to sound rude or anything, Naruto already very important role to play later in the story. No real spoilers here, but I'll tell you that his job is absolutely essential to the outcome of the final chapters - without it, the fic would never end! And while some of you might like that, I'd go crazy!

Big thanks going out to **Belletiger**, **Nightblade888**, **FireHedgehog**, **Hoyt**, **Frozen Waterz**, **Starlight15**, **Ai-Kusabana**, **Spyden**, **AliKat89**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **KaiserPhoenix**, **Quathis**, **Deaths-Child**, **DragonDancer123**,** KaiPhoenix**, **Seven Black Roses**, **Hecate-19**, **Dragon Man 180**, **T-Dugong**, **Takuya**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Elwing59**, **Grey 0 Mage**, **PeppyMint**, **JohnnyG**, **Rago Dragovian**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **Ryshuki**, **AnnieCat36**,** ScreenSurfer**, **Ramen-My-God**,** Mizuki Kikari**, **Anon**, **Lady Hawke**,** StuckInABottle**, **Kinky-Kitsune**, **12-EnnaiY **and **WolfsRock32**!!

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Meghan to celebrate the birth of her new baby and for a belated Happy 23rd Birthday! I love you lots - just as long as I'm out of your reach! This chapter was also beta-read by **TheWatcherandReader** and the song _'Blackbird' _belongs to the **Beetles**.

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 20: Realm _

_Diversity._

_The world is full of different kinds of people. Wherever you go, everyone is different. We come in all in an assortment of different shapes, sizes, and colors, different personalities, dreams and histories. Together we create a multicolored quilt of unique joys, sorrows and experiences - forever. _

_Yet as different as we are, there is a part of us that yearns for unity. To have this, we create great nations - striving to achieve harmony for all. And sometimes it can be our similarities rather then our differences that cause these nations fall. They're legacies, however, live on, and those of us who are left behind try to learn from they're mistakes._

_Come brother, come sister - let us join hands…_

A late summer wind had begun to blow though the trees, rustling the leaves as it made its way though the ancient forest that protected the shinobi village of Konohagakure at its heart. As it drifted, it whispered its gossip to all that would listen - telling them that a change was coming.

And that change came on a soft voice, a whispering lilt that was one with nature, belying secrets and sharing with the world, its music

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Nanikato sighed as soon as he was finished singing.

He didn't know what had compelled him to do so, but it had been an urge so strong that it could not be ignored. Perhaps it was subconscious mind reaching out and trying to ease the distress that kept growing in his stomach the closer they got to Konoha. It did, however, seem to calm his unwelcome companions, two of which were giving him admiring looks.

And currently, he was seated in the back of an ox-drawn wagon - one that the ANBU had procured that afternoon three days ago, to easier transport their 'cumbersome cargo'. It also didn't take a genius to figure out that the wagon was for another reason: once covered, it would keep the identities of their prisoners hidden from the greater population of the village, who would undoubtedly cause an uproar at the sight of the Uchiha returning, captive or not. And even though he would have preferred to walk, Nanikato made no complaints seeing as it allowed him to stay close to his sensei and adoptive older sister, both of whom had awakened two days ago and were radiating strong killing intent due to their paralysis.

"What?" he snapped, glowering down at Tayuya-oneesama, who was laid out next to him. He didn't like the look in her eyes, the look that was seemingly directed at him. "It's not like I can do much here!" the blonde shook his chakra cuffed hands at her. "I can't use my chakra, remember and using too much nature chakra turns me into a gibbering idiot."

He harrumphed at her when the gleam in her eyes turned dangerous and even though she couldn't hurt him for breaking the rule of 'no talking back to your elders', he still moved safely away from her. With another sigh, Nanikato leaned over the edge of the wagon.

"How much longer 'til we get there?"

'Ms. Stab 'n' Jab' was currently driving, but the other three weren't. They flanked the cart on the sides and back, wary of any bandits that might try to get in the way. 'Eyebrow Freak' flanked the right side, babbling some bizarre saying every few minutes. 'White-eyed Prude' flanked the back, using his creepy eyes to scout for danger coming from behind and 'Mr. Melodrama' - flanked the left side.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw with frustration that scarred ANBU was also watching him. Although the man had not spoken to him once since the bitter outburst three days ago, that didn't stop him from silently pinioning him with frequent wounded glances that resembled a puppy that had just been abandoned by its master.

When he received no answer, he sucked in a breath and bellowed. "Moshimoshi! This is Kyuuzano Nanikato speaking - can you hear me?!"

The white-eyed man growled, clenching his fists in growing ire. It was the fifteenth time the blonde had asked that question in the last half hour; if they were going to keep his precious people and himself hostage, then he was going to make the bastards suffer the consequence for getting on _his _bad side.

"We still have several more hours to travel." the Hyuuga ground out. "No more, no less. So stop asking."

"Good. Then do you mind if we stop and take a brake for a moment? I have to take a piss!"

There was a brief stretch of momentary silence, as the ANBU seemed to debate stopping their progress and letting him out of the wagon. Nanikato snorted, seriously unable to believe that they wouldn't trust him with something as simple as that when they still had Sasuke and Tayuya as captives. And even if he did run away, whom would he look to for help anyway?

"You know, it's not like I'm going to run away, if that's what you think. I kinda can't use my chakra and you have sensei and onee-sama at your mercy. All I need to do is relieve myself, okay?"

A few seconds later, the wagon slowly drew to a stop, near a small river. While the oxen took the time to drink and relax, the blonde hoped out of the wagon. He groaned the moment his feet touched the ground, and he allowed himself a few moments to stretch his aching limbs. He had, after all, been riding in the back of that wagon for almost forty-eight hours taking into account the time spent eating and sleeping.

"That's more like it!" he sighed, then turned and sprinted across the rushing waters of the creek toward the trees on the other side. Pausing enroute, the blonde turned back and threw his best 'serious' expression over his shoulder back at Neji. "And don't you dare peak, hentai!"

If he had waited a few seconds longer before continuing his dash for the trees, he would have bore witness to the look of shock and disgust that passed over the stoic Hyuuga's pale face. He was, however, able to hear the sound of Lee uproarious laughter.

Once hidden within the cover of the foliage, the blonde contented himself with his task of watering the ferns. As soon as he was done, he buttoned his pants and slumped back against the trunk of a nearby tree and buried his face in his hands. Although he desperately tried to fight back the bitter tears that were threatening to overcome him, Nanikato was unable to hold back the quite sob that escaped his throat.

He hated them.

In his more docile moods, they always conveniently forgot that they were by no means on friendly terms with him. As far as he was concerned, they were the scum of the earth - ranking somewhere around Orochimaru and Kabuto-san.

Nanikato sighed miserably, rubbing his stinging eyes with the heel of his right palm, thoughts turning back to his outburst three days earlier. Thinking about that, he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn miserably - guiltily. But he didn't have anything to be guilty for. That didn't stop his heart from hurting though. Could it be something that Naruto-niisan had left behind for him? It wasn't memories really, but feelings. These people had been some of his brother's precious people - Iruka especially - and it caused a deep ache inside the boy whenever he hurt them.

And he hated it.

He hated having to feel like this. It left him conflicted, not knowing who to trust and who to defend. Unable to voice his feelings with anyone, they remained bottled up to the point when he would snap. And it wasn't the fact he wasn't happy they could see pieces of Naruto-niisan inside of him. On the contrary, he was very proud of that. Perhaps it was the instinctive reaction that all younger siblings have when they desperately want to escape their older sibling's shadow. As a matter of fact, what he really wanted more then anything was to prove that he wasn't just Naruto's clone.

If only… if only they could just understand that.

"I won the bet, gaki, now pay up!"

"Gaki? Who you calling a gaki?! I'm older then you, baka!"

Nanikato twitched, blinking in surprise as he snapped out of his reverie. Getting to his feet, the blonde looked around and noticed that it wasn't any of the ANBU whom had spoken, but obliviously someone else. Whoever it was sounded young, meaning whoever it was must be about his age. His curiosity getting the better of him, the blonde got to his feet and proceeded to investigate.

His investigation led him another sixty to seventy feet into the forest, where he came across a small clearing that could have been a campsite at one time. Peaking through a gap in the trees, he noticed that two boys were seated around a stump, playing a card game of some kind. From the looks of things, the younger of the two had apparently lost.

"So what?" the older boy snapped. "I'm almost fourteen and _you're_ only twelve!"

The younger boy puffed his cheeks defiantly. "I still have more seniority then you!"

"And you think that makes you special?"

"Hell yeah!"

While they squabbled heatedly, Nanikato stared intently at them, frowning slightly.

The first boy had possessed unruly raven hair and oddly enough, was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants along with a matching jacket trimmed in a shade of garish orange. The youth also wore a pair of large neon orange goggles with sliver lenses over dark eyes and not to mention bore an odd resemblance to Sasuke-sensei. But hadn't his sensei told him that everyone in the Uchiha clan, save for his older brother and himself, were dead?

As for the second boy, he was almost a perfect contrast to the first boy. He possessed untamable ashen blonde hair and was dressed in a pair of beige pants, a light blue and white long-sleeved shirt. Aside from that, he didn't have any other accessories upon his person that made him appear to be anything out of the ordinary. He didn't even have a hitai-ate like the other boy, so he obviously wasn't a ninja or at least was still an academy student.

But what were they doing out here, so far away from the village?

His face twisting into a look of utmost concentration, Nanikato continued to stare at them. Without the aid of his unusual kekkei genkai, he wasn't able to figure out what it was about them that seemed… off. And it was also sometime during his observation that the squabbling pair seemed to notice that they were being watched.

Looking up, the two boys gazed across the clearing back at him, their expressions one of confusion. As they unrelenting staring contest persisted for a few minutes in absolute silence, no one moved. Then finally the pair gave in, conferring bewildered glances with one another. Moments later, they turned to look around the clearing.

"What do you think he's looking at?" the younger boy asked.

The older boy shrugged. "I have no idea, but it can't be us - we're _dead_."

It was those that words that finally allowed the pieces to falling to place, effectively causing Nanikato to snort with laughter. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? These two were ghosts!

"And who says I can't see you just because you're dead?" he asked, stepping out into the clearing, the twin looks of utter shock that suddenly appeared on the two spirit's faces well worth spoiling his cover.

"Y-y-you can s-see us?" the younger boy gasped, his jaw slack.

"I thought I just said that? Of course I can see you."

The pair was silent as he walked up to them and sat down, his head cocked to one side. The amber-eyed blonde was staring at him at in awe. The onyx-eyed brunette, however, was staring at him with a muddle of jumbled emotions varying from disbelief to hope to confusion.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you still alive!?" the goggle-faced boy shouted, jumping to his feet and waving his arms franticly. "We heard that you died!"

"Ara? What are you talking about?" but Nanikato knew exactly what the boy was talking about - he was confusing him for Naruto-niisan.

The raven-haired youth paused in his crazy dance, cocking his head to the side and staring at the blonde this time. He blinked, befuddled, and then asked. "Who are you?"

The blonde smiled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. My name is Nanikato."

"But how? You look exactly like him, but everyone in that clan is dead?"

"It's a long story," Nanikato shrugged. "But for the record, you're not the first person to mistake me for another," he sighed, sitting down in the grass across from the two ghosts. Perhaps this was a good experience - a good chance to explain who he was to someone new without getting defensive. "So, what's your name?"

The young ghosted smiled. "I'm Obito and," jabbing a thumb in the amber eyed boy's direction. "The gaki here is Nawaki."

"I am not a gaki, you baka!" Nawaki snapped. "Born before you and I died before you!"

Obito stuck his tongue out at the older/younger boy.

"So what? I experienced life longer than you."

"Only by two extra years!"

Nanikato smiled, realizing that he could come to like these guys. All the comic relief he need and he didn't even have to pay big money for the front seat tickets. He snickered, allowing the two to continuing bickering.

"Well, two more years makes me more mature then you!"

"More mature, my butt! I'm not the one that looks up woman's skirts for sport!"

"Look who's talking chibi-hentai! It's easy to go cozying up to all the naked women in the hot springs when they can't see you!" Nawaki's face burned red, causing Obito to crow with laughter. "What? The repressed hormones getting to you?"

"Urusai!"

"You guys done yet?"

The two boys turned to Nanikato, who was smirking at them like a cat that had not only caught the canary, but the gold fish as well. Muttering, the pair finally quieted down and turned their attention back to their new companion.

"Okay, so how come you look like Naruto and Arashi-sensei?" Obito asked.

The blonde sighed. "Ever hear of cloning - and not with bunshin?"

"No way!" Nawaki gasped. "That's theoretically impossible!"

"Apparently not - I'm living proof that it is."

"Naruto! You're a clone of Naruto!"

Nanikato sighed and nodded, turning back to Obito once more, who was currently gapping like a fish out of water. "Well, at least you're not one of the people who jumped the gun and decided that I _was_ Naruto. I mean nii-san was a good person and all, but I want to be me."

"How?"

"Kabuto-san."

Nawaki's face darkened and he fiddled with his hem of his shirt. "You mean that traitor made you?"

"Yes." the blonde looked away. "He made nine of us. My brothers died before they could be born and I was the only one that survived. From what my sensei told me, they were planning on using me against Konoha when the war begins again."

The two ghosts shared a glance. "So… you're not from Konoha."

"No, I'm not." Nanikato said, answering Obito's question. "I was born and raised in Otogakure - even if I was only 'born' almost a year ago. But a few months ago we left Oto. Neither my sensei or onee-sama wanted to see what Orochimaru would do to me - he already marked me with his curse seal."

He showed the two ghostly boys the seal on his left shoulder.

"It turned me into a monster, even if it was for a short time. As for the reason to why I'm here, we were leaving Wave Country enroute to Earth Country when we attacked by an ANBU team. We lost, as you can see. I'm not exactly sure what will happen to me. One of the ANBU has already tried to force me to _be _Naruto. As for Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama… you know what happens to enemies and traitors."

There was nothing either of the two boys could say to make the blonde feel any better. They knew exactly what sort of things happened to enemies and traitors - execution. The fact that Nanikato had come from Oto meant that his sensei and sister had come from there as well. Since prisoners of war were dealt with firmly in both Konoha and Oto respectively, there was little chance that they'd survive for more then a few months at the most.

Then a couple of things seemed to finally catch up with Obito. "Hold on a second! Did you say _Sasuke_!?"

Nanikato nodded "Yes."

Obito frowned. "He is my cousin and he -"

The blonde's eyes widened and pointed wildly.

"I knew you looked familiar! I never thought that I'd actually meet one of his relatives! Just wait till I tell him! He'll be - "

"He killed Naruto!"

Everything went suddenly deathly silent.

Obito heaved a breath, even though he didn't have to breath, shocked and furious that his sensei's son's killer was this boy's - this clone's - own sensei

"I know," he whispered. "But I've forgiven him… and so has nii-san. You must know what Sasuke-sensei went through. He wasn't in his right mind when it happened. However, since that day, he's hated himself for what he did. Nii-san was the only friend he ever had. If death was a way of paying penance, he'd have died a thousand deaths by now. But death is never the answer. Sasuke has been trying to make up for all the terrible things he's ever done by _living_." tears slowly began to well up in the blonde's brilliant blue eyes, causing them to turn foggy. "He acts like he doesn't care if everyone hates him and even though he may not show it, it hurts him. I've seen it. I've seen how strong he is… because he has something worth protecting now. He is my brother and he has always been there for me when I needed him."

The ghostly Uchiha blinked in shock. He looked at Nawaki, who shrugged. What could they do? Absolutely nothing. In only several minutes, Nanikato had become their friend. Had they been living, they would have trusted him with their lives. There was just something about the living boy that garnered a person's friendship and trust. Taking his unfortunate predicament into account, they couldn't help but feel bad.

It sickened Obito knowing that his cousin, who was the murderer of his sensei's son, was the sensei of the aforementioned son's clone. But could he really hate him? He remembered what it was like watching the boy - now a man - before and after their clan's massacre. Before, Sasuke had been such a bright, happy child - always ready to prove himself. After, Sasuke had become a cloud of perpetual misery. Taking into account how mentally scarred he was following the massacre at Itachi's hands, who had once been, before Obito's death, a sweet little annoyance.

So perhaps there was the chance that his unhappy, mislead cousin had grown up to be a better man. If he truly was the kind of person now that Nanikato said he was, then he might even be willing to forgive him. And even though Nanikato wasn't Naruto and never would be, Obito knew he owed it his sensei, who was wandering somewhere around Konoha, to introduce him to the only thing that was left of the son he had never gotten to meet.

"We'll help you," Nawaki said, placing a hand on the other blonde's shoulder. "In whatever way we can."

Obito nodded, unable to do anything else.

"Yes. If what you say about my cousin is true, then I wish to help as well."

He couldn't leave his friend to suffer amidst people he didn't know - people who had loved Naruto and might expect him to be something he wasn't. Naruto had already suffered the village believing him to be the Kyuubi. It wouldn't be fair for…

Brushing aside his tears once more, Nanikato silently agreed and got to his feet.

"Then you'd better come with me."

Silently, the trio made they're way back through the forest to where the ANBU and the wagon were waiting for him. Along the way, Obito began telling them of his genin days when the Yondaime Hokage was his sensei. Soon, the trees stopped and there was a large creek blocking their path. Nanikato focused the smallest amount on nature chakra into his feet to allow him to water-walk while his new friends simply glided across the water, taking advantage of the few cool tricks they got out of being dead.

Approaching the now staring ANBU, who had been growing impatient by his lateness and had been planning on sending out a 'search party', Nanikato had returned with his blue eyes red rimmed - proof that he had been crying.

Neji raised an eyebrow, his Byakugan seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Who were you talking to?"

The blonde chuckled weakly, pointing at Obito and Nawaki.

"My new friends."

"Umm… Nanikato-san." Tenten replied gently. "I hate to break it to you, but there's no one there."

The two ghosts smiled, elbowing each other in the side.

"Of course you can't see them." Nanikato smirked, his vigor renewing itself. "Since you guys can't see ghosts like I can, its kind of impossible for you to see them. Still, it doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Ghosts?"

She sounded skeptical and she had already witnessed his power first had. Go figure.

"What, you don't believe me? Was summoning Zabuza-san to hand your ass back to you not enough?"

Tenten went red and gritted her teeth at being reminded that a dead man had beaten her. At the same time, Nawaki perked.

"You can summon ghosts?" the amber-eyed boy asked hopefully.

Nanikato grinned savagely. "Yep! And if you agree to help me when I need it, I can summon you later if you want? It'll be like you were alive, only use go back to being ghosts again when you get dismissed, just like the summon beasts. I'd do it right now, but I kinda have these chakra cuffs and the thought of getting drunk on nature chakra doesn't sound too appealing."

The two spirits shouted their agreement, pouncing on him with hands outstretched. Ignoring the staring ANBU, Nanikato more then happily shook Nawaki and Obito's eagerly awaiting hands, solidifying their contract. As soon as they were done and the blonde had acquired two more spirits to summon. He turned back to the four flabbergasts adults and smiled innocently.

"So… are we going to Konoha or what?"

-.ooOoo.-

**Meanwhile:**

"You ain't seen nothing yet bishie! Just wait 'til they make you watch a rutting! Do you have any idea how bloody it can get when one of the males chooses a female that wants nothing to do with him? The last time I bore witness to such a spectacle, Murasaki nearly tore - "

Toboe smirked victoriously as Kozue's face became a mask of abject horror and he boy let a wail of disgust, plugged his ears and began chanting his protective manta loudly. "LA, LA, LA!! I'M NOT LISTENING!! LA, LA, LA!!"

The action, however, only further gave the silver haired girl the reason to burst into gales of merciless laughter.

Currently, the trio were sitting atop the slanted roof the guardhouse just inside of the village gates, swapping whatever story or idea they could in order to keep from going crazy from the boredom. Below them, the jounin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, could only shake their heads exasperatedly. It was impossible to get rid of the two academy students and one puppy whenever they decided to use the roof over their heads as a sunning lounge.

"And then there was the time that - "

A loud squeal followed.

"NO MORE!!"

Toboe was laughing so hard that tears stained her tattooed cheeks and Kozue was trying to glare at her, his pretty face flushed a wonderful shade of crimson from embarrassment and too much information. The young Inuzuka pouted, sitting up and recomposing her 'talk-to-the-hand-the-face-doesn't-care' mask and scratched a mirthfully growling Yukimaru behind the ears.

"And you want to be a medic?" she smirked. "Shame on you Kozue-chan! If you can't take something as _tame _as _that_, then how are you going to withstand the pressure your dream job entails?"

The boy grumbled miserably, looking away, still red. "It'll be easy because I won't constantly be around you!"

"If it's that easy, then why do you hang around me? You could always free yourself from the horror by staying away from me."

"Someone's got to keep you on a short leash and it might as well be me!"

Her dark eyes widened, insulted. "A leash! I don't need a leash, bishie!"

Kozue snorted.

"Yes, you do. Your lewdness gets more volatile with each passing day. When you aren't trying to gross out your fanboys with talk about your 'feminine problems' and the mating rituals of your clan's canines, you're acting more violent! If you keep this up, you'll turn into the next Mitarashi Anko!"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will! Do you remember how she congratulated you after that time you kneed Yagi-sensei in the ass so hard it bleed?"

"That kusoyaro should be lucky that's all he got!" the Inuzuka protested. "He should know better then to hit on his students - a ten year old at that!"

"But did you really have to ask as him if it, and I quote, _'felt nice to get __butt-fucked__ by an elephant?'_?!"

"Of course!"

"Because of that, you had Anko-sama begging to take you on as her apprentice - when she swore never to teach anyone!" the Sarutobi snapped, his arms crossed and his red eyes slightly darker. "The fact that you got ero-sensei slapped with a restraining order, six months unpaid suspension and isn't to go within a thousand feet of the academy ever again, was right up her ally. You should be thankful that your uncle saved your butt!"

Toboe scowled, then thought better of saying what she was planning on say and tugged playfully on stray lock of his dark hair.

"Would you have preferred me asking Yukimaru to bite his balls off instead?" she asked innocently.

The puppy stared up at the two children incredulously. _'Are you kidding? I wouldn't think of poisoning myself in such a way, even if it was for your sake!'_

The boy laughed, patting the poor canine on the head. "Well… you could have just pretended they were the same as the meatballs you got into the last time okaa-san invited you and Toboe-chan over for dinner."

'_Yeah right… those meatballs were yummy and I wouldn't have had to face the risk of food poisoning!' _

"Fine then," Toboe began. "Next time I - "

Kozue suddenly raised a finger to his lips. "Shush! Someone's coming."

She was going to protest that he was imagining things when she realized that he was right. Strangely enough, her enhanced hearing hadn't picked up the sound of voices that had caught both Kozue and Yukimaru's attentions. It wasn't Kotetsu or Izumo, and intrigued, the two children and one puppy peeked over the edge of the roof.

Approaching the gates from _inside_ the village, were two people.

The one the left was a young woman with pink hair the color of bubblegum ands eyes as green as jade. She was dressed in pair of pale green slacks, a knee-length white overcoat that resembled medic robe and her hitai-ate collar-like around her neck. The one on the left was older man with silvery aerodynamic hair and a single dark gray eye. He was dressed in a pair of blue pants, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt topped with a green jounin vest, a dark blue facial mask that covered the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate slanted horizontally to hide his left eye.

Toboe and Kozue recognized the woman instantly. She was jounin medic-nin, Rock Sakura, second only to Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. A strict, but amiable person - who wouldn't be when married to Rock Lee and the mother of the little devils known as Lien and Liang _(whom they were occasionally_ _forced to baby-_sit _because the less Maito Gai could corrupt her children, the better)_? Aside from that, both Kiba-ojisan and Shikamaru-ojisama had gone to the academy with her when they were children. Apparently she hadn't been the nicest person in those days, only changing once she lost everything - which was the inevitable demise of her genin team. After that, the young woman had begun seeking to amend the mistakes she had made in her early youth.

The man, however, neither of the children really recognized. He was one of those faces you sometimes glimpsed in the middle of a crowd before he was gone. But they had heard the stories, nonetheless. He was Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy-Nin. Known for possessing one Sharingan eye and his chronic tardiness _(which had increased during the last thirteen years)_, he had, at one time, been Rock Sakura's genin sensei. More of a recluse then ever these days, it was a shock to see him out and about rather then hidden in the shadows, watching.

"I don't think Shikamaru was overreacting, do you?" they heard the woman asking her companion.

The man shook his head. "Overreacting? Of course not. Though I do question his judgment for sending me as this 'welcoming committee'."

She winced.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself. Although it was thirteen years ago, I can still vividly remember Iruka going psycho and try to beat you within an inch of your life - it's not something I care to see repeated."

The two children gazed quickly at each other in silent shock. They knew that Iruka-san wasn't a very happy person, but had actually tried to beat this man - _this legend _- to death?

"But I guess taking into account that Sasuke is a part of their cargo, I think Shikamaru decided that I was the best suited for the situation." Kakashi replied softly.

"Has he told you anything more about that boy they're bringing with them?"

"No, but it seems that he's Sasuke's apprentice. Not only that, but Iruka's team have learned he was supposed to be Orochimaru's 'secret weapon'."

"Shikamaru is taking the right precautions then." Sakura agrees as the duo came to a stop directly under the eavesdropping trio. "You can never be too careful when it comes to people that have been under his influence. The fact that he could be a victim or a victimizer is still yet to be seen."

"Exactly."

Kozue frowned, the lights going on and the gears in his brain beginning to pick up speed. The more he took in the appearance of the silver haired shinobi below them, the more he began to realize that the man looked liked Toboe-chan.

In all the pictures that he had seen of Inuzuka Hana, Toboe was nearly the perfect image of her late mother. There were three features, however, that the girl had truly inherited from her mysterious father. The first was her silver hair, which looked like spun strands of moonbeams. Few people in Konoha possessed such hair. The second was her eyes, a shade of gray the color of thunderstorm. The third was her tall, gracefully slender figure that bordered on gangling.

Those three features were the things that Kozue looked for everyday. Although it embarrassed Toboe liked crazy whenever she caught him in the act, he was always asking any men that possessed those same traits if he was her father. It was his self appointed mission and he wasn't about to fail. No, when the young Sarutobi had learned that like he, she never known her father, it was his duty to find the man. The fact that her's was still alive made his heart hurt, knowing that one day she might meet him while he was never going to meet his own father. It would have been simple for Kozue to have turned a blind eye, but it wasn't in his nature to let someone suffer and he knew that Toboe's deepest wish was to find the father that had left her behind.

Seeing the silver haired man below them, Kozue just knew that this had to be the man. Steeling his resolve before he lost his chance forever, and knowing full well that Toboe would more then likely kill him later, the raven haired boy swung his legs over the edge of the guardhouse and let himself drop.

"Yo!"

Kozue greeted, waving adults and smiling that winning smile of his that could win over anyone. He ignored Sakura and two guards immediately after, turning to look directly up into Kakashi's masked face. "You wouldn't mind helping me with a personal mission mine, would you sir?"

He batted his eyes Bambi-like for effect. If he looked like girl, why not use the powers that went with the package to his advantage?

"Umm… sure."

Hook, line and sinker! It was just too bad the man was looking at him like he was some door-to-door salesman ready to try to sell some worthless gimmick or another.

"Well you see, I have this friend and she kinda been looking for her father her whole life. She doesn't know who he is since he vanished just after she was born and no one will tell her who he is. Now I figured you could help me seeing as you have the same hair, eyes - err… eye - and both of you are bloody tall, so I was kind of hoping, maybe that you could tell me whether or not _you_ wouldn't happen to _be_ her father?"

His bold question was followed a brief moment of silence. Kozue could feel his heart pounding. This had to be the man - he had to be! In near slow motion, he watched as the jounin's single eye began to widen in shock, and he knew he had him. His instincts screaming that he had jackpot, the raven-haired knew that he had found his best friend's missing father.

"Kozue!"

Toboe's sudden war cry caused the boy flinch, his discovery forgotten as a wave of killing intent washed over him. He stumbled backward, as the young Inuzuka, Yukimaru following, launched herself off the guardhouse roof and dropped between him and the silver haired man. The effeminate brunette quaked, babbling apologies that she couldn't seem to hear and snared Kozue by the collar of his coat and began to shake him like a rag doll.

Because she was so concerned about making the monkey-boy pay for embarrassing her, she was completely oblivious to the look of concealed panic that crossed the face of the masked man behind her.

"Do you always have to ask every man with sliver hair whether they are my father or not!?" Toboe demanded with her teeth bared, nearly rabid and her killing intent rampant. "Kami-sama, how dare you embarrass me like this you, you - !"

Unable to continue throttling the damnable, but well-meaning boy, she dropped him like a sack of potatoes and watched for a moment as his crimson eyes spun in their sockets. Then swallowing her rage - she had just made a fool of herself as well - and taking a deep breath, Toboe turned towards the much taller shinobi behind her and bowed respectfully.

"Gomen nasai. I just don't know what got into this baka. He seems to think it's his duty to hunt down my missing otou-san. You're the thirteenth man with silvery hair that he's accosted in the past year. I can assure you that he won't bother you again." she looked the young Sarutobi and poked him in the side with a toe. "Now come on, baka," she said with a syrupy sweetness that belied danger. "Or I'll turn you into my own personal eunuch!"

Kozue squeaked fearfully, leaping to his feet with danger senses tingling. He knew from firsthand experience that Toboe always 'sweet talked' when she was serious - deadly serious.

"But Toboe-chan! I was only trying to help!"

"I don't call that helping!"

"But I - "

"I don't give a damn! Now let's get to school before I take away the only thing the proves your manhood, bishie!"

The boy looked ready to burst into tears. "You're so mean!"

"Damn straight!"

Kakashi and Sakura, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, watched in silence as the irate silver haired girl dragged the terrified raven-haired boy away, her puppy nipping at the boy's heels as they went. The silence persisted until the two academy children were out of sight, after which Kakashi let out the agonized breath that he had been holding and slumped against the nearest post. Groaning the silver haired man held his head in his hands.

Sakura gazed at her former sensei sadly, shaking her head.

"When are you going to tell her, Kakashi? You know you can't avoid it for much longer - it's almost been eleven years for Kami's sake."

"I don't - I can't…" Kakashi ran had shacking hand through his hair.

"She's your daughter, Kakashi - she deserves to know."

"But she looks so much like Hana…"

Kotetsu and Izumo were looking back and forth between Kakashi, Sakura, and the direction in which Toboe had disappeared.

"Holy shit!" Kotetsu gasped. "So you were Hana's lover! I never would have expected it to be you, but it's so painfully obvious now."

Izumo nodded in agreement. "Exactly. That little girl of yours has hung around here enough that we should have figured it out sooner. She's almost identical personality wise when you were her age. Of course, leave it to Kurenai-san's musuko to figure it out."

"But why did you - "

The question they had just been about to ask the silver haired jounin was cut off when the sound of approaching wheels on gravel caught their attentions. Coming down the twisting road that led through the forest to Konoha, was a small ox driven wagon, the four ANBU that had left on their mission to infiltrate Otogakure, were finally home.

As the wagon drove through the gates and stopped, Kakashi kept a respectful distance away from Iruka, who was eyeing him dangerously. But what caught the older man's attention was that the younger man kept casting short, almost pained glances at the wagon, which was covered with canvas cover to insure that its 'cargo' remained hidden.

Kakashi sincerely doubted that Iruka was looking at it like that because of Sasuke.

His unspoken question as to who was answered second later when a hauntingly familiar head of blonde hair peaked out from under the canvas, coughing and choking. It was a boy, no older then thirteen. His skin a light tan, his eyes a dazzling blue and his cheeks adorned with three symmetrical birthmarks that looked strangely like whiskers.

"Are you trying to suffocate us to death, you bastards!?" the boy snapped, fanning himself with a chakra-cuffed hand. "It's like fifty degrees under here! I know that Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama are you're prisoners, but how humane is this!? Fuckers!"

Sakura took one look at the boy… and fainted.

Nanikato looked at the woman who had just fainted and suddenly bemoaned. "Not another one."

-.ooOoo.-

"How troublesome…"

Nara Shikamaru groaned, messaging his aching temples as he stood gazing forlornly out the window of his office, watching the small wagon and it's on foot entourage approaching Hokage Tower. It wasn't often that he spoke to himself, but at times like these, his mouth just seemed to have a mind of its own.

"You know, there's going to be uproar soon…"

How very true those words were soon going to be…

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 7, 582**

**Usagi-chan:** So… how did you like it? Anyway, we have _finally _arrived in Konoha - now the journey is over and the second phase of the story can officially begin! Taking that into account, I hope that the scene where Nanikato meets Obito and Nawaki wasn't too corny and unrealistic. Since you don't get to see much personality wise for either boy, though we know that they we're Naruto-ish, I will be trying to work on developing their characters according to popular opinion.

Anyway, next chapter will hopefully feature the incarceration of Sasuke and Tayuya, not to mention Nanikato's less then _enthusiastic _introduction to Tsunade, Jiraiya, what remains of the former Rookie Nine + Three and ultimately the corrupt council of Konoha! Our boy is going to bare his fangs! Later!

**Translation/Original Jutsu**

**Moshimoshi** - _Hello_

**Murasaki **- _Violet_

**Yagi **- _Goat_

**Kusoyaro **- _Bastard_


	21. Reparable

**Author's Note:** Ohayou minna-san! Okay, so we have another short thirteen-page chapter. It could have been longer, but I decided if I added what was better suited for the following chapter would end up ruining this one. Aside from that, all of you guys are the absolute best! _((big fangirl squeal))_ I say that because when I started writing this fic, I never imagining that it was going to become such a spectacular and inspirational hit!

And it looked like we've finally come full circle! We've made it to Konoha and it _only _took us twenty chapters! Anyway, that also means that we've reached the halfway point and the next twenty chapters will be based in Konoha and the surrounding area. Since the introduction, the escape and the journey parts of the saga have been completed, I officially being the phase that will move our heroes ultimately towards the climatic battle that will decide the fates of all those involved - plots of conquest will be revealed and characters will die! Mwahaha!

Addressing some of the main topics from chapter twenty, I was absolutely surprised how many people loved the whole 'fainting Sakura' thing! Some of you raised the question of why, since she was a trained medic/ninja and would have known better as to succumb to such a foolish action that could have gotten her killed. Don't worry, that will be rectified with Sakura's reason this chapter. As for Kakashi being Toboe's father, I was thrilled with all the positive reactions. I have also had a few requests about writing companion that tells the tale of Kakashi and Hana's romance. I'm still debating the idea, but if there is anyone who thinks they like to write it themselves, please let me know.

As for those of you who are still wondering who Nanikato's pairing is going to be, then the answer is Toboe. To make some things clear, they'll start out hating each other - much like Sasuke and Tayuya hate each other - before a 'crush' will form. It won't be anything immediate, but I'll be working towards it. And to end this, I would like to state some simple facts about how the 'rules and regulations' for the ghosts in this story.

First things first - the souls of the people consumed by the Shinigami in the manga storyline _(e.g. Yondaime, Sandaime, Nidaime and Shodaime) _have not been destroyed in this _fanfiction_. My Shinigami is both a kind and cruel entity, as it considers a fitting punishment to be a purgatory where you have to remain earthbound but are unable to affect the world around you. Wouldn't you hate that? Due to this, Nanikato will be able to summon Yondaime, Nidaime and Shodaime. As for Sandaime, he was old and had little keeping him earthbound and thus Shinigami allowed him to move on to heaven.

Second, just because someone has died a traumatic death doesn't mean they would have become an earthbound spirit. It all depends on what unfinished business they have. For example in the cases of Sarutobi Asuma, Inuzuka Hana, Gekkou Hayate and Dan, they have moved on. They had loved ones, yes, but they knew that those loved ones would be protected. Another example in the cases of Hatake Sakumo, Hyuuga Hizashi, Uchiha Obito and Nawaki, they have things they have to put right before the can move on.

And an especially big thank you to **Nightblade888**,** Belletiger**,** Kinky-Kitsune**,** KaiserPhoenix**,** kma3000**,** Green.On.Black**,** Sage**,** Yosh!**,** Soul of the Silver Phoenix**,** AnzPuffyHair**,** Seven Black Roses**,** Fishlet**,** Scribble Donamarine**,** Vegeta the 3rd**, **Spyden**,** Quathis**,** DarkGirl4.0**,** Skelethin**,** 12-ennaiY**,** FireHedgehog**,** Rydeon**,** Talchy**,** Tellemicus Sundance**,** PeppyMint**,** Keyboard Kage**,** JohnnyG**,** Kajeth**,** Aki no Yume1**,** Scrabble and Dice**,** Elwing59**,** Hasamaki**,** StuckInABottle**,** Takuya**,** DarkRavie**,** KaiPhoenix**,** Grey 0 Mage**,** ShiningYrael**,** T-Dugong**,** Dragon Man 180**,** Frozen Waterz**,** Mizuki Hikari**,** RuByMoOn17**,** Utena-Puchiko-nyu**,** Sunset Yugis Girl **, **DragonDancer123**,** DaisyAnimeLuvr**, **WhoCares?**, **JPMod**, **Nicole**,** NaruXHinaFreak**,** Furnark**, **InstantNinja271**,** Multi-Fan46**, **CrystalMind**, **Ryshuki** and **DaisukeDark**!!

This chapter was beta-read by **TheWatcherandReader**!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 21: Reparable _

_Hope._

_For those who have the faith to believe in miracles, hope will illuminate the darkness and deliver us from despair. Some say it was a crime when Pandora's curiosity over came her and she opened the forbidden box, unleashing its hidden trove of ills upon mankind. But it was hope, which had laid waiting at the bottom, which saved us from our doom. _

_With hope, all difficulties fade. And although life may be hard and painful at time, if we believe that we have the strength within us to carry on, the weight if removed from our shoulder and we persevere unburdened by the trails ahead._

**Otogakure, 11:45 am: **

Everything was going perfectly according plan.

Kabuto waited patiently to one side, watching calmly as the Snake Sannin read the report that just arrived from their spy in Konoha. There was a dark smile on the older man's his pale lips as he read what was written. Word had finally arrived that the team of ANBU - the very team that had slipped in and out of Oto in one piece - had captured the Uchiha and his companions.

The news had pleased the young medic greatly, knowing that by this time today, his little 'sleeper' would have finally completed his journey and be 'safely' within the walls of Konoha.

But what had come, as a surprise to the bespectacled man, was that Orochimaru wasn't bothered by the fact as much as he had originally thought he would be. Even though Konoha now had the Uchiha back in their custody, the snake had been oddly composed. Since trio's flight from Oto a few months ago, Orochimaru's anger had diminished. Perhaps he thought it would be better to let his former village do his dirty work for him. After all, he didn't have to worry when a sample of the younger Uchiha's blood was being held in stasis in the labs, waiting to be cloned if need be.

"Very good…" the Snake Sannin hissed appreciatively. He sat the letter to side, chuckling softly and then turned his attention to where Kabuto stood. "Is that the status report?"

He motioned at the folder that Kabuto had clasped in his hands. He nodded and handed the folder over.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama. We currently have just over one thousand men and woman on our side so for and more will come to us within the months before be we attack and the war begins anew."

Orochimaru's snake-like yellow eyes glittered wickedly as he read the contents of the folder. It explained all the dated that the jounins had complied on weapons, supplies and recruits. Listed also were the names of recruits that possessed kekkei genkai or some other kind of modifications.

"And what of the special cases?"

Of course, he would want to know about his own special experiments.

"We've finally made a breakthrough on repressing Juugo's other half." Kabuto smirked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "It has taken us the better part of a decade, but we have it. We've implanted a series hair-fine wire into various places of his brain. When triggered, they serve redirect the murderous impulses by sending an electrical response into the portion of his brain that promotes calm. These responses work independently and monitor him without outside interference. However…"

He reached into pocket and withdrew what looked like a small remote control. It was crafted from the same materials used to make kunai and shuriken, as well as being four inches long and two inches wide with five different colored buttons covered its smooth upper surface.

"This allows us to override those initial commands. Using this, we can trigger almost any type of response we want at any given time, essentially allowing us to control a very powerful marionette on strings. This gadget had the technology in which to sooth the savage beast - no chakra required."

"Ingenious." Orochimaru replied, as he took the offered tool, scrutinizing it. "And now what of Karin and Suigetsu?"

Kabuto snorted softly, rolling his eyes. "Karin is doing well, I suppose. Since Sasuke-kun's departure, she seems to have mellowed out a little - which I am personally grateful for. When she was last here, her input on certain implementations concerning the war was… interesting. Also, if Nanikato-kun somehow manages to overcome the triggers I implanted in his mind and doesn't gut Konoha defaces, then she will used a rather effective Plan B."

"How so?"

"Let just say she knows some particular details about the cloning project that I 'failed' to file away. As for Suigetsu, I doubt he is going to get any less annoying."

The snake-eyed man laughed, and oddly enough even after all these years, that dark cackle still managing to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Very well then. You may go and continue sorting out the preparations for the war. I expect nothing less than the best, but then you already know that. As soon as your done, I leave you to your own devices - which I'm sure will only serve to further our cause."

Kabuto nodded, and it was a wonder that he was able to keep his mask schooled long enough to keep it from cracking in the snake's presence. Nodding, he turned and strode out of Orochimaru's office and down the halls back towards his laboratory.

That had almost been too much for him to take, the last part that is. With his eyebrow twitching, Kabuto took a deep breath and entered the laboratories. After giving some of the medic underlings' instructions on the newest project, he preceded though the expansive room and out the back door. Entering the adjoining hall, he traveled a ways further before ultimately reaching the door to his own office.

As soon as he was safe within it's composed and ordered confines, the gray haired man finally let his perfect facade slip and a soft, but satisfied laugh to ripple up from deep inside him.

'_You are a fool old man.' _he thought smugly. _'You have no idea what's going on, do you? Of course you don't. You have grown far too arrogant these past few years. Conquering Konoha is all you think about these days. Because of that, you are too preoccupied to notice what is going on behind your back…'_

Sitting down and allowing himself a moment to relax, he smiled.

Orochimaru had long since outgrown his purpose, but it was quite humorous to sit back and watch the older man make a fool of himself. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was technically no longer in charge of the village he had created, nor of the vast armies he dictated. The only thing he would gain out of all this was the blame.

Kabuto knew his work had finally paid off. It had been like this for almost nine years already, ever since the clone experiment had failed for the third time and his _son_, Kitai, had died. That was when he had put the first phase of his plan into action. Ever since then he had been covertly gaining the trust and allegiances of the elites of Otogakure, excluding the Snake Sannin's personal _toys_ that is.

They were loyal only to him now and for the sake of keeping their new leader's grand design a secret; they humored Orochimaru by obeying the orders that he gave them.

'_What would you do if you knew that your armies were loyal to me? Once my plans have been set into motion, I will relish the expression of shock and outrage that crosses your face when you realize that I've been using __you__ all these years.'_

He smirked.

'_I'ts just too bad you won't live long enough to see what I will accomplish.'_

-.ooOoo.-

**Konohagakure, 12:20 pm:**

It was the whooshing drone of blood thundered in her temples that she noticed first, and then it was the pain that blossomed from the base of her skull. It pulsated aggravated; burning something wicked as her consciousness began to surface towards wakefulness. At first, everything was hazy and undefined. It reminded her, in a way, of being deep under water and swimming towards the surface. Then gradually, the miasma released its hold upon her and her eyelids fluttered opened, wincing as the harsh light assaulted her sensitive eyes.

Now that was awake, Sakura couldn't refrain from berating herself.

She had fainted.

With a dispassionate groan, the pink haired woman realized how unprofessional she must have looked. While she had reasonable justification, it wasn't in a shinobi's - not to mention a medic-nin's - best interest to faint from shock. But of course, what she had seen had caused her, Rock Sakura, the unflappable, to drop like a dispatched tin can during a fun moment target precise.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!"

She flinched at the loudness in her husband's voice, looking up into dark, concerned eyes.

"Not so loud, please. Headache…" she murmured.

Lee blushed, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. When he was done feeling like a fool, he helped her into a sitting position. Rubbing away the last of the sluggish blur from her eyes, Sakura assessed her surroundings. She was currently laying on one of the beds inside the Interrogation Department's infirmary. It was empty, surprisingly, save only for her husband and herself.

"I…" Sakura began, hesitantly. "I wasn't hallucinating, was I?"

During their years together, she had come to easily read his expression. Today, however, Lee's face was an odd assortment of battling emotions. She had never seen the older man so… conflicted and forlorn before, even when Tsunade-sama had told them their daughter shared his trait for underdeveloped chakra coils.

"No… you weren't hallucinating… but it wasn't what you thought."

"W-what was it then?"

Her words were almost pleading.

"That boy… he isn't Naruto-kun." Lee replied.

Sakura blinked back tears that threatened to rise up in her eyes, her voice hushed. "I figured as much. I - we watched them b-bury him."

The dark haired man chocked softly on his own emotions, drawing her into his arms for a much needed embrace. What he must have gone through, she realized, to have remained so composed for this long.

"He… they - they cloned him, Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

"The secret weapon that Orochimaru and Kabuto were plotting to use against us - he was their weapon." he took a shuddering breath. "When we infiltrated Otogakure, we searched Kabuto's laboratory for information concerning their weapon. What we found, well its meaning wasn't as prevalent up until a few days ago."

He was looking off into space now, remembering.

"There were nine incubation pods in the laboratory, each timed at the same date, each ending at a different date. In his filing cabinet, we found the data for an extensive experiment - one that had taken twelve years to complete. We knew that Kabuto had discovered the secret to perfect human cloning, but we never imagined that it would be Naruto-kun who was cloned. As we knew that the clone - the only one to survive - was the Sasuke's apprentice. But a several days ago, we confronted them. We won, but we also discovered the mysterious identity of Kabuto's little doppelganger."

When he came up unable to continued, Sakura placed a hand on his arm, hoping to sooth his unrest by silently letting him know that she was there for him.

"It's okay." she whispered and kissed his cheek. "You can take your time."

Lee nodded, smiling sadly.

"Arigatou, koi." he said, mopping his eyes of the tears that had begun to pool there. Taking a deep breath, he added, "The boy hates us."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I thought the same thing myself too. I thought he was Naruto-kun, when I first saw him. But he isn't Naruto-kun. In only the short time I have gotten to know him - or not got to him, considering how bipolar he could be at times - I realized that he wasn't the same person that had been our friend. Neji accepted the fact first, nearly instantly - it took Tenten and I longer."

"What about Iruka-sensei?"

The taijutsu master sighed heavily. "He hasn't. Iruka-sensei is completely locked away within his own denial. Naruto's death hurt him the worst and he believes so fervently that he will get him back. Nanikato - "

"Nanikato?"

"The boy's name. I don't know how he got it, but it seems oddly fitting. He fought back against Iruka-sensei's attempts to _convince _him that he really was Naruto. He even became violent, both of them actually."

The pink haired medic could help but gasp. She knew that Iruka had become angry and distant during the last decade, but she had never imagined him being unreasonably aggressive. He hadn't healed to the extent that she believed he had. He had hidden it well, holding on to the hope that all of this was simply a bad dream and he would wake up one day. He honestly thought that he had woken up.

Feeling slightly queasy, Sakura forced herself to grasp the fact Iruka's inability to face the truth could eventually make him a liability, not only to himself, but to everyone around him - which he had already proven.

"Then I guess I have to suggest that he's given a medical examination and taken off active duty for awhile." she replied. "It appears that this… Nanikato's existence has caused Iruka-sensei to suffer from an emotional and mental breakdown. That taken into account, he shouldn't be participating as an active shinobi until he had taken the time to cool down and has proven then he can take care of himself without cracking under stress."

Lee smiled gratefully. "You read my mind."

"Of course." she laughed, trying to cheer the somber mood that had set over the infirmary. "Just like how I know you want to start ranting about the Fire's of Youth right now, rather than lament like a broken puppet."

It worked and he bursting to laughter that was so infectious she had to join in. His dark, round eyes were glittering again, unburdened thanks to her 'healing touch'. Taking her hand, Lee helped her down off the bed.

"Now that you're awake, I guess we'd better get to conference room!" he said, dragging her towards the door. "We only have five minutes to get there before it starts!"

"What for?"

It was a stupid and obvious question, but she had just had to ask.

"Because, Shikamaru is going to have to make a decision on what we are going to do with the boy and I'd like to have my opinion heard."

-.ooOoo.-

Not too faraway, Uchiha Sasuke groaned miserably.

There was nothing that could be done to ease the spitting headache pounding in his temples as it drummed its way towards apocalyptic pressure. Because of this, the raven haired man was unable to be thankful that he had been released from the Hyuuga's paralysis jutsu as he remained slumped against the wall of the too-small-cell he had been confined too since returning to Konoha for the first time in thirteen years.

It didn't help either that Tayuya had been forced to share it with him.

Twenty by twenty feet of reinforced steel walls surrounded them along with a small adjoining bathroom and two uncomfortable beds that were built into the wall. It was also sound proof, but that didn't stop the furious redhead's persistent screaming from echoing off the walls of their prison.

For the last fifteen minutes since being locked up, all she could do was holler at the top of her lungs and bang on the door, demanding that she be at least locked up in a cell of her own.

Konoha's Interrogation Department had a very sick sense of humor.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU MISERABLE FUCKERS?! THE MOMENT I GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE, I'LL SO BE RIPPING YOUR MISERABLE MOTHER-FUCKING FAGGOT ASSES TO SHREDS!!"

The metal of the door was slightly dented under her barrage, and that was without the use of chakra. That alone was proving that Tayuya was _really_ pissed off.

Sasuke sighed again, massaging his aching temples.

'_If only that bitch would just…' _he muttered silently to himself, a mere breath away from strangling the aggravating woman.

Retuning to his lamentations again, the Uchiha still found it hard to actually believe that he and Tayuya, a pair of the strongest shinobi in all of the Elemental Countries, had been defeated. When the paralysis had been removed, the had barely been able to move due to lack of use their limbs had suffered from four and half days of near rigor mortis.

Nanikato, however, had still been able to fight and had done so valiantly when they had tried to separate them. Although the young blonde had lost, he had at least managed to break the on-duty guard's, a much grownup Inuzuka Kiba, arm. It had almost been worth it, except when he saw that look of icy fear on Nanikato's whiskered face when the dragged him away.

Because of his defeat, he had failed to keep unspoken promise to Naruto that he would protect his only living legacy.

Now he had no idea where the blonde was anymore. One thing was for certain though, and that was that his blonde apprentice was at the mercy of their captors. The thought make even the hardened Uchiha shudder, as there was no telling what they might do to him.

And although there were a small handful of people that had cared Naruto, they had unfortunately always been a part of the minority. Even though the might be willing to fight for Nanikato, the moment the council got wind of his existence, the majority would win…

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU DIRTY SONS OF BITCHES!?"

Burying his face his hands, Sasuke finally snapped, exasperated. "Oh, shut the fuck up already. I'm sure they're just _loving_ the fact that you don't _enjoy_ your new living quarters."

His words were equal parts venom and cynicism, the bitter and defeated bite in his voice enough to stop her ranting so that she could stare at him speechlessly. It wasn't everyday that someone could render someone like Tayuya speechless. She glowered at him, but instead of putting up an obvious fight, she conceded due to the fact that they were still weak from having spent so long paralyzed.

Grumbling obscenities under her breath, the red haired woman left her pummeling of the door for another time and sat down on the other bed situated on the other side of the room. And so she sat there, her arms crossed and her expression seething. Just looking at her, Sasuke knew that she had only just realized that there was no way they were going to be getting out of this particular pickle unless Nanikato could somehow pull a miracle out of a hat.

"Do you think they placed us in the same cell in hopes that we'd kill each other and save them the trouble?" she finally asked, tugging fruitlessly on her chakra-cuffs.

Sasuke snorted. "I wouldn't put it past them - after all, I think that's how they organize the genin teams."

In spite of the situation, Tayuya actually guffawed.

"That bad?"

"Yes. While I was able to get used to Naruto and his constant, annoying babble, I was, however, never able to get used to Sakura and her pathetic attempts to ask me out on dates."

"I would have paid to see that!" the redhead sneered. "Oto doesn't have many fangirl types - except for the loony skank Karin. It must have been really something to watch you running terrified from a mob of those crazy whores. I'm surprised you weren't raped at least once, Uchiha!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like they didn't try. There were days they were practically humping my leg like bitches in heat."

After another laugh at his expense, Tayuya quieted down and stared off into space. Although Sasuke had considered himself a master at being able to read people's body language, at this very moment the older woman was simply unreadable. Her eyes were dark and distant, thinking of something most likely and she had a slightly crooked quirk on her lips.

"So…" she finally asked. "Do you think the gaki's given them hell for us?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah."

-.ooOoo.-

"Did you know that staring is counterproductive?"

Seated at one end of the interrogation conference chamber, Nara Shikamaru his hands clasped before him and his jaw set to keep from opening his mouth and saying something that he didn't want to say. At the other end sat the recently escorted Kyuuzano Nanikato.

The blonde was glaring meaningfully at the small gathering, causing said gathering to become increasingly more unnerved. Since the boy's arrival in Konoha, the lazy young Hokage had rounded up all the significant shinobi whom had cared about Naruto _(those who weren't on missions and other matters, of course)_. Sitting at the table with him, staring at the boy, were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

As for those who hadn't been able to make it, they were Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Chouji. Hinata had been required to haul Neji and Tenten off to an immediate Hyuuga meeting that required all three of their presences and Chouji was still away on a mission in Moyagakure.

Out of all of them, only Shino and Udon weren't so vocal - as had been proven during the short meeting that had taken place ten minutes ago

**- Flashback - **

_Sitting at the head of the long conference table, looking like he had seen better days; Shikamaru was silently praying that the vein throbbing on his forehead wouldn't explode as angry voices continued to get louder. _

_He and the decent members of this discussion were currently watching as Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kiba, Ino, and Konohamaru duked it out in a verbal sparing match. _

_Like for instance, there was Iruka, strained voice taut with outrage. _

"_How can you even think of saying something like that?!" _

_Which prompted Jiraiya to retort back with a, "Because I helped __bury__ Naruto thirteen years ago! Besides, I don't trust anything that snake or his boy-toy had a hand in creating __not__ to be a time bomb just waiting to go off! As much as I would love to have the gaki back, I'm not going to get my hopes up."_

"_That's easy for you to say! You only knew him for a few months before he died! He was like a little brother to me - like a son!"_

"_Do you think you were the only that cared about him?! I may not have known Naruto for very long, but I cared for just as much as you did! And to top it off, it was only after he was dead that I got confirmation that he actually was my student's musuko! Do have any idea how guilty I felt, having promised Arashi that I would take care of his child? I failed because I had been told that he died and that I had been too miserable to bother even digging deeper! Hell, he looked exactly like Arashi did when he was a kid!"_

"_That's enough!" _

_Tsunade's bellow caught them off guard, allowing her to sieze both men by the scruffs of their necks and throw them bodily into the closest wall. _

"_We've been though this a thousand times already! We don't need to go dredging up any more bad memories! The evidence that was brought back from Oto clearly says - "_

_Iruka, however, wasn't giving in. "That doesn't mean anything! I know Naruto's in there somewhere and I'll find him! You just have to give me the chance!"_

_And then Kiba voiced his own discretions. _

"_Somewhere in there my ass!" the brash younger man snapped, gesturing to his right arm, which was splinted and in a sling. "If he had been Naruto, he wouldn't have busted my arm when I separated him from the Uchiha and the psycho bitch! I remember the deadlast too, you know, and that wasn't Naruto! That nasty little midget might look like our favorite loudmouth, but that's as far as it goes!" _

"_And what if Iruka-sensei is right?"_

_Now it was Ino turn. Although the blonde woman's voice wasn't nearly as loud as the others, it was just as deadly._

"_What if Naruto __is__ in there somewhere? I know I'd like to be given the chance to confirm it at least. With the help of my _**Kyouryaku no Jutsu**_, I'd be able to find out if he's been brainwashed and if he has, then I'll be able to get rid of it."_

"_Oh yeah?" Konohamaru said, countering Ino's statement. "And what if he isn't nii-san? From what I've heard, that kid doesn't seem to be anything like Naruto. He already hates us for separating him from the Uchiha - which is better than leaving him with him, though - and do you honestly think we would ever have the chance of earning his trust if you use the good ole 'mind-rape' on him?!"_

_Ino was about to wring the Sarutobi's neck when Shikamaru stood, scowling. Everyone who was bickering stopped their bickering, reluctantly sitting back down and listening to what their Hokage had to say. _

"_Konohamaru is right," he stressed. "Making the boy any angrier only defeats the purpose. We all know that Orochimaru was planning on using the boy for the intent of psychological warfare. Well, we already know that his plan worked. None of us can think straight because we're fighting over what we want to believe or don't want to believe. The fact of the matter is we aren't going to solve anything this way. I suggest that we let the boy be. If we give him some space and don't antagonize him, perhaps we might have a way of changing his pessimistic opinion of Konoha."_

_Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated his idea. For once, Shikamaru was pleased that he always seemed to able to come up with the ideas that shut people up - mostly It was just for his own peace of mind though. _

"_This undertaking will be risky, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. We know that the boy is loyal to Sasuke without a fault. Orochimaru, however, is a different story. From the reports that Iruka and Neji sent me, the boy isn't one of his devotee followers. If we can get him to trust us, then possibly he'll give us whatever information we need to bring down Oto."_

_Tsunade cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "And how do you plan to go about that?"_

"_Simple. One thing is for sure and that is he can't remain confined to a cell. He would have to be free, or as free as we can allow a potential enemy. It's also clear that the boy hasn't had much contact with children his own age. By all means, sending him to the academy would be good idea, but I have a better one in mind."_

_Now that had everyone's attention._

"_What I propose," Shikamaru continued. "Is that we choose a trustworthy jounin to oversee and tutor the boy and two other academy students. In this situation, we will have someone capable of keeping his or her eye on the boy and it also gives a pair of our newest generation an early start on teamwork. First of all, we will need someone who won't have any 'conflict-of-interest' issues, which means no one in this room is suitable for that position. Second, we need to choose the two children who will hopefully be able to foster a friendship with the boy. Any ideas?"_

_There was short moment of silence while everyone else tried to think of appropriate candidates. Out of the thirty-six children that were a part of this year's graduating class, pass or fail, no one seemed to really come to mind. And then it was Kakashi, one of the few who had actually remained silent through the whole ordeal, was the one who came up with their solution simply by asking "What kids make up the top five?" _

_And it was Moegi, who worked at the Academy, who was able to give them an answer._

"_This year's top five performers contain three boys and two girls," she said, holding up a hand and ticked off her pinky finger. "Ranking fifth over all is Tenjin. Although he is three years younger then the rest of his classmates, Tenjin-kun is by far the top ranked student intelligence wise. Once he is placed in an active genin team, his physical knowledge will be raised exponentially."_

_And it would seem that Ebisu's son had followed in his footsteps - intelligence wise, that is. Moegi ticked of her ring finger. _

_"Ranking fourth over all is Aburame Hotaru. Quite and studious, Hotaru-chan's straightforward attitude and analytical approach to her training leaves little to be desired. Due to her hard work and determination, she's one of our best students and a master at impromptu battle strategies." _

_Shino nodded appreciatively of the appraisal of his little sister's skills. From what the others knew of the younger Aburame, she was most unlike many of her kinsmen as she was clearly much more talkative then her stoic elder brother._

_Moegi was now ticking off her middle finger. "Ranking third over all is Hyuuga Kazaan. Like his namesake, Kazaan is a hellion with a temper just waiting to erupt. Owner of the typical Hyuuga pride, he hates not being the best at everything, which is proven by his outstanding scores, which are almost second to none for the whole class."_

_The ginger haired woman had now reached her index and thumb, ticking them both off simultaneously _

"_Ranking first overall in a neck-to-neck tie is… Sarutobi Kozue and Inuzuka Toboe."_

_Shikamaru, who was one of the few people that knew the identity of Toboe's father, cast a surreptitious glance in Kakashi's direction. The only indication that Kakashi reacted to hearing his daughter's name was brief glimmer of sorrow that in his uncovered eye. _

_Kiba, however, was smirking and was directing his eyes purposely away from Kakashi. Although the younger man didn't hate the older man for leaving his newborn daughter with him and his mother, he was still a little bitter that copy-nin hadn't let anyone tell the girl the truth. After all, Kiba was more Toboe's father than her uncle anyway._

"_Yeah! Choose Koinu-chan! Once you sic her on that gaki - she'll school him proper!"_

"_Kiba!"_

"_What? The Pack sticks together though thick and thin. Besides, once that kid experiences her 'womanly charms', he'd do better then to cause problems!"_

"_Like my itoko?" Konohamaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "Kozue has come home with more bruises thanks to your niece then he does after a day at the academy!"_

"_It's all in the name of good fun! She likes the boy, even if she doesn't say it out loud!"_

"_As I was saying." Moegi growled, glaring at Kiba and Konohamaru so that they shut up with a fearful gulp. "We have Sarutobi Kozue and Inuzuka Toboe. As our top students and Rookie of the Year candidates, Kozue-kun and Toboe-chan are near polar opposites. Kozue-kun is an aspiring medic-nin, amiable and methodical. Toboe-chan doesn't seem to have an inspiration, antisocial and violent. What they do have in common however is they're never ending throngs of fangirls/fanboys - taking that into account, I'm surprised they get along so well."_

_Now that they had heard who their candidates were, they had to take a vote. But there really wasn't the need for a vote at all. Kozue and Toboe were the ones that everyone had decided were the best suited for the position and they knew it._

"_Well that takes care of the teammates," Shikamaru nodded. "And we can take care of who the sensei will be later. Right now I think it's about time that we meet the boy." _

**- End Flashback - **

Now that they were seeing the boy up close, it was easier to pick up the subtle differences about the boy.

The first difference was his voice, which contained of a soft brogue that was a mixture of the dialects of Rice and Sea Country. The second difference was the way he held himself - Naruto had possessed an easygoing, relax posture while the boy, Nanikato, had a predator's grace.

The third difference was that the young doppelganger held their penetrating gazes with no difficulty at all, and although they knew he was most certainly livid due to all the killing intent wafting off of him, his expression betrayed nothing. It was a commonly known fact among Naruto's precious people that the blonde had been a person to wear his heart on his sleeve, his restless nature resulting in him being able to be read like an open book.

The fourth difference was the boy's eyes. Though while they were they same amazing blue, these sapphire orbs didn't belied years of abuse and heartbreak and a determination to rise above the pain. If it was at all possible, these eyes were both warmer and colder all at the same time. The windows to his soul seemed to have the curtains drawn, making them hard to read. They did, however, possess a newborn's innocence and fierce sense of devotion.

All in all, this boy was an enigma.

Nanikato crossed his arms and stared impassively ahead, anything but happy that thirteen strangers surrounded him - 'Eyebrow Freak' and 'Mr. Melodrama' included. He kind of wished that Obito and Nawaki had come with him, but he had asked them to remain outside so that he wouldn't end up talking with them and have the medic-nins thinking he had bats in his belfry.

The brunette at the end of the table clasped his hands before him. "Very well, but before we start asking questions, lets start with introductions. I am - "

"The Nanadaime Hokage, Nara Shikamaru of the Nara clan." Nanikato interrupted. "Your fighting style is specialized to long-range combat, traps and manipulating your own shadow. You are currently one of the leading strategical masters in the Elemental Countries, not to mention that you are credited for having an IQ of over 200. Unfortunately, the only thing equaling your vast intelligence is your infamous slothfulness."

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Who else in this room do you 'recognize'?"

He pointed first at the pink haired woman. "That is Rock Sakura, nee Haruno. Born of an unremarkable civilian clan, she gained her claim to fame in the field of medicine, earning the fourth most powerful medic-nin to have ever lived. She was also a part of Sasuke-sensei's genin team and was partially responsible for his defection."

"NANI!?" the medic shrieked. "I did not! He chose to do that for his own selfish reasons!"

The blonde however shook his head.

"Unfortunately, you did. As you all know, Sasuke-sensei had a bête-noir towards human contact ever since the slaughter of his clan. Due to the trauma he endured, he had been subliminally led to believe that if he were to ever let anyone get close to him, they would die. Because of this, he would subconsciously push those closest to him away for fear that he would get them killed." he paused, wetting his lips. "Alas, everyone was too blind to recognize the symptoms or the obvious outcomes if not treated properly. The more people tried to smother him, the more aggressively antisocial he became. Don't you know that you're never supposed to pour salt on open wounds?"

Everyone was practically flabbergasted by his description of his sensei. Although Sasuke had never gone into detail about his childhood, it was easy to put the facts together once picked up on the occasional snippets.

He was content that, unlike the others before him, he had actually been there to help his sensei heal.

Moving on, he pointed at the elderly pair - the blonde woman and white haired man. "I was in the middle of profiling potential enemies when we fled Oto. Although I never finished my studies, I remember their faces. They are Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, and Sennyu Jiraiya, the Rokudaime Hokage."

The old man squawked, gapping in shock as the old woman sitting next to him sneered, coughing "Fairy-boy" _discreetly _under her breath.

"H-how did you know my c-clan name!? Only a small handful of people were privy to that information - not even Orochimaru-yaro knows!"

Nanikato laughed, joined by a few of the most malicious of the thirteen strangers.

"I happen to have recently made good friends with a wise little birdie." that little birdie had been Nawaki, of course, whom had been more then willing to feed the blonde incriminating information about his sister and her comrades as long as his new friend didn't use it to harm them.

The other woman leered at the old man, who squirmed.

"Now it makes sense!" Sakura replied dryly. "The Sennyu clan is composed only of women - all of which suffer from acute nymphomania! Rumor has it they can only bare female children, but your existence is proof that isn't true, right Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya grinned weakly. "Y-yes…"

"So I can only presume you were the only male child at that. It only makes sense that being born into a clan of sex craving women would inherently make you such a horn-dog! No wonder you're such a lecher!"

The younger of the three Hokage sighed. "While that's all good and well, we digress." he gazed back at the blonde. "We have brought you here to make a deal."

"If you want me to work for Konoha, then you can go screw yourselves, because you must be crazy if you honestly think I'm going to just roll over and play dead."

"Don't be so hasty - you haven't even heard us out yet."

"Hasty?" Nanikato echoed, tension lacing the atmosphere of the room. "You people are going to kill my sensei and onee-sama. I don't think hasty is quite the right word."

Tsunade scowled.

"Execution is inevitable. Both of them have committed crimes upon this village that are punishable only by death."

"And what would you do with me after they are dead? Use me as a lab rat or put me on display in a zoo?"

"No! We'd never - "

He shook his head. "You might not, but who's to say your village council won't undermine your authority? For what Sasuke-sensei has told me of Konoha, you're no less corrupt than Oto!"

The young blonde woman who smelled like flowers jumped to her feet, her lip curled.

"Like Oto?! We are nothing like that maggot-infested cesspool! They killed my otou-san and there would be nothing better than to watch that vile place burn to the ground - its pestilence burning with it! That way, they can't taint us anyone more with their foul presence!"

Before anyone could blink, Nanikato was out of his chair and across the table, taking out the blonde in a full body tackle. Not expecting an attack, she, nor the rest of the rooms occupants were prepared for when the boy grabbed her by the throat and slammed her face hard into the floor. But reflexes kicked in moments after her nose became bloody and they had to tear him off of her.

"What is it with you people?" Nanikato screamed, outraged as he struggled against whoever was holding him back, wanting nothing more then keep slamming her face into the ground. "Otogakure isn't evil! Just because they are ruled over by tyrants doesn't make them vile! There are hundreds of innocent people among them - people trying to get on with their lives! Ninety percentage of Oto's population is comprised of people who were persecuted everywhere else! They are the people that you would look down your nose at and turn away from your door if they were in need for your help! The reason the strongest follow Orochimaru is because he gave them a home when no one else would! That is the reason why this war will continue. Don't you see?! There will always be people seeking the security of a home and longing for acceptance! Although his intentions are far more sinister then they realized it was Orochimaru that gave them a reason to live! So tell me - who are the real monsters here?!"

The blonde heaved sob and laughing a humorless laugh that rocked his body. When he looked up, his eyes had darkened dangerously and he noticed with a grim satisfaction that the bloody faced woman was staring at him with something akin to fear.

His hand shaking with rage, Nanikato pulled away from those who restrained him and turned towards Shikamaru.

"I am your _prisoner _Hokage-sama, not your _friend_," he hissed. "Naruto-niisan would be disappointed in all of you. There will be no deal because I would no more commit myself to this accursed village of yours anymore then I would take my own life. So forget trying to convince me to work for Konoha because I'd rather burn in hell."

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 7, 912**

**Usagi-chan: **So what did you guys think of that? I decided to kick off the chapter by heading back to Oto and describing into slightly more detail about Kabuto's devious deception - you'll just love what he has planning! I also thought a fluff scene between Sakura and Lee was a must because it was my first step on relationship development!

As for the final scene, which includes that flashback, the memory sequence was needed to discuss what they had planned for Nanikato and how they were going to bring Toboe and Kozue into it. I loved making up that bit about Jiraiya's clan and why he was lecher as well as to beat the crap out of Ino! Although I don't hate Ino, she was simply the only person suited for the job of antagonize Nanikato into 'defending' of Oto.

Now don't get me wrong, Nanikato will still end up on a team with Toboe and Kozue - he needs some initial time to cool down and 'get used to' Konoha. Because of this, there is also going to be a time skip inbetween now and the team. Speaking of them team, I am leaving it your capable hands to choose a minor character to be the sensei for this new trio - popular vote wins.

As for when Nanikato will actually get to meet the rest of the canon cast, that will be spread out amongst the chapters to come. But I'd better be going now. You guys have fun for me. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Tenjin** - _Shinto God of Learning, Language and Calligraphy _

**Hotaru **- _Firefly _

**Kazan **- _Volcano_

**Sennyu** - _Nymph_

**Kyouryaku**/_Plunder _- upper A-rank ninjutsu. Much like the _Shintenshin_, this technique allows its user's consciousness to enter the mind of another, but rather then taking control of the bodily functions, it allows the user to pillage the victim's subconscious like a diary in search of secrets. While inside the victim's mind, the user has the ability to create or disable mental conditionings.


	22. Reluctance

**Author's Note: **I'm back again and here is chapter twenty-two for your reading enjoyment! I've up the length to fourteen pages and because so many people want me to update as quick as possible, I knew I had to get this one done fast - the next one, however, you have to wait normal length of time for.

Anyway, I would like to make a special announcement: I'm moving! I have been living in the place where I am now for almost three years _(both the house and the community suck ass)_, and I'm ever so glad to be finally getting the hell out of Dodge! As of this moment we don't know where we're going _('cause everything is so damned expensive)_, but I was wondering if everyone who is reading thing right now could cross their fingers for us in hopes that we find a place? We need all the good luck we can get. Thanks!

Moving on, I'm really pleased that everyone loved Nanikato's reactions during the meeting and his ardent defiance of Otogakure. Not only that, but the scenes featuring Kabuto's plot _(sorry, no spoilers for you!) _and the piece about Jiraiya's clan were largely gushed about too! For those of you how think Nanikato's attitude is a bit overbearing, don't worry 'cause that will change soon. His attitude largely serves him as a form of protection - he doesn't actually hate Konoha as much as he lets on. He knows that, like Oto, there are few good people in Konoha - he is simply mad because the people in charge are threatening his family and encroaching on his personal boundaries. I hope that clears things up a bit.

In response to **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**'s review, I was asked where the idea for the opening monologues came from. To enlighten anyone else who was wondering the same thing, they come from no other source outside of my own head. They are crafted purely of my eccentric imagination - they are all mine. I originally came up with the idea for them in order to set the theme for each chapter. Honestly, I hope they are good part of the story.

Also, I'd like to point out my reasons concerning a minimal complaint. I received a review that protested the way I decided to deal with Rock Lee's name. While I already knew that Rock was his first name and Lee was his surname, I found it rather bizarre trying to refer to his family in such a way. I also prefer using the traditional Japanese way of using surnames first, as the full names of the characters sound so much nicer then the other way around, which is why I renamed Haruno Sakura to Rock Sakura rather then Sakura Lee.

Now I'd like to thank everyone that helped out by voting for an acceptable jounin sensei for Nanikato, Kozue and Toboe's soon-to-be team. While I originally said that the popular vote would win, which was a three-way tie between Yamato, Anko and Sai, I found myself choosing to use one of the lesser votes. So I hope you all like my choice of sensei, who's identity you will learn as soon as you finish reading this note and start reading the story!

And the best of thanks for reviewing goes out to **KaiserPhoenix**,** Belletiger**,** StuckInABottle**,** IEatChicken**,** JPMod**,** Green.On.Black**,** Hasamaki**,** Ryshuki**,** Nightblade888**,** Grey 0 Mage**,** Talchy**,** Takuya**,** PeppyMint**,** KaiPhoenix**,** Phoenix718**,** CodeKyuubi**,** Anonymous**,** Elwing59**,** Dragon Man 180**,** DarkGirl4.0**,** TheGig**,** OnyxVampire**,** CrystalMind**,** Bluesv20**,** RuByMoOn17**,** DarkRavie**,** FireHedgehog**,** Multi-Fan46**,** Soul of the Silver Phoenix**,** AnzPuffyHair**,** Curse of Immortality**,** Starlight15**,** Vegeta the 3rd**,** SageofAges729**,** T-Dugong**,** Weavers**,** Seven Black Roses**,** Quathis**,** Kinky-Kitsune**,** JohnnyG**, **DragonBlade3200**, **SilverGenesis2**,** Tired**, **Spyden**, **Jeted**, **IX - ForgottenAngle - XI**,** Scrabble and Dice**, **E2 **and** PersonaJXT**!! Thanks a million!

This chapter was beta-read by **Starlight15 **and **TheWatcherandReader**!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 22: Reluctance _

_Loyalty._

_We give our allegiance to people for many different reasons, whether it is for power or love or security. Loyalty to one's family and friends, when those who are considered family are cared for deeply, is a power so great that nothing can stand in its way. _

_But if such an unspeakable betrayal is undertaken, however, and that trust is broken, there are some who would stop at nothing to see the betrayer brought to justice in the most painful ways possible. Some loose themselves after they have achieved they're retributions while others do not, but one thing is for certain; once your trust has been broken, it is ever so hard to give it again._

**Two Weeks Later:**

Obito yawned, running a hand through his messy raven hair, ignoring the simple fact that he didn't have breathe since he was dead. The ghostly teen rolled over onto his stomach, looking past Nawaki, who was leaning against the wall and staring up at the room's only living occupant.

"You know, they could have at least given you a cell with a window."

Nanikato arched a single golden brow before rolling his eyes.

"_Sure..._ and all wardens want to give their prisoners such luxuries."

"But you're not really a prisoner," Nawaki pointed out.

"Oh, of course not," was the sarcastic reply. "All I have to do is forget about Sasuke-sensei and Tayuya-oneesama, affiliate myself with their future executioners and condemn thousands of innocent people to a painful death just because they live in a village commanded by a psychotic madman."

The blonde crossed his arms and harrumphed. "I won't allow myself to be used."

Nawaki and Obito shared an exasperated glance.

It had been nearly two weeks since the ghost-seer Nanikato's arrival and subsequent incarceration in Konohagakure. His two new companions, Hayashi Nawaki and Uchiha Obito, had stayed at his side since his outburst in the defense of the innocents of Oto's population. Although they couldn't say anything about the matter to the Hokage, being dead and all, they could only watch as the older man kept returning to offer their new friend the same deal.

First of all, they wanted information - information that they could use to win the war. Even though they could take it by force whenever they liked, they were adamant about waiting for the blonde to give it to them of his own accord. Nanikato really didn't care, even when Nawaki had explained that woman he had attacked, one Yamanaka Ino, was a brilliant interrogator - one who specialized in using jutsus to get inside people's minds.

Nanikato had simply said he would feed her to his alter ego if she tried.

That left both boys at the point of wanting to burst from frustration. As soon as that doomed encounter had ended, Obito quickly began assessing what he had learned about the meeting. And while the Yamanaka's actions might have seemed to an outsider as unprofessional, he and everyone that had witnessed the event knew otherwise. Nanikato had pushed the right buttons and Ino had pushed the rights ones back. Loss of a loved one could make you do stupid things, especially when was their honor you were trying to protect. He couldn't fault either of them for that, but he knew that the younger blonde would never forgive her for those terrible accusations she had made on the Oto's entire populace.

It was after hearing about people like ghostly lady Tanabata-hime that Nanikato talked so fondly about that had given Obito and Nawaki a reason to try to help their friend protect his home village from the real villains. If Orochimaru and Kabuto could be replaced with better leaders, then perhaps Otogakure could be Konoha's ally one day.

And perhaps Nanikato would have been more willing to give them what they wanted if they hadn't crossed the line.

"Why don't you try to negotiate?" Obito asked, pushing up his goggles so that they rested on the top of his head so his could rub his at his left eye, the one he had given to Kakashi before he had died. How he had it back as a ghost was beyond him. "I know you don't want to join that genin team Shikamaru is talking about, but it would give you a few advantages and opportunities."

He smirked as he watched Nanikato's interest perk up and blonde boy turn towards him, his blue eyes containing an inquiring light.

"And those would be?"

"Well, you'd be free of this cage and in a position where you could challenge the council on the terms of Sasuke and Tayuya execution. We can help you find all the dirt you need to make a legitimate case and if I'm right, then everything you need will be what those old bastards Homura and Koharu are trying to take to their graves with them."

A small smile, the first real smile in quite a long while, stretched across Nanikato's lips. Obito had made a good point. He could be free and he wouldn't be betraying the only family he had.

"Okay then," he said. "You win. Now how do I do about getting the Hokage here?"

"A disturbance of some kind would work. But what can we do that'll attract lots of attention?"

"I don't know, but I'm not relying on nature chakra. No way."

That was when Nawaki began to laugh wickedly, which of course grabbed both the blonde and the brunette's attention, causing shivers to run down their spines.

"I have an idea," the amber-eyed boy smirked. "It's a perfectly foolproof way for us to use the nature chakra and not suffer the side effects. All you have to do is channel it into Obito and I - ectoplasm is the best conductor for that kind of energy. When a ghost is charged like a battery with nature chakra, they become much like little children on an extreme sugar high!"

Obito's eyes took on a dreamy glimmer. "Ahhhhh… the joys of a destructive sugar high! I partook in my first sugar high during the first mission I ever had with Minato-sensei, Kakashi-teme and Rin-chan. Arashi-sensei, who had no idea that my clan were not big fans of sugar, or that I had been forbidden to eat anything with large quantities of it, bought our team some kind of western drink called a _'Slushy'_. Kami, those things were like 90 percent sugar! And the cups he bought us were _extra-large! _Having never consumed a quantity that large in my whole life, I was wired for nearly a week! You should have seen all the mayhem I caused in the Uchiha compound during those glorious seven days - I had relatives medicating themselves by the time I was done!"

"Exactly!" Nawaki agreed. "Lend us nature's most addictive sugar and we will temporarily become every shinobi's worst nightmare - poltergeists!"

Unable to help himself, Nanikato burst out laughing.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Thank you, thank you!" the younger looking blonde began bowing theatrically and blowing kisses at his imaginary fans.

Still laughing, the three boys joined hands to form a circle. Taking a deep breath, the only living member of their unholy trinity opened himself completely and let the chakra rush through him. Channeled through his hands, the wild energy flowed from him and into the two other boys, infusing the ghostly pair with enough power to ignite them like raging wildfires.

The reaction was instantaneous.

An explosion ripped through the cell and tore though the seals on the door as if they were made of tissue paper. The discharge sent all three boys flying, causing Nanikato to go smashing though the bathroom door whilst Nawaki and Obito went _through _opposite walls.

Getting shakily to his knees, Nanikato glance down and noticed that the explosion of energy had also disengaged the seals keeping the chakra-cuffs fastened around his wrists. If he hadn't have had the wind knocked out of him, he would have made a brake for it. But all he could do was crawl out of his cell wheezing painfully as he peeked through slitted eyes as the fun really began.

To say that two friends were like little children on a sugar high would have been a grotesque understatement. The idea alone had triggered a chain reaction that caused the paint on the walls to start peeling, the furniture to start floating, pipes to start clanging and anyone unfortunate enough to be walking down this particular cellblock to be knocked off their feet.

The chaos this stunt caused had everyone within a hundred yard vicinity running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Nanikato smirked.

"I have such cool friends."

-.ooOoo.-

**Two Hours Later:**

As soon as the commotion had died down, Nanikato found himself along with Nawaki and Obito, although they couldn't be seen, sitting alone in the Hokage's office laughing like Mad Hatters. Their little experiment had gone off without a hitch, causing such ruckus and riot that it would be remembered for years to come. During the wait, Obito was having the vast pleasure of going into lengthy detail about how he rendered a kunoichi topless and watched as she went on a rampage, beating the living shit out of any male stupid enough to gawk at her _assets_.

When the door finally opened, the three boys turned to find not one, but three Hokage staring at the blonde - who was having trouble forcing himself to keep a strait face.

Shikamaru gazed at the boy before him and seriously began to ponder exactly how different the kid was from Naruto. Thoughts along the same line were passing through Jiraiya and Tsunade's minds as well, since no such calamity had happened in Konoha since after Naruto had died. Today there was an evident change in those cold blue eyes, something mischievous and not so guilty.

The younger man finally took his seat, the two sannin flanking him either side. He was about to speak when the blonde beat him to the point and raised a hand, two fingers upright.

"I'll join that team on two conditions. **1) **I don't participate in missions that go against my moral code or do anything to betray my precious people and **2)**, you have to let me visit sensei and onee-sama whenever I want. Give me those two, and you'll have your deal."

The Nara raised a brow questioningly. "And what makes you think I'd consider such a thing after what you did? I should be punishing you right now."

"No actually, you should be punishing the instigators - I'm only guilty by association."

"Is that so?" Tsunade demanded, giving the boy a mother's patented 'evil eye'. "Then who might these _instigators _be?"

Nanikato, how was unfazed by her withering stare, only smirked. "I can _show_ you." and the air around him suddenly dropped a few degrees and strangely enough, they could almost sense fear coming from it. If only they could hear pitiful begging a certain blonde ghost was currently making…

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this!"

The blonde raised his hand to reveal wrists not bound by chakra cuffs. Smirking at the looks of shock that crossed their faces, they were unable to as he quickly bit his thumb and began flying though a series of seals not unlike those for summoning. Jiraiya and Tsunade were only halfway towards Nanikato when he slammed his palm down hard upon the floor.

"**Kuchiyose: Setsuzoku no Seirei!" **

A strong whirlwind whipped up around the smirking blonde with the now twinkling blue eyes. Dust, which had collected quite thickly during Shikamaru's short reign as Hokage, began to swirl around as if caught in the midst of a hurricane. It was the orbs of ghost fire that stopped the two sannin in their tracks, having read about them in the mission report. But there were five flames rather then three this time. The three they recognized from the report were the color of honeyed amber, frosty blue and misty green. The new pair of flames were dazzling white and bloody red.

Nanikato reached out towards them and as soon as his fingertips brushed against the cool flames, the air around him burst outwards again and flames took the shape of two boys - one grinning happily at being 'alive' again, and the other sobbing miserably at the thought of being 'killed' again.

Tsunade stared rather comically _(with bugged-out eyes and an unhinged jaw) _at her little brother, whom she hadn't seen since his death over forty years ago, who was still twelve years old.

"How could you?" Nawaki howled, weeping rivers as he throw himself into a laughing Obito's arms and held on for dear life. When the blonde woman took a shaky step forward, her blonde brother began wailing. "She's going to kill me!"

Obito dropped the younger boy on his ass.

"If you think I'm going to save you, think again. I've seen how hard that woman hits!"

He moved to Nanikato's side, only to be followed by the gaki on his knees with clasped hands and huge watery eyes. "Help me Obi-kun Shinobi! You're my only hope!"

The Uchiha choked.

"Urusai! What did I tell you about the **Star Wars **jokes?!"

Nawaki stuck out his tongue. "You're only mad because Minato-san said you and Kakashi reminded him of Obi-Wan and Darth Vader!"

Obito launched himself younger boy, the Sharingan flaring in only his right eye as Nawaki leapt backwards and away.

"I am soo much better then the mask-wearing cycloptic bastard, you wiseass gaki!"

"Yeah, sure! Tell me something I haven't heard a zillion times!"

"You know Nawaki…" the two boys paused and looked at Nanikato, how a devious smirk on his whiskered face. "For someone who was so concerned about dying again moments ago, you sure forgot about it quick."

Amber eyes widened in the remembrance of momentarily forgotten fear, but by then it too late. His worst nightmare had silently stalked up behind him while he teased Obito and before he could get out of arm's reach, he let out a squawk of terror as Tsunade snared the back of his shirt, whirled him around and dragged him into a smothering hug.

Nanikato, Obito, Shikamaru and Jiraiya watched as Nawaki's face began turning blue from asphyxiation as Tsunade sobbed, hugging him like he was some kind of long-lost favorite teddy bear. The four males shared a brief sympathetic glance _(although Jiraiya was wishing he was the one with his face lost in an older woman's breasts) _as they watched the 'tearful' family reunion with the same thought on their minds.

Death by hug was such an undignified death for a ninja…

-.ooOoo.-

Two days had passed and it was a beautiful, early autumn morning, the final vestiges of the past summer keeping the crispness from the air and the warmth in the breeze. But it wouldn't be long before the Autumn Goddess, Tatsuta-hime, would arrive to stain the leaves her majestic golden hue. And it would remain that way until her sister, Yuki-Onna, the Winter Goddess, brought the cold and stole the colors away.

For Inuzuka Toboe, today was actually one of those few days she was going to the academy of her own accord, or as close to her own accord as possible.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" she muttered and kicked irritably at an innocent rock, playing with the end of her braided hair.

Yukimaru, who had been snoozing on her shoulder, huffed tiredly.

'_Oh, get over it already.'_

She grabbed his muzzle and gave it a shake. "Button your chops, pooch."

The black furred pup pulled away with an indignant grunt.

'_So violent!'_

Toboe only rolled his eyes and that was how the pair continued down the winding streets that separated the Inuzuka compound from the shinobi academy. Yesterday, she had been received a shock that she normally didn't get. During dinner last night, not only had Kiba-ojisan _asked_ her to do attend class today, but Tsume-obaasama as well. And when an _order was _given by the alpha and her heir, you had to listen. So it really didn't matter how much Toboe loathed and detested going to the academy - where she was accosted by fanboys begging for dates at every turn - she had to go. As she wallowed in her apparent misery, it didn't even cross the silver haired girl's mind that something was out of the ordinary about today, because never before had Kiba-ojisan and Tsume-obaasama _ordered _her to go to school if she didn't want too.

She let out a grief-stricken sigh as she finally reached her dreaded destination, her only enjoyment coming from the looks of astonishment she was receiving from the other academy senseis. Approaching the door to her classroom, Toboe chanted silently by telling herself that she would be all right and that today was going to be different.

Reaching for the door, she slid it open and stepped into the classroom.

And like always, the first thing she heard were a chorus of "Toboe-chan! Will you please go out with me?!"

She groaned.

'_Never get your hopes up girl…' _she chidedcynically, scratching Yukimaru behind the ear.

The moment some stupid fanboy approached, the puppy became more awake and enthusiastic, growling at the entourage with his hackles raised. Taking her cue and saying the same thing she said every time they asked, she replied with a big fat.

"No."

Which was met by a "Please! I'll do anything!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you'd actually go drown yourself for me?" she asked innocently, putting a hand over heart in mock shock. Then her voice became astringent. "Oh, I'm so flattered."

Still not taking the hint that she didn't want to have anything to do with them, the boys persisted.

"But why? You're so pretty!"

'_Yeah… and this is what I get for coming from good breeding stock…'_

Toboe, however, sneered. "Sure and you're about as pleasant as vaginal discharge."

All the girls within earshot squealed, gagging at the sheer grossness of her lewd comment. The boys, however, stood with perplexed expressions, not knowing what she had meant. Then again, what twelve-year-old boy would know something that when it was reserved for girls that were experiencing or soon to be experiencing puberty?

"Nani?"

"What a naïve bunch of baka."

Toboe turned towards the voice and was surprised to find a boy _(who looked oddly familiar for some reason even though she had never seen him before in her life_) sitting a half a dozen seats away. It took her a few moments to get over the peculiar shock of seeing a male her age her age not participating in the routine slobber-and-beg sessions. There were only two boys in the whole class that were uninterested in girls on a whole and they were the overachieving snob Hyuuga Kazaan and the four-eyed nerd Tenjin.

This particular specimen, however, was very much unlike all the other boys and she almost couldn't count Kozue as a boy. He had wild hair, a blonde so bright it resembled sunbeams - the opposite of her own silvery tresses. His eyes were a blue unlike she had ever seen before - ones that seemed to change in colour from the purest azure, to the deepest of lapis. His cheeks sported a trio of whisker like birthmarks that gave him a strangely feral appearance, not to mention that the sneer he was giving her unwanted groupies showed that his eyeteeth were slightly pointed.

Getting to his feet, the strange new boy leaned over and began whispering something into midst of the aforementioned groupies. There was a brief moment of shocked silence in which the collections of faces turned a sickly shade of pea green and many sets of eyes widening to comical sizes as the information the blonde just given them did wonders on their stomachs. Toboe couldn't help but smirk when she realized what he was doing - he was enlightening the poor fools!

"That's sick!" one boy suddenly yelped. "Its not like I go around telling people you smell like a wet dog in heat!"

The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he had just said. The whole room had turned deathly silent as the mortification sunk in. dark eyes glimmering with repressed bloodlust, Toboe pointed at the offender and shouted, "Get him Yukimaru!"

'_With pleasure!' _Yukimaru barked wickedly and leapt off her shoulder, causing the boy to shriek loudly with unadulterated fear.

Not wanting to join in on the punishment, the fanboys dispersed quickly back to their own seats. And with a rather pleased expression, Toboe took the seat next to the blonde stranger and watched as her faithful companion chased the screaming fool around the classroom with his sharp teeth bared viciously.

"So," she asked. "How did you _know_?"

The new boy grinned toothily. "Onee-sama has a sick sense of humor."

"I'd say that you do too."

"What can I say? I learnt from the best."

The conversation ended there, leaving Toboe enough time to look up as the door opened again and for Kozue to enter the classroom.

Like when she had arrived, there was a chorus of girly squeals as he was attacked by his fangirls. It took the crimson-eyed, girly-featured brunette a few moments to exact himself from the throng and when he saw her, his eyes widened. It wasn't just the fact that she was here at all that had shocked him; it was because she had arrived before him! Then he noticed Yukimaru and the screamer, to whom he nodded his sympathies and took a seat beside her.

The entertainment, as she and small handful of fellow classmates called it, was put to an unfortunately end when Moegi-sensei arrived. The gingery haired woman took in the scene before her then stared pointedly at Toboe, silently asking her to spare the dumb idiot's life. But before she call Yukimaru off, however, the puppy sunk his sharp little fangs into the boy's behind and tore a strip out of his shorts. A pained yowl followed as kid clasped his wounded rump, as well as a pained whimper from Yukimaru who was furiously rubbing his tongue with his front paws in order to banish would had to be an unpleasant taste.

"Yukimaru!" she cried, jumping over the desk and rushing to her puppy's side. "His foulness didn't poison you, did it?"

Yukimaru let out a mournful howl.

'_I'm going to die! Someone - get the disinfectant!'_

Employing one of Kozue's commonly used tactics, Toboe put on the waterworks and allowed her eyes to brim with tears. "He's going to die! Please let me save Yukimaru, Moegi-sensei!"

Moegi only sighed and tugged at one of her pointed ponytails.

"Toboe-chan, please go back to your seat."

"But - "

"Now! I have an announcement to make!"

The Inuzuka squeaked uncharacteristically and pulled her puppy close, scrambling away from the adult.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." the woman said pleasantly as soon as Toboe was back in her seat. "Today we will be reviewing your taijutsu skills, as your Genin Exams will be here soon."

Excited whispers filled the classroom.

"Speaking of the Genin Exams, I'm sure that all of you have noticed that we have a new face among us."

The class turned as one towards the blonde stranger sitting next to Toboe _(all of them wondering how the hell a boy that wasn't Kozue could get away with it and still be alive)_, who stared back at them unwaveringly as though he could see right through them.

"Nanikato-kun here is already genin, joining us after having received his training from outside the village. Due to the fact that he achieved his rank and is currently without a team, two students from this class have been selected to undergo an early graduation. Now - "

Toboe perked and nearly crushed Yukimaru, who whimpered, in her iron grip as she found herself unable to hide her growing excitement. She would do almost anything - even go out on a date with one her fanboys at the chance of being one of the two picked to receive the coveted 'get-out-of-jail-free-card'. Barely listening to her sensei, the silver haired girl practically salivated at the thought of being one of the chosen.

She had to be! She was at the top of the class, after all!

" - and those two lucky students are Sarutobi Kozue and Inuzuka Toboe."

"YATTA!!"

As quick as a lightning bolt, Toboe threw inhibition to the wind and allowed her rowdy Inuzuka half to take control of her normally aloof self. Right now she was currently on her desk doing a victory dance and punching her fist in to the air, gloating up a storm while making a series of rude gestures at her sobbing fanboys.

"MWAHAHA!! SO LONG, SUCKERS!!"

Moegi-sensei smiled amusedly.

"Remember Toboe-chan, you have to pass the exam - "

The Inuzuka deflated slightly, but kept that defiant puff up look.

" - and meet you sensei first."

The door to the classroom suddenly slid open and all eyes turned in its direction, eager to learn which of Konoha's jounins had been chosen to lead this new genin team. As the mysterious jounin stepped into the classroom, there was a collective gasp from almost everyone present.

Sarutobi Kozue's mouth dropped open.

"_You're _our sensei!?"

**- Flashback: Yesterday Morning - **

_Training was the most essential part of a shinobi's life; it meant either keeping yourself at the top your battle prowess or being dead. Almost all lazy ninja, except the few cases like the Nanadaime Hokage, got themselves killed. _

_For this particular ninja, training was everything. It was a best friend. It was a distraction from everyday life. It was an invigorating dance. It was an excuse to escape complicated matters best left alone and it was a reason to reclaim the rank that had been lost after the attack and hospitalization._

_Such were the 'joys' of being a shinobi._

_With a grunt of pain, said shinobi continued to assault the battered training post that was a current means of releasing unwanted emotions upon. The wood was begging to crack, sending splintery shards into bloodied hands. But the pain was ignored for the sake of continuation._

_Halfway through the next set of kata, the ninja paused, sensing an approaching chakra signature. Looking up, eyes narrowed at the sight of the Hokage's favorite summon beast. It was a large, white stag with an impressive set of antlers and deep brown gaze that held an intelligence only seen in summons. As the majestic creature came to finish its journey, it nodded its head respectfully._

_The ninja frowned. "What is your business here Ojika-san?"_

_The stag smiled, revealing blunt herbivore's teeth. "Shikamaru-sama requires your presence in his office immediately, Arekuruu Kijo."_

_A twitch of disdain. It was the name the ninja had been bestowed with during the Battle of Tonkyou. It had been a bloody battle where many had lost they're lives. People had hailed the 'Arekuruu Kijo' the hero of that… unfortunate fracas._

_But there had been no heroes. There had only been death on that blood-spattered and body strewn battlefield. The memories alone could make the bile in one's gorge burn. _

"_And for what reason?"_

"_You will have to discover that for yourself, now won't you?"_

_The ninja silently cursed the four-legged beast as it smirked and then vanished in a small burst of smoke. Muttering darkly about annoying mammals, the ninja proceeded to clean up the bloody splinter covered hands before teleporting across the village._

_Appearing in the hall outside the Hokage's office and waiting for the ANBU guards to give consent on entering, the ninja tapped an impatient foot. As soon as they nodded, the door was opened and the ninja walked into the austere space, taking in the simple setting of the room that was very different from when Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama held office. At the other end of the room, sitting at the desk pushing the pieces of a Shogi set around the board, was Nara Shikamaru. _

"_You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?"_

_The young man looked up and Shikamaru smiled lazily, motioning for the ninja to come closer with the scroll that was in his hand. Now standing directly before the desk, the Hokage nodded. _

_He grinned. "I have a special mission for you."_

_The ninja raised an eyebrow._

"_A mission? Of what kind?"_

_Still grinning, the Hokage handed the scroll he was holding over. _

_Taking it in hand, the ninja unfurled the scroll and began to read, then reread it second them and then a third - not believing what was written on the paper was real. _

"_You want __me__ to __teach__?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I refuse!"_

_The brunette simply smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, this is a mission you cannot refuse. Although you will be training a team as their jounin sensei, this is mission is S-rank."_

"_S-rank? Why so high?"_

"_One of the members of your future team is a boy from Oto. Orochimaru planned on using him as a weapon against the village, one that would have worked if not for the espionage team we sent. The boy has been here for two weeks and had only now agreed cooperate with us. Your key role in this mission is watch over him - to make sure he doesn't try to escape or to keep him out of the Council's sights. It will also give us someone with the expertise to measure his potential as either an ally or an enemy."_

_He passed a folder forward this time. Taking the folder, the ninja began to read and was shocked by what it contained. What was described within seemed too incredible to be true. It briefly depicted the tale of a young teen, the apprentice of Uchiha Sasuke of all people, and one who was the outcome of extensive prototype experimentation. He was the clone of a boy that had died almost thirteen years ago._

'_I was at his funeral too…' the ninja thought, shivering almost unnoticeably while gazing at the pictures of two boys; Uzumaki Naruto, and his clone, Kyuuzano Nanikato - they were almost identical in every way._

_Looking up, a question passed unexpectedly over dry lips. _

"_Is this is for real?"_

_The Hokage nodded. "Of course."_

_Another frown._

"_Why was I chosen?"_

"_You were chosen after great deliberation. Your skills and temperament, when taking the skills and temperaments of your would-be students into consideration, was an ideal match. There were other, more seasoned individuals that were considered for the role, but they are needed elsewhere and you are still recovering. Teaching this new genin squad will allow you to give your body the time to heal more gently rather then how you've being forcing it. If we can gain the boy's trust, then it could mean that we could win the war before it even restarts."_

_The ninja growled. _

"_Very well."_

_The Hokage smiled and held a shadow of smugness that was just itching to be punched off._

"_Thank you Hanabi."_

**- End Flashback - **

Standing just within the threshold of the classroom, was a clearly unimpressed Hyuuga Hanabi.

Everything about this young woman screamed "deadly beauty", cautioning anyone wise enough to stay clear and anyone foolish enough that they'd be walking away with a very painful reminder if they managed to walk away at all.

She stood in at 5'7½", dressed in a customized ANBU/Oinin body uniform; tight navy blue pants, white chest armor, a beige blouse, black sandals and fingerless gloves. With skin so fair you'd think she had been born a geisha, her lips stained vampiric red and her hollow eyes of palest lilac enough to haunt the dreams of any battle hardened ninja.

At twenty, Hyuuga Hanabi, the Arekuruu Kijo of Konoha and the youngest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, was one of village's most promising jounin. Hanabi had become a genin at nine, a chuunin at eleven and a jounin at thirteen. By that time, the war with Oto was just beginning and so after only three months a jounin, she had been offered and had accepted, a position among the Oinin forces.

If it wasn't for the fear of provoking her father's wrath, then villagers and shinobi alike would have started whispering that she was the second coming of Uchiha Itachi. It was because Hanabi's records were so impressive – the nest Hyuuga prodigy next to her cousin Neji, who would have had the same record if being a part of the Branch House hadn't held him back - and by the end of her three years of service, she was captain of her squad.

Then two years ago she had been seriously injured on the battlefield while taking out a whole platoon of Oto-nin when their targets had discovered her and her squad. Her injuries, which included massive swelling around her brain, left her in a coma for six months. When she woke up, the war with Oto was approaching a deadlock due to the fact that neither side had enough shinobi to continue fighting.

By the time Hanabi had completed the physiotherapy that was the ticket to her release from the hospital, Nara Shikamaru had become the Seventh Hokage and the conflicts that had raged for six years had become a cold war. The past year had been spent recovering; climbing the ladder so that she could once again be at her best.

Yesterday, however, hadn't been apart of her plans at all.

Her all-seeing eyes honed in on the threesome sitting near the front of the class. There was Konohamaru-baka's pretty boy cousin Sarutobi Kozue, Kiba-san's niece Inuzuka Toboe and… the reason she had been forced to become a jounin sensei - Kyuuzano Nanikato, clone and legacy of Uzumaki Naruto; Hinata-oneesan's first love.

"Unfortunately." The Hyuuga replied brusquely, sparing a glance in her cousin Kazaan's direction. The boy, who was a member of the Main House, blanched when he realized he had been caught staring and looked away.

The girl, Toboe, who was standing on her desk, deflated like a popped balloon.

"Geeze! And they just had to go and give us Hinata-san's snooty sister."

Kozue elbowed the now sitting Inuzuka in the side.

"_Urusai!" _she barely heard the red-eyed boy hiss. _"She punishes me enough for Konohamaru-itoko's idiocy! Do you remember when I lost my eyebrows for a month? That was __her__ fault!"_

Hanabi gritted her teeth and glowered at them. It was the other boy, however, who was a puzzle. The blonde was unlike anything she remembered of Uzumaki Naruto. His intense blue eyes were gauging her, sizing her up for reasons she could only fathom. Shikamaru had given her the file concerning the boy to read and it was only natural that for protégé of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke to be suspicious. If he hadn't been, she would have been insulted.

The boy stood, coming to stand before the two bickering academy students and one puppy. The trio, realizing that he was watching them, stopped looked up at him.

"Stop wasting time. My agreement to this current situation is tenuous at best and you are only serving to further make me regret my decision."

The younger of the two Hyuuga heiresses smirked. She got the feeling that she might actually like to have this boy as a student. The Inuzuka's eyes darkened dangerous, but the blonde merely returned the intense stare, making her flinch.

"I agree. Now come." she finally said. "I'd very much like to see whether the three of you can survive my survival exam or not."

The unspoken threat in her words was enough to get the puppy barking at her, though the girl put a stop to it by muzzling him. Not wanting to test her patience, the two other children followed the blonde's lead and without a word, she led them all out the academy and towards an uncertain future.

-.ooOoo.-

"Whisker-face!"

"Dog-breath!"

"Freak!"

"Butt-sniffer!"

"Maggot!"

"Spinster!"

"Creep!"

"Fleabag!"

To Hanabi's displeasure, the kids had managed to survive everything she threw at them. Since this greenhorn team was supposed to be a combat cell, her exam employed the use of fear tactics, illusions, and an assortment of various different Bunshin to attack the children. She had wanted to see how well they could protect themselves and work together at the same time while facing the assault of multiple foes.

For being hailed as geniuses and the top of their class, the skills of the Inuzuka girl and Sarutobi boy were abysmal at best when facing someone of Hanabi's caliber.

Toboe and Yukimaru had to fight back against a nice triple layer genjutsu _(which had taken them five minutes to dispel) _and her clones, which happened to be a duo of **Kage Bunshin** and a single **Mizu Bunshin**. They proved themselves to be proficient in a number of Inuzuka jutsus and few jutsu that she had to have learned from her uncle's friends. Unfortunately, Yukimaru was captured and hogtied, leaving Toboe to continue the fight on her own.

Kozue on the other hand, was able to recognize and dispel the genjutsu he stumbled into. In no time at all, he was warding off a trio of Jyuuken wielding **Kage Bunshin **using a mixture of the Sarutobi jutsus in conjunction with a pair of chakra scalpels. Although he was only able to take out one of the bunshin, Kozue did manage to impressively evade the others with the tenketsu in his left arm closed.

As for Nanikato, Hanabi had decided to face himself. She wanted to test his skills personally rather then sending a bunshin to do her dirty work and she hadn't been disappointed. The blonde had managed to counterattack her Jyukken, leading the Hyuuga to wonder exactly what fighting style it was he was using - there were few styles that could stop a Hyuuga. Nonetheless, he used that style in conjunction with a powerful wind element jutsu, proving that he truly was student of Uchiha Sasuke and the legacy of Uzumaki Naruto.

She remembered the time that Naruto had fought against Neji during the Chuunin Exams thirteen years ago when she was seven. And although this boy wasn't the same person that had defeated her cousin, he had many of the same attributes

And then after fifteen minutes intense fighting, Nanikato suddenly used a jutsu she had never heard of before called **"Shikiichi"**, and disappeared. While she had been fighting the boy, Toboe had managed to liberate Yukimaru, but had begun to fail under her bunshin's onslaught due to a sprained ankle. Kozue, who had been leaning her other clones on a wild goose chase, had been slowly healing his closed tenketsu, seeking to find a way to get past the bunshin fighting Toboe so that he could help her.

But then before her bunshin could 'finish off' the Inuzuka girl, another portal like the portal Nanikato had disappeared through, appeared underneath Toboe and Yukimaru, transporting them away to safety of fifty feet. Moments after that, another portal appeared under Kozue's feet, transporting him to the injured girl's side. That was when the blonde reappeared, directly in the midst of the remaining bunshin.

That was when he suddenly summoned a sword straight out of his own back, directly from the glowing spot she could see with her Byakugan. It was gorgeous weapon, one that Tenten-san would have loved to get her hands on, glinting like golden and silver fire in the morning sunlight. With this sword, he performed a series of complicated dance moves, rending through her bunshin with a predator's grace.

When he had finishing 'slaying' her startled bunshin, he turned towards her and she noticed that his eyes had taken on a silvery blue glow that seemed to swirl like liquid mercury. It was a new doujutsu that she had never seen or heard of before. Then he blinked a few times, the colour of his eyes slowly returning to normal as he stumbled and fell back on his ass, chakra exhaustion coming into effect.

"Do we pass, Hyuuga-san?" he had panted, whipping the sweat from his brow and then allowing his back to reabsorb the summoned sword.

She knew she would have to ask him how he did that one-day.

And she agreed - how couldn't she agree? The kids had proven that they could hold their own under multiple attacks, as well as help each other out when they needed it. Toboe had rescued Yukimaru, as well as throw a flash bomb that allowed Kozue to escape being captured himself. Nanikato had transported Toboe and Yukimaru to safety when they could no longer fight and then transported Kozue to her so that Kozue could heal the girl and the puppy's injuries. They had proven themselves capable of using teamwork under fire.

As for the squabbling…

"Retard!"

"Mongrel!"

"Vermin!"

"Road-kill!"

"Whoremonger!"

"Then you're a whore, bitch!"

"Die you dirty bastard, die!"

She inwardly cursed her luck - the squabbling she could readily do without. Smiling sinisterly, Hanabi wondered if she could get away with killing them rather then training them…

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 7, 970**

**Usagi-chan: **So, what did you guys think of that? I hope you like my choice of Hyuuga Hanabi for the sensei of the team, which will be Team Thirteen. When I was looking over the votes, I thought that Hanabi would be the most enjoyable to write - which she was. But what did you think of her? Does my characterization of her appeal to the public taste buds?

Anyway, do you guys know how bloody hard it was to write Hanabi's flashback scene? I'm sure most of my fellow writers do. Since I badly wanted to keep you all in suspense until revealed her identity, I had a right bugger of a time to write it when I couldn't make mention of the character's sex. But I got it done and it's behind me now, taking its place among my other tough writing experiences.

For anyone that thinks Hanabi was favoring Nanikato by fighting him herself, that wasn't it at all. Hanabi fought Nanikato herself because she wanted to test his skills, seeing as he was Sasuke apprentice, the focal point of her new mission and an unknown factor. As for Nanikato defeating her as well as rescuing the Toboe, Kozue and Yukimaru, that was my way of showcasing how powerful he actually is. Being trained by both Sasuke and Tayuya would have made him nothing short of a genius, but I remedied the repercussions of such a thing without making him 'superhuman' by having him dizzy from chakra exhaustion - had it been a real fight, Hanabi would have kicked their fool little asses good. She was going easy on them because she wanted to see what they could do _without _killing them.

So yeah, I hope you all appreciate how much motivation it took to write this chapter as fast as I did. Besides, you guys and the reviews you send me are worth the sleepless nights in order to get it done. So you guys have fun for me, okay? Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus**

**Ojika** - _Stag_

**Arekuruu **- _Raving _

**Kijo **- _Witch_

**Tonkyou** - _Disarray _

**Oinin** - _Hunter-nin_

**Shikiichi**/_Threshold_ - mid C-rank ninjutsu. Although not exactly like the common _Shunshin_, this technique creates a wormhole in the fabric of reality that allow it's user to create literal wrap portals of varying distances depending on how much chakra one pumps into it. In theory, if one had enough chakra to survive the trip, they could transport themselves directly across the continent. To teleport from, say Konohagakure to Iwagakure, this jutsu's statue would rise to uppermost S-rank.


	23. Restless

**Author's Note: **Hisashiburi dana minna-san. It's been a while, ne? I know it's taken me quite a few months to finally get this chapter written and updated, but life at this moment has run into a lot of major bumps in the road. Even though we have finally resettled in a new town, our bad luck hasn't gone away. I recently found out that my mother might have leukemia and although she had been ill for most of the year beforehand, we hadn't known what ailed her until know. It's very serious and I can't help but fear the worst, so if you all could, please pray for her for me.

But just because everything has been so chaotic lately doesn't mean I'm going to throw in the towel and give up on this story - I love writing it, and reading you're reviews mean too much to me to give up. Besides, I need something to keep me sane right now. Speaking of which, I'd like to send out a tearful thank you to all the unanimous support I received from everyone these last few months. With all the problems I've had to face, I really needed it more then anything. Although I hated the fact that I wasn't able to write and update for you when you would have liked, no one got anger and that was totally worth my while. So yeah, you guys are defiantly the best collection of readers an author could ever have.

Before we start the story though, I'd like to point out a few things about some comments made last chapter. In terms of Hanabi being Hinata's little sister doesn't mean she'd be a part of the _'conflict-of-interest' _circle. Wouldn't that mean the same be said bout Kozue and Toboe? After all, those two are Konohamaru's cousin/Shikamaru's honorary nephew, and Kiba's niece/Kakashi daughter. Getting straight to the point, it doesn't matter if Hanabi is Hinata's sister and Neji's cousin. As seen in the canon storyline, no members of Hyuuga clan are particularly close, and the two sisters aren't what I'd call close. For Hanabi, all she knew Naruto was that he the boy Hinata was pining over and that he was the boy who had defeated Neji. The reason she went to Naruto's funeral at all was because Hiashi had gone; paying his final respects to the boy that had saved his nephew from his own festering darkness. Suffice to say; she could care less if Nanikato is Naruto's clone.

Also, we must take into account some of the issues brought up about Nanikato's behavior _(which we'll be seeing more of this chapter)_. Some people have pointed out that he's been acting too mature or too emotionally angry, which in a way is both true and untrue. When you consider that he's been around Sasuke _(who acts old beyond his years)_ for most of his short life, he has begun to emulate his sensei to a certain degree. His immaturity, of course, is spawned from the fact that he young - we all act that they at some point. As for his anger, please tell me if you've met a teenager that hasn't been angry at the world before. Anyways, It's just like to let you all know that I'm still working on it…

Oh, and a short note here: I have also decided that my whole idea of summoning ghosts has been getting far too complicated. So once again I am cutting out more summon-able ghosts. As of now, Nanikato will not get to meet/summon the Shodaime or Nidaime Hokages, and hopefully, he will still meet Hatake Sakumo.

Big thanks going out to **KaiserPhoenix**, **PeppyMint**,** Nightblade888**, **Seasle**, **Green.On.Black**, **Dragon Man 180**, **JPMod**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **Hasamaki**, **Takuya**, **JohnnyG**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Angel Kitsune of Darkness**, **Kourik**, **Grey 0 Mage**, **AznPuffyHair**, **Mika the Raven**, **T-Dugong**, **FireHedgehog**, **Quathis**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **Kinky-Kitsune**, **Curse of Immortality**, **I'mANobody**, **Scrabble and Dice**, **StuckInABottle**, **Belletiger**, **SageofAges729**, **DarkRavie**, **12-ennaiY**, **CrystalMind**, **BlackAngel**, **AmunRa**, **DragonDancer123**, **RakeeshJ4**, **Rago Dragovian**, **SerraDragon**, **Hero07**, **Songbird21**, **Spyden**, **Tsubasa no Michi**, **BlackFeatherz29**, **Ghostboy814**, **Elwing59**, **Gumio1**, **KaiPhoenix**, **Pleading For A Update**, **Kurama**, **Solo23**, **Fruity-chan**, **Senyor Fier Mensheir** and **Shadow Zeranion**!!

This chapter was beta read by **TheWatcherandReader** and is dedicated to my mother, my rock - the one person that would listen to me ramble on endlessly about the fanfiction I had read or wanted to write without complaint. You're the best mother anyone could ask for - please get better soon.

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 23: Restless_

_Motivation._

_Everyone needs a reason. Without reason, we lack the inspiration for life and without inspiration, we simply cease to be. Motivation is food for the soul, allowing us to open doors that would otherwise be closed, welcoming us into different worlds that are just waiting to be explored. Some might call that insanity, true, but what is insanity? Really? If one is ever going to be able to truly say that they have lived, then they must find the drive to cultivate their heart's desire, be it trivial or fundamental, selfish or philanthropic. It is those who were unafraid to take the first step forward that have shaped the world today as we know it._

_So be undaunted by the mysteries of life. If we can do that, then perhaps together, we can share our inspirations and can unite our shattered race and thus, recreate our broken world in order to revive the wonders that give us hope._

The world was restless, gradually moving towards the pivotal point of change that was to come. It whispered in tongues unheard by mortal men; whispered warnings for all the children of the earth, water and air.

"_Prepare yourself," _the world whispered. _"For change will soon be upon you. Take heed of my words, dear children, and you shall be spared. Change is coming… one way, or another."_

And so the elements, feeling what their mother was feeling, felt restless too. Thunder clashed in the skies above and the winds wailed with angry cries; the earth shook, the seas heaved and the hidden fires at the heart of the planet writhed for a chance to be free. Such was the great warning for all those who had the mind to listen. Of course, despite the fierce turbulence that caused the roots of trees to start pulling away from the ground and bring them crashing down, the storm itself was beautiful - in its own special way.

Of course, it was anything but _beautiful_ for one Inuzuka Kiba.

Said shinobi was drenched to the bone, despite wearing heavy-duty raingear, and smelling intensely like wet dog. He wasn't happy at all that his home country of Fire, known for generally warm weather all year-round, was playing host to a tempest the like of which only to be seen in the countries of Wave, Water and Lightning. Yet even though he wanted nothing more than to be inside and away from this dismal weather, drying himself off in front of a nice roaring fire, Kiba was on a quest to locate his wayward niece and drag her rebellious, brooding butt back to the clan complex for dinner… and he couldn't go home until he found the damned gaki!

And although it wasn't like he minded the way he smelled in the least, he knew that if it clung to him for too long, it would remain that way for at least a week. On top of that, he knew damn well that Hinata-chan wasn't a fan of sticky dogs and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the woman he loved - like taking care of his personal hygiene.

'_Oh, if only it wasn't raining!'_ he groused in a mental mutter. _'Then I could have brought Yozora with me and had her sniff out that gaki out for me. Too bad water throws off a dog's sense of smell…'_

Yozora, the toughest of Akumaru's offspring, had become his new companion when her sire was wounded in battle two years ago. Although Akamaru had been otherwise fighting fit afterwards, the tendons in his right leg had been severed and by the time they had healed, he had been left with a permanent limp and growing arthritis in the hip. It had taken Kiba awhile to grow used to having his best friend retired from active duty. He hadn't liked it at all, truth be told, but he had been pacified when the old dog had been given a new job training the compound watchdogs - those who had not been chosen to be the companion of one of their clan's shinobi.

Grumbling, the soaked Inuzuka sought shelter under the neared business' awning, which just so happened to be a particular Ramen stand that he come to grow fond of in the years since Naruto's death.

"Itoko-sama, what are you doing here?"

A sharp poke in the side caused Kiba to yelp, and although not entirely unexpected, he hadn't been prepared for it. Turning, he looked down at Kegawa, son of Hige, who was the son of his mother's sister Momoko. The boy possessed short, straight hair the color of cranberry wine and skin so pale that it made the red fang tattoos on each cheek stand out in a startling contrast. His eyes, which were a tri-toned mixture of the darkest green and brown that surrounded a small ring of bronze at the center, shone with a light that spoke of the many hardships he had faced in his young life. He didn't much look like the Inuzuka, rather he looked like his mother, who until she had had married Kiba's cousin, has been Ichiraku Ayame, daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi, who of course was the owner of said ramen stand.

He was also dressed in pretty much the traditional Inuzuka garb, which consisted of a white and blue camouflage fur-lined jacket overtop a white undershirt and a pair of black pants. Around his neck, however, was a small pendant with the kanji for 'loyal protector'. And although the boy didn't know it, Kiba had given it to him as an anonymous birthday present two years earlier.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he replied.

Kegawa's face, which some would have said reminded them of a cherub, suddenly took on one of its ever-present glowers.

"I insulted one of the elders and so I'm having dinner with ojii-san tonight."

The older Inuzuka glanced at the elderly man behind the counter, who shrugged sadly. Kiba sighed, shaking the water out of his hair and then proceeded to seat himself next to the boy.

"What did you say?"

"More like 'what did _he_ say', thank you very much!" Kegawa snapped. "That stupid old duffer had the gall to call me an omega just because daken-chan got to graduate early! I might be the deadlast of my class, but I am not stupid!"

And such was the controversy between the stronger members and the weaker members of the Inuzuka clan that was not seen in public. Although Kiba hated to admit it, his clan was very much like Hyuuga in the way that they looked down upon the lower class. He had been lucky to be born as the son of the clan Alphas, and as such he had been either pampered or ignored by the politics that were controlled by the elders.

In a clan that was very much like a pack of wolves, the hierocracy was the same. The Alphas ruled the pack, guided by elders, and the remainder of the pack were either fighters or nurturers. The Omegas, of course, were either the loners or the ones considered too weak and a burden to the pack. That was why marrying outside of the clan was frowned upon, unless one was marrying into another powerful shinobi clan. And that was the way it had always been.

That was Inuzuka Hige's downfall. He had fallen in love with Ayame, who was, to the clan, nothing more than a simple commoner. Together, the pair persevered through all the hardships thrown their way by the elders. Kegawa had been born a year later, only a few months before Hana had given birth to Toboe and subsequently died. The elders had been angry that their heir had died rather then the _'common bitch'_. But since Hige and Ayame went on to have nine more children, and large litters were uncommon among the Inuzuka like most other shinobi clans, some _differences_ were let slide.

Kiba sympathized with his young cousin for many reasons. As the offspring of a commoner, he was looked upon as if inherently weak and thus a waste of time to be trained properly. As the eldest of ten children, he was frequently expected to pick up the slack at home and was frequently ignored by his parents whom had to take care of the younger children. It was a very thankless existence, one that had caused the boy to become very bitter. In so many ways, if there had ever been anyone that truly reminded him of Naruto, it had to be Kegawa.

He ruffled the boy's hair, his way of trying to tell him that he did care, even if his own duties kept him from showing better.

"Don't let it get you, koinu," he grinned wolfishly. "You know those old farts are full of hot air. When you pass the Genin Exams in a few weeks, it'll show them not to treat you like that."

The younger Inuzuka smiled, although faintly. "You really believe that?"

"Of course!"

"But I still don't have a companion! They won't let me get near any of the pups! If I can't get close, how am I supposed to make a bond with one?!"

Kiba chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"You're right - you got a problem there. But don't worry, I'll think of something," he stood up then, and looked miserably back into the pouring rain. "You wouldn't by chance know where Toboe is, would you?"

Kegawa scowled again. "Of course. She came by here on a warpath a couple hours ago, ranting about how much she hated the new boy on her team. Personally, I pity him - being stuck with her and the Herbal Essence poster boy. You'll find them at the Hokage's manor, most likely holding a convention to come up with more then a hundred reasons to hate him."

Rolling his eyes at the typical display of malice both his cousin and niece showed for the people they loathed, Kiba nodded his respect to the old man behind the counter, who was conspicuously grinning, returned to the storm.

He wasn't more then halfway to the Hokage's manor, the complex that was shared by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Konohamaru and Kozue, when he ran into another bump in the road. This time it was a solitary figure sitting on the old swing that hung from the old oak tree outside of the academy. Golden blond hair shone brightly like a beacon, despite the darkened evening. Since there were few blondes with such color of hair, it meant it could only belong to one person - Kyuuzano Nanikato.

The boy was looking away from him with his eyes closed, a serenely empty look upon his face - as if he was off in a world of his own. Looking closer, Kiba got the feeling that the blond was actually listening to the wind. And perhaps he was. Staring as the boy, the brunette found his mind wondering back to the times he had glimpsed another blond sitting in the same place, but a deeply forlorn expression written upon a saddened face. Kiba shock his head, trying to rid himself of the cobwebs. Why now, after all these years, while staring at _this _boy, did he finally realise that he had never known Naruto at all? Or rather, that he hadn't wanted to know…

"Didn't you know that it's rude to stare?"

The dog-nin flinched, snapping out of his reverie to find that, while the boy still wasn't looking at him, he knew that he was watching.

'_Pretty good…' _Kiba though as he moved around the corner of the building so that he was out in the open and approached the boy. As soon as they were with only a few feet of each other, Nanikato looked up at him, annoyed.

"And what can I do for you this fine afternoon, Inuzuka-san? Break your other arm?"

Kiba growled internally. This just wasn't his day to be dealing with angsty teens. Had he not known Naruto, and thus been acquainted with of the tones of voice used by said loudmouthed blonde, be it he or his clone _(they sounded the same after all)_, he would have taken those words as a threat rather then a very dry form of sarcasm.

He snorted. "Like you could, chibi."

"I bet you were thinking the same thing the first time, right?" Nanikato smirked, and it was so much like the Uchiha's it made the older man sick. "But I digress - what do want? You're disturbing my meditation."

"Meditation? It's raining cats and dogs!"

"And where would you propose I go? The _daken_," and where had Kiba just heard that _delightful_ slur? "Was kind enough take over my place of temporary residence, so it is not as though I can go 'home' since 'home' is currently exactly where they are."

"What did you do?"

Nanikato snapped and sprung to his feet, suddenly giving the Inuzuka a feeling of déjà vu. He had made that mistake with Kegawa only a half hour ago, and now he was making it again with Nanikato.

"What did _I _do?! _What did I do?! _You mean what did _your _flea-bitten niece do!" raged the blond, startling the brunette due to the fact that the boy was nearly always calm, even when mad. "Be it my ill luck that Hokage-sama had to pick the _rotten _apples from the bottom of the barrel. Hyuuga-san needs to take a chill pill, _(mongrel)_ needs to pull out the stick wedged up her arse, while the bishie needs to stop acting like such a sissy and be a man! Arrogance must be a genetic disease in your clan, Inuzuka-san. _(mongrel)_ had the gall to get mad because I _saved_ her sorry ass! Hyuuga-san was more then ready to leave a beating on those two and go home with a smile. Although I wanted nothing to do with them, I knew that I had to make sure our team passed the exam. I rescued them and gave 'little-medic-in-training-san' the time to heal her and her stupid puppy! And what thanks do I get? None! All she could do bitch about how she could have done just fine on her own, thank you very much!"

By the time he had finished ranting, Nanikato's was panting for breath and his face had turned a rather vivid scarlet and the whisker birthmarks looked like streaks of soot.

"Go away."

The brunette blinked. "Nani?"

"I said go away."

"No."

Nanikato glared at him, his eyes like twin chips of ice. "Fine - far be it from me to tell you what to do in your own village," he violently pushed the swing away from himself and began to storm off in the general direction of the Hokage Monument.

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

Kiba hadn't meant to piss the boy off, but of course, that had always been a part of his _charm_. He sighed, running a hand through his spiky rain-slicked locks.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "I didn't mean to make you angry, but my niece is more like a daughter to me than anything. She gets her attitude from her father, who should have been there for her rather than take off in fear that he'd break her after nee-san died in childbirth. Toboe is angry because she's always gotten attention from everyone, but the one person that really matters. You don't understand what it's like for her, or for Kozue, for that matter - his father died before he was born."

The blond leered at him. "I think it's you who doesn't understand, Inuzuka-san. Need I remind you that I'm a _clone_? I have no real parents and I guess you could say that Kabuto-san is the closest thing that I have to a father, seeing as he created me - and that was for some twisted higher purpose that I have yet to find out. Wouldn't that clearly tell you that I understand better than anyone? Oh, and if you're telling me this so that I'll feel bad for them, then you got another thing coming. I don't give a damn about the gaki duo's sob stories. We're ninja and because of that, we lose the ones we love. Our precious people die every day, but we don't disgrace them by acting like spoilt children having temper tantrums. Think about it. I have more of a reason to act selfishly than shedoes - of the nine clones Kabuto-san fashioned, I was the only one that survived. My whole family is dead and the two precious people I have come to see as brother and sister only are currently imprisoned and awaiting execution. If you want sympathy, then sympathise with that first."

'_This just isn't my day…'_

They stood there a moment, the younger of the two having finished seething and whose expression had once again gone dead. Kiba twitched, contemplating what he could say and failing miserably. Why did the boy have to be right? He hated the fact that there was nothing he could say or do to make the youth realize what was so painfully obvious.

Nanikato frowned. "If you're not going to leave me alone, could you stop staring at me? I doubt you're going to go away, so do something useful - tell me about nii-san."

He blinked in shock.

"Huh? You mean Uchiha-teme didn't tell you?"

"Believe what you wish, but Sasuke-sensei truly regrets killing nii-san. I didn't have the heart to ask him too many questions because I could always see the anguish in his eyes whenever I did. Everyone else I've asked hasn't been able to tell me much either. Inari-san only knew him a few months, but idolised and looked upon him like a brother. Haku-niisan and Zabuza-san didn't really know him at all, but he helped free their hearts before they died. Iruka-san saw him as a son and because of that he cannot act logically when in my presence because he believes me to be nii-san reborn. Obito and Nawaki have told me that Yondaime was his father. Finally, the three Hokage have confirmed what Sasuke-sensei told me. What I _do_ know is that nii-san lived a very hard life, hated for reasons that were beyond his control and because of that, as his clone, the elders of this village will hate me too once they learn of my existence within their walls."

Kiba groaned. Not wanting to talk in the middle of pouring rain, the older shinobi led the boy towards the front steps of the academy and under the protection of the overhanging eves, sat down in one of the few dry places left in the village.

"Where should I star, then?" he asked, and Nanikato shrugged, seating himself as well. "Ever since I was small I had been taught to hate him, to fear him. Although I never felt either hate or fear of him, disobeying my mother was the last thing I wanted to do. It was like that with pretty much everyone born in that generation. Nobody wanted to be Naruto's friend because they feared their parents would hate them - would subject them to the same torment that they tormented him to."

A muscle in the blond's cheek twitched, but he didn't break from his cross-legged position or the businesslike expression that masked the inquisitiveness inside him.

"But when we were all in the Academy together, things were slightly different. Because we didn't have to worry about our parents' glaring eyes, we could do as we wished - though treading with caution was strongly advised. When I was there, we could be comrades in arms - coconspirators as the class pranksters; helping brighten up the drab days that would either be spent listening to one of Iruka-sensei's lectures or being stuck in detention. By the time we graduated, I saw Naruto as more of rival than an unspoken friend. I had just started noticing girls as something other than creatures that carried 'cooties' and there was this girl that I really liked. Thing is, she had always been stuck on Naruto, who was completely clueless when it came to concepts like that, and who could blame him? I wanted to prove that I was better than him any chance I got. I failed miserably, of course. He always had this way of triumphing over the greatest odds… well… except one."

Kiba glanced out into the turbulence beyond his small haven and for a second, thought it was going to halt. It didn't, sad to say, and so he continued the story that he really didn't want to be talking about.

"Only a few months after Tsunade-sama became the Godaime Hokage, we were given nothing less than a suicide mission. Our mission: recover the wayward Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-teme had gone AWOL on us by abandoning the village for the sake of power. But it couldn't have come at a worse time. All experienced forces were away on missions or resting from the completion of one. Due to the shortage of available shinobi, Tsunade-sama chose to send one chuunin and four genin to go up against Sasuke and jounin-level captors. As the chuunin of our generation at the time, Shikamaru was our leader and going with him were Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, myself and my companion Akamaru, and of course, Naruto. We all fought tough battles along the road to get the Uchiha back, but none more so than Naruto. I could never understand and still can't understand what he saw in that bastard, even after he had betrayed us all. His determination to bring back his best friend, however, ended up being his downfall…"

"No, it wasn't his downfall."

"What do mean by that? Of course it --"

Nanikato shook his head, arms crossed. "No," he repeated. "It wasn't his downfall - it was his greatest triumph. Although Naruto-niisan died because of it, he could have considered it a victory. Just because Sasuke-sensei didn't return to Konoha doesn't mean that nii-san's last words didn't have an affect on him. I think they literally had _too much_ of an affect on him. From what I have learned of sensei's youth, it was just as dark and troubling. To protect himself, he created mental shields against everyone - even those who wanted to help. In the end, when he took nii-san's life, his shields had been shattered. He realised that what he had done made him no different from his brother. If you knew Sasuke-sensei like I know him, you would see what I see. He's _afraid _of _himself_. I've known it since he first started visiting me after my awakening."

The boy sighed. "I believe, that what nii-san was trying to achieve when he sacrificed himself, was to open up sensei's heart."

"You might be right about that," Kiba admitted. "But I'll never forgive the Uchiha."

"I didn't ask you to."

Nanikato stood and bowed to the older man.

"Thank you for telling me what you did, Inuzuka-san. You have to be one of the first that hasn't tried to lie to me about the events that took place over thirteen years ago," he turned, heading down the steps and then stopped, glancing back over his shoulder. "And it would be educational if you took the time to listen to the wind every once and a while. It might help shed some light on things to come."

And then the boy was gone, swallowed up by the storm. The older man remained where he was for moment before he too got to his feet. Walking down the steps and out into the rain, he noticed that, only now, the storm clouds had begun to break up. The thunder had stopped, though lightning flickered far off in the distance. The winds had gone quite, the waves had slowed and the earth had stilled, while the fires, unseen and unheard, hissed softly and waited.

Looking up into the skies above, Kiba saw stars shining through gaps in the slowly dispersing clouds.

'_That kid really is something, Naruto. If I know your style, then I know that life here in Konoha will never be the same again.'_

-.ooOoo.-

**The Following Morning:**

The sun had just begun to rise over the peaks of the mountain overlooking Konoha, bathing the village in a sparkling morning glow. Yesterday's storm had left many things littering the streets, like overturned trees, torn shingles and huge mud puddles. And although most civilians were still asleep, the shinobi were awake and going about their daily business. Damages didn't repair themselves and missions like that could always be given out to anyone that wanted to earn a little bit more money.

One such soul was that of Hyuuga Hinata, having awoken the hour before from a fitful night's sleep. Having banished the last remnants of fatigue with a refreshing shower, the young heiress yawned as she slipped out of her bedroom and tread softly down the corridors of the main house mansion towards the dining hall. Clutched in one hand was a portfolio containing the detailed information she had been working on concerning the cursed seals Orochimaru had created. Since Konoha was now host to more individuals baring such seals, she had been given the express mission of finding a way to dispel them. Shikamaru had told her that she was the only he trusted with this case and if she needed aid, to only choose those in which she trusted herself.

So with Sakura's help, Hinata had made the startling discovered the seals were akin to a disease, parasitic and yet symbiotic in nature at same time, having originated from a pure, unknown human source. Sickening as it was, it appeared that within the seal itself, the sickness thrived. When it came to experimenting on extraction, Anko-san had come forth as a more than willing test subject. And fortune had smiled upon the seal mistress and the medic-nin, as they had been able to purge the contamination from the older woman, drawing out the infection that had been pumped into her body so many years before.

For Anko, it had worked and the only reminder of the horror she had faced was the stain on her skin in the shapes of three tomoe. From the few blood samples taken from Sasuke and Tayuya's seals, she was confronted with an entirely new problem. The parasite housed within the two former Oto-nin had mutated, evolving into sly little beast that wouldn't be so easy to kill. Since Anko had not activated the second level, the virus had remained dormant and contained, whereas Sasuke and Tayuya had activated theirs, allowing the virus to adapt and evolve - become unique to them alone; like siblings to the original strain.

Right now, there was still the matter of finding out whether or not it could still be removed.

Reaching the dinning hall, Hinata slid the door open and was shocked to discover that Hanabi of all people had beaten her there. The younger woman was seated at the table, a newspaper in hand and half eaten bowl of soup before her. She seemed oblivious to her older sister's presence as she read, although the truth was far from it - she was staring ever so discreetly over the edge of the paper.

Seeing Hanabi at all these days was odd, knowing that well enough that her sister preferred not to eat in such 'public' places.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, imouto-chan." she said, setting her portfolio down on the adjacent chair and then seated herself. "What brings you here this morning?"

The younger Hyuuga harrumphed, sparing her the shortest of glances out of the corner of her eye. It was at times like this that she reminded the older woman so much of their father.

"Mission."

Hinata blinked. "I was under the assumption you would remain on the inactive roaster for the next few months."

"I still am," Hanabi replied curtly, setting the paper aside. "However, my mission involves the involuntary supervision of a kodomotachi no gaki."

She stifled a small gasp. Hanabi… supervise children? Oh, those poor children! The last time her sister had had anything to do with children, she had burnt poor Kozue-chan's eyebrows off. Kurenai-sensei had been enraged, churning forth a litany of reprimands, livid that the younger woman would dare harm her son. Things had only gotten worse when Hanabi had come back with _"You think I care? It seems to me you're trying to get a daughter out of a son with all your mollycoddling. And why not? He's girly enough as it is already!" _

"So… you'll be working at the academy?"

"No," the younger Hyuuga scowled. "Genin."

"Genin? But - "

"Blame Shikamaru-sama - it was his idea."

Hanabi then purposely ignored her then, returning her attention back to the neglected bowl of soup. Hinata blinked.

"So, who are your new students?"

Without pausing, her sister's free hand went into her hip pouch and withdrew a small photo, which she deftly whipped like a shuriken. Hinata caught the piece of glossy paper between her fingers and as soon as she turning it over, the breath catching in her throat.

'_So that's why Kiba-kun wouldn't tell me what happened at the meeting I missed…'_

It reminded the indigo haired young woman of another snapshot, one of a team that was no longer existed. Displayed in a small memorial of the few pictures they had of Naruto-kun, was his team photo. Kakashi-san had been the back, smiling with his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads. Sasuke was looking indifferently at the camera while Naruto glared at him and Sakura smiled obliviously in the front.

Although this new photo had its differences, much of it looked the same. Standing in the back, where Kakashi-san once stood, was Hanabi - looking like she wanted nothing more than to kill her new charges. In front was a frightened looking Kozue, who looked as though he was afraid the apocalypse was approaching. Flanking either side was Toboe, with Yukimaru on her shoulder, glaring venomously at a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy who stared indifferently at the camera.

That boy…

She brushed a finger over the whiskered face of the teen in photo, tears prickling in her pale eyes. "Naruto-kun…"

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you." Hanabi remarked, pushing her now empty bowl aside. "From what the reports say, Kyuuzano Nanikato hates people calling him that. I heard that Iruka-san got removed from the active roster for unprofessional behavior due to antagonizing the kid. He should have known better than to piss of an apprentice to the Uchiha…"

She nodded slowly. "I k-know. It's just – it's just hard to - "

"Accept the truth? Onee-san, you've had thirteen years to accept the fact that Naruto is dead and is never coming back. I dare say Kiba-yaro would be extremely disappointed if you abandoned him for a boy half your age."

Hinata sputtered, turning a brilliant shade crimson.

"I wasn't thinking like that!" she shrieked, then slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked by her outburst.

Her sister smirked.

"Of course not. You're going to leave the honors for dog-girl."

"Toboe-chan? But she looks like she hates him!"

"An overdone pretense. She's probably all hot and bothered and trying to hide it."

"Imouto-chan!"

Hanabi's sneer grew wider. "Poor naïve onee-san. At this rate you're going to die a virgin. That mutt of yours is probably going to go crazy soon from lack of action."

Hinata continued to sputter, her face glowing a bright red.

-.ooOoo.-

'_Freedom!'_

A little later that same morning, Sarutobi Kozue was taking a deep breath of the tangy scent of nature. It helped little to calm his spastic nerves, being a newly minted genin and all, but even if he was incredibly nervous, he was first and foremost ecstatic that he was free of the classroom and ultimately the dreaded reach of his rabid fangirls.

When he looked back on them, the events that had transpired yesterday were so surreal that he was hard pressed to believe that they had actually happened - and he was there for Kami's sake! He could hardly believe that he, let alone two others, had actually _passed_ Hyuuga Hanabi's brand of survival exam.

In his personal opinion, his new sensei was a menace. Although he wouldn't say it _(because it would gravely wound what male pride he had left)_, the woman scared the crap out of him. She wasn't a psycho like Mitarashi Anko, but Hanabi could be very nasty when she really wanted to - all of the beatings Konohamaru-itoko had received while hitting on her was enough to prove that.

But even with his fear of the near emotionless Hyuuga, Kozue was pleased with how his new team had been formed. He was overjoyed that he had Toboe-chan and Yukimaru at his side - even the new boy, Nanikato, was a welcome addition. Speaking of the new boy, he was a bit weird. Although the brunette had only known the blonde for a day at most, he was already puzzled. Toboe made it clear that she hated Nanikato after the introduction, which had gone disastrous to say the least _(and damn her, why'd she have to drag him into it?!)_.

Still…

Suddenly a screeching noise like the sound of the Klaxon alarm split the air. Kozue cried out in pain, covering his ears with his hands and gritted his teeth. Yukimaru was howling loudly while Toboe screamed, her pointer fingers wedged deeply into her ears. Nanikato, however, sat with his back against a tree, unfazed at though he was listening to the most beautiful music there was to hear. It lasted a few minutes more before dying out at the exact same moment their sensei appeared.

The deadly beauty that was Hyuuga Hanabi dropped out of the tree in which Nanikato was leaning against. Everyone was silent, save for Toboe muttering murderously, taking in information or recovering from what had just happened.

Hanabi frowned distastefully. She had been hoping that the brats she had been saddled with yesterday would have learned better. What a disgrace! Soothing her left temple, the former oinin reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a small black box with two silver buttons.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Kozue and Toboe stared blankly at the box, having no clue whatsoever as to what it might be, although the male of the pair had the inkling that it had something to do with the noise they had heard only moments before. Of course it was Nanikato who answered for them, rising to his feet to join them in front of their sensei.

"It's called a fuuton device." he replied, slipping into what they assumed was his form of lecture mode. "Manufactured in Otogakure, it soon became a dangerously effective form of crowd control. It is able to render an enemy army incapable of fighting as it can produce up to supersonic levels of sound - those capable of shattering an opponent's eardrums. Seeing as Otogakure has taken the lead in technological advances, they possess a much bigger arsenal of weaponry then Konoha could ever dream to have." he paused, raising a single golden brow. "By the way, Hyuuga-san, how it that _you_ are in possession of a fuuton device?"

Hanabi nodded appreciatively, but did not smile as the Hyuuga rarely smiled.

"That's classified."

"Very well," he conceded. "But from the looks of it, it is only a prototype that's capable of only half of what I just mentioned. It has only been the last year and half that they have started to make more improvements upon the current technology."

The indigo haired woman was impressed. Had the boy been loyal to Oto, they wouldn't have known what the device was called or what it could do aside from producing such mind numbing noise.

"Since you know what this device is, then I'm sure you can tell me what that lesson was for."

"The object of the lesson was to expect the unexpected. When on a mission, one needs to have their wits about them at all times or else they might fall pray to an ambush or the like. As we have only just become a team, you wanted to see if we would be prepared for anything you threw at us. While I had the feeling that we were being watched, I had no idea where you were, much less directly above me. Although I can't speak for my teammates, it is doubtless that they were any more prepared than myself."

"If you were not prepared, then why didn't this fuuton affect you?"

He smirked.

"Because onee-sama drilled me on the same subject only a few months ago. As a result, I was rendered temporarily deaf for at least a week before my eardrums healed from the extensive of damage she put them through. I can now withstand a great volume of sound before it becomes painful."

Kozue, who had been watching the whole exchange between his sensei and teammate, frowned.

"Nanikato-san?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about Oto?"

The blonde glanced at him, his expression natural and didn't even bat an eyelash as he answered the brunette's question.

"Because I used to be a genin of Otogakure."

"NANI?!"

Toboe's eyes were as wide as saucers while Yukimaru's jaw hung slackly. Kozue nodded, realising that it all made sense now. The Uchiha had been captured over two weeks ago, and from what he had heard his okaa-san and Shikamaru-ojisama talking about that day, the man had had a boy their age with him. That had been the very reason why he and Toboe had skipped class that morning to wait at the gates for their arrival - they wanted to see what the boy looked like. Now that he knew, Kozue wasn't really sure what to say.

"Then that means you're Uchiha Sasuke's apprentice, right?"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And how do you know about _that_, Sarutobi?"

The boy squeaked in surprise, shielding his head.

"I-I overheard okaa-san and Shikamaru-ojisama t-talking about it in the d-den the morning they were caught!"

The Hyuuga glowered, pinning not only him, but also Toboe and Yukimaru with a hard stare.

"Repeat that to nobody. Loose lips sink ships, remember that."

"But why?" Toboe demanded. "Just because he used to be an Oto shinobi, or because he's the Uchiha's apprentice?"

"For reasons," the pale eyes woman growled. "That are classified."

The two younger genin and the puppy glanced at Nanikato, wondering what it was about the blonde that made him so special. Looking at him more closely, Kozue was certain that he seemed terribly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on whom…

Having given up on debating whether or not to seriously maim the effeminate boy, Hanabi began barking orders at her three new students. Last night's storm had given her enough time to plan the _perfect_ course of training that they would have to endure the whole time that she was their sensei, not to mention receive authorization to conduct the training in _that_ place. As soon as the three-plus-one-canine-companion were in manageable order, she gave them their directive. They would not be training where they had been scheduled to meet this morning, but rather in a place much better suited for her style.

Having no idea of her style, Kozue, Toboe and Yukimaru followed warily whilst Nanikato really didn't give a damn - nothing Hanabi dished out could be much worse than what Tayuya could do to him – exhibit A being his eardrums. Twenty minutes later, the group of five arrived just outside a training field, which was actually a small meadow inside the boundaries of the Forest of Death, which was sanctioned for ANBU/oinin use.

The five acres worth of land was filled with all sorts of, in Kozue's opinion, torture paraphernalia. It looked like someone had razed the place with exploding tags and a bombardment of S-class jutsu - which was completely true. All sorts of hidden traps awaited the children, silently crossing imaginary fingers in hopes that they would be tripped.

Hanabi's smirk took a sinister slant as the three genin stared at the field, their eyes growing wide.

"Welcome to Boot Camp!"

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: **6, 762

**Usagi-chan: **Anyway, I hope you all liked what I spent four and half months cooking up in my head. As you can see, I decided to introduce a new original character this chapter - Inuzuka Kegawa. He won't reappear for a while, but he has a vital role to play in the continuation of the story. As you must have already deduced from reading his interaction Kiba, Kegawa shares a love/hate relationship with Toboe much like that of Neji and Hinata in the early manga, save for the fact that they both actually hate each other _(more will be explained later)_. As for the trails of our hero - which transitions rather quickly (almost too quickly) - with Kegawa's introduction, were hard to write to say the least. I know you must have seen how bipolar he was during his own conversation with Kiba. This is simply explained - Nanikato is having trouble adjusting to his new role inside Konoha. His new team isn't what he hopped it would be and he has yet to see Sasuke and Tayuya again.

So yeah, we'll see Hanabi's boot camp and the team's first official mission next chapter. For those with weak stomachs, please read with caution. All in all, I'm sure you'll so please stay tuned for more action.

**Translations/Original Jutsus: **

**Kegawa** – _Fur_

**Hige** - _Whiskers_

**Momoko** - _Peach blossom child_

**Daken** - _Mongrel_

**Kodomotachi no gaki** - _a group of bratty children_

"**FuuTon" Fuu**bi** Ton**kyou- _Overwhelming Disarray _


	24. Reverence

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween minna-san! You know what that means, right? That means that my beloved story, 'The Reflections of Oneself', is exactly one year old today! Just thinking about it, I feel like I haven't written anything at all during all this time, or maybe that's because we chapter-less for four months. Anyway, I congratulate all of you have stuck with me since the very beginning - it must have been stressful - and those of you have will be joining us for the first time today.

Moving along, I like to get some things straightened out first. What I was trying to explain with the Inuzuka clan was that, while they are much like dogs, they still have human faults. They can't be expected to act out of character with their own species just as a dog cannot be expected to act like a human. So on and so forth, it means even though their clan is structured like a wolf pack, doesn't mean it is a wolf pack.

But now that that's done with, I'm glad that you guys think my Hanabi is a believable character. I decided, hence her scene with Hinata, that she younger woman needed to have a side to her that wasn't completely cold-blooded Hyuuga. The sexual innuendos on Hanabi's part have become her foolproof way of ruffling her sister's feathers without being a bitch at the same time.

Big thanks going out to **KaiserPhoenix**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **T-Dugong**, **AznPuffyHair**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Shinenkami**, **Perdendosi Muse-ing**, **Afterthought53**, **Green.on.Black**, **Belletiger**, **TwilightExodus**, **Takuya**, **Ducky McQuack Quack**, **Quathis**, **Firehedgehog**, **SageofAges729**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Soul of the Silver** **Phoenix**, **Kinky-Kitsune** and **Snowecat** !! You guys are the greatest!

This chapter was beta read by **TheWatcherandReader**.

**HAPPY HALLOW and FIRST ANNIVERSARY**

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 24: Reverence_

_Awe. _

_We are forever in wonder and fear of the mysterious and the miraculous. Why did it happen? How did it happen? When did it happen? With all these questions, we are forever unable to let what is better off left alone remain a mystery. And of course, it is that part of us that is the curse of our human nature. If we are in wonder of it, we analyze it until nothing magical is left to dream about. If we fear it, we destroy all knowledge of it so that when we die, those who come after us will never have the chance to choose otherwise._

_Curiosity killed the cat. Too bad ours just seems to keep coming back._

Boot Camp.

By the end of the week, the genin of Team Thirteen loathed the word. Nanikato felt numb after all the Jyuuken-induced beatings, Kozue had lost his fair share of blood, Toboe ached in places she wouldn't have thought were able to ache and Yukimaru had come close to being neutered numerous times. The trouble was, there was nowhere you could hide from a Hyuuga - especially one that was only satisfied if you were rolling around on the ground in pain.

By the end of the week, the sensei of Team Thirteen was thinking she might actually like the job after all. As a sensei, Hyuuga Hanabi was a fierce taskmistress, allowing no excuse to soften the cruel fate of her unfortunate victims. If she had to make sure these three became ninja worthy of serving Konoha, then she wasn't going to be gentle. Besides, in her opinion, children shouldn't be coddled.

Sitting back, Hanabi watched as the three genin, plus one dog, avoided the booby traps rigged throughout the demolition field and dodged explosions at the same time. They weren't doing badly, but they weren't doing very well either. The blond was doing the best, of course, but she knew it was only because he had a year's worth more of hands on training then the other two did. Forced into such a situation, the trio had to rely on strengthening their teamwork if they were going to go home at night _without _battle scars. It was a cruel form of training, but hey - whoever said she was kind?

Nanikato winced as his right leg was snagged by a strand of barbed wire, and when he pulled back, it shredded the protective layer of clothing and bite deeply into the flesh beneath. He cursed for a moment, in a style that would have made Tayuya proud, until he got his injured leg free, then hopped around on one foot until the wound had healed satisfactorily.

His teammates weren't faring any better either, but at least the Hyuuga was attacking them like she was attacking him. Seeing as he was the most experienced genin on the team, Hanabi-sensei had decided to level the 'playing field' by throwing a lot more obstacles in his way. And although he knew this exercise was to promote teamwork, he had pretty much given up on helping his teammates, seeing as the only girl seemed to blow regular hissy fits every time he decided to lend a hand.

Having been on much the same wave length as the blonde, Kozue was wishing desperately that Toboe would calm down - even Yukimaru was looking scared of his companion. He hated feeling like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, the boy wanted to befriend his new teammate and on the other, he didn't want to lose Toboe. She was fickle that way, which was why her attitude could change at any given second.

Sighing, the crimson-eyed boy caught a brief look of pity from his male teammate before it vanished. Having noticed it, he smiled. Perhaps there was a chance that they could have a mutual understanding if not a friendship.

Then Toboe's hawk-like eyes caught sight of his smile.

"What are you smiling about?!" she snapped irritably, swatting at a rogue bee from the beehive she had upset an hour ago. "We're an inch from death and you're _smiling_? Do you want us to get killed?!"

Kozue blanched.

"It isn't like that, Toboe-chan."

"Of course it isn't," Nanikato, added. "He's just imagining how comfortable death will feel compared to this."

"No I wasn't!"

"Sure you were. With how reckless she's being; death would be a joy because you know she's going to get us killed."

Toboe glowered at the blonde. "I am not being reckless!"

"What do you call it then?" he asked. "You triggered more then three quarters of the traps in this field today because of overconfidence and because you didn't want to listen to reason and common sense."

"Shut up!"

When her fingertips began to spark with electricity, Kozue thought his heart might stop.

"Toboe-chan, please stop it! If you keep this up, we're all going to get killed!"

The silver haired girl whirled around on him, her tattoos having disappeared into the crimson of her rage. If he wasn't so afraid of what might happen if she lost control, he might have been scared of her then as she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat.

"How dare you take his side!" she shrilled, for once acting her age as she began to throttle him. "You're _my_ friend - _mine, mine, mine!_ I won't let this interloper brainwash you into thinking _he's _the good guy."

At the same time, Nanikato heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes skyward, silently asking Kami-sama why he had to be so cruel as to stick him with her?

And as if sensing that he had just rolled his eyes, the Inuzuka flung the brunette aside and raised her sparking fingers.

"**Raiton: Inabikari Mori!"**

Kozue's eyes widened in horror.

"TOBOE-CHAN!"

The blond, who had barely managed to dodge the bolt of oncoming lightning as it seared a hole through the right side of his poncho, was briefly impressed that a eleven year old girl - from a country where lightning affinity was rare - could pull off a Raiton jutsu with such precision. It passed quickly, however, as a sudden feeling of foreboding grasped him tightly in its smothering grip.

It started with sound of a snap and a sharp crackling hiss.

Toboe had noticed it too, her dark eyes widening as she heard the crackling and as one, the three children and one puppy turned towards the noise.

'_This is not good…'_ Yukimaru whimpered, cowering behind Toboe's legs. _'We should get out here - now!'_

"You think?!" Kozue snapped, his voice having taken on a higher pitch.

The crackling, of course, was coming from a pile of low-grade explosives that individually didn't have much power beyond common fireworks, but there was a _pile_ of them. When Toboe's lightning jutsu had struck the ground behind Nanikato's back, it had caused a stray spark to ignite the fuse of the top most explosive and thus allow the fire it created to eat its way toward the chemicals that would recreate the _Big Bang_. If Toboe had just listened to Kozue's warnings, she would have also known that they were surrounded by landmines…

"_**RUN!" **_

No one would ever know who said it first, but by then it really didn't matter. Dancing as fast as they could between the triggers for the underground bombs, they ran like they had never run before. They were only twenty feet from the blast zone before the fuse reached its final destination. The explosion was enough to pick the four would-be escapees off their feet and throw them another twenty.

But that one explosion wasn't the end of their problems. It had triggered the surrounding landmines, which sent dirt and shrapnel flying around them like swarms of hornets - thus riddling the unfortunate children and canine with lacerations big and small. Seeing as there was really nowhere else to run without getting themselves even more hurt, the unlikely foursome scaled the fence, determined not to be caught up in the rest of the explosion-of-the-century.

Of course, they failed to notice the sign that was hanging off of the fence a couple hundred feet away and thus began a rather precarious quest into the Forest of Death.

"This is all your fault!"

Darkness seemed to descend upon them as soon as they were on the other side, allowing only a few shafts of light to penetrate the dense foliage above. It didn't even dawn on the two Konoha-born genin that they were no longer in the normal forests that surrounded their village, but rather the point of oblivion that hosted the second part of the Chuunin Exams. It was only after at least twenty minutes of running that the group realised they were lost.

"And how is that?"

"Don't try to play the innocent act, you asshole!"

"Get your facts straights, dog-girl - _you_ set off the explosion."

"It wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't pissed me off!"

"Actually, if you pulled that stick out of your arse, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Why you--"

Toboe paused in mid outburst when Yukimaru whined loudly, his tail between his legs. The girl paused, then looked down at her trembling companion.

"What it is, Yukimaru?"

He wined again. _'Death…'_

"Death? What do you mean death?"

The puppy was practically crying now.

'_We're in the Forest of Death!'_

The Inuzuka froze, her jerky movements getting the attention of her teammates.

Kozue blinked, having been assessing the extent of his teammates' wounds moments before. "Toboe-chan?"

She turned to him, quivering slightly.

"W-we're in the - the - "

"The what?"

"_The Forest of Death!"_

The boy gasped, panicking as he whirled this way and that, trying to convince himself that Toboe was only yanking his chain. She wasn't, however, and that terrified him even more. Instinctively the pair and the puppy huddled together, although wincing in pain from their wounds, and shook with fear as they vividly imagined being eaten by giant centipedes or some other sort of dangerously fierce creature with a big appetite and a taste for children.

So while they were panicking, Nanikato was gazing around himself in wide-eyed wonder. Having been 'born' in Oto, he had never seen trees so massive and scary looking in his life, nor such a spectacular collection of flora in one place. In his opinion, this was paradise and if given the chance, he wouldn't mind living in here as a hermit. After all, Sasuke-shishou had told him the tales of his forest and that meant he knew what to expect.

But of course, the silver haired girl had to notice the blond's growing grin and intuitively matched it up with his train of thought.

"How can you like this place!?" she demanded. "It gives me the creeps!"

As Kozue nodded frantically and Yukimaru whimpered in agreement, Nanikato turned towards them, his grin becoming wicked to the point that _he _was giving them the creeps.

"Oh come on, you chickens! It's not that bad." he laughed.

"Then why is **"HELP!"** burnt into that tree!?"

The blonde's blue-eyed gaze followed the direction the girl was pointing. Sure enough, burnt deeply into the bark of an old, decaying tree were the letters **H**,** E**,** L** and** P**. Nanikato stared at the tree for several moments before he burst out laughing - so loud were his gales of laughter any hungry monsters out there would know exactly where to find their next meal.

Without thinking, Kozue _and _Toboe pounced on him, clapping their hands over his mouth.

"Shush! 'Do you want _them _to find us!?" the red-eyed boy hissed.

"'Them'?"

"The giant centipedes and hungry beasties!"

Nanikato peeled their hands of his mouth and smirked.

"It's called psychological warfare, children." he said, waggling a finger. Sure, he knew how much he must have looked like Kabuto-san in lecture-mode right then, and as much as he didn't like the thought, it couldn't be helped. "While I don't deny that this forest plays host to many dangerous creatures, I have also been told that it is the stomping grounds for the Chuunin Exams. Whoever wrote that 'warning' was undoubtedly trying to scare the shit out of you so bad that you'd mess up and get yourself killed, thus being unable to pass the exam and narrowing down the competition for the others."

Toboe bristled angrily and gnashed her teeth. If there was one thing she hated more then being called a child, it was when the person saying it was being condescending _(or at least what she considered condescending)_ - and by a boy not much older then herself at that! Having stewed in her anger long enough, she took a deep breath and prepared to smack him for it when she noticed that she was alone.

Spinning in a circle, she noticed the two boys - _and_ Yukimaru! - had continued on without her!

"Get back here you bastards!" she screamed, giving chase. "Yukimaru - you little traitor!"

-.ooOoo.-

The two boys had been in the middle of a conversation concerning jutsu experimentation when the first bloodcurdling scream told them that they had left Toboe behind. The second scream told them she was in danger and the third scream told them that, if she died, she'd be coming back to haunt them for the rest of their lives _(which Nanikato believed wholeheartedly due to the fact that he could see and talk to ghosts)._

Nanikato stared, his blue eyes growing wider by the second. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The girl was held aloof in the air, tangling precariously from one leg by a tentacle. Strange, considering that land mammals didn't have tentacles. But one thing was for certain - the creature was draining Toboe of her chakra! And although they were absolutely terrified of what was hurting their friend, Kozue and Yukimaru attacked back blindly.

Brave they were, but their actions could do little to help the girl.

"_I can help you defeat this thing,"_ a voice whispered in his ear. Nanikato flinched, whirling around to find who had spoken but found no one. _"You will not be able to see me, child."_

"Are you a ghost?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

'_Sort of - I have long since lost sight of myself and have become nothing more then an echo. I could not bare to even look at myself - my failures were too great - and not even you can see me.'_

"And what is that thing?"

"_I don't know exactly what it is myself, actually, but I do know that it used to be one of Orochimaru's failed experiments. Imperfect as it was, the creature took refuge in the forest and has been living here ever since. Sadly, its main pray are the unfortunate participants of the Chuunin Exams that get caught in its grasp.'_

Nanikato snorted. "I hope it knows that eating her will give it indigestion."

The invisible spirit at his side sighed heavily.

"_A sad existence, ne?"_ the ghost asked.

"Nani?"

"_How tragic it is that with every generation, the children become more distant. But that creature needs to be stopped. If you are a good person at heart, you will save your teammate. Please… let me guide your hand."_

The blonde blinked. "But how?"

"_It is much like when one thinks that they have become possessed by a restless spirit. I will not possess you - rather I would stand behind you like a teacher guiding your movements in a dance. You would not be able to repeat it, but then are capable enough to learn on your own. Do you accept?'_

'_Yes.'_

And he could sense the ghost begin to smile.

'_Good choice.'_

Nanikato didn't even get the chance to orientate himself before he was propelled into action, his limbs moving on their own. He could sense the presence of the unseen ghost behind him, guiding his movements as he attacked the beast.

The next ten minutes passed by in a jumbled blur. The failed abomination dodged his attacks and blended in with the environment around it for camouflage with only the dangling Inuzuka as physical confirmation to where it was. Without so much as a word between them, the seriousness of the situation had Nanikato and Kozue fighting together against their foe as if they're had been doing it for years. Yukimaru was bounding from shoulder to shoulder, performing aerial stunts that shouldn't have been possible for a quadruped.

Then finally, the crimson-eyed boy managed to land a decisive hit on the beast with some poisoned darts from his blowgun. The poison went to action fast, numbing the tentacle that held Toboe captive until it dropped her and promptly fled.

The girl screamed as she dropped, having not enough chakra left to cushion her landing. She closed her eyes in hopes of not having to see what her bloody landing looked like as she died. In mid fall however, she found herself taken firmly in a pair of foreign arms. Still not daring to open her eyes, Toboe held on tightly as they continued to drop, the end of the trip announced by a hard landing, a chorus of pained groans, and a tangle of limbs.

Finally daring to open her eyes, the Inuzuka found herself staring into blue. To her utter shock, it had been her ever loathsome blond teammate that had caught her while Kozue and Yukimaru helped to brake their fall.

Nanikato felt the presence of the ghost leave him while the girl gaped unabashedly at him, pleased that the children were finally safe.

"I…"

Toboe would have continued staring at the older boy if it hadn't been for the loud cough that sliced through the stunned silence like a hot knife through butter. The three genin, the silver haired Inuzuka still safely secure in Nanikato's arms _(and still holding on with a death grip)_, winced and slowly looked up into the pale eyes of their sensei.

Hyuuga Hanabi was standing over them, her arms crossed and her expression annoyed. But there was something about the icy woman that had never been there before. A satisfied smile - though it was more of a smirk actually - graced her lips.

And she began clapping.

"Well done twerps - well done.

That was all she said before turning around and leading them out of the Forest of Death, and it was all she needed to say.

-.ooOoo.-

**The Following Day:**

"Okay, I must admit that yesterday's events were rather impressive by your standards." Hanabi announced the following morning. "Seeing as you three have finally proven that you're worthy enough to move onto the next stage my curriculum, I am going to start you off by allowing you to advance in your own personal styles by adding to them. Now from the introductions I got from the three of you on our first day together, I assessed your individual strengths and weakness, thus I will now be able properly to train you in how to work with them."

She turned to Toboe.

"Inuzuka Toboe. You possess strong elemental affinity for Lightning while you are also proficient with long-range combat concerning your clan's jutsu and you have a knack for the longbow."

Reaching into her hip pouch, Hanabi withdrew a small scroll. Biting her thumb, the Hyuuga smeared blood upon the seal and opened it, spreading the paper across the ground. Forming a few choice seals, she slammed her palm down upon the kanji on the paper and reached into the void. The three genin watched as she finally grasped something solid, and then pulled out what looked to be a bundle of folded poles. With a flick of her wrist, the hinges connecting the poles snapped into place - creating a longbow.

"This is a lightweight, collapsible longbow used by archery specialists in Kumogakure. It is made of a mixture of steel and aluminum for strength and low weight. It is also infused with copper conductors at each end to connect the strand of electricity that creates the bowstring. When being used, the wielder must have enough chakra to keep the electrified bowstring acting as livewire while they fire off rounds of lightning-based arrows."

She reached into her hip pouch again and withdrew a scroll, which she handed Toboe along with the bow.

"This scroll contains the information for the Raiton jutsu used for creating the arrows harnessed by the bow. Now I expect you to take good care of them - I acquired both during a battle with a Kumo missing-nin that had the misfortune of dying by my hand."

The girl gaped, speechless.

"Sarutobi Kozue. You possess minor elemental affinities for both Earth and Wind while you show excellent promise with short-range jutsu and an aptitude for the battle fan."

Hanabi reached into the summoning scroll again and withdrew an elegant battle fan. It was only a foot and a half shorter then Kozue, with crimson paper lining folds and several six-inch blades fused to the ends.

"I acquired this from your cousin yesterday, who was more then happy to give me the means of continuing the training you've abandoned. If I understand correctly, this fan was created especially for you by Sabaku no Temari, Sunagakure's foremost battle fan specialist?"

Kozue swallowed. "Y-yes. I got it as a present for my fifth birthday while visiting Suna when Shikamaru-ojisama was the ambassador."

"Good. I leave it up to you to learn to the Fuuton jutsu left to you by your father."

Without pausing, she turned towards Nanikato and thus didn't see the red-eyed boy flinch at the mention of his dead father.

"Kyuuzano Nanikato. You possess incredible elemental affinity for Wind; you practice a unique mixture of full range combat and wield a katana that is hidden upon your person. May I see it?"

The blonde frowned, then whispered the release command and withdrew his sword from the point where it was sealed in his back, earning wide-eyed stares from Toboe, Kozue and Yukimaru. When the Hyuuga reached out her hand to take it from him, Nanikato shook his head.

"It would be very detrimental to your health if you tred to take _Seijun Kaze_," he said. "The jutsu used to create this blade was forbidden for a reason. Although I didn't know until after the fact, I nearly got myself killed in the process of making it. Of course, for safety reasons, it has an anti-theft jutsu infused into it so that it harms anyone whose hair isn't woven into the hilt."

They eyed the woven rope around the hilt and only Hanabi could tell that the red and black strands of rope were the exact some color as Uchiha Sasuke and Mateki no Tayuya's hair. She knew at once that the blond's odd weapon wouldn't hurt the two S-class shinobi, and if she had the capacity to worry, Hanabi might have considered the two toned blade a threat.

"Very good," Hanabi nodded, and then tossed him a scroll similar to the one that she had given Toboe. "This scroll, courtesy of the Hayate clan, contains a couple of C-rank kenjutsu forms that you might like to learn," she then clapped her hands together. "Now you three may have the rest of the day off and I expect to see you back here, on time, in one day from now. Considering that the festival is tomorrow, I'm being kind enough to let you have tomorrow off as well. But don't you get the idea into your heads that I'm going to continue being this lenient - I'm going to work your arses into the ground our next meeting."

With a few choice seals, the Hyuuga vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the three genin to contemplate the task that their sensei had just given them. They walked together in silence as they departed training ground thirteen and made their way back towards the village. None of them spoke so much as a word until they reached the far side of the academy.

"Well…" Kozue murmured, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I gotta go. See you tonight Nanikato-san."

And so the raven haired boy went on ahead, his mind focused on going home and telling his mother that he was finally ready to start learning the jutsu that his father had left behind for him. Of course, that left Toboe and Yukimaru with Nanikato…

The blond didn't even look at her while the silver haired girl babbled on about nothing of particular importance. He had to admit though; she had changed dramatically since he had saved her life yesterday. Sure, he had saved her sorry arse numerous times before, but nothing like that. Although she wasn't his friend or anything, she had quit picking fights or complaining because she was forced to be within a two foot proximity of him.

With a sigh of confused defeat, Nanikato reached over and began to scratch behind Yukimaru's ears and the pup accepted his ministrations so gratefully that he toppled off of Toboe's shoulder and into his arms.

'_That feels so good.'_ Yukimaru murmured, snuggling deeper into the boy's arms. _'More to the left please.'_

Toboe eyed her companion with a look that was only slightly disgusted.

"Traitor…"

Nanikato smirked, following the canine's orders. "He can't help it - in the end, I always win them over."

"I can tell."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Shut up!"

"You started it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No I - do you want to go to festival with Kozue and me tomorrow?"

Nanikato actually stumbled when he heard those words. He looked down at Yukimaru, who was equally started by the girl's unexpected invitation. Obviously, he wasn't a part of the plot and planning that had caused his companion to suffer from spontaneous brain damage

The blond stared at her, examining her intently in order to find out exactly _how _it had happened. When he found no reason as to why it happened, he simply settled for staring at her with a 'who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-my-evil-teammate?' look.

"What?" she snapped. "Can't I be nice?"

Yukimaru snorted.

'_Its official - she's gone completely nuts.'_

"My sympathy to you, pup."

Toboe fumed silently, glowering at the pair. Yukimaru was supposed to be on her side, dammit! If she didn't love the little furball so much, she'd have turned him into a pair of slippers for his mutinous behavior. Tempering her irritation, she crossed her arms and looked at Nanikato inquiringly, waiting for an answer.

"So?"

"So what?"

She scowled at him and… was that a blush? "Are you going to come with us tomorrow or not?"

Now that he wasn't distracted by the Inuzuka's out-of-character behavior, Nanikato finally realised what she had been talking about in the first place - the Kyuubi Festival. He couldn't help but feel physically ill just thinking about it, wanting nothing more then to puke where he stood. Go with them? She _really_ had to be crazy. Just last night, Shikamaru-sama had arranged for his first visit with Sasuke and Tayuya since they had agreed to his terms of becoming a Konoha genin. The young blonde had become thirstier for information about his brother - his original - after having that talk with Kiba. He wanted to know about Naruto - but he wanted Sasuke to tell him.

And that was how he learned of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as the demon fox had been at the root of all the problems that had led to his creation. He learned how Naruto's life had been ruled by cold stares, harsh words, abusive treatment and numerous failed assassination attempts. His brother had lived a life of sorrow and though he always kept smiling, the pain was raw behind his mask. In knowing Naruto, Sasuke had glimpsed a terrible life that mirrored and went well beyond his own. Too caught up in his own grief, the Uchiha had destroyed his best friend's only chance of attaining true happiness and tragically, his own as well.

The thought of going with his teammates to a festival where people celebrated on a national day of mourning made him sick. Tomorrow was the day that Naruto had been born and subsequently cursed with a heavy burden. Tomorrow was the day that the Yondaime, who was Naruto's father and the man who had given his brother his curse, had sacrificed his very life to save a village full of ungrateful people.

Thinking about it caused the back of his mind to itch, reminding him of his insane alter ego, who he now understood to be partly a byproduct of the demon that had once inhabited Naruto.

"No."

Toboe's dark eyes widened in shock. After what had happened yesterday, she had decided to give the blond the benefit of the doubt. She had extended her hand, offering him a companionship she rarely offered, only to be turned down. It had never happened before and the rude awakening left her speechless.

"Not that I wouldn't mind the company," he continued. "But there's no way I'm going to participate in such a foolish mockery of all that was sacrificed."

The girl blinked, then nodded.

'_Of course.' _she told herself. _'Lots of people don't like going to the matsuri. Kiba-ojisan never goes and neither does Hinata-chan or Shino-san. Now that I think about it, none of the Hokage go either.'_

"Did you have family in Konoha, even though you're from Oto?"

Nanikato winced, looking away. Having seen the pained look on the older boy's face, Toboe actually felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"They gave their lives to protect what they believed in and in the end, no one honored their memory. One was glorified and the other was crucified, though neither deserved it and I'm sure they would have told you as such themselves. Now you know why I hate Konoha, and it isn't just because they want to kill Sasuke-shishou."

He locked eyes with her.

"I don't know what it means to you, but doesn't it bother you that they celebrate a day of mourning? Get your uncle to tell you what _really_ happened twenty-five years ago. Tell him I sent you and make sure he leaves nothing out. I'm sure that by the time he's done, you won't want to go either."

Toboe shivered as the blond broke eye contact with her, put Yukimaru down and silently walked away. Numb with shock, she could hardly hear herself think. But there was something she had enough mind power to focus on and that was her getting her uncle to tell her the real story of what happened twenty-five years ago…

-.ooOoo.-

**October 10th - The Kyuubi Festival:**

A light breeze whistled through the trees and danced with the brightly colored fallen leaves as if reaching for the grayish clouds that wafted like a patchwork quilt in the pale autumn sky. The chill and lack of sunshine signaled that the winter months of gloom were swiftly approaching, and that it would be many months before the fresh new leaves of spring arrived.

High above the village, atop the mountainside monument, a lone figure sat with the wind ruffling his flaxen hair. Blue eyes watched the happenings of the world below. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and wishing that he could be anywhere else but here.

It wasn't long before the sound of approaching footsteps came up from behind him and the blond turned, his gaze moving upwards until he was staring up into blue eyes identical to his own. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one of them ready to break the silence. Finally the newcomer grimaced and sat down next to the man atop the stone head. Still, they did not speak, but rather looked down on the village and the hundreds of people milling about, oblivious to the two spectres as they joined in the merriment of the Kyuubi Festival below.

"Well, this a rather symbolic time to meet, don't you think?" Minato said, turning to the boy who had sat down beside him.

"You could say that…" Nanikato replied dryly without looking at him. "You're Minato, right? Niisan's father?"

The Yondaime nodded, unable to find his voice at the moment. His eyes stung as they fought off the urge to water at the sight of the boy. So much like his son, the boy looked - like the boy who had possessed his beloved Kushina's feisty spirit. But appearances, of course, could be deceiving.

"Good - I'm Nanikato." the boy held out a hand, which he tentatively shook. "When Obito-kun told me I should talk with you," he continued. "I decided that it should be today seeing as it is, or would be, after all, nii-san's twenty-fifth birthday."

The older blonde chuckled, but it sounded raw and painful. "Not to mention the twenty-fifth anniversary of my death."

"That too," Nanikato agree with a nod. "From what've been told, those people down there weren't very respectful of your sacrifice. How do you deal with it, stuck only able to watch and unable to act?"

"Like hell. I was able to watch my son grow up, which few of us 'dead people' get the chance to do, but I couldn't protect him like a real, living father should. Although Naruto couldn't see me, feel me or hear me, I was constantly by his side whenever he was within the walls of Konoha. My greatest regret was that I would never be able to apologize for the torment I unintentionally put him. I guess that's why I have remained tied to the earth. I have spent many years yearning to be with my dear Kushina again and… to the son I never got to know."

Minato looked away, missing the sad smile that tugged at the boy's lips.

"Would you like a chance to move on?"

Blue eyes widened as the Yondaime's head snapped sharply around to stare at Nanikato disbelievingly.

"You can do that?"

"Of course." the boy nodded. "You just told me that your greatest regret was that you could never apologise to your son. Seeing as he's dead and has already moved on himself now, you are bound only by your feelings of guilt. If it will make you feel like you're paying him, would you allow me to summon you when I need you most? Naturally, I have permission from Shinigami-sama to do so."

"Really? Is there anyone else you can summon?" he asked curiously.

"My most recent contracts were Obito-kun and Nawaki-kun. I also have contracts with Momochi Zabuza, his apprentice Haku and a clairvoyant civilian Tanabata-hime from Oto."

Minato scowled.

"Obito? Damn, why didn't that gaki tell me?"

"I think he wanted it to be surprise."

Nanikato smirked when his nii-san's father - could he call him father as well? - cracked his knuckles, his eyes glinting dangerously as he smiled that sinister smile all teachers get when they suddenly have the urge to punish their unruly students.

"When I get my hands on him, I am so going to --"

"They've already been punished enough, but if you want to add to it, be my guest. Nawaki's punishment was to be smothered by Tsunade-sama until the conditions of the summoning wore off and he became a ghost again. Obito's punishment, of course, hasn't been completed yet. When word got to Kakashi-san that I had the power to summon his late teammate, Obito turned to making up excuses whenever the man came begging to get me to summon him again."

The two blonds sat together as another bout of silence wormed over. The older of the two looked immersed in complicated thoughts, perhaps on inventive ways to maim Obito's ghost. While they sat there, Nanikato took the time to look the older man over, memorising every detail of the man who, in a better life, would have been his father. Was he going to look like that when he got older? He hoped so because it was far better than the scrawny teen that he was currently.

"Okay…" Minato finally said. "I have only one condition to being summoned."

"And that is?"

He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling joyously.

"I want the all-you-can-eat smorgasbord at Ichiraku's! Twenty-five years without ramen is just too much for one man to take!"

-.ooOoo.-

**Words**: 6, 083

**Usagi-chan:** So, what did you think? I know it went a little fast, but that was just how the ideas spilled out of my head. I wanted to give you all of little taste of Hanabi's torture training - it will get worse - and a 'bonding' session for the three genin (this also kick starts Toboe's promised crush on Nanikato - it may seem rushed, but we don't actually have much time to mess around considering what I have planned.) That also brings me to the topic of the beast and the ghost in the Forest of Death. I needed the beast for the simple purpose of having Nanikato save Toboe and the ghost has another role to play in at least several chapters to come. We also witnessed the introduction of a civil mannered Hanabi and the elements and weapons that our young heroes now have in their arsenal.

Speaking of introductions, I hope you all liked how I introduced Minato into the story. It wasn't meant to be long, but to the point. I wanted Nanikato to meet Naruto's father and ask him about the possibility of summoning him. I also had fun throwing that ramen bit in at the end too. So, do you think he was believable enough? I need to know your opinions or else I won't be able to improve! Anyway, please stay tuned for chapter twenty-five; it will be full of ramen disasters and evil plotting. Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsus:**

**Raiton: Inabikari Mori**/**Lightning Release: Lightning Lance** - a lower C-rank ninjutsu. This technique allows for close combat pinpoint accuracy. Forming a lancing bolt of electricity, it works perfect for close range sneak attacks. Although not the very powerful, it packs enough to knock out a full-grown man for several days if used properly.

**Shishou** - **Master**


	25. Recourse

**Author's Note: **Okay, you can have my sincerest apologies now - this is really short chapter _(it barely scarps ten pages!)_ I was having a lot of trouble with this sucker and it was riddled with brain farts like you wouldn't believe. But thanks to your kind reviews and the constant aid of my unrelenting best friend/collaborator **Belletiger**, I have managed to work out some kinks and fill in some pot holes in the overall plot. Anyway, we official begin the **'Reawakening Arc!' **The chapters to come will be much longer, that I can assuredly promise; there is much to say and do in the future, which means I have to try my best not to leave things out!

On another note, I'd also like to point out a rather bothersome occurrence as of late. For those of you that have a bone to pick about good spelling and grammar, please remember that the first dozen or so chapters have not been edited and aren't likely be done until after this story is complete. I know that I am sorely lacking in that department, but it doesn't help my mood any to receive pointless five-word-sentence reviews saying _"It's spelt straight, not __strait__!" _So as a tip for the future, please stop bugging me with useless complaints - I'm sure you'd find it as aggravating as I do if someone nitpicked the same way at you.

And as a finishing note, warm thanks going out to **Dragon Man 180**, **FireHedgehog**, **Shadow Zeranion**, **T-Dugong**, **Quathis**, **Nanya**, **Yosh**, **Perdendosi Muse-ing**, **Brainrider**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **DarkRavie**, **KaiPhoenix**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Belletiger**, **StuckInABottle**, **MC DuckyMcGEE**, **Grey 0 Mage**, **Takuya**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Vegeta the 3****rd**, **S,A, Tsukasa**, **SaltnPepper**, **Souchiro'dono**, **Kinky-Kitsune**, **ILuvGaara**, **Anda Andycka **and **InARealPickle**!!

This chapter was beta read by **TheWatcherandReader**. Due to mutual misunderstandings that spiraled into chaos, we have thus parted paths because of "professional differences". If or when this story will be attended to by another beta reader is still unknown.

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 25: Recourse_

_Understanding._

_Have you ever felt like no one understands you? Of course you have. At various points of our lives we will inevitably reach a fork in the road of life that leaves us feeling lost. Once we reach that point, we either flounder about till madness come, or we meet up with someone at the crossroads. They might walk right on by, but there is a chance that they just might stop and ask you for directions._

_So sit back and listen to the stories of another. If you do, then yours will be listened to in return. And if you're feeling lost and misunderstood, do not worry - there is always someone who can empathise with you._

High above in the midnight sky, millions of stars twinkled brightly in chorus, bathing the world below with their radiant beauty. It was a sight to behold as the tranquil stillness bestowed a clam upon those looking heavenward, who longing to share in the same kind of freedom that only the stars could know.

Sasuke sighed.

He wished nothing more than for the stars above him to be real and not the cheap the glow-in-dark stickers that Nanikato had pasted to the ceiling the last time he had visited. It wasn't often that the blond could visit, seeing as his genin team was constantly busy with taking care of the same menial and mundane D-rank missions that he had suffered through when he was their age.

It was odd though, seeing the boy now. Only about a month and a half had passed since his imprisonment, but Nanikato had changed dramatically. He seemed… freer. Perhaps it was because he had the chance to interact with children his 'age' or maybe it was because he learned things about Naruto that he was never able to tell. Either way, the boy that he had raised had matured in various different ways. There was a childish glimmer in his blue eyes that had been sorely lacking. He spoke more freely and he laughed and smiled more often as well. He wasn't just a clone now, but a person - a person who could choose his own path and hopefully live to fulfill his own dreams.

This transformation had done wonders, not just for Nanikato, but for Sasuke as well. The raven-haired man finally felt like he had accomplished something worth living for - even though he was going to die. He could only hope that Naruto would be pleased with him, whether or not the blonde ever forgave him.

"_Thirty-three bottles of sake on the wall - thirty-three bottles of sake. Take one down pass, it around - thirty-two bottles of sake on the wall."_

Sasuke groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

Reality had finally managed to hack its way brutally back into his subconscious, reminding him that he was still stuck in the same cell as Tayuya - who had made it her personal mission to stave off boredom by being annoying as hell. The redhead had been singing that stupid song for the past three hours, having started at three thousand and counting down. It was practically the same as when Lee and Gai went at it and if she kept it up much longer, he'd be crazier than a shithouse rat before Nanikato came to visit again.

Sweet Kami, he almost preferred Karin's irritating attempts at flirting - _almost_.

"_One bottle of sake on the wall - one bottle of sake. Take it down, pass it around - no more bottles of sake on the wall…"_

Despite the chakra cuffs, the raven haired man managed to urge enough free, due to the sheer desperation of his situation, to bring upon him a state of forced sleep as Tayuya bellowed out the last line.

"_NOW YOU'RE DRUNK AND NOW YOU'RE SICK AND NOW YOU'LL GET ARRESTED!!"_

He had no idea how much he was going to regret that decision…

Finally finished her lengthy marathon, Tayuya yawned and stretching like a cat. With an all-encompassing shit-eating grin, she glanced over at Sasuke only to find that the bastard had managed to render himself unconscious.

"Fucking cheater," she muttered.

Sitting cross-legged, she tapped her lips with a finger thoughtfully as she pondered upon something else to do with the rest of the night. There were still several unread novels and a couple remaining of packets of chips, but the reading and snacking didn't sound too appealing. Then a perfectly wicked thought came to her and she laughed sinisterly, reaching under her cot and retrieving the package of permanent markers that Nanikato had been so kind to bring her the last time he had visited. Humming to herself, the red haired woman stooped over Sasuke and began to doodle, taking a page out of Naruto's book as she unknowing recreated his famous graffiti masterpiece of the Hokage Monument upon the oblivious Uchiha's face.

When she was done, Tayuya had to bite back a howl of laughter as she inspected her work. Good 'ol Sasuke wasn't going to be happy with her tomorrow morning, especially when it happened to be the day that they were scheduled for another interrogation.

"Hmmm…"

To add insult to injury, she decided that the nearly empty bottle of glue Nanikato had forgotten would finally come to use…

-.ooOoo.-

**The Following Day: **

_**//Okay, twerps - report!// **_

Even though the headset was slightly fuzzy with static, you could hear the wintry bite in Hyuuga Hanabi's voice. From where he was positioned high in a tree, a certain crimson-eyed brunette nearly toppled out. He winced, glad that his teammates hadn't been able to see it.

_**//Roger!//**_ Kozue answered breathlessly, not wanted to get on her bad side so soon.

_**//Yeah, yeah.// **_Toboe's voice soon after, and Yukimaru could be heard barking in the background. _**//You weren't lucky enough sensei - we're still alive.//**_

_**//A shame.//**_Hanabi sneered tonelessly.

Then an exasperated sigh echoed through the connection, signaling that Nanikato was listing in as well.

_**//You know, I prefer radio silence…//**_

//Shut up gaki or I'll castrate you.//

_**//You could try, but I can't guarantee that you'd succeed.//**_

Kozue could hear Toboe shorting with laughter. Rolling his eyes skyward, the young Sarutobi decided it was better to semi-ignore the conversation - which he did by removing the earphones. He didn't want to be caught up in what could most definitely become a walky-talky war and find himself as a target for kunai practice. But he found that he was unable to stay still in one spot for long without getting nervous and thus the brunette allowed himself to slip noiselessly down the side of the tree and slink through the undergrowth.

He could still hear his teammates bantering about one thing or another and hear the telltale whisper of their movements, as they too seemed unable to sit still. Then a soft rustling that wasn't coming from the headset caught his attention. Ducking behind a dense clump of foliage, Kozue replaced the earphones and peeked out from behind his hiding place.

_**//Shush! I think I see something!// **_he whispered, which effectively caused his teammates to shut up.

Keen red eyes honed in on a small, shadowy figure in the distance, watching it slink like he had between the trees so stealthily that it scarcely made a sound. He held his breath for a moment, and then whispered into the microphone again.

_**//Target confirmed. Permission to apprehend?//**_

A soft, derisive clicking sound could be heard from the other end.

_**//Knock yourself out chibi.//**_

Trying to ignore his sensei's lack of faith and the fact that he knew this mission was always the hardest and most abhorred of the traditional D-rank missions that newbee genin were given, Kozue couldn't help but feel the twinge of something in his heart. Silently going through the hand seals, he began weaving a simple genjutsu around himself in order to cloak himself from target's heightened senses. Once complete, he approached with caution.

He was only a foot away from success when a soft crack resounded from a broken twig under his sandaled foot. He froze, but by then, it was already too late. Large, golden eyes narrowed in the darkness, sweeping towards the boy's direction.

He didn't even dare to breath.

He must have stood there frozen for at least three minutes before the eyes finally released their hold on him and turned away, believing it to be nothing more then a bird passing through the trees. Still holding his breath, Kozue leaned forward and was just about grab it when -

_**//Hey bishie!//**_a loud voice crackled from the other end._**//Have you caught the fucker yet!?//**_

He cursed loudly, wishing all sorts of terrible afflictions upon Toboe as the cat whirled around and hissed menacingly, taking a swiped at his face with its claws unsheathed. The crimson eyes boy gasped, jumping back with his arms raised to protect his face. At the same time, however, he inadvertently let his prey escape.

_**//Kuso!// **_he cursed, promising himself that if he caught the cat, he was going to make Toboe sleep with it tonight._** //The target is on the move again! Requesting backup!//**_

A series of curses echoed from the headset following his own, resulting in static as Kozue gave chase. Toboe and Yukimaru, who were playing the part of the team's personal bloodhounds, joined him while Nanikato followed through the trees and sent volleys of sound-based stunner jutsu at the fleeing feline, soon joined him.

The chase led the kids in a circle around the village, causing them to knock over marketplace shoppers and innocent pedestrians as they took part in the same gauntlet like countless generations before them. Some people even laughed at them as they passed - it would seem that after so many years, "Operation Catch Tora the Cat" had become a popular spectator's sport. At this rate though, they were never going to catch the evasive little bastard.

_**//You guys wait here!//**_ he shouted into his headset.

Toboe, of course, answered. _**//Why!?//**_

_**//'Cause I'm faster!//**_

Putting on a burst of speed that made the a number of the observing shinobi envious, Nanikato streamlined like a bullet in pursuit, leaving Toboe, Yukimaru and Kozue in his dust. The chase took him around half a dozen more corners before he finally made it with a foot of his target, and when he was there, he leaped. Grabbing the cat in a full tackle, the pair continued to roll out of control until an ally full of rubble ended their journey.

Sifting through the debris, the battered blonde grasped the cat firmly by the scruff of it neck and heaved the beast up so it was eye level with him. During the rolling, his hood had come off, allowing Tora to have a good look at just exactly who his captor was. Golden eyes widened in shock as they meet blue, and Nanikato knew at once that it had had previous dealings with Naruto-niisan.

Hissing angrily, Tora took a swipe at him only to have its paw caught in a crushing thumb-and-forefinger grip.

"Oh no you don't." Nanikato growled dangerously. "You might have been able to pull that trick on nii-san, but it won't work me. Now I'll only give you this warning once, neko - you're on the last of your nine lives, so you'd better take care of it."

The cat meowed pitifully in his grip, conveying its misery through huge alligator tears. Paying them no heed, the blonde replaced his hood - it wouldn't do for a villager to see his face - and rendezvoused with his team. With the mission complete, they made their way back to the mission's office where they surrendered the abused feline back into the clutches of its abuser.

They didn't say anything as Tora once again found himself smashed in Madame Shijimi's bosom. For Toboe and Yukimaru, they felt nothing but pity for the poor animal. Although they hated cats and that particular cat more then the rest, they would never wish such a terrible fate of anyone.

Once they were paid, Team Thirteen parted company for the remainder of the day. Seeing as he now had free time to do with as he pleased - although he knew Hanabi-sensei was always shadowing him - Nanikato made his way towards the ninja academy. The sound of laughter coming from the nearby playground made him smile, and draw his hood further up to keep his face hidden in shadows. He loved watching the children play, as it seemed to give back to him what he never had himself. Remembering that he had only been 'born' a year ago left a great heaviness inside of him. He had never had the chance to be a child and play - when one was created to be a weapon, you didn't get that kind of freedom.

But whenever he watched them, Nanikato didn't feel cheated. Old beyond his years, he knew he had something that most of them would never have. Because of his situation, he wouldn't take for granted anything that came his way. He did, of course, live in a world where he shouldn't even exist.

Had Naruto-niisan lived, everything would have different.

"_Hey, dobe!"_

The words caught the blonde's attention and he turned towards sound. His eyes landed on a group of academy students - Toboe and Kozue's former class in fact. They were surrounding one of their classmates, blocking off all rout of escape and laughing.

"_Do you think you're going to pass this time, dobe?"_

"_Yeah right! Like that's ever going to happens!"_

" _He's failed the last three times!" _

"_I think he was dropped on his head when he was baby!"_

"_Ha! That would explain everything!"_

"_Loser!"_

"_Dead-last!"_

"_Stupid dobe!"_

Nanikato suddenly found himself on his feet and headed directly for the ring of taunting children. After learning that Naruto-niisan had been the dobe of his graduating class and having no one's support whatsoever, he wasn't going to allow another kid to suffer the same treatment. The best punishment, he decided, was to give them a taste of their own medicine courtesy of the only genjutsu in his arsenal.

Without so much as an ounce of remorse of the heathens, he unleashed it up on them - allowing it wash over them all the while protecting their victim from its effects.

Seconds later, chaos ensued as the small mob erupted into sobs of panic. Kids crashing into each other as the tried to no avail to escape the visions that played inside their minds. Escaping the commotion of tangled limbs and flailing arms, was a boy Nanikato released to be an Inuzuka - the large fang shapped tattoos standing out in contrast on his pale cheeks like beckons.

"T-thanks…" he mumbled, unable to meet the blonde's eyes.

Nanikato smiled. "Think nothing of it."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The two boys turned to see a woman in her late thirties wearing a chuunin's vest, and from the way that the Inuzuka flinched, she had to be an academy teacher.

"Attacking unarmed children! How dare you!"

The blonde's eyes glinted harshly like steel, though it couldn't be seen from the shadow of his hood. It was, however, reflected in this voice.

"How dare I?" he demanded, shocking the woman. "You accuse me of attacking them, yet isn't that exactly what they were doing? If they want to be successful as shinobi, they have to be accountable for their actions, and that means treating their comrades with some common courtesy. As for what I used on them, it was a simple genjutsu - one that teaches a lesson. **Magen: Eizou no Wagami**allows a person exactly _who _they are to others. These _children_ as you call them should be old enough to understand the consequences of their actions. In a few days from now, they will take their genin exams and maybe become shinobi. Maybe once they see how rotten they are, they'll think twice before tormenting someone else. Do you have a problem with that?"

The teacher stood gaping, speechless.

"I thought so."

Satisfied, Nanikato turned from the dumbstruck adult and motioned for the burgundy haired boy to follow, who did so readily. They left the academy grounds in silence, heading in no real direction in particular. It was obvious that the younger boy was having a hard time believing that someone had actually stood up for him. It must happen regularly then, and the very thought made Nanikato sick to his stomach.

"So… you're related to Toboe."

It wasn't a question.

His companion harrumphed loudly and crossed his arms sullenly. "Unfortunately."

"I share your sentiments exactly. She's not the easiest person to be on a team with."

"So you're the kid that got saddled with the meinu and Kozue-chan. I'd pity you, but I'm actually thankful that it happened this way. If it weren't for you, I would have most likely ended up on her team considering she was the top of the class and I was the bottom. I'm Kegawa, by the way."

Nanikato nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nanikato."

"So I've heard. You happened to be the top of her 'I-Hate-Him' rant list up until recently, you know."

They continued their aimless journey trading small take until Kegawa stopped for something to eat, leading the older boy towards a ramen stand.

'_Ramen…'_

The blonde to shudder instinctively - this was the place he would have to bring Minato as soon as he had enough money that could relatively pay to a smorgasbord for the man_ (he had yet to tell the spirit of the Yondaime that he would have to use a henge while doing so)_. Ramen… how could people eat the stuff!? The blonde simply watched as his… new… friend ordered a bowl of oyakodomburi and a plate shioyaki from the non-ramen menu. Hungry himself, Nanikato followed suit by ordering a simple plate of harumaki. And that was how he learned that the owner of the stand was Kegawa's maternal grandfather, a kind man in his mid fifties. After hearing what Nanikato had done for his grandson, the old man gave him his meal for free.

It wasn't long though before the two boys were on the move again, this time heading in the direction of the Inuzuka compound. During the meal Kegawa had invited Nanikato over, asking for the older boy's help concerning the Genin Exams. More then happy to help, the blonde relayed various tips as well as touching base on the tender subject of Kegawa's lack of canine companion.

"You know that's something you're going to have to rectify soon, right?"

Kegawa scowled, opening the gate that led to the on-property training grounds. "And how the hell am I supposed to get near the pups?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged. "But things will turn out right soon."

"And how do you kn - "

He was cut off in mid sentence as he fell flat on his face after tripping over something that had just crashed into him. Looking up, he found himself staring into a pair of terrified pink eyes.

'_Help! Don't let them do it! I wasn't bad! I wasn't!'_

Arms suddenly full of mournfully howling puppy, Kegawa looked up at Nanikato, a 'did-you-know-this-was-going-to-happen?' look written on his face. The older boy only smiled.

"Hey, calm down buddy - nobody is going to hurt you."

The quailing ball of white fur only howled louder.

'_They going to give me the snip, snip!'_

Kegawa paled, instinctively crossing his legs.

"Nani!? But you're just a puppy!"

Not to mean that it was practically unheard of for an Inuzuka to neuter one their dogs.

'_They don't care!' _the ball of fur whined. _'Okaa-sama agreed! She says I'm defective - be bad for breeding!'_

It was only then that the poor animal's plight began to make sense for the two boys. The pink eyes and snow-white fur signified that the pup was an albino. It was a genetic defect where the individual lacked natural pigmentation and when concerning certain species, the abnormality only served to make them doubly rare. However, the vast majority of the Inuzuka clan - their dogs included - saw an albino as a liability. They were seen as inherently weaker, and thus kept from participating in any clan duty as well as breeding since no one wanted the 'defect' to be passed on to the next generation.

The young Inuzuka trembled angrily. It was exactly the same way he was treated. Seeing as his mother was a civilian with absolutely no shinobi ancestry, he was seen as nothing more then a defective mutt. His younger siblings had gotten off easy. The majority of them were under academy age and those that were in the academy managed to shine.

Along side his cousin, Toboe, his sister Mimi was hailed as the best tracker produced in countless generations and his brother Unari was naturally adept at formulating combination battle strategies, thus helping to create new clan jutsu.

He couldn't help but feel cheated, of course - especially when relatives occasionally whispered that he'd have been better off as a stain on the sheets than a disappointment.

"They won't touch you," he growled. "I won't let them."

'_But --' _the puppy panicked.

Kegawa held the pup out to where he could look at him properly.

"Don't worry - I'll protect you. Now, what's your name?"

The animal looked away, ashamed. _'I don't have one.'_

"Akiyo."

The Inuzuka and the puppy turned to Nanikato, startled. The blonde chuckled softly. "You are Akiyo. It means 'white world' - befitting of one such as yourself."

The newly dubbed Akiyo smiled a lupine smile. Looking back up at Kegawa, he proceeded to lick the boy's face.

'_So…' _he barked shyly._ 'Want to be partners?'_

-.ooOoo.-

A week later, while training with his teammates on controlling their elemental affinities, Nanikato learned that his new friend had managed to pass the Genin Exams. He noted with mild amusement, as he watched Hanabi-sensei churn silently with anger, that her nemesis, Sarutobi Konohamaru, had taken a team consisting of Aburame Hotaru, Hyuuga Kazaan and one Inuzuka Kegawa.

That was why Kozue preceded to explain to him in a hushed voice that his cousin had been trying to get their wintry sensei to go out on a date with him for over the past ten years. There was not a doubt in her mind that Konohamaru had rigged his team, seeing as nearly his were related to hers. Now he'd have the perfect excuse to try to get her to let his new team train with them.

Nanikato, however, was pleased that all the help he had given Kegawa and Akiyo prior to the exams had paid off. On the same note, Toboe, who had been giving him many strange looks lately, hadn't been too pleased to discover that he had been tutoring her most hated relation.

Of course, Nanikato laughed.

-.ooOoo.-

Elsewhere, a pair of unseen detectives went about a secret mission deep in the heart of Konoha.

When Nanikato had summoned them last, Tsunade had requested that the spirits of her brother and his Uchiha companion do a little espionage work for her. Although they were getting very old, there were rumors that the elders Koharu, Homura and Danzo were plotting something that could possibly lead to the destruction of Konoha. Wanting to do something with their new connection with the living, Nawaki and Obito had happily agreed to lend their services.

But after a few hours of finding nothing, the two friends were becoming rather despondent with what was close to becoming a chore. Looking over shoulders at important documents wasn't getting them anywhere. It was the same dead end cycle and while they waited in hopes of overhearing something, they played a complicated version of ghostly tic-tac-toe.

The comings and goings didn't change much over the course of the day, which caused Nawaki to pass out from sheer boredom, drool dribbling down his chin. It was during the late afternoon when Obito finally hit pay dirt, which came in the form of a door masked to look like it was part of the wall. He realized then why they hadn't been able hear any noise coming from the far end of Danzo's private headquarters.

It had been cloaked with a soundproofing jutsu.

Exasperated by the complete obviousness that only he could overlook, Obito rubbed at the phantom ache in his temples. Had it been a normal wall, he would have heard what was happening on the other side. Shaking the 'younger' ghost awake, Obito motioned for Nawaki to follow him and drifted through the wall. With Nawaki beside him, the pair skulked silently in the shadows, taking in the wizened forms of the three elders seated around a small table laden with many papers.

"If we are ever going to win this war," Danzo said, continuing what he had been talking about as the two ghosts entered the room. "We are going to have to cut our losses."

Homura nodded. "Agreed. Konoha has become soft these past twenty years. Although a powerful leader, Sarutobi allowed himself to be deceived by the foolish notion that only compassion could make the village strong and his students were no better. The Nara, so much like Moyai-sensei with his tactical mind, seemed like the perfect choice at the time. But we need a warrior like Izuna-sensei and our current choice isn't fulfilling the role of Hokage in the manner we wished."

"And he never will." Koharu replied with a hateful sneer. "He was, after all, a genin of the same year as the Kyuubi-gaki. The man is a known sympathizer of demon scum - he is on excellent terms with the Kazekage, who we well know is a demon himself. As long as Nara Shikamaru is Hokage, this village is never going to be a force to be reckoned with."

Nawaki seethed silently.

Danzo and dreams of tyrannical control - he was no better than Orochimaru. It was no wonder why his grandfather and great uncle had chosen Sarutobi-san to be their successor. Homura and Koharu as well - those two had always been jealous of their teammate and power he had that they could never hope to achieve. They were heartless and cruelly ambitious.

The two spies jumped when a sudden, unexpected knock rattled the door beside them. Danzo looked up, his bandaged face turning to the door and barked rudely. "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal a man of at least thirty. Short raven hair framed a pale face and dark eyes. He wore form fitting black ANBU armor, though allowed his waist to remain unprotected as to either be underestimated by his enemies or as a fashion statement. The latter would have been closer to the truth.

Nawaki knew instantly who it was. The man was Hakujou no Sai, Danzo's pet and vice-captain of the underground ANBU force known as Ni. He had once been a part of the Gahitsu clan from Takumi no Sato; a small, but influential clan that had a kekkei genkai that allowed them to create beasts from ink. It had been a team of Ni ANBU led by Danzo, of course, that had wiped them out. And when it was over, Danzo took with him the single survivor, a two-year-old boy, as a glorified victory prize - a tool that he could train as a weapon loyal only to himself.

He entered walking up to Danzo's right-hand side and prepared to relay his message to the bandaged old prune. It was then that Sai stiffened so subtly that only the two boys could see it, his razor-sharp instincts alerting to the fact that something in the room wasn't right. They felt as his chakra sense drifted throughout the chamber, hovering on them for a moment, before ceasing his search. Nawaki and Obito looked at each other, wide-eyed in shock. The man knew they were there, even though he couldn't see them. It soon became clear to them that, unlike Nanikato, this Sai was only capable of feeling the presence of spiritual entities, but not actually seeing them.

However, he did not alert the three elders of their presence. The man simply conveyed his daily report to his commander. The report itself had Danzo frowning, which ended conversation he had been having with Homura and Koharu. Slightly put out that their espionage hadn't gone according to plan, the two spirits prepared to go find Nanikato so they could go report their minimal findings to Shikamaru.

Sai, however, lingered in the room once the three elders left, still searching for the eyes he knew that were watching him. He focused on the point were Obito and Nawaki stood, then walked towards it, arm outstretched and waved at it. The Uchiha grimaced the man's arm went through his incorporeal body, proving Sai's theory whoever it was, wasn't hidden due to an invincibility jutsu. And yet he felt a chill the moment his arm pasted through the area in question, a shiver running down his spine.

"I know you're there," he finally said. "Even though I can't see you."

He walked back to the table, seating himself and faced the two ghosts.

"You're dead, aren't you? If you're curious as to how I know, I have always been slightly sensitive to matters of the spiritual realm. But I digress. You want to know to know about their secret plans, don't you? Since you're dead, I won't be disobeying orders if I tell you."

Obito gaped while Nawaki silently cheered.

Sai managed a small, distant smile as he sensed the shock and excitement that just filled the air.

"Listen closely now, because this is of the utmost important. Danzo-sama is plotting to have the Hokage as well as other 'undesirables', be they shinobi or civilian, assassinated during the upcoming winter festival. He and coconspirators, Homura-sama and Koharu-sama, plan to pin the blame on the delegation from Suna, who will be joining us for the festivities. It's no secret that they believe the Kazekage to be a demon, even though Shukaku has long since been removed." he paused, as if debating what to say next. "Now if you can manage to somehow get this information to the Hokage for me, I'd be most grateful and commend you for a mission well done. But I must go now. Danzo-sama will become suspicious if I don't show up soon. Sayonara."

Alone in the room now, the two boys stared at the door in which Sai had just exited, both feeling the cold chill of horror washing through them. They had to get this information to Tsunade as fast as they could, but first, they had to find Nanikato - fast.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 168**

**Usagi-chan: **Although this chapter was short, I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Anyway, I wanted to Team Thirteen to at least participate in one written mission before the 'big mission' that the next five chapters will center on. It also gave me the chance to introduce Nanikato to Kegawa, and for the young Inuzuka to finally find his own canine companion. As for the scene involving the unholy trio, it allowed me to set the playing field for festival to come - I also had people asking me to make Sai a good guy, so I had to fit that in somehow too.

I hope to have the next chapter completed sometime around New Years or the beginning of January. So yeah, please stay tuned and have a happy and safe holiday season!

**Translations/Original Jutsu:**

**Meinu** - _Bitch; female dog_

**Oyakodomburi -**_ Rice topped with chicken, onion and cooked in egg_

**Shioyaki **- _Broiled salt covered fish _

**Harumaki - **_Spring roll _

**Mimi **- _Ear_

**Unari **- _Growl_

**Moyai **- _Mooring rope_

**Idzuna**-_ Well rope_

**Hakujou **- _Heartless_

**Gahitsu **- _Artist's brush_

**Magen: Eizou no Wagami**/_Demonic Illusion: Reflection of Oneself _- upper C-rank genjutsu. This technique allows it wielder to force their victim into seeing their own inner demons. If someone is pure of heart or has committed few acts of cruelty, this illusion will be virtually ineffective.


	26. Recherche

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year! It is officially the Year of the Rat, and the zodiac has once again started its cycle anew!I hope that everyone had a safe and happy holiday. I don't know about all of you, but my yuletide wish came true this past year. A few days before Christmas when my mother received a phone call to tell her that a compatible bone marrow donor had been located! She'll be going in for the bone marrow transplant at the end of the month, so if everyone could keep there fingers crossed for her, I'd be most appreciative.

Anyway, I had tons of fun writing this particular chapter. It's loaded with more comic relief then you could shake a stick at and as well as some Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts references. The wonderful reception that Inuzuka Kegawa received as he role in the story became larger. I seem to be getting better at writing likeable and believable original characters - I normally don't like writing them, but this story calls for them, unfortunately. This chapter does, in fact, introduce to more original characters in order to fill in the gaps for the rest of this story arch. How much they'll be around afterwards, I have no idea.

Well I don't have much left to talk about, so how about I cease pestering you with my boring blather and let you read the story. Please enjoy!

Oh, and a big thanks going out to all reviewers; **Dragon Man 180**, **Shadow Zeranion**, **Belletiger**, **Grey 0 Mage**, **FireHedgehog**, **Dragon695**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **DarkRavie**, **RuByMoOn17**, **JPMod**, **Nellie330**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Vegeta the 3****rd**, **Shcribble Donamarine**, **Tehkami**, **Takuya**, **KaiPhoenix**, **StuckInABottle**, **Nanya**, **J.F.C.**, **Songbird21** and **CrystalMind**!!

**Warning:** This chapter has not been beta read.

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 26: Recherché _

_Strength._

_How do you measure strength? Is it by physical endurance, or by mental prowess? One can be strong in many different ways, which is why you should never judge a person as weak simply by appearance alone. It is the experiences we face in life that give us the power to make or break - the many diverging paths that lead to beyond our earthly confines._

_Fire consumes, earth crushes, waves clash, lightning strikes, winds roar and the spirit with us all lives to fight another day. Perhaps we do the many things to be strong because we feel the need to more then just an insignificant part of the bigger picture. And in doing so, we fail to realize we are not insignificant, because without our experiences - no matter how short our time in this world may be - that bigger picture would not exist. _

_So how do you measure strength? Look at the world around you for a while and you will find many examples of strength, and what it means to those who wield it. _

Hyuuga Hanabi yawned and flipped to the next page of the murder mystery novel she was reading. It had become a habit when she wasn't busy with other things, like training or partaking in missions or tormenting her annoying genin. She had decided a week ago that her team would take a brake from missions and focus on honing their various skills. They were sorely lacking in many departments, which meant that some training wasn't a bad idea.

After only a week, they were already showing considerable improvement, which only made her job easier. At the moment, Toboe and her dog were currently busy working trying to prefect their own variations of adding a Raiton jutsu to her clan's jutsu while Kozue tore up the immediate vacantly with various Fuuton jutsu using his battle fan. Nanikato on the other hand was lounging under a tree, multitasking; reviving a new kenjutsu style and writing out a detailed report as to why the Uchiha and the flute wielder Tayuya should be set free. When it was finished, he would be giving it to Shikamaru so that the Hokage could present to the village council.

What the boy didn't know, however, was the council the pushing for duo's execution by the middle of next month. He was going to be furious when he found out.

Shaking away those stray thoughts, Hanabi returned to her book. The main characters, Kouichi and Kouji had finally made a breakthrough in the mystery surrounding the murder of their father. Breakthrough or not, however, it was still impossible to tell which of the five suspects was the true murderer. After having read this far - and she wasn't a Hyuuga for nothing - Hanabi had a hunch that was their younger brother, Sanjirou, who had masterminded the murder.

Ten minutes and many pages later when she was finally going to learn who the real killer was once and for all, Hanabi sensed the presence of an approaching shinobi.

Muttering to here, she marking the page and slipped the book into her hip pouch, tapping her foot as she waited. A few moments later, a young man - whom she faintly recognized from the Chuunin Exams, though she couldn't remember his name - dropped out of the trees several feet away and move toward her position.

"Hyuuga-sama." he bowed.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded.

"Yes?"

"The Hokage asked me to deliver this to you." the chuunin replied as he handed her a piece of paper, bowed again, and disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

'_Brief and too the point…' _she though idly._ 'It seems that my reputation precedes me.'_

Looking down at the note, she began to read its contents with frown. Scowling in frustration, she crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and stuffed it in her pocket. Bringing her forefingers to her lips, Hanabi let loose a shrill whistle that caused her students to freeze and look up from their respective tasks. Without a word, the foursome made they're way to her and stood waiting for orders, albeit the younger two didn't look thrilled.

"I want to three to continue what your doing until I get back."

Kozue blinked. "Where are you going?"

"To speak with the Hokage. Apparently he has a mission for us."

"But didn't you request the next two and half weeks of to give us time to train?" Toboe protested, Yukimaru yapping in unison.

"I did, but that doesn't mean we can't be called back to duty if needed."

Nanikato nodded, understanding her perfectly.

"Come on guys, let's get back to work," he said, drawing them along with him as he turned and began walking back into the field. "Oh and Kozue, I think I have jutsu that would go perfectly with training."

Hanabi smirked.

Slipping into a rudimentary _shunshin_, the indigo haired woman vanished in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later, she reappeared outside Hokage Tower and proceeded to enter the building with same frown she had worn when she read Shikamaru's note. Seeing the scowl, everyone else in the tower say fit to avoid her like the plague, knowing that crossing an angry Hyuuga was the last thing they wanted to do.

Half a dozen pleasantries later, she found herself in the Hokage's office, his pearl eyes trained on the brown haired man with the pineapple hairstyle seated behind the desk.

"You summoned me."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I have a mission for you and your team."

Her eyebrow twitched.

"I requested two weeks _uninterrupted _time to allow my students to train, or have you forgot."

Shikamaru laughed. To some, that would have been an insult. For him, it was simply hollow banter. "Of course I haven't, but the mission that requires the serves of your team bypasses such granted requests."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I need your team, along with Team Four, is to participate in a joint-undercover mission to protect Kazekage's fiancée during the upcoming festival."

"Nani?"

Hanabi's pale eyes widened, then turned icy at the mere mention of Team Four.

Konohamaru's team.

Shikamaru didn't bother to acknowledge her surprise. "I have recently discussed the information received about the assassination plot with Gaara," he continued. "He agrees as I do that too much effort has been put into preparing for this festival to cancel it now. If we were to do that, then it would not be possible to catch the traitors in the act. There also stands the fact that Koharu, Homura and Danzo are three of the village's oldest and most respected elders - they cannot charge with treason without creditable proof. It means taking a hefty risk, but I will not allow those senile old fools to ruin this village."

She considered what he had told her, mulling it over in her head to hopefully find some loophole in which she could use to get out of it seeing as her Hyuuga pride wouldn't let her refuse the mission outright.

"Matsuri-sama is a jounin, is she not?"

The lazy Hokage nodded, but did not concede to her point.

"Matsuri-san may be an accomplished Jounin, yes, but she is also heavily pregnant. Seeing as she will be participating in the pageant, there will be times when she will be vulnerable. Due to the fact that she is, of course, a jounin, she also refuses to accept a personal bodyguard. Gaara and I were hoping that if you and Konohamaru were to send your students in undercover, then the _Unholy Trinity _would be less inclined to sniff out our plans to turn their plot upside-down. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely," Hanabi replied curtly, a demanding glare blooming on her pale features as her hands remained on her hips. "But why Konohamaru?"

Shikamaru leaned backward, sighing. In all honesty, he should have expect this

"Its simple, really. When it was decided who would teach the newest batch of genin, Sarutobi Konohamaru was given this generation's espionage and reconnaissance specialists. In turn, Hoshizora Tsukiyo was given this generation's interrogation and apprehension specialists, and Sugi Kenzai was given this generation's combat specialists. Konohamaru-kun's team complements your own, as your students are a hybrid of the three. Each of your students possess exceptional espionage skills perfectly suited for this mission and on top of that, Kozue-kun has the qualifications of low ranking field medic while Nanikato has the powers of his unique bloodline at his disposal."

"And what about the two Inuzuka? They remind me of how Neji-itoko was with Hinata-neesan before his enlightenment; only the hate is perfectly mutual. That could cause problems…"

"Knowing you, Hanabi-san," the Nara laughed lazily. "Those two wouldn't dare run the risk involving you in their family feud."

She smirked. "You would be correct. Those two would receive the beating of a lifetime for crossing me and then they would locked up in the same room together for seventy-two hours until they could repent properly."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course. Have if refused an order from you yet, Hokage-sama?"

"Well… there was the time you disobeyed that directive I gave you back when I was still commander of the Oinin."

Hanabi couldn't help but scowl as that particular memory resurfaced.

"That filthy bastard had the nerve to feel me up and I was well within my rights to castrate him. He was alive as ordered, simply delivered with a few _missing _pieces."

"Very well then." he sighed, crossing his legs ever so slightly while changing the topic. "You may go now. I still need to brief Konohamaru on this mission. He and team will find you as soon as we're finished."

Resigned to her cruel fate, the young Hyuuga bowed and briskly left the office.

-.ooOoo.-

"No, no, no - you're getting it all wrong."

Kozue sighed, shrugging off his red jacket and tossing it to the side. Whipping sweat from his brow and sitting down with his arms crossed, he gazed up at Nanikato like nothing more then a huffy child who wasn't getting his way. The blonde, of course, ignored him, proceeding to explain why it was important to focus on the timing when performing the B-rank wind/sound jutsu hybrid **Mansakebigoe**.

"If you execute this attack too soon," Nanikato lectured. "Then it rendered partially ineffective. You have to have your target respectable range - the farther they are away from you, the less likely it will be to keep them paralyzed enough for the finishing blow. You also have to take into account the speed in which your target is moving at; if you aren't quick enough, then they'll be out of range by the time you execute the attack."

The crimson-eyed boy began to mutter darkly, which received him a smack upside the head.

"And don't you mutter at me! I might have been no better then you when I started, but you don't have Tayuya-oneesama repeatedly pummeling you until you learn the proper way of doing it. Count yourself blessed."

So once that was all said and done, Kozue when back to practicing. While Nanikato was his temporary teacher, he was also acting as his practice target. But that also meant the blonde was inclined to use new kenjutsu style on him as well…

"**Raiton: Inazuma Ya!"**

Kozue let out a yelp as a lightning bolt suddenly stun his behind and left his right butt cheek feeling like it had been attacked by a swam of bees. Whirling around, he faced a smirking Toboe who was her lightning bow as the read as she charged it up for another attack.

"No fair!" he cried, rubbing he wounded rump. "That's two against one!"

"Three against one - don't forget about Yukimaru!"

"Who could forget about that little fleabag…" Kozue muttered.

"What did you say!?"

He screamed, his pretty features screwing up in fear as began dodging multiple bolts of lighting and Nanikato's blade. Pretty soon the blonde and the silver haired girl were side by side, preparing to launch and attack on Kozue when the sudden sound of laughter that caused the two teammates to cease their assault. While they were distracted, it gave Kozue the chance to catch Toboe off guard and sweep her off her feet with a single swing of his battle fan.

"Kegawa! How are you doing!?"

Toboe scowled as Nanikato dodge past her, not even bothering to help her to her feet as he racing across the field to greet her loathed cousin. She had to control the urge to pout as she brushed off Kozue helping hand and stalked off after the blonde, Yukimaru at her heals.

At the other end of the training grounds, three kids their age and small white puppy that Nanikato was heading towards.

The first was Inuzuka Kegawa, deadlast of the graduating class. His burgundy hair was cut short, falling straight rather then spiking like a typical Inuzuka. He wore a blue and white camouflage jacket with fur-lined color along a white undershirt, a pair of black pants and basic blue sandals. Around his neck hung his hitai-ate and a silver pendant bearing the kanji for 'loyal protector'. The white puppy by his side was Akiyo, an albino husky that had survived a cruel fate thanks to Kegawa's mercy.

The second was Aburame Hotaru, the second smarted female their age and younger sister of Aburame Shino. She had short black hair, which tied in a side ponytail with a pair of large blue bobbles and her hitai-ate on her forehead. She also wore a pair of dark green shorts, basic blue sandals, and a high collared baggy dark green and purple jacket that that covered the lower half of her face with dark blue sunglasses hiding her eyes.

The third was Hyuuga Kazaan, the second smartest male their age and a member of the Main Branch. His long indigo hair fell loosely around his shoulders rather then held back like most his clan and pale eyes stared coolly ahead from under his hitai-ate. His cloths consisted of loose black pants, a tight black shirt, black gauntlets and a dark blue high collared cloak with silver buckles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kozue asked while the blonde and the redhead started laughing about something.

The Aburame shrugged.

"Sensei sent us on ahead," Hotaru replied. "And told us to wait here. Apparently Hokage-sama had something very important to discuss with him."

"How fortunate for us…" the female Inuzuka muttered, glaring at her cousin's back.

"Anyway," Kegawa said, turning around and waving in the direction of his teammates. "These are my teammates - the one wearing the sunglasses is Aburame Hotaru and the brooder is Hyuuga Kazaan."

Nanikato turned towards his friend's teammates and froze. His eyes widened in dawning realization as he stared at the blue clad Hyuuga while a grin split his face and he burst out laughing.

"What?" Kazaan demanded indignantly, not liking being laughed at.

"Do you realize that you totally look like Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII?"

The Hyuuga's left eyebrow twitched and his pale cheeks colored.

"I do not!"

A chorus of muffled chuckles said otherwise.

"Now that you mention it," Toboe sniggered as she realized that the older boy's comparison was spot on. "You really _do_ look like Vincent, Kazaan - except your cloak is blue instead of red. Are trying to cosplay him?"

"Do I look like I am cosplaying?"

The whole scenario, of course, was just too good for Kegawa to pass up - even if he was inadvertently aiding Toboe in burning Kazaan - and began grinning like a small child that had consumed way too much sugar.

"You know what!?" he laughed. "How about we form a cosplay group? Nanikato can be Cloud, Hotaru can be Yuffie, Kazaan-teme can be Vincent, Kozue can be Tifa..."

"NANI! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE A FEMALE CHARACTER!?"

The Inuzuka smiled matter-of-factly. "'Cause you look like Tifa."

The Sarutobi trembled with anger for a few moments before returning Kegawa's jib with a sneer.

"Really now? And what about you? Oh I know! You can be Kairi from Kingdom Hearts! You look just like her, you know."

"I do not!"

The four spectators sweatdropped, sharing silent glances. Ironic as it was, the same thought went through their minds at the same time.

'_Scary… he really __does__ looks like Kairi.'_

Kegawa growled. "Fine! Then if I'm Kairi, who is Toboe!?"

Kozue shrugged.

"Toboe can be Sephiroth."

"NANI!" Toboe suddenly shrieked indignantly. "I AM SO NOT THE VILLAIN!"

Both boys looked at her and snorted. "You could have fooled me…"

"WHY YOU - "

"Enough!"

The silver haired Inuzuka froze a hair's width away from punching the two boys. The six gathered genin and two canines turned in the direction that the voice had come from to see Hanabi - and Konohamaru trailing fearfully behind her - stalking angrily towards them.

The elder Hyuuga didn't look happy. Maybe it had something to do with the reason why Konohamaru was sporting a black eye that hadn't been there this morning…

Nanikato took in the older man's appearance, remembering that he had seen the man once during that meeting the Hokages after arriving in Konoha. His dark brown hair was cropped short and stood out with an disarray of spikes while forever laughing brown eyes twinkled stared down at them. He was dressed in dark blue pants, blue sandals and a white shirt that's sleeves ended at the elbows with a customized yellow and brown jounin's vest overtop. He also had a dark blow scarf wrapped around his neck and his hitai-ate on his forehead.

"So Konohamaru-sensei," Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. "Why are we here?"

Hanabi shot the older Sarutobi glare. "You didn't tell them?"

He flinched.

"No. We had been arrived at Hokage Tower for another mission when Shikamaru told me that he had a special one in mind. When he told me that it would involve your students as well, I sent them on ahead."

"Fine." the Hyuuga conceded, then turned her attention back on the six genin. "Now listen closely twerps, because I won't be repeating myself. As of today, the six of you will be participating a joint-undercover mission. Your objective is to protect Kazeno Matsuri, the Kazekage's fiancée during the festival. You will cooperate with everything I tell you, and I will not accept complaints about these arrangements. Do I make myself clear?"

Clearly intimidated, six compliant nods followed.

"Excellent. Now if you don't mind, would you please stop spying and get your perverted ass over here… Jiraiya-sama."

"You're wish is my command, Hyuuga-chan."

The six genin's eyes widened as the voice, turning just in time to see a familiar white haired man slip out of the nearest shadows and walk forward to join them. All but Nanikato bowed to the former Rokudaime, who opted on scowling at the pervert instead _(he might be on good terms with old codger because of his deal with the Nanadaime, but that didn't mean he had to like him)_.

"You mean if I wished for permission to kill you," she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You wouldn't fight back? I'm so _flattered_."

Jiraiya waved his hands hastily.

"Of course not, my dear."

"If you wish to leave with the parts that make you man still in tacked, I would suggest that you never call me your _'dear'_ again.

"Right..." he sweatdropped, turning back to the genin. "Now, here are the details that you will all need to know in order to perform this mission to the best of your abilities." he began. "Not long ago we received information from our of spies about a plot to assassinate key individuals during the festival. The conspirators plan to use the assassination as a way to usurp power over Konoha and in order to do this; they are going to need someone to blame. They will try to pin blame on the Kazekage for the simple reason that he was one a Jinchuuriki and their bias knows no bounds."

He paused a moment, allowing the information to sink in before continuing.

"Because of this, we believe that they will target the Kazekage's fiancée, Matsuri. If she dies, then who would believe that he wasn't the killer, out for revenge? However, we have a few problems. Matsuri-sama is a proud woman and a strong jounin - pregnant to boot - which makes for a very dangerous combo. Since she refuses bodyguards, the only option left is to have some of own infiltrate the event in which she is partaking and watch over her. Now the event that Matsuri-sama will be participating in will be the beauty pageant - which I will be one of the judges for! In order to do so, you will have to get close to her without her knowing that you're there to protect her. "

There were a few moments of silence while the six children absorbed the last of the information.

"So…" Kozue dared to question. "Toboe-chan and Hotaru-san will dressing like geisha or something?"

"No, no - we have a different job in store for the two of them."

"Then how are you…"

The question slowly trailed off as they caught the wicked grin that was slowly creeping across the former Rokudaime's face.

"What I mean," the Toad Sennin said with a perverted chuckle. "Is that thefour of _you_ will be taking part in the pageant… and I have just the thing that will turn you fine young men in lovely young ladies!"

"NANI!?"

-.ooOoo.-

It was so ingenious that only a prankster the likes Uzumaki Naruto could create, and the blonde had taught his young disciple well.

After his idol had died, Sarutobi Konohamaru had made it his personal mission in life to uphold his late friend's legacy by becoming Konoha's next prankster extraordinaire and to help his memory live on.

He had been fourteen and, like any other boy his age, a pervert. It wasn't like it could be helped, being in his genetics of course - his grandfather had been one too, after all. He had been trying for months to perfect Naruto's _Oiroke no Jutsu_. All he wanted in the whole world was to be able sneak into the women's hot springs and steal a peek at his beloved Hanabi-chan without being slaughtered at the same time. Due to the fact that Hanabi had seen his henged female form numerous times and she also had a pair of eyes capable of seeing through any illusion. With that in mind, he had to create something that would bamboozle even the legendary eyes the Hyuuga clan.

So it couldn't be a henge. Rather, it had to be an actually transformation.

On a few occasions, Konohamaru was actually thankful he had Tsunade as an adoptive aunt. He always made sure that the old boozehound was unconscious when he raided her medical supplies and various chemical compounds, knowing that she'd kill him stealing if she was awake. Once he had squirreled enough supplies away for a couple test runs, the brunette had set to work reading up on human anatomy and basic biology.

And after numerous failed attempts, he had finally succeeded. The compound he had invented caused the drinker's genetic code to temporary rewrite itself, revealing to the world what a person would have been like if they had been born the opposite sex. His discovery, of course, was pure chance seeing as his foolhardy attempts at playing god could have killed him a hundred times over; it had been the panicle of his prankster career.

Alas, Tsunade had caught him.

Although she was impressed by the knowledge, hard work and ingenuity that had been employed to successfully create such a revolutionary idea, the fact remained that a pervert had created it. For that reason, he had received the beating a lifetime. As the first part of his punishment, she classified his concoction - which he had called the **Oiroke Elixir **- a SS-rank medical compound and forbid him to make more on the pain of death. However, the second part of his punishment was to force him to drink enough of the elixir to last a year, then sent him on an undercover mission in Kirigakure… where he was grabbed and fondled - and thankfully not rapped - by the Mist's most notorious perverts.

Despite being created for a pervert's intentions, Tsunade had allowed the production of his elixir for only the most important of undercover missions where only woman were needed. And although she hadn't said a word, every man ever to be involved in these 'little missions' knew Tsunade liked the fact that she now had a way to make men truly suffer…

"So…" Konohamaru ventured softly, looking down at his young female student. "How do you think it's going to turn out?"

The Aburame snorted and gazed up at him blandly. "Its painfully obvious that their going to kill you when this is all over."

He laughed, but it was strained.

Sighing, the chocolate haired young man turned back towards the four occupied change rooms.

Thankfully Jiraiya was currently hospitalized and unable to torment the boys further by trying to peek on them or something. As fate would have it, as soon as he learned that he was going to have to become a girl for this mission, Kozue had outright attacked the old letch - former Hokage and honorary uncle be damned. Armed with his mother's righteous fury, the crimson-eyed boy had become nothing short of a juggernaut as he launched himself with hands like claws seeking to strangle the man who had doomed him. One blood pulp later, Kozue was finally pried off of Jiraiya. Sulking, the boy was unable to salvage already wounded male pride.

There was jingle from the doors at the other end of the room, in which Hanabi and Toboe were admitted back into the store.

"We're back." the Hyuuga said, grinning savagely as she held up a disposable camera; Toboe behind her holding two shopping begs full of disposable cameras. "These little babies are going to give us enough blackmail to last five lifetimes."

Konohamaru and Hotaru shivered, pitying the boys even more when Toboe started bragging about how she was going to put all the pictures she took in her scrapbook and then threaten to put them on public display as soon as their mission was over.

"So… what twerp took which outfit?" Hanabi asked, gazing towards the silent doors at other end of the store.

"We wouldn't know." Hotaru replied. "Konohamaru-sensei put them into separate boxes and then mixed up. He then made the boys choose one without knowing which outfit was inside."

Toboe pouted. "Well damn. I hope Kegawa gets - "

Suddenly, the first of the four change room doors slowly opened and Kazaan stepped out.

In Hanabi's opinion, her young cousin didn't looked anything like his parents, though all Hyuuga in general tended to look a lot alike. He looked like their great grandfather, who had earned him a special place among the adults that remembered the great man. Now, he looked surprisingly like her mother - and thus like Hinata. Since many married inside the clan to keep the bloodline strong - although marring outside the clan everyone once and awhile help to avoid incest - and that meant there was only three generations separating her parents. As such, her mother would have been Kazaan's aunt if she had lived.

She was lucky to have unknowingly picked the outfit perfect for a Hyuuga with a not so liberal sense of fashion. Dressed in a simple white kimono with dark pink patches, puberty's defining curves were well hidden; a dark green sarong wrapped around her waist. Her long blue black hair fell loosely to mid back where the last several inches was tied with a plain white ribbon and large pearl colored eyes were stared out from under long lashes - the full lips drawn out in a thin, displeased line.

"Wow…" Toboe commented, clapping. "You don't look half bad Kazaan."

The newly transformed girl glared back at her.

Hanabi clicked her tongue. "You're going to need a new name - something upholds Hyuuga tradition, but won't give it way."

"Ruri."

Four sets of eyes turned to Hotaru. The bug-girl straightened her sunglasses and barest smile could be seen from behind her high collar.

"Ruri - a girl's name meaning lapis lazuli. It matches closely with the color of her hair and the rigid elegancy know of the Hyuuga clan."

Kazaan nodded approvingly.

"That is what my mother had been planning on naming me if I had been born a girl. Good choice."

Small talk ensued, as no one could find the right words to say to that wouldn't seem out of place, while Toboe took pictures.

A minute late, the second door opened and Kozue emerged.

To Konohamaru's amazement, the girl standing before them wasn't the chibi clone of Kurenai that he had been expecting. Although she retained the large doe-like crimson eyes, Kozue's once wavy midnight hair had become a stiff chocolate brown that fell just short of her shoulders like a shag carpet. Along with an even more petite figure and the defining curves of a female, she had fuller lips and darker skin. All in all, if Kozue had been born a girl, he would have looked more like his father rather then his mother.

She waved nervously. "H - hi…"

She was dressed in a pair of black short shorts and a white halter-top with pink lace trim and a pink hood. A pale blue and white ruffled, three-layered half skirt was tied around his waist, its tassels dangling loosely.

"Hmmm…" Konohamaru pondered, then smiled. "You can be Shizuka."

Kozue smiled.

"Thanks itoko. Kaa-san's favorite perfume is 'Shizuka'."

Kazaan snorted. "Pansy…"

"This is _so _not fair!" a feminine suddenly voice shrieked, which kept Kozue from attacking the feminized Hyuuga.

They turned towards Kegawa's stall and sighed - or in Toboe's case, a smirk. If anyone of the boys aside from Kozue was most attached to his male pride, it was Kegawa. The change room door slammed open to admit a girl that made they're eyes go wide. While her close cropped red hair stayed relatively the same, it seemed to have taken on a shine and her tri-colored eyes had become large and deceptively innocent - hiding the fire behind them. Even Toboe, who hated his - her - guts, couldn't help but gape at her cousin - as a girl, he was cute! Sure Kazaan and Kozue had their own charm, true, but nothing could outdo the sheer cuteness that was completely Kairi.

To her utter dismay, Kegawa had unwitting chosen the outfit that was intended for him - a cosplay costume fit for someone dressing up like Kingdom Hearts' leading lady. Like Kozue, she was wearing a pair of short shorts, although her's being a light purple and doubled as a short skirt and was held in place by a dark purple belt. She also wore a pair of tank tops - white with purple trim over black with white trim.

Kozue smirked - sweet revenge never tasted so good.

"Why, now don't you look cute… Kairi."

"My name isn't going to be Kairi!" the girl snapped. "It's going to be Mio!"

"Mio? You really want to be called 'beautiful cheery'?"

"It's what kaa-san would want if she knew about this - its tradition." Kagawa harrumphed turned and look at Kazaan. "How come you get the better outfit?"

Kazaan only glared.

Now that there was only one person left to torment, Toboe pushed past the trio of feminized males and proceeded to bang loudly on Nanikato's change room door.

"Hey blondie! Hurry it up in there already!"

When no answer followed, the other wandered over and knocked on the door again.

"Nanikato… are you alright in there?"

A muffled sob could be heard from the other side. "K-Kami-sama h-hates me. Why doom me so?"

"Nanikato?"

Another sob followed.

Hotaru shock her head sadly. "It would appear that Nanikato-san is suffering from premenstrual syndrome."

Hanabi and Toboe nodded knowing while the three other boys turned girl stared to her with confused expressions; Konohamaru shuddered in remembrance of those cruel times.

Toboe snorted.

"Three letters _girls _- P.M.S."

The looks of confusion soon turned to looks of seer terror.

"Y-you mean we're going to g-go through that too!?" Kegawa yelped.

Konohamaru sighed; leading the three transformed boys aside and began telling them he had learned to deal with during his own time as a woman - things that they themselves would undoubtedly learn. While he did that, the three natural born females were busy trying to sooth the weeping girl on the other side of the change room door. And although they tried, it was hard to help since no one had seen her yet and thus did not know the reason to her misery.

And during the same moment that experience and common sense had deserted him, Konohamaru spoke without thinking. "Oh come on - if I could survived it, so can you."

Hanabi, Toboe and Hotaru grimaced, looking at the man with something akin to pity as the door was nearly blasted off its hinges, catching the brunette by surprise as it slammed into him. It only took a second of disorientation to spell doom for the man with the loose lips. The mood of girl that had once been inside had done a complete 360, as mourning turned to rage. And to the six pairs of eyes watching as she pummeled Konohamaru for his utter lack of sympathy, could only be explained with one word:

Gorgeous.

"MY HAIR IS PINK!!" Nanikato was screaming, forgotten tears still clinging to her eyelashes as murky greenish blue eyes flashed with rage as her hands locked on the scarf around the older Sarutobi's neck and began to throttle him.

She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and white undershirt with black sleeves and a thigh length lavender vest that revealed some cleavage. An ankle length pink obi with thin red cord tied in a bow around her waist while a pair of lavender gauntlets the matched her vest covered her arms. But what really had their attentions weren't her clothes, but her hair. Like the original spiky blonde she had as a male, her hair was shoulder length, though it had lost the majority of its oomph. Instead of blonde though, it was pale, carnation pink with a few streaks of dark pink and red framing her face.

"Wha! Gomen! I didn't mean it - have mercy!"

"Liar!"

"Please! I'm too young to die!"

"Do you really think I care!? If onee-sama wasn't locked up in the dungeon, I'd have her decapitate your 'mini me', sympathy or no!"

"But pink's not that bad. Its actually - gah!"

The rosette tightened her grip, causing Konohamaru to choke.

"Pink is the most hideous color in existence!" she snapped. "Any woman with it growing from their heads is insane - Sakura-san is proof enough of that! You even look at her cross-eyed and she thumps you! Oh, I bet she'll try to get me to join her club. And lets not forget about Karin-baba! I mean hell - she likes to smash in Suigetsu-san's face because it always turns into water and reforms! That bitch is psycho! Now what have you got to say for yourself, huh?"

Silence followed.

She looked down at him and it suddenly became apparent why he wasn't answering - Konohamaru had blacked out from asphyxiation. With a sigh, the rosette let the bruised and bloodied man drop with a resounding thump, disgusted.

"…I need chocolate - lots and lots of chocolate."

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 6, 008**

**Usagi-chan: **I hope that this chapter was a successful as those that came before it. I am truly sorry that it takes a month and more to write a single chapter these days when I was able to spin one per week - then again, they are longer then the first dozen or so…

And if you were wondering about the clothing inspirations, Kazaan's ninja clothing was modeled after Vincent Valentine from **'Final Fantasy VII'** while Hotaru's ninja clothing was modeled after Hinata in **'Naruto: Shipuuden'**. As for the festival clothing, Kazaan's pageant costume was modeled after Sango from **'Inuyasha'**, Kozue's pageant costume was modeled after Yuna from **'Final Fantasy X-2'**, Kegawa's pageant costume was modeled after Kairi from **'Kingdom Hearts**, and Nanikato's pageant costume was modeled after Sheena from **'Tales of Symphonia'**.

As for names, I chose the ones that best suited the character in the way of appearance. I know that Nanikato's female name wasn't given this chapter, but it will revealed during the next. And if anyone has suggestions for things they might like to see take place during the upcoming festival, please let me know - any kind of help is welcome! But I'd better get going now. Have fun this year! Later!

**Translations/Original Jutsu:**

**Kouichi **- a name meaning _'happiness and one'_

**Kouji **- a name meaning _'abundance and two'_

**Sanjirou **- a name meaning _'third reigning son'_

**Hoshizora** - _Starry sky_

**Tsukiyo** - _Moonlit night_

**Sugi **- _Cedar _

**Kenzai - **_Hardwood _

**Ruri** - a name meaning _'lapis lazuli'_

**Shizuka **- a name meaning _'quiet perfume'_

**Mio **- a name meaning _'beautiful cheery' _

**Raiton: Inazuma Ya**/_Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow _- a lower to mid C-rank ninjutsu. Compatible only when used in unison with a specialized lightning bow, this technique allows multiple bolts of electricity to be discharged. The power behind the bolts lays in how much charka the user puts into them - the stronger the bolt, the quicker one beings to run out of chakra. Most noticeable effect is the burning sensation much like that of a bee sting. Note: the less charka feed into a bolt, the better - more chance of causing damage if the attack can be spread out.


	27. Reecho

**Author's Note:** I have good news guys! My mother has finally gone to Vancouver to being chemotherapy for her bone marrow transplant. As such, this chapter is dedicated to her as a belated birthday present, which she celebrated on the 28th. I am hoping that procedure goes well, but just in case, having the extra-added luck from anyone willing to spare some would be special indeed.

Anyway, I am ecstatic that you guys loved my gender bender idea! I've been slow cooking that idea for months and I'm so glad to have finally got to write it out. When it came to explaining how the boys would become girls, that's when I came up with having Konohamaru as the mastermind - I figured that since he took after Naruto in perfecting _Oiroke no Jutsu_, he would come up with something like that _(as for his lack of sensitivity concerning Nanikato's PMS problem, he is male at heart after all - don't you think he'd find some perverted advantage in being a woman?) _Also, the amount of gender changing potion ingested is what controls the length of time affected. The boys only consumed a couple of tablespoons, which would only last for just over two weeks. To last a year, Konohamaru would have had to consume about the amount equivalent to a can of pop. Anyway, please keep in mind that from now on I'll be referring to the four boys turned girls as 'she/her'. Seeing as their girls now, they have to fit themselves into the mindset.

On the topic of Nanikato's pink hair, I had debated on whether I'd leave 'her' with the blonde hair 'she' inherited from Minato, or the red hair of Kushina. Then I got to thinking - how about pink? There is a whole lot more riding behind the whole curse of the pink hair then simply mixing blonde with red. If you look closer, you will find the hidden hints. As for the possibility of video games such as Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts existing in the ninja world, of course there could. Civilian kids need something to do when they're bored, and so do young shinobi when they don't feel like training when they have days off. I see video games being tools to help bring out the inner devil in timid children _(mwahaha!) _Besides, its not like it's a real crossover or anything so it shouldn't be a problem.

And a big thank you going out to everyone who reviewed; **Nellie330**, **AnzPuffyHair**, **WalkingDisasters**, **Snowecat**, **JPMod**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **IceCreamXD**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Quathis**, **DarkRavie**, **Shinkan Neko85**, **InARealPickle**, S**even Black Roses**, **Belletiger**, **TheWatcherandReader**, **Soul of the Silver Phoeinx**, **Winged Beloved**, **J.F.C.**, **Grey 0 Mage**, **TaintedHeaven**, **SnowBlizzard** and **Takuya**!!

**Warning:** This chapter has not been beta read. If anyone would like to apply for this job, please be forewarned that I am grammatically challenged and not likely to improve any time this century. Thanks!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 27: Reecho _

_Choice._

_Behind ever choice are millions of possibilities. One's life is like a trickster, besieging them with trails and leaving them with many options from which to choose. But which path to take? How do you make the decision? It's simple, really. Life isn't life without out choices, and we tend to overlook just how relevant they are. Whether it is as mundane as putting on a pair of socks or as shattering as making a mistake that causes a life to be lost, every choice counts._

_Though we follow different paths, there is always the possibility that we may be brought together. What you do today may affect some stranger tomorrow. So if one believes in fate, then they must also believe in chance and in believing in chance, we are left with the choice. Because of this, no one can truly foretell what they're future has in store. _

_So many possibilities and it is up to you to choose._

_Can you make the choice?_

"Damn gaki, this has to be the best laugh I've had since being incarcerated!"

"Urusai! This isn't funny onee-sama!"

Tayuya had spent that last twenty minutes since Nanikato had arrived for 'her' weekly visitation laughing her ass off so hard she was in tears. She continued to tease the red-faced rosette, all the while happy that the shade of her own hair was more red then pink. As for Sasuke, he had gone into shock long ago; seeing his student with pink hair had brought back the agonizing memories of his misbegotten childhood and all the times Sakura had molested him in her pitiful of attempts to 'win his heart'.

"And here I thought it fuck'n funny when Sasuke was forced to go through that interrogation with glue spiked hair and a doodled face! But no - this is hell of a lot better! Kami-sama, thank you so much for _this _fuck-a-roo!"

"Stop it!"

"Just be glad your mission doesn't involve being a prostitute."

"It just isn't fair!" Nanikato groused, disgusted by Tayuya's last comment. "If I was meant to have hormonal problems, I would have been born a female! Besides, cosmetics are evil!"

During the days that followed the four boys transformation into females, they had been forced to learn a many new things. Kozue's mother, Kurenai, had been in charge of these 'teachings', which consisted of educating the quartette on how control their new emotions, about the finer points of disguise _(better know as makeup) _for the active kunoichi.

"_Now you listen to me, young __ladies__!" Kurenai snapped, overpowering them with killing intent so that she could garner their undivided attentions. "The art of subterfuge is one a kunoichi's best tools. You will learn how to disguise yourselves properly and I will be the one that teaches you, got that?"_

Meanwhile, Hanabi and Konohamaru took care of the paperwork. To keep the _unholy trinity _from sniffing out their own brew of foul play, they had to eliminate the loopholes. The Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans were informed that Kazaan and Kegawa, along with Kozue and Nanikato of Team Thirteen, had given a joint upper C-rank mission where they're their female teammates, Hotaru and Toboe, were unable to join due to their employer's 'delicate sensibilities' concerning females. When that was taken care of, it had been time for Konohamaru to fade into the background. As the sensei supposedly accompanying his four genin charges, he couldn't very well be seen. Shikamaru had been good enough to give the younger man the appropriate cover, allowing the Sarutobi to masquerade as an ANBU until the mission was over.

Her teammates shared her sentiments concerning the makeup and the added accessories completely. Kegawa complained, though you could see how thank was thankful she was that she didn't have an allergic reaction to the mascara that was chosen as a means of hiding the fang tattoos that would mark her as a member of the Inuzuka clan. The same could be said for Nanikato, due to the need for hiding her distinct whisker-like birthmarks. Kozue and Kazaan didn't complain as much, but they too had there own identity-revealing traits, which were their eyes. When it came to the color of contacts they now wore, the former now sported pale blue irises while the latter's had become dark brown.

That in itself was fine, as the quartette was actually doing very well in the 'womanly lessons', but the fact that Nanikato was being stubborn when it came to choosing a female name for herself, Hanabi had taken matters into her own hands. Ultimately, it was the indigo haired woman threatening the 'girl's' life that ended with the rosette being known to the unsuspecting public as Nadeshiko.

Tayuya smirked. "Suck it up, chibi."

"Screw you."

"Kinda hard, don't you think?"

The pink haired girl let out a shriek of indignation, catching the lewd innuendo immediately.

"Pervert!"

A groan for the opposite side of the room signified Sasuke's return to reality. The pair turned to watch the Uchiha roll over, dark eyes starring directly at Nanikato's head with a tormented expression that screamed, _"To hell with my Sharingan - gorge my eyes out now!" _

"Do you have any idea why it's _pink_?" he finally asked.

The rosette scowled before being to explain what she had learned when she herself had asked the same question only a few days ago. When she and her team had met with Shikamaru later that afternoon, he found her predicament rather amusing. He told her it probably has something to do with Naruto's parents and when she asked Minato, he confirmed it. The deceased Hokage was blonde while his wife Kushina had been a redhead. While mixing red and yellow happens to make orange, not then pink, Minato had covered that as well. Apparently his mother had had white hair, so Nanikato's pink was probably due to a dormant trait in the gene pool that decided to rear its ugly head.

When she finished, Sasuke sighed.

"You have my sympathies."

Nanikato sank to floor, hands tangled in her miserable pink tresses.

"I wish was a boy again." she sniffled. "I can't take these emotions. One minute I'm perfectly comfortable, the next I want to cudgel someone's head in. And I was just getting used to my old one too. I spent practically my whole life incubating. You'd think that I'd at least be given more then a year to deal with twelve years worth of emotional growth, not to mention that I have to deal with puberty too. Having to learn how to control a female's far more complex emotions to boot is like inviting a neurological meltdown upon myself."

"It's that bad?"

"You have no idea! I feel like someone's attached me to a live wire. Things don't taste, smell or feel the same anymore and I've found myself craving all sorts of food I always considered gross."

"Like what?"

"Like… like ramen! I actually ate two large orders of miso and crab yesterday!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then smirked. "I will never understand your abhorrence of ramen. After seeing how much Naruto loved the stuff - he could eat bowl after bowl like he had a hollow leg - it's rather bizarre that you can't seem to take a mouthful without gagging…"

Tayuya snickered nastily.

"You sure you aren't pregnant?"

Nanikato's eyes bulged.

"ONEE-SAMA!!"

And for once, the raven-haired man was hard pressed not to laugh. Nanikato had most defiantly inherited Naruto's bad karma. That would, after all, certainly explain why the gods had cursed him with hair pink.

-.ooOoo.-

"Are we there yet?"

Groaning lethargically, Matsuri rolled over onto her side and brushed aside the thick canvas curtain beside her. Instead of dune after dune of rolling sands, the sight of lush trees and sprawling meadows for as far as the eye could see made her smile. After a three days of nonstop travel through the desert, it was very welcoming sight indeed.

In just over a week, Konoha would be celebrating the winter solstice with a grand festival. Although it was already several years over due, postponed during the war with Otogakure. And thought it rarely snowed in Fire Country, that wasn't about to stop its inhabitants from honoring the goddess of winter and enjoying the longest night of the year.

There was going to be many activates aside from booths selling food and merchandise. There was going to be a funhouse maze filled with mirrors and genjutsu traps while in the department of musical entertainment, an roving band known continent wide as the **Sandonowaon **would be performing. There would also be karaoke, jutsu performances and a beauty pageant.

Of all the activities, Matsuri had chosen to participate in the pageant. Her reason for doing so was because of all misconceptions about beauty these days. She wanted to prove to people that genuine beauty came from the heart and while it was true that one could beautiful on the outside, in may cases something had gone rotten on the inside. Temari had told her that one of the tests was going to be a series of questions made to show the beauty of one's personality rather then their appearance and it was by far her favorite.

And though she was happy about getting to do something more then sharpen kunai while on maternity leave, merciful kami-sama, she hated traveling on a full stomach. Not only that, but said full stomach just so happened to be eight months worth of pregnant baby belly.

When the caravan she was riding in suddenly lurched to an abrupt stop, Matsuri was forced to thrust her head quickly out the canvas window so that she could puke up her breakfast.

"Oi! That's nasty! Watch where you're aiming!"

The brunette looked up, glaring murderously at Kankuro. The painted-faced man flinched, knowing all too well the consequence of pissing off his soon to be sister-in-law. As Matsuri wiped the vomit from her lips, she was silently thanking Gaara for those lessons of intimidation.

"I'd like to see you deal with this." she muttered darkly.

He leaned in and messed up her hair. "You were the one that got yourself knocked up, squirt. I'm just thankful you can't run as fast now that's swallowed that beach ball!"

Her stomach was rather large, distending from her like a giant pimple. The baby kicked hard, aiming for a kidney. Matsuri winced and gave her tummy a small nudge in return.

"Oh hush you," she whispered. "I know don't like being referred to a beach ball, but you have to understand by now that your oji-san is an idiot."

Kankurou looked thoroughly insulted by that comment. It didn't matter that Temari called him an idiot all the time, when someone - most of all her - insulted him while talking to his unborn niece or nephew, he took great offence.

The baby kicked again.

Matsuri laughed. "I think the baby's trying to tell you not worry. You'll be the favorite uncle for sure. After all, they'll have so much fun playing with you seeing as you have - "

"Don't you dare call them dolls! Temari!" he suddenly cried. "Your shift is starting now!"

The expecting mother watched her fiancé's older brother storm off in a huff towards the front of the caravan. Moments later, his sister arrived and helped the younger, load-carrying woman jump out of the moving caravan. Walking side by side, Tamari looked down at her with a smirk.

"You called them dolls again, didn't you?"

"I didn't get the chance. How close are we to Konoha now?"

The blonde shrugged. "If we keep up with the pace we're going at right now, it should be about twenty minutes, give or take. Are you excited?"

"Immensely." Matsuri sighed, patting her stomach. "This little hellion has been having far to much excitement the last three days. I think I'll be out for a week once I get to sleep in a real bed again. Unborn or not, this baby is an undeniably a future ninja. My internal organs suffer daily from being used for taijutsu practice."

There was silence between the two women for a moment, and then Matsuri spoke again.

"But what about you Temari? Are you worried?"

"N-nani? Why would I be worried? I have nothing to be - "

"Shikamaru."

Tamari flinched.

"You are worried." Matsuri sighed. "When are you going to come to terms with the fact that you can't change the past?"

Put off by the direction their conversation was going, the blonde looked away from her. There was no sorer subject then that of Nara Shikamaru and trying to talk with Temari about what had transpired in the past was like pulling teeth. Few knew the details of what had happened between those two. Matsuri only knew that someone had died and Temari blamed herself, even though she hadn't been involved in the slightest.

The final twenty minutes it took to reach Konoha was spent in silence with Temari staring at the passing clouds. As they reached the gates of the village, the guards and a waiting Sakura greeted them. Due to complications with the morning's meeting with the village council, Shikamaru had been unable to regret them himself and had sent the pink haired medic forward in his stead.

As they're passports where being reviewed, it was decided that Kankurou would go on ahead with the rest of the delegation to confirm the hotel reservations while Gaara, Matsuri and Temari would continue on with Sakura to the tower. The latter of the four complained, trying to use the excuse that she was better suited doing Kankurou's job. Out voted by everyone, including Sakura and the gate guards, the blonde was stuck following her younger sibling to the tower.

When the arrived their destination, the trio was forced to wait patiently in the Hokage's office while Sakura returned to the hospital for her next shift. As for Shikamaru, he had yet to return from the pressing council business gone sour and from the rumors floating amongst the shinobi present, it seemed that the ordinarily laidback brunette had gone off like an exploding tag. For what reason, the three could only speculate.

When Shikamaru did appear over a half hour later, he was seething with barely repressed anger and muttered death threats under his breath. It took a moment of pacing around the room before Gaara was able to pry a coherent response from his fellow Kage.

"The council is pushing my hand concerning the fates of Uchiha Sasuke and Mateki no Tayuya." he finally sighed in frustration, dropping into the chair behind the paperwork covered desk. "I have been avoiding this for the last three months and I can go no further. The majority of the council wants the Sharingan under their control and so they voted that the Uchiha be used for breeding purposes, whether he likes it or not. The majority also votes that his companion, Tayuya, be executed for her part in the murder of the Sandaime. While I agree with the latter vote in many respects, I have made a promise that I would do my best to keep her from such a grisly end."

"And why make a promise like that?"

Despite her problems with the pineapple haired strategist, Temari was unable to stay silent. That red-haired bitch had tried to kill her during that failed mission thirteen years ago. Although she had been trying to do the same, the blonde still held a grudge.

Shikamaru looked at her, a spark of something flickering in his dark brown eyes before it vanished.

"Because when Sasuke and Tayuya were apprehended by my ANBU a few months ago, the had with them a third companion - a young boy. I cannot give you the details, as they are classified, but the boy is of great importance to Konoha. She has assumed the role of adoptive sister; his loyalty is to her and Sasuke alone. As long as Konoha holds those two prisoners, however, he does not retaliate. I have managed to make a deal with him - the continued existence of his precious people - in exchange for serving Konoha."

He ran a hand over he weary face.

"It started out as nothing more then an attempt to placate his fury. I initially placed him on a genin team so that he would be around children his age, hoping to foster bonds between them and eventually let go his attachment to those two. But it's gone beyond that now. He's a good kid, and I hate to lie to him. My hopes of him becoming friends with his teammates worked and more, but he's still just as determined to save them."

This time it was Matsuri who spoke, he tone much gentler then Temari's had been.

"What did the council say, Shikamaru?"

"They have been constantly on my case," he continued. "Demanding to know the boy's identity. They already know that he is one of Orochimaru's former experiments and I know there is only two possible outcomes should they learn the truth; 1) they kill the boy, or 2) they use him as a weapon. This something I will _not_ let that happen. The reason I exploded on the council this afternoon is because they suggested we do just that. They had the gall to demand that I give them clearance to him into a mind-controlled puppet."

Gaara smirked, already knowing the answer to his question but asking it anyway.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them where shove it."

Now that he was almost completely calmed down, the trio was able to discuss with Konoha's resident cloud-watching Hokage the events of the upcoming week. Talk past rather quickly, seeing as they knew most the details already and when it finally came to the beauty pageant that was when things got interesting - for Matsuri at least.

It started with a simple benign smile from Shikamaru - one that told the baby-toting brunette that she was in for more then she'd bargained for.

"Oh and Matsuri," he asked idly. "I was wondering if you'd mind looking after a few of your fellow participants?"

"Nani?"

"I have four you civilian girls that will be taking part in the beauty pageant and other activities. I'd hate see the paperwork their families would load me down with if one of the shinobi contestants were… sabotage their chances of winning."

Matsuri laughed nervously. That had been one of her silent concerns - one she hadn't bothered to voice. The thought of loosing her baby because of some jealous woman's petty desire to win had inflamed her budding motherly instincts. The thought of four innocent children being subject to the same thing made her sick.

"No problem. How old are they?"

"Twelve and thirteen respectively." Shikamaru replied. "Would you like to meet them? I asked them to be here at four o'clock and they've been waiting outside the office for ten minutes now."

"Umm… sure."

"Then I'd like you to meet your new wards."

She turned as the door opened, and to her shock, not just any young girls entered. They were beautiful and it wasn't hard to see why their families would be concerned for their safety. "Allow me to introduce Ruri, Shizuka, Mio and Nadeshiko."

Matsuri looked at them, studying each girl one by one and determining if they were a threat. Ruri stared at her with an aloof air, the kind that was instilled into the children of nobility and wealthy merchants. Shizuka was mousy and fidgety, chewing nervously a lock of hair. Mio looked as though she'd rather be somewhere else, as if she didn't particularly like the skin she was in.

Nadeshiko, however, caught her attention.

She pointed at the pink haired girl. "You don't look like a civilian."

"Is that it? My clothes?" he rosette asked flippantly. So the girl had seen the minute pause she had made when taking in the particular style of clothing she was wearing. "My ojii-sama was a ninja. Although I have no aspiration to become one myself, he'd be damned if I didn't know how to protect myself. I also find ninja apparel much more comfortable, and they also allow for me conceal at least one weapon on my person. Do you have a problem with that, Matsuri-sama? I can strip right now and put on something more appropriate if you prefer. "

Matsuri sputtered. Ever since her relationship with Gaara had become public, no one dared mock her - least of all in his presence. Her fiancé, however, was _smirking _- his dark green eyes dancing with a laughter that seldom graced them.

"No, no - there's no need for that." she replied quickly, scrutinizing the girl more seriously. "So… you know the shinobi arts?"

"Only the basics of taijutsu, release commands for genjutsu, and how to sense charka levels."

"And your companions?"

Shizuka raised a trembling hand. "I'm not familiar with any those, but my oba-chan was a field medic before she died. She taught me everything she knew."

Ruri only scowled while Mio grumble that her family had refused to let her to join the academy when she had turned eight. Matsuri nodded, placing a hand on her distended stomach. The baby kicked happily, as if to tell her that having a girl that already knew how to protect herself and another who knew how to heal around just made their job easier.

"Its very nice to meet you girls, and I wish I could stay and get you know you better, but I feeling rather tired." she turned to Gaara. "I think it would be good if Temari and I went on head to the hotel."

When he nodded, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned back to the girls.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon?"

They nodded. "Yes, Matsuri-sama."

Joining Temari at the door, the two women excused themselves. As soon as they were gone, a silence fell over the office in which the six people that occupied it waited until they were sure that Matsuri and Temari were well out of the tower. As soon as they were certain, Shikamaru let out the breath that he had been holding, smiling lazily at the four girls.

"Well done boys. You've passed the first step with flying colors. Just make sure you don't let your identities slip and things should move along quite smoothly. Now if you don't mind," he said, gesturing to the Kozue, Kazaan and Kegawa. "There is something in which I need to discuss with Nanikato privately. Why, don't you go guys go wait outside the tower till we're done? It won't take more then a half hour."

He got up and ushered them out of the office, vanishing with them and not returning. Inside the office, Nanikato fidgeted uncomfortably in the presence of the Kazekage. Kozue had assured her that was nice person once you got past his reputation, but that didn't change the fact that was defiantly something about him that made her hair stand on end. When it became apparent that Shikamaru was not coming back any time soon, she realized that he must have left in order to let the red haired man speak with her privately.

For what reason, she had no idea.

But going on ten minutes of waiting for him to speak, however, she snapped. "Well say something, dammit! The suspense is killing me - dattebayo!"

Gaara chuckled softly. "You are… very much like him, I see."

Nanikato blinked in shock, her eyes widening.

"Nani?"

"Naruto would have been proud. I have heard much about how you have defended your existence to those who believe you be his shadow. I have no doubt that he would have done the same had it been the other way around."

"H-how?"

"He told me."

The rosette gapped. "But - "

"He was dead, I know." the Kage replied. "But then such things are trivial to the dead. There was, for a short time, in which I too was dead. Stubborn as always, Naruto refused to let me die - much like he did for you. He lent me the strength in which to fight off inevitability and return once more. As the first real friend I even had, I owed a debt to him - dead or alive. In order to repay it, be told me of your existence and that there was a possibility that we might one day meet."

After a moment of stunned silence, she found her voice again.

"But I… I look like a girl right now! How can you possibly tell!?" Nanikato cried, for once letting her new female emotions get the better of her for the first time since her transformation.

"Your disguise matters not. Aside from the Hokage telling me, your chakra has very much the same feel as his did. You share the same free spirit and I can't help but be comforted that, although he didn't do it of his own accord, that he was able to pass it on."

The rosette stood in flabbergasted silence; her face inflamed a violent cheery red. You couldn't really tell how much of the color attributed to pride and how much attributed to embarrassment.

Gaara only laughed at her.

"Should you ever be in need of help, all you need do is ask for it. It was an honor meeting you Nanikato - I hope I will have the chance to do such again, when you are yourself once more."

The red haired Kage nodded politely in her direction before excusing himself and then vanished, leaving Nanikato to gape in open bewilderment. It took a while to finally sink in, but when it did, she smiled. The Kazekage was now one of the few adults she had come to respect. Aside from Sasuke-shishou, Tayuya-oneesama, Shikamaru-sama and Hanabi-sensei, that was a very short list.

"I'll do that." she replied, speaking to no one in particular. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am."

"Is he gone?"

Nanikato glared at Shikamaru, who had just reentered the office behind her.

"You could have told me, you know."

The young Hokage grinned. "And miss the chance of watching you squirm? Never!"

"Sasuke-shishou was so wrong about you…"

"How so?"

"He said you were a good-for-nothing lay-about that would rather waste his time watching the clouds go by rather then applying his phenomenal intelligence to something worthwhile. Then again, shishou is a prude and has always been a prude. His life was built on the fundamental principal that if he didn't succeed in everything he did, he wasn't worthy of a place in the world. It only got worse after the massacre."

She tapped her chin with her right index finger thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you were like that as a child, for that would be how shishou remembered you. Cause and consequence however changes people as they mature. As they say, the bigger the change, the bigger the trial. I can only assume that something tragic must have transpired in you life that - "

Nanikato stopped, only then noticing the slightly tormented look on the older man's face. Dropping to one knee, she bowed her head. "H-honto ni suimasen deshita. I think I will go catch up with my teammates now, Hokage-sama."

Without waiting for a by your leave, she turned abruptly and fled the office.

Shikamaru had been wearing _that look_ - the one that Sasuke, Tayuya, Iruka, Tsunade and many other ninja that she had met in her short life had worn. He had lost something important to him - something precious. Sasuke had lost his clan and his best friend. Tayuya had lost her mother and had been separated from the only family she had ever known. Iruka had lost a friend that was like a brother and son. And Tsunade had lost her lover, her brother and her adoptive brother.

Whoever the Hokage had lost, Nanikato was sure she would find out one day.

When she met up with her teammates outside the tower minuets later, Kegawa momentarily complained about it taking so long before inevitably asked her what the Hokage had wanted. Stomach churning sorrowfully, the rosette simply made up a passable excuse to placate her wolfish friend. To make matters worse, the eyes of many young boys dogged the unfortunate quartette as they made their way through the village.

The thought of being optically undressed by a member of the same sex left them feeling violated.

And if it wasn't any better, Kegawa picked absolutely the wrong topic of conversation to try and take their minds off of it. "So, what was up with the Hokage?" she whispered, causing Nanikato to look away. "Did you notice the why that he and Temari-sama were looking at each other? It was like she was a disease or something. I mean, come on - she's hot!"

Kazaan groaned, slapping her burgundy haired teammate upside the head. Despite the fact that 'she' was really a heand actually agreed with Kegawa's oh so eloquent observation, the Hyuuga would never admit it out loud and in female form at that.

It just felt so… wrong.

While two teammates glared at each other, Kozue shook her head sadly. "It's because of Seina-san…"

Nanikato twitched, her attention focusing on her naturally crimson-eyed companion. She hadn't imagined that she'd actually learn the reason behind the Hokage's tormented expression so quickly.

"Who?"

"Koguma Seina." the brunette replied. "She was the daughter of Bear Country's Diyamo. Not only was she incredibly beautiful, she was exceptionally smart and lazy to boot - just like oji-sama. About eight years ago, when Shikamaru-ojisama was Konoha's ambassador with Suna, Seina was acting a Hoshi's ambassador. They met during a conference in Suna and due to their mutual interests; it was natural that they would end up falling in love. After three years as couple, he finally proposed to her and they about to be married… when an assassin took her life."

That explained everything perfectly.

"Oji-sama… wasn't really the same after that. Otou-sama's death had been hard on him, yes, but the death of his fiancée was even worse. Unlike most people though, he dedicated himself to protecting those he had left rather then braking. As a result, he joined the oinin only a year after loosing her. Because of his skill and intelligence, he soon became the commander and continued to be until becoming Hokage."

They nodded.

"Okay - I get that, but where does Temari-sama fit into this?" Kegawa asked.

"Well... Shikamaru-ojisama and Temari-oneechan always did have a thing for each other. Like I told you, he was the ambassador for Suna before meeting Seina. Being as stubborn as those two are, they never admitted their feelings to each other. Temari was, however, devastated when he fell in love with another woman. They say _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ and for those three years, she refused to have anything to do with him. When Seina died, Temari felt so guilty because of how shallow she had been rather then be happy for them. Because of that, she wouldn't even go near him lest he think she was trying to take Seina's place. At the same time though, Shikamaru-ojisama still had feelings for her, but coupled with his loss and his fears, he stayed away from her as well."

Nanikato groaned, palming her face and trying to keep the others from actually realizing how much the conversation was paining her. "Kami… it's like a soap opera…"

Unfortunately, that only caused her three companions looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"And how would _you _know _that_?" Kazaan asked suspiciously.

The rosette shuddered.

"Its called cruel and unusual punishments. Back when I first met Karin-baba, I made the mistake of pissing of her off - royally. Not even shishou, with whom she was absolutely infatuated with, could save me and thus I became the unfortunate soul that had to spend a whole week sharing in the horror that was her addiction soap operas."

"Who are these 'Karin' and 'Suigetsu' anyway?"

"Two people you do not want to meet." she insisted. "I don't know where Karin-baba came from, but she is better then a bloodhound; its like she can literately smell the unique sent of your chakra and track you by it by following the natural residue that's left behind. Suigetsu is originally from Water Country and he possesses a bloodline limit that allows his body to liquefy; the only problem he's got is the constant need to consume mass quantities of water."

"Wouldn't that like, make you have to pee lots?"

Nanikato snickered; happy that the darkened mood she had been feeling suddenly lightened. "I doubt he even has to relieve himself. Though the thought of him becoming dehydrated due to taking a piss would be hilarious."

As she laughed, Nanikato couldn't help but feel as if Suigetsu had _heard _what she had said, despite being a country away. Finding new and better ways to mock her enemies was always good for a laugh.

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 5, 554**

**Usagi-chan:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I didn't confuse any of you by referring to the boys as girls while they are transformed - it kinda bothered me some too, but I decided that going with it that way was for the better. I know that the scene at the start of the chapter featuring Sasuke and Tayuya wasn't very long, but I wasn't really focusing on them this chapter. As you can see, I wanted to introduce Matsuri and Gaara into the story, as well as to add some chemistry between Shikamaru and Temari - enough people have been asking for that pairing - and to set up a tragic back story for our favorite cloud-watching ninja.

Anyway, the festival officially gets into full swing next chapter. I'll warn you all now that it might not be ready till half way through March, but I will try to do my best to get it to you as quick as my poor brain will make possible. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I wrote the 'eye gorging' piece during Sasuke and Tayuya scene long before chapter 386 of the manga was released. I think I might be physic or something because many of the ideas I came up with for the story over half a year ago are suddenly being revealed in the manga itself. It's almost scary! But I gotta go now. You guys take care of you selves. Later!

**Translations**

**Sandonowaon** - _common chord; triad_

**Nadeshiko** - a name meaning _'pink fringed carnation'_

**Seina **- a name meaning _'star and Nara'_

**Koguma** - _cub; little bear_

**Honto ni suimasen deshita **- _truly sorry (past tense)_


	28. Rehearsal

**Nanikato: **"Someone call a doctor! Usagi-chan's in trouble!"

**Sasuke: **"Where have heard that before? It sounds disturbingly familiar…"

**Kozue: **"I'd be surprised if you forgot. It happened exactly a year ago today - err… a year and day today 'cause it's a leap year and all."

**Tayuya: **"And how would you know that, butt-munch? You weren't even apart of this story a year ago!"

**Kozue: **_((pouts)) _"I was too! Usagi-chan just hadn't gotten around to introducing me yet!"

**Nanikato: **_((who's sobbing hysterically while throttling Usagi-chan's inert form)) _"Somebody help! She's flat-lined! CPR! CPR! Does anyone around here know CPR!?"

**Usagi-chan: **"Wha…?"

**Nanikato:**_((cries happily and glomps Usagi-chan)) _"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!"

**Usagi-chan:** "GAH!"

**Toboe: **"She won't be for long…"

**Sasuke: **_((pries Nanikato off Usagi-chan)) _"So… another birthday?"

**Usagi-chan: **"Unfortunately…"

**Nanikato/Toboe/Kozue: **"HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY USAGI-CHAN!!"

Super big thanks going out to **T-Dugong**, **Vegeta the 3rd**, **TheWatcherandReader**, **Dragon Man 180**, **DarkRavie**, **Quathis**, **Gray Mage**, **IceCreamXD**, **Belletiger**, **JPMod**, **Soul of the Silver Phoenix**, **Kira Demon**, **MovingTarget**,** Takuya**, **Laine Squirrel**, **Aishiteru Aizen** and **Red Jeanie**!!

Although this chapter has yet to be edited, I'd like to thank **Nymbis** for accepting the vacant position and the slow but steady work she doing to improve the opening chapters! Thank you so much!

-.ooOoo.-

**The Reflection of Oneself**

_Chapter 28: Rehearsal _

_Awareness. _

_One must always be aware of the world around them. It calls to us, though many cannot hear it - trying to tell us what we need to know. Hidden messages ride the winds and voices from beyond whisper in our ears. When in tune with nature itself, we _know_. When danger lurks, that prinking sensation you feel on the nap of your neck or the shiver that runs down your spine, we know its time to tread softly. Such is our inborn connection to the earth that gives us life; we must open our hearts to it in return._

_So be alert and listen, and you might be surprised what you might hear. _

Tayuya could feel his eyes watching her as she paced.

He said not said a word lest he brake the brooding silence, but he watched nonetheless. And she too said nothing, even though the feeling of his damnable eyes upon her made her want to scream. The thing was Tayuya rarely paced, as she was a woman of action rather then worry. At any other time she would have been swearing up a storm, but not now. 

Tonight, however, was the longest night of her life.

Earlier that evening, she and the Uchiha had received word that the village council was meeting to tonight one last time to discuss they're ultimate demise. Even a fool was smart enough to know what was going to be decided upon. What mattered now was having the knowledge of how much longer she had to live.

How much longer…

Unbidden, the memories of her early childhood began to resurface. Her pacing stopped abruptly, starling her one-man audience.

"What's wrong?"

Tayuya ignored Sasuke's show of actual concern and turned away not a moment too soon for that was when the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Stalking over to her cot, she flopped down upon the stiff mattress and stared at the wall.

What could she say? 

There was nothing to say. She had lived the last twenty or so years of her life constantly wondering when she would come to her final repose. Her survivalist instincts had gotten her this far with only a few close calls over the years and because of the horrors she had face time and time again, there was no way to truly save the innocent little she had once been.

That was a part of herself that had hidden away and jealously protected behind a reinforced wall of violence, vulgar language and subterfuge. Ever since _that _day, redhead's inner self had been sealed away forever. 

Staring at the wall, Tayuya remembered her mother.

She could still remember the silky auburn hair that smelled of patchouli and the kind face with the musical voice that had always been alive with laughter. 

She remembered her aunts and uncles, too. They hadn't been related by blood, but by their hearts, and that was what counted. Since her father had died before she was born, they had helped her mother with the task of raising a child would become a daughter to them all. Their family was an eccentric one at best, but it didn't matter when everyone protected each other.

Not long after Tayuya had turned six, however, everything she held precious had been brutally stripped away.

Perhaps it was the constant staring that had given the little girl she had once been the heightened perception to know when she was being watched. Because of her 'unique' traits and unusual genjutsu talents, she had been labeled as a freak or worse, a monster. So it hadn't taken her long feel the hundred pairs of silent eyes had been following her the moment she and her family had arrived in the small coastal village. She could feel the killing intent that was directed at her all too well, and it terrified her. 

Confiding in her mother the dread she was feeling, it had been decided that they would spend only a night in the village rather the intended three weeks. That night, as they prepared for bed, a vicious mob attacked the inn in which they were staying.

As Tayuya would learn later in life, the mob believed she was a demon; the tiny, half-inch long horns upon her head being all the proof they needed. Even if someone had told them that the horns were not the product of demonic heritage, but rather a very potent curse, it would not have mattered. These were savage, cruel people - ruthless survivors of a resent massacre. They had once, due to their own foolish greed, had created a Jinchuuriki. The child, who was been lucky in a sense not possess the spirit of one of the volatile Bijuu, nonetheless had a lesser demonic entity trapped within its body. The years of harsh treatment in the effort to create a weapon had finally caused the child's sanity to snap. In a single night of bloody retribution, three quarters of the village's population had been culled before the child took its own life.

The survivors wanted only one thing, and that was to end her fragile existence. There was no convincing them otherwise, for the people were too unbalanced and too afraid of the 'what ifs' to care.

What happened that night, the red-haired woman would always remember. 

It had been burnt into her mind, as though the fires that had ravaged the inn had branded it there. Remembering that part of her past was a permanent bleeding wound on her heart, forever tormenting her. 

The only thing she had taken to heart was the knowledge that her family had loved her, seeing as they fought against the mob of rabid villagers in order to protect her, despite having no experience as fighters. It was when her would-be 'slayers' were about to succeed in achieving their 'victory' when her mother had stepped between them. As gentle and caring as her mother had been - forever an advocate against needless violence - the woman was beast waiting to be unleashed if anyone dared harm her child. She had made her point very clear when she had used her own body to stop them from landing the killing blow. 

At six years of age, Tayuya had watched in horrified silence as her beloved mother was cut down.

What happened after that remained as hazy images that she couldn't really remember. But she clearly recalled the overwhelming sense of guilt, as though her mother's death had been her fault. Ignoring the pain of her injuries and all noise save the roaring sound inside her head, the redheaded girl had fled burning inn. 

To this day, she still didn't know if the rest of her family had escaped. On one hand, she hoped they had because they had given her so much of themselves. On the other hand, she hoped they hadn't because they would be very disappointed to learn that she had become everything they had ever hated.

It was a sharp fizzling crackle from the far side of the room that brought Tayuya out of her recollections of the past and back to reality. She knew immediately that is was the sound of the seals on the door being disengaged. 

Someone was coming in.

Sasuke closed the notebook he had been writing in and set it aside, sitting up properly and joining the redhead in waiting for the door to open. It didn't take a genius to know that it was too late at night for Nanikato to be visiting, which meant it had to be Shikamaru. Aside from Nanikato, he lazy Hokage was the only person who 'visited' them when it wasn't interrogators. And whatever Shikamaru was coming to tell them at this time of night meant that their numbered days had become considerably shorter.

Despite the young blonde's valiant efforts to prolong their lives, they knew it was only a matter of time.

And just as they expected, Nara Shikamaru was waiting on the other side of the door. The brunette waved off the guards, then stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment just staring at them, the suspense and anxiety permeated these close quarters.

"They've made their choice, haven't they?" it was Sasuke who spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. Tonight the last discussions concerning what course of action should be taken in concerns to the two of you were held tonight. The council has finally decided as a whole what they want to do with the two you, and let me tell you now, it's not pretty."

Tayuya snorted. "Didn't expect it to be, bastard." 

The brunette ignored her comment as he turned to face the Uchiha. 

"Uchiha Sasuke," he began. "By high decree of Konoha's Village Council, your existence is to be extended only until which point you are no longer needed. The elders of the council stated that the Sharingan bloodline was too important to the village and would not allow its extinction. They managed to convince the majority of their peers that the best course of action would to invoke the Clan Renewal Act and procure your DNA in an attempt to foster a new clan through the in vitro procedure…"

If she had a sympathetic bone in her body, Tayuya might have felt sorry for Sasuke. The Uchiha's face was now twisted into a disgusted frown. He had know along that it would be his fate, but having it confirmed only made the knowledge taste more bitter.

"I… figured as much." Sasuke replied curtly. "Even before my clan was wiped out, the elders liked to believe that they owned us. If it weren't for our influential background, they would have tried to take control in order to dictate who we married and how many offspring a couple produced. They wanted to breed an army."

Shikamaru nodded understandingly. "Of course. Danzo has tried the same thing with all the other clans, including a handful of powerful individuals. We have obtained coded documentation listing a series of kidnapping that spans over almost four decades. His ROOT division of the ANBU has literately been staffed by shinobi that either he, or his associates, abducted over the years. Ever child was chosen for one of four reasons: kekkei genkai, unique gifts, advanced intelligence, and advanced skill. The only thing that makes him different from Orochimaru is that he didn't involve himself with genetics. Instead the bastard stripped his soldiers of their emotions."

He sighed, and then turned to the redhead.

"And you, Mateki no Tayuya - by high decree of Konoha's Village Council, are to be publicly executed in three days time following the festival."

a moment of silence followed before Tayuya found her voice again.

"Has Nanikato been told yet?"

The lazy brunette shook his head. "No. You are the first to know."

Tayuya nodded, looking away.

"Good. Leave it that way."

Sasuke and the Hokage stared at her in shock. She shrugged.

"Its better if he doesn't suffer with the knowledge. You know how hard he's been trying to save me, even though my death here is inevitable. Whereas I might deserve to be punished for my crimes, I don't want him believing that he was in anyway."

"When did you become so… 'compassionate'?" the Uchiha asked, Shikamaru nodding.

"I am human too, you know." she snapped. "I had a family once - one that loved me. Okaa-sama hated violence and always stressed the importance of one's family. She died protecting me. My aunts and uncles loved me as well. We might not have been related to by blood, but they cared for me unconditionally nonetheless. I don't know what happened to them - dead, I reckon."

Without a moment of hesitation, Tayuya reached up and pulled off her bandana. Once gone, the two tiny demon-like horns that protruded from her skull were revealed.

"Although one would believe that these horns are natural, they are actually the byproduct of an archaic forbidden jutsu. The jutsu itself once served as a form of 'punishment' used on the unborn children conceived of an adulterous affair. They are my curse. You see... my otou-sama's brother was a bitter, jealous little man. He loved okaa-sama, but she loved his brother instead. The knowledge that she did not reciprocate his feelings drove him insane. He secretly murdered otou-sama in hopes of wooing her for his own, but when he learned that she was already pregnant with me, he set his sights on revenge instead. Despite being a lunatic, he still loved okaa-sama in his own twisted way. Trying to kill me in the womb would only serve to hurt her, and that was something he would not do. And it wasn't like he could have given her the children she had always wanted or anything, seeing as he lacked a pecker in his pants."

She half smirked at the twin looks of utter disbelief.

"I kid you not - the rat bastard had his dick loped off at the tender age of eleven, all for the sake of keeping his perfect choirboy voice. As 'compensation' for the loss of his manhood, he became the keeper of the family scrolls, one of which possessed the knowledge of how to cast my curse. He sacrificed his own life to curse me, hoping that okaa-sama would hate me and thus kill the child that was born of his brother. It didn't work out the way he wanted, but he had his revenge nevertheless." Tayuya tied her bandana back on and glared at Shikamaru. "Since my family died, I refused to allow myself to grow attached to anyone. That damnable gaki, however, managed to win me over with his charm and he's become the closest thing I've had to family since I was six. So know you know why I don't want him suffer like I fuck'n suffered. In spite of the fact that I am your enemy, you'd do well to respect a dying woman's wish and keep my impending doom to yourself." 

The Nara acquiesced silently. 

"Oh, and do you still have that blood sealed scroll that was taken off my person when we were captured?"

"Yes. Why?" 

"'Cause its full of booze, you stupid fucker! I'd like it back so I can get smashed at least once more before I die!"

-ooOoo.-

**- The Next Day -**

The following morning brought about a flair of excitement. The past next several days had been filled with the hype and preparations for the upcoming winter festival in Konohagakure, keeping both civilian and shinobi alike very busy. Due to the presence of foreign emissaries, security had been tightened - the same precautions used for the Chuunin Exams were being now.

By dawn the morning of the big day, the streets were filled with stalls and caravans and decorated with brightly colored streamers. The air was filled with many different mouthwatering aromas and when the sun had halfway completed its ascent into the sky, a large and colorful assortment of civilians, and a small handful of off duty shinobi, clad in formalwear took to the streets in droves. 

'_Its like a colony of fornicating butterflies…'_

Seated at her private table at her favorite café, Tsunade quietly drank from a steaming cup of green tea rather then her preferred sake, waiting for her former apprentice to arrive. While she waited, the former Godaime watched the laughing crowds pass by, content that her people were giving themselves a moment to put aside the fear brought by the war and enjoy themselves.

The peace wouldn't last long, that she knew. They best have as much fun as possible before reality came crashing back down again.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her look up and she acknowledged Sakura's arrival as the younger woman took a seat at the table with her. Casting a privacy jutsu around them, Tsunade allowed a small smirk form on the edge of her lips as she watched Sakura tug agitatedly on the lapels of her overcoat. Although the pink haired woman had grown considerably more mature since her team was broken, she was still considerably vain. Given that she was on duty, _'Inner Sakura' _must have been having a field day with the knowledge that she wasn't allowed to dress up like the majority of the village.

Noticing the smirk, Sakura blushed. 

"So, how did the council meeting go last night, shishou?"

The amber-eyed blonde sighed, finishing off her tea. "As good as can be expected when you're surrounded by fool. The popular debate on what should be done with our two prisoners has finally come to an end. The verdict has been passed." 

Green eyes widened. "What did they decide?"

"In the case of the Uchiha Sasuke, the majority of the council voted to prolong his life. Since many of the older generation wants to see the power of the Sharingan under Konoha's jurisdiction once more, the will see that he is kept alive under the Clan Renewal Act. This will allow them revive the Uchiha clan in vitro, and then dispose of the traitor when he is no longer of any use. In the case of the Mateki no Tayuya, the council was nearly unanimous concerning her immediate termination."

"Really? But what about… the boy?"

Tsunade palmed her faced tiredly. 

"Shikamaru continues to deny the council - especially Danzo, Homura and Koharu - his identity," she grumbled bitterly at the though of Konoha's Yagouseiken Senningumi. "Its surprising that they haven't discovered it yet though, seeing as he's been right under noses this whole time."

"I agree." Sakura nodded "You would think more people would know."

"Unfortunately, Nanikato is going to be the one who suffers the most. Which ever way you look at it, he is going to lose the two people he considers family, regardless of how despicable they are. Speaking of Nanikato, how goes Hinata's work with the curse seal removal theory?"

With the ball changing courts, the pinked hair woman dove into explaining the Hyuuga heiress' theories in lengthy detail. The discoveries had evolved recently due to Hanabi's discreet studies and Hinata was certain that they could remove the seal form the blonde permanently. Due to the fact that Nanikato had not yet activated the second level of the seal, therefore having not releasing the parasitic cursed venom into his bloodstream. If that were to happen, all they could do was neutralize the effects that caused madness within the host body. 

"Good. At least we can eliminate one threat to ours and to Nanikato himself. I'd hate to see him suffer any more because of Orochimaru's twisted ambitions."

"You… really seem to care for him." Sakura replied carefully.

Tsunade smiled sadly, looking away. "It was hard not to. He shares the same fiery spirit as Naruto; bright and passionate and unwavering, yet he is far more reserved. With his ability to summon spirits, he gave me time with Nawaki again, no matter how short the time. Nanikato was a smart kid, filled with so many ideals - all of which bound to his devotion to the people he cares for. The longer he spent with us, the more he opened up, but fear it isn't enough. When he learns of what the council has decided to do with the Uchiha and his 'big sister', he will turn on us."

"You really believe that?"

"You haven't gotten the chance to know him like I have. I know with all my heart that he will never forgive us if one of them dies. Though Nanikato is not our Naruto, they are so much alike it isn't funny. He is the kind of person who will fight to death for what he believes in and that makes us nothing more then pawns that stand in way of _Tsumi_."

The two women sat in silence, sharing the same thoughts and feeling the same unrest. Neither of them wanted to see that happened, especially not when the boy who would be doing it possessed a face identical to Naruto's.

"Well, perhaps we can still - "

"KAA-CHAN!! LOOK WHAT JII-CHAN BOUGHT FOR ME!!"

Startled, Sakura looked up and nearly had a heart attack the moment she saw her five year older daughter running towards her. This reaction never would have happened had the little girl not been dressed in a hot pink _spandex jumpsuit _with _neon green legwarmers_. On top of that, Lien's bubblegum pink hair was bound in a pair of pigtails and her bangs held out of her face with large flower burettes that accented her equally large forehead _(as Sai would've commented, "It's a forehead only a mother could love…")_ and round eyes. 

If wasn't for the fact that the woman loved her daughter so much, she would have loudly protested the absolute hideousness of the accursed outfit. She had spent the first few years of her relationship with Lee trying to convince him to abandon the scary, nasty jumpsuit after all. It was only when she had threaten to dump him - on the grounds of she was too embarrassed to be seen with him in public - that he relented and chose a new, sanity friendly wardrobe.

And now, after five years of trying to protect her children from the _'influence'_, she had failed.

"Lien, what on earth are you wearing!?" Sakura screeched and jumped to her feet, too horrified to hear her sensei's amused snicker.

The little girl, who possessed her fathers clueless iron will, remained unfazed in the face of her mother's explosive trauma-induced outburst. 

"IT'S THE EPITOME OF YOUTHFUL BEAUTY, KAA-CHAN!!" Lien yelled enthusiastically. "MY INNER FIRES SHALL NEVER DIMINISH 'CAUSE I'M KONOHA'S PRECIOUS PINK FLOWER!!"

Lien proceeded to flash a grin, complete with sparkling teeth. That, of course, was the final straw. Sakura left eyebrow began to twitch spasmodically while a cross between a whimper and an insane giggle escaped her. Fingers twitching with the urge strangle the godforsaken man who had bought her daughter that outfit, the young medic hastily stashed her morals against hurting _family _under 'temporary insanity' and went on the a warpath. 

"GAI!!"

As the trail of dust she left in her wake began to settle, Lien turned to Tsunade and smiled brightly.

"So… what are the chances kaa-chan will let me keep it!?"

-.ooOoo.-

'_What is it with the world today. I should have died a thousand times over during my life, but it's my friends and loved ones that die instead. I have failed so many of them… Okaa-san, otou-san, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan, Naruto, Asuma… Hana. Where did I go wrong? Why does fate hate me so?'_

As he walked down the well-worn path towards the Memorial Stone, Kakashi found himself once again in silent lamentation. It had become a habitual task, no matter what the circumstance. Like a drug addict going through withdrawal symptoms, he was unable to function at all during the day without these long-established few hours spent staring at the names of his friends carved in black stone.

Turn the final corner; the silver haired man came to an abrupt stop. There was someone else at the Memorial Stone. Though he wasn't the only ninja that came here to pay respects to their fallen comrades, Kakashi had been certain that he had them memorized by now. He tended to be the only person that came by this early and he was certain that he had never seen this particular individual before.

From rear profile, it was a boy no older then thirteen. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a black t-shirt, while a rumpled blue jacket with orange trim hung from his left shoulder. Finally, his spiky raven-black hair stood haphazardly, drooping back and hiding the telltale band of a silver strap and the blue tails of a hitai-ate.

Strange… there was something disturbingly familiar about the teen, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

It wasn't until he was within three feet of the boy that the raven-haired youth suddenly turned around and crossed his arms, causing Kakashi to gasp. He knew instantly, realizing now why the boy had seemed so hauntingly familiar. 

"Obito?"

Uchiha Obito, dead for almost thirty years, hadn't aged a day. He still wore that ridiculous dark blue and orange trimmed jumpsuit complete with the silver goggles with neon orange lenses. His raven hair the same coarse bird's nest and his eyes - both eyes - were back as coal. If Obito could use the Sharingan in both of them, was a mystery.

If it wasn't the particularly cold look the Uchiha was giving him, Kakashi might have allowed himself yo break down in tears.

"If you want to even have the right to talk with me Kakashi," the teen said, his tone cool. "Go talk with your daughter first."

He brushed past the frozen silver haired man and began walking back in the direction of Konoha. Fighting to shake off his stupor, he whirled around and chased after the boy.

"Wait! You know what Toboe?"

Obito didn't stop walking, but he snorted and sparred the older man a lopsided smirk. "Of course I know, you fool. You've been the #2 topic of conversation for almost thirty years now."

"What's #1?"

"Porn."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"… I should have guessed."

"What did you expect?" the Uchiha asked. "When you're stuck and unable to move on, you find something to entertain yourself with. When peeping at naked woman at the hot springs gets boring - and believe me, it _rarely _gets boring - there's always the choice of haunting old friends such as yourself."

"Is my life really that interesting?" 

"No, but it is good for comic relief though. Nawaki and Minato-sensei have collected a whole arsenal of Star Wars gags to use against me over the years."

Kakashi blinked.

"But his soul was consumed by Shinigami, wasn't it?"

"Sorta. Shinigami decided that cursing sensei to roam the village for eternity was a much more fitting brand of purgatory - being able to watch but being unable to act. Been there, still here and it sucks big time."

"How can you be here anyway?" the silver haired man finally asked, the question only now deciding to rear its ugly head. Of all the spirits that he knew the blonde could summon, he had had no idea that his former teammate had been one of them _(no wonder Tsunade had been so tightlipped!)_ "Nanikato has explained the basic principles binding earthbound spirits to the mortal realm, and correct me if I'm wrong, but don't they remain the area in which they died? Shouldn't you still be in Grass County?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, then pointed at Kakashi hitai-ate, or rather, what was hidden beneath it. 

"I am here because of that eye of mine. As long as it lives on, I shall remain connected to it."

Kakashi gasped. "You mean that because your eye is alive within me, you can't move on!?"

"No, not at all." Obito replied. "I don't remain earthbound simply because of my eye. I'm bound by two cases of unfinished business - one is mine, one is yours."

"Nani?"

"You know my dream was always to defeat you, right? Even in death that wish remained. As for you, you haven't stopped blaming yourself for my death. I made my choice and that's that. Thanks to Nanikato-kun, I now have the ability to assure my spirit is put to rest."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, blinking his one eye in an owlish manner.

The Uchiha laughed.

"I'm here, aren't I? But I digress - you have a daughter to make amends with first. If you loved Hana like I know you did, then do it for her. I doubt she's been very happy these last twelve years, knowing that her daughter has been without her father. Make things easier on yourself of once, 'cause I know that when you finally die, you're in for an afterlife full of pain when Hana finally gets her hands on you…"

-.ooOoo.-

Toboe sneezed loudly, rubbing at her noise. She hoped it wasn't her fanboys talking about her. With a sigh, the boredom once again overtook her.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Negative." Hotaru replied, adjusting her sunglasses as she looked up from her examination of a display of expertly crafted weaponry.

As per their involvement in this mission that had left their teammates with gender issues, the two girls - along with Yukimaru and Kegawa's partner Akiyo - had been included into the taskforce that scouted the village for bombs and other possible booby traps. Unfortunately, much to Toboe's distaste, they were required to dress in formalwear over formfitting battle gear.

For the occasion - which was only for such occasions 'cause she hated wearing them - Toboe was dressed in a dark blue formal kimono patterned with lavender snowflakes and a white obi; her wild hair bound in its usual long braid. Hotaru was similarly dressed, wearing a pale peach kimono pattered with yellow starbursts and an orange obi; her short hair crimped.

Even Yukimaru and Akiyo were looking good, having been given a bath the day before. The former's black with white spotted fur had a lustrous shine while the latter's pure white fur has a downy softness. 

Reaching down, Toboe lifted Yukimaru into her arms and began scratching him behind the ears. 

"I wonder how the boys are doing. Its kinda boring without them around…"

'_Me too.' _Yukimaru barked._ 'I miss the treats that Nanikato gives me.'_

"Glutton."

'_Always!'_

Hotaru glanced at the pair and rolled her eyes while Akiyo huffed exasperatedly. 

"It is doubtless that boys will do fine," the Aburame girl said. "Konohamaru-sensei told me that they've managed to get a hang of not tripping over their own feet."

Neither girl had seen hide nor hair of their teammates at all this past week, as quartette had spent all of their time with Matsuri-sama while preparing for the pageant, which was to take place sometime this afternoon. Kegawa's absence was also making the Akiyo rather miserable, which was why he trailed behind Hotaru with a subdued pace.

"Do you think one of them has the chance of winning?"

"Anything is possible."

As they learned yesterday, the pageant consisted of ten tasks. Of the forty of the contestants, twenty-five were shinobi and fifteen were civilians _(or twenty-nine shinobi and eleven civilians if you wanted to be technical) _and of that number, ten to a group hailed from a different participating village. For the task, they would stand before a panel of eight - four shinobi and four civilian - judges, who would then rate their performances based on a point system. Anyone who earning points under a certain quota would be disqualified, thus narrowing down the competition. Of the ten tasks - the quiz, the talent show and overall presentation were the most important.

The silver haired girl grumbled. "That still doesn't mean they're going to win."

"Of course not. The variables can assure us of that." 

"Moving along… where to know?"

Hotaru was about to reply when a sudden shout caught their attention.

"_Hotaru-chan!"_

The two girls paused, turning the direction of the call. Walking their direction, an arm waving wildly, was a young chuunin dressed in dark red samurai style armor and wore his short brown hair like a shag carpet. They knew him instantly because he was one of the few people their age - let alone a boy - that didn't think Hotaru was a walking talking infestation.

His name was Akimichi Daichou. At almost fourteen, the youngest of the Akimichi clan to have become a shinobi was solidly built, his excess weight appearing more proportioned then most of his kinsmen despite the fact that he ate as much if not more. He was friendly too, as long as you didn't comment on his weight, and it was completely obvious that he had had a major crush on the bug-girl since she had beaten him in an eating contest three years ago.

'_Arigatou, Kami-sama!' _Toboe thought with a sighed in relief, thrilled that it was the bug-girl's fanboy rather then one of the members of her overflowing - not to mention unwanted - fan club_ (she had barely managed to avoid a dozen of them already this morning)_.

"Ohiyou, Dai-kun." the Aburame girl replied, a small smile betraying her clan's usually vacant expressions. "How are you this morning?"

The older boy blushed bright red. "I'm fine, thank you," he laughed embarrassedly. "You look very pretty…"

The Inuzuka raised a single silver brow. _'Oh, please!'_

"I have a present for you. Sorry I missed your birthday last month, but my team was on a mission in Tea Country, you know," he was babbling now, digging around in his hip pouch for something. "Koshika and Inosisi - actually just Koshika - helped my pick them out for you. She thought you'd like them."

He finally withdrew his hand, holding it out to her to reveal what had been hidden within his hip pouch. Resting on his calloused palm was a pair of beautiful dragonfly barrettes. The bodies were crafted out of twisted silver wire and the wings were slivers of iridescent opal.

Without words, Hotaru accepted the present with a grateful smile and set to clipping them into her hair.

"So…" Toboe decided to ask after ten minutes of silence between the two 'lovebirds'. "Where are Koshika and Inosisi?"

Nara Koshika and Yamanaka Inosisi completed what had been Daichou's genin team and what continued on even now that they were all chuunin. Like their processors before them, this trio made the newest generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Koshika was the second cousin of the Nanadaime Hokage, Nara Shikamaru, on her mother's side. She took the Nara name due to the fact her parents had never married and her father had left when he learned of learned of her mother's pregnancy. She was tall and beautiful, with a dark olive complexion that clashed with her pale blue hair and violet eyes. From her clan, Koshika inherited everything save the fundamental slothfulness seen in most Nara, which made her extremely deadly if you got on her bad side. 

Inosisi was the third cousin of interrogative specialist, Yamanaka Ino, on his father's side. His cousin and her mother had practically raised him ever since he was five - his parents having died in the same battle against Oto that had taken his uncle Inoichi. He was of decent height with platinum blond hair tied up in the traditional topknot and blued eyed like almost the rest of his clan. Inosisi was, however, very unlike his namesake. To put it bluntly, the boy was a cowardly little piglet that spent most of his free time either working in his aunt's flower shop or cooking for his friends - one of which had a gigantic appetite.

As if suddenly remembering something of great importance, Daichou spun in the direction where the funhouse has been constructed, laughing weakly. "Well… I kinda let Koshika drag Inosisi off into the funhouse…"

"That's going to end well," the silver haired girl replied blandly. "We'll be hearing the uribou-chan squealing for weeks to come after this."

Hotaru glared her, which was almost impossible to see behind her dark glasses.

"Please refrain from mocking my friends." she huffed. 

Toboe waved her off flippantly. "Sure, sure. I'll do just - "

"_INOSISI!! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL TURN YOU INTO PORK CHOPS!!"_

The shriek caused the group to freeze and turn as one in the direction of the funhouse. Seconds, later the aforementioned 'pork-chop-to-be' bolted past them as if the Hounds of Hell were on his heels. Seeing as it was Koshika chasing him, the expression was almost quite literal. 

Toboe, Hotaru, Daichou and two puppies watched, stunned, as Inosisi tried to evade being caught in the female's clutches. It didn't help that he was sobbing hysterically either.

"I didn't do it!" 

"Don't lie to me Inosisi!"

"But I didn't!"

"We were surrounded by mirrors, you creep! I _had seen _it happen as much as I _felt _it happen!"

"You have to believe me Ko-chan!" Inosisi cried. "I'd _never _grab butt!"

Unnoticed by two teens, Daichou had suddenly dropped open in shock.

The blue haired Nara's eyes narrowed. "And what's _that _supposed to mean!?" 

A shrill squeal filled the air as Koshika grabbed the Yamanaka by his ponytail and yanked him backwards off his feet. She has just rendered him unconscious when the sound of a child's laughter echoed from behind them. They turned, Koshika's hands still around a limp Inosisi's throat, to see a little boy no older then five staring at them with an ever-widening grin. Dressed in a red kimono, his short black hair tied back in a tiny braid and green eyes glittering with mirth, was none other then Rock Liang - ½ Konoha's Twin Terrors. 

"I can't believe you fell for the 'phantom butt-grab'!" Liang giggled. "That's gotta be the oldest trick in the book! Even _I_ can cast that _genjutsu_!"

He blew a raspberry at her and ran away not moment too soon, leaving them with an unconscious blonde and a problem on their hands. 

"Now what are we going to do about the karaoke contest I challenged Inosisi to enter?" the blue haired girl muttered. "Someone needs to sing in his place and you know perfectly well that I can't keep in tune to save me life."

Daichou smiled and turned to the two temporary teammates. 

"How about we get Hotaru-chan and Toboe-san to fill in for him?"

"Nani!? Are you crazy?" Toboe cried. "I don't sing!"

Koshika crossed her arms when Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense!" the large teen protested. "You have a very beautiful voice Hotaru-chan!"

Before either girl could protest, the Nara had them by the arms and were dragging them off in the direction of the theater while the Akimichi followed, his unconscious blonde teammate slung over his shoulder. The silver haired girl fought hard to escape her older captor, but she was no match against the chuunin. Not only that, but Yukimaru knew better then to attack Koshika. 

As they arrived, the second to last contestant was in the middle of their performance. The chuunin duo promptly began explaining 'the situation' to the lead singer, who smiled brightly when she learned that the two abductees had 'volunteered' to take Inosisi's place. Not being allowed a word in edgewise, Toboe and Hotaru were forced on the stage in front of a large audience and the lyrics of the song that Inosisi had chosen stuffed in their hands.

"We're not getting out of this one, are we?" the older of the pair asked.

The younger looked at the cheering audience and shook her head. "One hundred percent unlikely."

"Damn. Oh well, we might as well get a look at these lyrics…" 

Briefly reading over the words, they found that the song was… perfect. For a sissy, Inosisi knew how to pick out music with messages. 

"They soo owe us."

Taking deep breaths, the pair moved to the center of the stage while the lead singer clapped happily and nodded to the rest of the band to start with the music making. When she was done, she took the microphone and spoke into it.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen! The last performance in the karaoke contest is about to take place!" the cheers roared louder, causing the girls to flinch nervously. "And it is my pleasure to announce that Aburame Hotaru and Inuzuka Toboe will filling in for Yamanaka Inosisi by performing his choice song, _'One Tin Soldier'_!"

As soon as the first chord was struck from the small symphony of instruments behind the two girls, the audience hushed in anticipation. Hotaru cleared her throat and allowed for her voice to carry as clear and pure as bell.

"**Listen, children, to a story**

**That was written long ago,**

**'Bout a kingdom on a mountain**

**And the valley-folk below.**

**On the mountain was a treasure**

**Buried deep beneath the stone,**

**And the valley-people swore**

**They'd have it for their very own."**

As Hotaru stepped back, Toboe stepped forward, instantly picked up the chorus. Her voice was loud and commanding and filled with passion. She put all her emotion into it - all of her pain. She thought of her mother, dead and gone. She thought of her father, absent all her life. She thought of the shinobi world itself, and how unfair it truly was.

"**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend.**

**Do it in the name of Heaven,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come the judgment day,**

**On the bloody morning after…**

**One tin soldier rides away."**

They followed their silently agreed pattern from there on out, singing the song with as much emotion as they could - a task even for the slightly more talkative Aburame. 

"**So the people of the valley**

**Sent a message up the hill,**

**Asking for the buried treasure,**

**Tons of gold for which they'd kill.**

**Came an answer from the kingdom,**

_**"With our brothers we will share**_

_**All the secrets of our mountain,**_

_**All the riches buried there."**_

"**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend.**

**Do it in the name of Heaven,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come the judgment day,**

**On the bloody morning after…**

**One tin soldier rides away."**

"**Now the valley cried with anger,**

_**"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"**_

**And they killed the mountain-people,**

**So they won their just reward.**

**Now they stood beside the treasure,**

**On the mountain, dark and red.**

**Turned the stone and looked beneath it...**

'_**Peace on Earth' **_**was all it said."**

"**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend.**

**Do it in the name of Heaven,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come the judgment day,**

**On the bloody morning after…**

**One tin soldier rides away."**

Joining their voices in harmony, Hotaru and Toboe sang the final repeat of the chorus together. It was prefect - no better choice could have been made. With the treat of war about to resurface after a year of peace, this song spoke the words that no one else could. For the mouths of children, the message went farther.

"**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**

**Go ahead and cheat a friend.**

**Do it in the name of Heaven,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come the judgment day,**

**On the bloody morning after…**

**One tin soldier rides away."**

They bowed to the audience as the song ended, only to be met by complete and utter silence. Shifting nervously, the two girls wordlessly turned away from the silent crowd in order to return the lyrics. As soon as they did, however, a single sharp round of clapping could be heard. It caused a chain reaction and like toppling domino blocks everyone started applauding, cheering and whistling.

The members of Sandonowaon put aside their instruments and stood in order to bow, leaving pair of flustered girls blushing.

"What?"

"You have a gift," the lead singer said with a smiled. "We haven't seen anyone with such talent for influencing emotions since Wakako-sama. She would have loved to have seen this. Arigatou."

-.ooOoo.-

Having left Hotaru and Akiyo with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio_ (Inosisi having awoken)_, Toboe and Yukimaru choose to continue they're part of the assigned mission. It wasn't like the had to spend every minute of their time with the other pair, so leaving entertainment central seemed like a good idea. The duo backtracked, retracing their steps as they return to the merchant's district where they had started earlier that morning. Browsing among the various booths and tents, Toboe absently decided that it would be a good idea to purchase a couple new sets of kunai and shuriken while she was at it.

Halfway, however, Yukimaru started to whine softly and the hairs on the nape of her neck began to prickle. Looking around, her dark eyes tried to locate the source of her uneasiness. Weaving between the crowds of people, the silver haired girl reached the end of street and frowned. At the end of the street, a rather secluded alleyway had stood empty only three hours ago. Now it was occupied, as if someone had set up camp there at least a week in advance. Unnoticed by everyone but herself, a simple canvas covered tent filled the alley entrance, beckoning all those who could see it to enter.

As if draw by some inexplicable force, Toboe took a step forward.

"Strange…" she murmured, following the tugging sensation. "Come along Yukimaru."

With her faithful companion at her heels, Toboe draw back the flap of cloth serving as a door and entered the mystery tent.

It was shadowy inside, the only light coming from an array of candles and hanging paper lanterns. A low table sat in the center of makeshift room and beyond the table… 

"Its nice to finally have the chance to meet you, Inuzuka Toboe, Ashibayai no Yukimaru."

The young Inuzuka gasped, staring at the woman who sat in the midst of a sea of pillows on the other side of the table. The stranger appeared to be in her late forties, clad in an elegantly kimono dyed a golden honey brown and covered with embroidered ivy leaves. Her hair of rich earthen tones and green streaks was twisted tightly up in a bun and held together with ornamental sticks. 

It was her eyes, though, that captured Toboe's attention. They were large, with thick lashes that shaded a pair of bluish white irises and opaque pupils. 

She was blind.

"Who… who are you?" 

The woman smiled. "I am a friend. Few living people can see me, especially those without the talent to see spirits such as I."

"S-spirits?"

"Yes. I would normally remain unseen, not to mention that I shouldn't be able to be here, as I did not die within the walls of Konoha. I have, however, a connection. You are a friend of Nanikato's, and it is he how strengthens my connection to this world. 

"You… you're Tanabata-hime, aren't you? He mentioned you once, you know." 

The woman smiled. 

"I am glade." Tanabata replied. "Nanikato possesses one of the purest souls these eyes of mine have ever seen." 

"But how could you? You're blind!" Toboe protested, Yukimaru barking in agreement. 

Tanabata only laughed.

"Blind though these eyes may be, I am anything _but_ unseeing. My gift of foresight goes beyond that of normal mortal eyes. Now I need you to listen closely, Inuzuka Toboe, for a I have a message to pass onto you - a warning of the utmost importance."

The Inuzuka pair stiffened. 

"I have seen a path among many, one in which ill tidings lurk beneath." the mystic continued. "Something bad is going to happen soon and if you don't take action, thousands will suffer because of it."

"What's going to happen?"

"I cannot say, but I know that Nanikato is in danger - not from outside forces, but from himself. He is like a bomb waiting to explode. You must go to the Hokage and tell him what I have told you. Sasuke and Tayuya must be set free for they are the only ones who possess a power capable of saving him should his triggers be released. If not, you will be unable to stop him."

Toboe stumbled backwards in shock; unable to comprehend the warning she had just been entrusted with.

"But I don't understand!"

Tanabata could only smile sadly back at her.

"You will soon child - you will understand soon enough…"

-.ooOoo.-

**Words: 80, 21**

**Nanikato: **"I'm not liking the sound of this…" 

**Toboe: **"Oh, suck it up or I'll tell my fanboys that we're dating and they'll beat the crap out you for the chance to have me for themselves."

**Nanikato: **"Kami, no! She's turning out to be like onee-sama!"

**Kozue: **_((turns to Usagi-chan and sighs)) _"Can I be assigned to a new team?"

**Usagi-chan: **"Sorry, but your fate has already been decided cutie. Anyways…

As I'm sure you all noticed how I decided to focus mainly on the girls - the real girls - and minor supporting this chapter. Lacking, as it was, in the overall insight into the lives of Toboe and Hotaru, I was in the mood to remedy that. It allowed for me to take a step further in the evolution of Hotaru's character, which is why I was inclined and convinced to create three more novelty OCs - our new Ino-Shika-Cho trio will only appear in the remaining chapters of this festival arc, seeing as they were created for the sake of filling in the gaps created by WBS _(writer's block syndrome)_. 

Moving along, sorry I rushed and stressed the ending a bit, but I was seriously lacking in the ideas department. Anyway, I have at least touched based with many topics I'm sure you've wanted to know. Sasuke and Tayuya's fates have been decided - but don't overrate yet, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve - and we've also given a small look into Tayuya's childhood _(which I'll explain more of next chapter)_. Not only that, but I finally scene containing Rock Lien and Rock Liang _(not much of him though)_, as well as a reunion of sort between Kakashi and Obito. I hope I quenched some of your nagging questions and I will valiantly try to deal with the rest in given time. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to write… hopefully.

**Translations**

**Yagouseiken **- _Unholy; a __cabinet created through an unholy alliance_

**Senningumi **- _Trio; threesome; gang of three_

**Tsumi **- _Checkmate_

**Daichou** - _Great butterfly_

**Koshika **- _Little deer_

**Inosisi **- _Wild boar _

**Uribou **- _Wild boar piglet_

**Wakako** - _a name meaning 'child of harmonious music'_

**Ashibayai **- _Swift-footed_


	29. Discontinuation Notice

Dear Readers,

It is my deepest regret to inform you all that I have chosen to discontinue this story. Please understand that I did not make the choice lightly, nor did want to leave it behind. Unfortunately, the circumstances have changed and I have found that I no longer have the heart to continue.

As of the 20th of July, my mother passed away after a long and painful struggle with a rare blood disorder. This past month was been much harder then the rest, knowing that she was dying. Because of that, I dedicated much of my time staying by her side in those final weeks we had together.

If anyon like to know how the story would have continued, please send me a PM and I'll be more then happy to let you know. Or if anyone has anything else they might like to say, I'll do my best to get back to you when I can. Anyway, I'd like to that you all for everything – your support, your comments, and for simply reading my story. There was no greater honor. Thank you so much.

**Usagi-chan**


	30. Final Overview for the Readers

Okay, so I will admit that I have been lax. I meant to get back to everyone who asked me for this overview months ago, but life got busy and I forgot and I kept putting it aside whenever I remembered. Well, I can't procrastinate any longer 'cause the guilt is getting to me and I just gotta give you guys some closer with the story.

Last minute thanks going out to **Belletiger** - I couldn't have done it without you. It has almost been two years since I happened upon the plot bunny you generously donated, and a great two years they have been! Thank you so much for being my friend and the best collaborator a writer could ask for. It's a shame that we never got to truly see how ended, but I guess we'll have to settle for this. You're the best!

Now then, here we go!

**Reflections of Oneself, The Final Overview**

_In the midst of the festival, the mass assassination is put into motion. During the fighting, the potion used to make the four boys look like girls wears off, leaving their true identities out in the open. Nanikato is unfortunately accosted by a survivor of the Kyuubi attack, who insanely believed that Naruto - and by proxy Nanikato - is the Kyuubi incarnate. Believing as such, the fanatic makes the mistake of calling Nanikato 'demon spawn', thus releasing one of the triggers Kabuto rigged in his subconscious._

_As a result, Nanikato's alter ego is unleashed once more and transforms into its dreaded level two curse seal form (which greatly resembles that of Naruto's four-tail transformation in the canon storyline). Unable to effectively combat the titan, Shikamaru releases Sasuke and Tayuya from confinement, allowing the two wage ware with their student on equal ground. At the same time, Toboe and Kegawa put aside their 'relative differences' in order to help their friend. In the end, it is Toboe that pulls Nanikato out of his madness, but at the cost of being mortally wounded._

_In trying to save the girl's life, it becomes clear that the medics need someone from the victim's family to donate chakra. Unfortunately, the chakra of her maternal clan isn't compatible, leaving only that of her paternal side - and Kakashi is nowhere to be found. Suddenly realizing that he has the power to save her, Nanikato summons forth the mysterious spirit he meet in the Forest of Death, who just so happens to her grandfather, Hatake Sakumo (long story short, Kakashi arrives to find his father in the flesh and a very angry daughter - they eventually come to terms with they way things turned out for all of them before Sakumo is finally able to move onto the afterlife.)_

_Although the devious plan of the Unholy Trinity was thwarted, Nanikato's powers have gone haywire. Rather unexpectedly, when the blonde tired to summon one of his spirit companions, something else happens. Instead, he resurrects one of his brothers - Kyuuzano Kitai. However, Kitai is less then friendly and nothing like the person he initially met. Kidnapped and taken behind enemy lines, Kitai forces Nanikato to resurrect the rest of their brothers. It turns out Kabuto had created the nine boys with a even more sinister plan in mind - together, the Kyuuzano brothers have more power of life and death then even the Shinigami itself._

_Now the following is going to be slightly rougher. In order to rescue Nanikato, the war between Konoha and Oto is finally resumed. During the fighting, many people die, which includes Kakashi and Sasuke (and much to the surprise of certain dead man, it is Naruto who comes to guild him to the afterlife, having forgiven him.) In the final battle, Nanikato is forced to kill Kitai in order to restore universal balance - no being, even a group of beings, could possess the Shinigami's power without destroying the balance. With Kitai dead and the connection between the nine broken, the world is saved. _

_After saying goodbye to his spirit friends and watching them leave for the afterlife, Nanikato surrenders his power to summon and converse with the dead to Shinigami, saying that it is better if no one possess such a gift/curse. Shinigami agrees, though saying that Nanikato was a more then worthy wielder, and restores to him the bloodline originally sacrificed in order to summon. _

_The war has come to end, but it wasn't without its losses. The eight remaining clones decided to form a covenant on that day and take new names for themselves - leaving Kyuuzano, as there is no longer nine, behind. They become Senju Haruki _(in honor of the Shodaime)_, Danryuu Nikkou _(surnames means 'warm current')_, Awaseru Raimei and Awaseru Hakumei _(surname means 'joins them together')_, Heion Ryoku _(surname means 'peaceful' )_, Maiagaru Takamaru _(surname means 'to fly high')_,_ _Sasayaki Koko _(surname means 'whisper')_,_ _and Namikaze Nanikato _(in honor of the Yondaime)_. With that, they each go their own way - though Haruki remains in Konoha, adopted by Tsunade._

_Years later, Nanikato has become a nomadic wanderer, traveling the Elemental Countries as he seeks his own purpose for existing. He corresponds with his precious people - his brothers have found villages of their own, Toboe and Kozue have become a couple, and Tayuya went on to become the new leader of Otogakure. For Nanikato though, his adventure still continues…_

Thank you everyone who has read this, my most important work yet. I sincerely doubt that I will ever continue, though am I am very glad that I got to share with you what I could. I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who wrote back to me after the discontinuation. Your words of comfort following my mother's passing meant the world to me.

On a minor side note, I'm also pleased to announce that I am taking my first year of college level English in hopes of improving my writing. If and when I have the time to return to writing my fanfictions, it will be in a new story category, as I have started to drift away from Naruto _(blasphemy, I know!) _For whichever one I choose and for any of you who might happen to like it too, I hope that you will join me in a whole new adventure. I am glad that all of you have been able to share this experience with me. Later!

**The White Wanderer**

_Formerly __Usagi-no-Kasai_


End file.
